Destined to be Mates
by savewolf the angel of death
Summary: after meeting kagomes adoptive cousin and a great and new ally for their travels aswell as a new allyance with sesshomaru the demon lord becomes interested in the new member of inuyashas pack savewolf i suck at sumarys guys enjoy
1. ch 1 A Jurney through the past Begins

A/N: Well this is a very interesting story the likes of which I have never seen! The ideas are not mine and they belong to the great mind of Savewolf. But I'll be writing the first chapter, so here it is! Oh and just a side note, I don't know Kagome's mom's name so her name is now Tsunade.

Disclaimer:Do I own Inuyasha? _**Hell no**_.

Destined to be Mates:

Chapter 1: A Journey Through the Past Begins

"All right I'm off mom."

Kagome rushed to the front door of the Higurashi home, will her yellow backpack filled to the brim with all she would need for her excursion to the Sengoku Jidai, where her friends Inuyasha, Sango. Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara waited. She was psyched to finally be returning to a place that had become her second home over the last few years. She had missed her friends dearly and now that her entrance exams were over and summer vacation had begun, she was on her way to spend the entirety of it in the past.

"Be careful dear", her mother called after her daughter.

"I'll will mom", she replied and before she was off to a new adventure that was waiting for her down the enchanted well. she looked back and got to where a young woman was as kagome got closer and slightly huged the girl and said " well ill see you later oh and also savewolf remember to eat pleanty of food ok?" at this she only recieved a curt nod before going away to the well house while.

Kagome's mother made her way back into the kitchen where, Grandpa, Souta, and Savewolf who had followed tsunade sat at the table who after much convincing thanks to kagome and her familly savewolf had started eating a hearty breakfast. Stunade sat down beside Savewolf and began to help herself to the bounty of food on the table.

"Um…miss Tsunade,if i may be so bold as to ask where is Kagome always heading off to anyway", Savewolf asked, showing only a mild sense of her burning curiosity.

"To the old well house and please savewolf we have been through this for many months please call me aunt stunade ok and please you dont have to be so formal your not a slave here ok?"", Tsunade said savewolf gave a curt nod .

"Why would she want to go to the well house, especially seeing as there's nothing but a bunch of cobwebs, rats, and an old well that doesn't even hold water."her tone was neutral no emotion showing in her voice nor the small curiouse nature she had when it came to kagome.

"Well…it's not just an old well as it I appears to be on the surface. The well is actually a gateway to the Sengoku Jidai where Kagome goes to help her friends gather the shards of the Sacred Jewel."

Savewolf's eyes widened in surprise barely visible to stunade who saw how much savewolf strugeled to hide the small gesture , as she took in all that her aunt had told her. "Really?"

"Yes." Tsunade then proceeded to eat the helpings of food she had heaped onto her plate.

_Hmm…I better go check this out_, she thought as she excused herself from the table.

"Where ya going Savewolf you barely ate anything ", Souta asked his older cousin.

"Outside to get some fresh air sudenly i lost my apettite and maybe take a walk", she said.

"Well don't wander off to far young lady. There could be demons lurking around", Grandpa said.

"Hn ...All right sir although i can protect my self from demon's i did study them", Savewolf said as she left the house and the family she had come to love.

It was a glorious day out; the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and a breeze whispered secrets through the nearby trees. As Savewolf neared the Sacred tree, her gaze was drawn to it. She stared up into the broad, leafy branches of the tree and felt a strange sense of connection to it, as though it were part of a deeper part of her inner self.

_**What's this feeling? It's so odd yet familliar to me Hn …**_

She shook herself like a wet dog and headed in the direction of the well house. The minute she slid the door of the well house open, the light pierced the darkness that hugged the darkness of the shambling, wooden house. It smelled musty and stale as though it had not been frequented often, and yet Kagome was in here all the time.

Savewolf's eyes were immediately drawn to the old well that sat at the foot of the stairs, looking as ordinary as ever. She slowly went down the steps, and the rotted wood creaked underneath her cautious steps. Savewolf approached the lips of the well, but looked down and saw a fragment of a jewel and accidentally knicked her finger with it making her blood mix with it softly turning the jewel shard white (A/N meaning it became neutral)and said " hn ... this is what kagome has around her neck in a small bottle maybe i should find her and give it back "

as savewolf got up with the shard on her poket and stared down into the depths of the deep well.

_It still looks like an ordinary well…and yet according to lady Tsunade it's something more…i feel drawn to it as well _

Savewolf leaned further over surveying the inside of the well, when she picked a scuffling sound behind her. She whirled around so quickly that her hands slipped on the surface of the lip of the well and she fell backwards into its depths.

**_" what the ...?"_**

Savewolf closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of her body with the bottom of the well. When she didn't feel the immediate, sharp pain from her fall through the well, she opened her eyes and found her at the bottom of the well, but it was different somehow…

Savewolf looked up, and noticed that there were vines growing along the insides of the well, that weren't there before.

_**what... wha...What's going on? where am i ? ... this place ... it ... it ... it .. reminds me of a few memories from father but how?...**_

Savewolf looked at some ines that where aroudn the walls of the well as she said softly " hmm might as well get out of here and see what happened" she used the vines to climb out of the well and she was temporarily blind by the piercing sunlight that beamed directly down upon her. When her eyes finally adjusted to the light she found herself in the midst of Sengoku Jidai. She looked around amazed by the sights around her with awe and wonderment shining in her stormy gray eyes, with exotic flecks of sea crystal teal.

" amazing it's _Incredible such wonders_"Her sensitive ears picked voices nearby and she ran towards the voices in a hope that she could figure out where she was and how she could get back home.

Among the tall trees Savewolf heard Kagome's voice shout, "Inuyasha, SIT BOY", followed by an earth shaking thump.

_Oh that sounded like miss ka.. uh like __Kagome_! _If she's here then I know i better be cautiouse for her safety_! _then again if any try to harm her and if the time line is right whom ever attacks her might just think im a demon and run any how "_

Savewolf quickly rushed through the trees dodging the brush, both high and low, until she crashed into the clearing where Kagome stood over Inuyasha who was currently buried in a hanyou shaped whole. Kagome was so busy glaring down that she hadn't realized that Savewolf was standing in the clearing with her, until she called out to her.

" Kagome? …oh thank god , Kagome! Where are we are you unharmed and..." sudenly she looked down at the hanyou like crater in the ground and said instantly " um kagome ... is that a half breed in that hole ? and might i know of his name if you know of him? or her?"

Kagome turned to find her cousin standing in the clearing looking awed by the scenery and yet slightly confused. "Savewolf…w-what are you doing here?"

"I don't know… i walked from the well that much is certain though"

"How did you get here?"

"I don't know…I whent to the old well house after you leaft only by a few minutes right after lady stunade told me where you headed off to when you left ...close to the well house i saw this" she showed kagome a jewel shard that had fallen from the bottle kagome always carried with her "then i heard a sound and turned but i fell through the well and I somehow ended over here", Savewolf said approaching her cousin.

"But I don't understand. I thought Kaede told me that only Inuyasha and I could travel through the well. How is it possible that you could have traveled through the well and end up here…"

Kagome didn't get a chance to ponder these thoughts for long, for Inuyasha was on his feet glaring at the miko, before his eyes were drawn to Savewolf who had taken a protective stance between the half breed and kagome .

inuyasha watched savewolf and thought "_who the fuck is this wench thinking she needs to protect kagoem from me fhe she probably thinks im scared well thought luck bitch i aint scared of you" _he continued to look at her until he decided to find out who she was .

"Who are you", he asked, giving her hostile eyes.

Savewolf returned his gaze with one of her own and her face reminded him of sesshomaru as her voice sounded just as cold and neutral when she said, "Hn ...I believe I should be the on asking that.half breed"

"You have some nerve. Just who the hell do you think you are", Inuyasha asked, his voice holding nothing but contempt and suspicion in his voice.

"Inuyasha, sit boy", Kagome said. The hanyou immediately hit the ground face first and she said, "Quit harassing my cousin."

savewolf watched the half breed fall to the ground again and fought as to not laugh or smile at the subjugation beads and comand her cousin used on said hanyou as she thought"_very interesting i believe its a simple subjugation spell hmm perhaps i can triguer it but not right now ill just wait for the right time heh"_

"What the hell was that for wench and what's a 'cou-sin'" Inuyasha asked once he was able to move again.

savewolf looked at inuyasha and then said to kagome making sure he heard her " is he seriouse... hmm i guess he really is a pathetic half breed afterall and here i thought i senced somethign important but no just a little brat hmm " after savewolf said this she waited for kagome to respond to inuyashas questions

"Never mind that. I have to get Savewolf home now. I'm going back through the well."

"Oh no you don't! You just got here. There's no way I'm letting you leave so soon", Inuyasha said, before he latched onto one of Kagome's wrists in a firm grasp.

Kagome fought to control her anger a she said, "Inuyasha…let go of my arm…"

"Make me!" at this savewolf was looking at inuyasha's hand and said " let go off her you pathetic excuse for a hanyou " savewolf had been clenching and unclenching her hands as the left one had started to ooze a liquid like sesshomarus only hers was a mix of fushia or magenta with teal as she was leting it drip to the ground .

she had growled threatengly at inuyasha who looked at her and thought _'this whench actually acts like sesshomaru but diferent in ways she even has poison in her hands does kagome know? more importantly does the whench herself know it almost looks like she doesnt even know she is dripping out poison or acid ' _and said " fhe why should i listen to you this stupid whench just got here you can go away for all i care and get killed but she stays here we got jewel shards to find if it were kikyo we would of been gone already "

savewolf heard his words and saw kagomes reaction as she thought "_not the best way to get her t comply my simple mided hanyu and going on 3 2 1 take it kagome"_ as if on que

Kagome's eyebrows twitched slightly and her other hand tightened into a fist. "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha hit the ground once again and his grasp fell away almost immediately. "Come on Savewolf", she said. "Let's go home."

Savewolf followed Kagome, close at her back, through the forest until they reached the well again. "All right Savewolf take my hand and don't let go. Were gonna jump down the well together."

"Hn... i can jump just the same kagome im not a child", Savewolf said,in the same neutral tone she usually says to her familly while she said this savewolf had jumped into the edge of the well waiting for Kagome who sighed and grabed savewolf's hand lightly.

"Are you ready?"

Savewolf looked at the well for a moment, as she took her surroundings again before staring at her cousin gave a sad sigh and nodded.

"All right here we go", Kagome said and the jumped down into the well.

Savewolf closed her eyes on the way down and before she knew it, Kagome was watching her and said .

"Hey Savewolf. We're here."

"Hn…very well thank you "

Savewolf took a quick look around her and she found that they were at the bottom of the well in the future where they started off slightly fighting off a small twinge of dissapointment at been back .

"Come on", Kagome said and as kagome landed on the floor next to the well she looked down at savewolf and said " its ok savewolf come on up " at this she got ready to go down and help her when she saw savewolf jump slightly and presse one foot in the wall of the well and then another as it she was climbing stairs and each of the oposite walls had a step for her to climb on as she landed with a back flip on the rim and edge of the well she crouched down slightly and bowed her head as she got down from the rim and walked beside kagome .

They retraced the path that Savewolf had taken not to long ago and made their way back to the house. When they slide the door open to the house they were greeted at the door by Kagome's mother.

"Kagome what are you doing home so soon? And where have you been Savewolf? We were worried sick about you."

"Smy apollogies lady Tsunade…"

"It's all right and please savewolf call me aunt stunade . So Kagome, why are you home so early dear?"

"Mom, you'll never believe what just happened!"

As kagome explained to stunade the occurrence of how savewolf fell through the well and ended up in the feudal era stunade started to think that perhaps inuyasha wasn't the only one that could protect her little girl.that and savewolf would spend time with kagome as she thought'_perhaps savewolf will warm up to us even more especially to kagome she would be able to protect her and maybe just maybe she would return showing more emotions hopefully she will be the happy little girl i kept hearing form grandpa who said she once was'_

As she smiled at both girl's she said " well with this change of events I think savewolf should go to the feudal era with you ".

She smiled at both girls as savewolf looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a look in her eye witch had only appear for a brief second.

As she moved to get her clothes she decided to change from the home clothes kagome had given her the first time she arrived here and changed into her own clothes witch where a body tight tank top black made of poliester tight tank-top that had prints on the sides a red rose with crows blood (A/N crows blood is black so there is no confusion ok) dripping on it and rose vines with drops of red blood on the thorns printed on the tank-top and dark low hip body tight jeans and what looked like either field or hiking boots .

She enjoyed wearing those since she loved walking in hard terrains and even rock climbing .

She and her true family her father and his side as well as her great grandmother who she had visited for some time now .

she enjoyed the sounds of nature as she hid her true abilities and her true self from prying eyes.

she let her golden brown hair with golden and silver streaks on it fall softly it reached her back she had decided to take her cloak as well as her scythe witch had the form of a staff no one knew the true potential of this weapon as well as the black rose she had in her hair .

As she walked slightly she closed her eyes and made sure her eyes were fully sea crystal teal hiding the most of her demonic presence in front of any humans here .

She said her farewells to the family and went with kagome to the well .

When they jumped and arrived at the feudal era kagome turned to her and said after they had reached a field " I want you to stay here im going to tell the rest of the group you're coming with us ok I know you told me something about you're family not been afraid and been able to fight with even demons of old but if you see a demon run ok hopefully inuyasha wont be mad that your here " .

savewolf gave her a silent nod and waited to see kagome walk away. As time passed savewolf had sat on a tree stump and relax slightly enjoying the area until she heard a scream coming from deep in the forest area it sounded like it was coming from the west side .

she thought aoftly"_hmm it would seem somone near is in trouble it sounded like a child no matter i'll investigate hopefully the child is safe_"

She got up from were she had been sitting a few moments before and rushed to where the sound was .

what she saw made her blood boil a twin headed dragon on the ground injured struggling to get up and protect its owner as an imp with a twin headed staff ran around like a coward but what made savewolf really angry was a demon that had been aiming for a little girl not older than 5 to 6 years old.

As she looked at the demon she ran past the imp and protected the girl by stoping the demon using her scythe witch looked like a staff as she was looking at the demon who in turn used his poison and acid on the claw and added pressure of his own weight to the claw that was pushing on the scythe and began to push her down slightlie the demon laughed and said " my arent you the brave little whench tell me my dear why do you smell so aluring perhaps if you submit to me ill leave the brat and take you to be my mate how is that for honor huh?"

at this savewolf looked at him and said to him " why would i be with a demon who's powers are so weak he has to harm a small ningen infant as to proove he's worth of anything? besides i would sugest you stop ataking that small preasure your using is anoying i barely feel it " her tone as cold as sesshomaru's and as equally emotionless as he got angry and said "fine you little whench lets see if you can even survive this then "

he increased the weight again on the claw attaking her and said "soon there will be nothing left of you give up and perhaps i will reconsider and take you as my own".The earth beneath her feet started to collapse creating a crater of each foot as she struggled to maintain the demon away from the little girl she turned to look at the demon.

Her eyes show calmness as if she dint feel the aura and smoke from the acid as she closed her eyes no one noticed the golden eyes that pierced through the shadows it watched silently as it though _'who could this girl be? why is she trying to protect rin? the fool will get my ward_ _'killed not to mention herself_ "

But as he finished said though he was surprised when she turned and faced the demon grabbing some of the blood from her back ( A/N one of the claws cad actually knicked her )she gave the demon a smile **HE **normally used himself before killing an opponent she looked again at the blood and licked some off as more dripped on the hand the aura growing around the bloodyed hand began to increase as he saw the demon say " wha ..what are you ? there is no fucking way your human your your a monster and abomination "

at this the hidden watcher saw the demon tremble in what would be known as extreme fear just as she stiffened and sighed as she stoped for a moment and said "i see well i am a monster you say if so i would of not only let you kill the girl but joined you the only diference from a mosnter like to a monster like me is that i dont need to kill an infant to proove im stronger to be honest im holding back everythign so as to not destroy the forest with your pathetic attemp to frighten or intimidate . what not powerfull enough you have to scare small kids "

she saw the demon as he angered again and said " you bitch ill show you how great and powerfull i am then we will see if your the one thats worthy of my matign mark upon your neck " he looked at her as she said " hnn you talk to much shut up and fight if thats what you wish to do " at this he growled angryly and trying to dominate her he twisted and whent to the ground as he grasped her leg and threw her to a stone wall from amountain next to them as her body hit the wall it made the wall crack if she were human she would of died by the mere impact but as she moved to land on her feet .

her bangs were covering her eyes as the scent of a sweet blood permeated the air both the demon and the golden eyed hidden watcher were surprised when she softly spoke almost in abored tone and said " are you done is that the best you can do and here i thought this would be a challenge what a pitty" she looked at her blood covered hand

and then looked at him her eyes had turned sea crystal teal only much brighter a neon type of bright she let her face be fully shown to them as the littl girl gasped half of her face was covered with blood as it made her look like she was wearing half of a very red crimson type of mask as she attacked by mearly twisting using her arlequin skills as well as some dance formation to demons and the little girl as well as the imp it would of looked as if she were dancing in front of them she dodged many of his attacks and kept saying softly wqhile mooving " too slow far too sloo a ghoul would move much faster than that and their practically the slowest beuings that walk in two legs "

she continued to dodge his attacks still looking like she was dancing until jaken had enough and growled he waited gain as he saw she just kept on dancing as jaken saw her he screeched .

" you filthy whench if your supose to help why in the seven pits of hell are you dancing at a time like this " jaken was knocked out thanks to her dance she threw a rock at his head when she moved one of her feet as she attacked the demon he scratched and bit her arm and sides as she smiled the forest floor was covered more in her blood than the demon as she laughed again

the demon saw the blood on the ground move as if it were alive and they all heard her say " return " the blood returned to her body and healed every single wound the demon caused making the demon ask again" what the fuck are you? your not human you ...your not even a demon just what the fuck are you anyway your some kind of... of ... of freak thats what you are" at this savewolf apeared before him grasping at the inside of his chest as she sighed and whispered"you shouldnt of attacked a child either human hanyou or demon now you will pay the ultimate price " at this her blood glowed again and it began to turn the demon to dust .

She turned to see the little girl as she saw the girl was unharmed the little girl turned and said " rin thanks you pretty lady oh rin's name is rin what is yours ?" at this savewolf gave a curt nod and said " my name you might get the chance to know in time child tell me is the twin head dragon the one that guarded you or was it the imp?" rin looked at her and said " thats ah un he watches over me when master jaken says im ugly smelly and he hits me but dont tell my lord otherwise he might get upset" at this savewolf noded and she went to the dragon healing him ,simply looking at the wound she gave each head a small red pearl like sphear and said to the heads " chew it and swallow ... it wont harm you or anything"

at this rin and the hidden watcher saw as ah uns wounds healed but when he tried to get up he couldnt move his legs making the watcher think"_has ah un lost the ability to even move his legs ?"_rin watching began to get sa and said " why cant he get up pretty lady please help ah un walk "

the dragon was gettign nervouse and anxiouse by not been able to get up much les walk that is until she placed her hand on its belly soothign th twin headed dragon and said " take a deep breath " ah un did as they where asked and relaxed under her gentel touch

as placing her hand on his wounded belly and claws she said " in the name of the wind and fire within thee un bind him" after that she did what even the one watching couldn't believe she lifted the dragon with one hand as if she was lifting a feather. (A/N savewolf healed also the wound on her head from witch she was bleeding heavily even the blood covering her face cleared)

the dragon got up on his clawed feet and sniffed her as jaken got up he said " why you wretched whench how dare you treat me like this i jaken the faithfull retainer of me lord if you are waiting for death you will be feeling it soon enough ha!" savewolf saw the dragon move and as jaken whent to laugh at the dragon attaking her she had lowered to the floor in a gracefull yet dance like move dodging the tail of the dragon and making said tail hit jaken square in the gut making him fly and making a small rin laugh with happyness while saying " ooh master jaken is flying again "

rin saw as savewolf slightly looked at her then at ah un and tried to entertain the child by slightly using a bit of comedy as she turned to the dragon and slightly bowed to them as she said " why thank you kind ah and un that was very noble of you now if you would watch over young rin here i will take my leave of you al for you see i must return to the field where i came from my adopted cousin would be there soon " with that she walked away.

The cold golden eyes watchign couldnt help but think _'strange this girl is very strong as well as caring she didnt care that rin jaken and ah un were strangers to her but she seemed determined to protect them all no matter what_ ._that wound must of been hurting her inmensly yet she hadnt even made a sound of disconfort. hmm perhaps she could be an ally even though she's ningen , perhaps she would agree to becoming an ally now that i think abut it the girl has the scent of the little miko my half breed brother allwasy hangs around with yet her scent is sweter and even more powerfull aswell as calming the scent of the black rose vanilla flower the moon flower and ven jasmine this scents are her ver own hmm she seems of the age of atleast 20 summers perhaps a summer older_ '.

As he though of this she had said to the girl to take care right after she managed to implant the imp to the floor after warning him about not letting the child be harmed ever again and to stop thinking so highly of himself especially since the girl can become just as arrogant and that she just couldnt allow.

As she walked passed them she turned to where he was and said " I hope the show was as entertaining as you expected …" she took a small step and turned her head to say " lord sesshomaru " with that she walked back to the field were kagome was expecting her.

sesshomaru walked and saw the girl walk pass him and speak to him he though with impressed yet unbelibable eyes ' _that's impossible this sesshomaru was concealing his scent and aura . how can she be able to detect me when no other can ?hmm this shall prove very interesting indeed'_ As sesshomaru walked to gather his group and telling them of his plan to form an alliance with his brother they all when to where the girl was headed .

as they reached the field they coudl see inuyasha screachign at savewolf and at kagome as he got closer he heard inuyasha saying " why the fuck should we bring this stupid bitch with us the whench will probably eat more than any of you and kagome will have to go faster to their home to brign even more ramen not to mention she probably is a s weak as the runt over there" he pointed at shippo who glared at him savewolf onyl watched with bored eyes

kagome saw savewolf strugeling to nto show any emtion at all witch angered her this trip was to help bond with savewolf and for savewofl to met her feudal era friends not for inuyasha to be brash and verbally abuse her cousin she had had that and worse from other families from how savewolf acted sometimes

inuyasha said and called savewolf weak again and she remmbered that inuyasha had made a coment about savewolf eating alot and at this kagome got mad and said " inuyasha believe it or not my familly has to actually fight with savewolf for her to," inuyasha been brash as allways added this " see even you admit it kagome no she gets the hell away form here we dont need any more weaklings we have enough with you and shippo over there " at.that moment kagome said the s word making inuyasha kiss the earth as the rest looked at her and heard kagome saying" inu baka i was saying that even at home my familly has to almost force food down savewolfs throat in order get her to eat a simple snack or meal even today she didnt eat more than 4 bites of the meal mama made for breakfast "

everyone saw savewolf and she looked at them with calm eyes kagome walked to her and said " ok savewolf i want you to meet my friends this is sango she is a taijja over there the cat is kilala she is a fier neko youkai overe here is my adopted son shippo hes a kitsune kit or pup that over there is miroku hes a lecherous monk but hes harmlessdnt worry and the hanyou overther eis inuyasha " they saw her give a curt nod to all except inuyasha who she simply raised an eybrow and cliked her tougue the same way sesshomaru did when they wher ein one fo their "fights"

unknown to them sesshomaru was gettign closer to them as he stoped for a moment .

Sesshomaru took in savewolf's features she looked to be at least 5 foot 5 and was very healthy not too fat not too skinny aswell as her musceles seemed to be toned well her eyes were of a sea cristal teal color and now that he saw her better she was dressed much better than what kagome looked like in her uniform .

She had taken her cloak off and placed it in her bag and now stood before all of them in her black polyester /leather body tight tank-top that had prints on the sides a red rose with crows blood dripping on it and rose vines with drops of red blood on the thorns printed on the tank-top and dark low hip body tight jeans and what looked like either field or hiking boots . sesshomaru couldnt help but think "_ her clothes even though strange are atleast lest revealign of the skin in her legs her arms are a diferent story though and yet it holds a small enticing yet curiouse way of revealing her skin and markings for all to see hn..."_

sesshomaru was reachign the group and as usual inuyasha took out the tetsaigua and said " what the hell do you whant bastard ?" but before sesshomaru could answer a voice sounded in the intent to interfier and insult the hanyuo a bit farther "correct me if im wrong but twchnically speaking the only bastard around here is you is it not half breed?"" everyone turned around to see savewolf askign the question with as much calmness as sesshomaru had .

Inuyasha was furiouse but before he could speak she said " after all you never knew youre father nor was he there to train or teach you much less with him dying and all no?" she looked at all of the and slightly raised an eyebrow as if challenging him to say somethign .

Inuyasha started to blush as shippo began to laugh everyone except the hanyuo sesshomaru and savewolf began to laugh as they all calmed down inuyasha asked "hey asshole why are you here anyway?".

As if on que sesshomary walked closer to their group and said " i prupose an allyance to find and destroy naraku it would be better if both groups fight together atleast the humans will be able to survive better than having the packs separated wouldnt you agree?" .

Everyone except inuyasha agreed and acepted as inuyasha started to say"hell no i ai'nt going to help you, you want to kill naraku go on your own im the leader of this pack and what i say goes so there you can get the fuck out of here sessh..." but he never got to finish the scentence as someone said " Sit boy !" as the beads around inuyashas neck glowed they threw him into a much deeper crater than normal when kagome said it .

Everyone turned to the voice that had said the command makign them all be surprised to see savewolf looking at the crater with a small calm yet amused and knowing sparkle on her eye.

As she looked at the rest of the groups she turned and said "perhaps we should make camp and talk about the conditions of the allyance shall we?" with that said eveyrone including sesshomaru and his pack whent back to their camp site to discuss the conditions of the allyance.

at this sesshomaru thought"_my i like her already she does know how to amuse and punish the wrech and does it in a very gracefull way"_with that her smirked and followed the group to their camp.

Phew well guys the first part of this chapter was all thanks to my friend Silver Moon Vampiress I owe a lot to her so hope you like it this story the character savewolf is mine as you al know more about her past and true identitie in later chapters aswell as lemons but ill let the viewers decide anyway if you have any sugestions or wish to say soemthgin about the story so far you know what to do read and reviw so i can give shippo a cookie

shippo "really"

savewolf "really "

dragon corner"

kagome" wow the first chapter of the story its very good i wonder what will happen next ?

author" well you never know my dear lol"

sesshomaru" this sesshomaru would like to ask why is it my dear author that savewolf is very amusing and acts slightly like this sesshomaru even to the young miko kagome?"

cast" watches at the author and waits for answer"

author" well she is kinda neutral right now her past hasnt even been told yet so she acts this way for a reason youll know more about her pas and the reason she acts so neautral in following chapters"

inuyasha" fhe as long as i get to b with kikyo i have no problems that and i kil naraku "

author" hmm no i dotn think so you rjust a well i cant say many thigns right now becasue had i really wishe i could pair you up with jaken kami knows he needs some love lol"

jaken" my dear lady author please dont pair me up with that half breed if you must pair me with a cute fog or toad demoness or any othe rbut please not the half breed"

" author smiles"

savewolf" i agree poor jaken would be scared for life if he would mate that little .. and i do mean little prick " winks at jaken and smiles pattign his head and giving him atreat

shippo" i hope we can see what savewolf does on the next chater i like her already "

rin" rin likes her too she saved rin and ah un as well as master jaken but master jaken kept runign in circles he should of used his staff to beat the demosn ne?

sesshomaru "( stops for a moment and gets angry at jaken for not protecting rin)"

savewolf "(places hand next to sesshomaru belly and ears and scratches to calm him down

sesshomaru"(purrs and slightly gets roused and smirks"

cast " 0.0 "

savewolf" my your very eager sessh perhaps you shoudl calm down abit" smailes and pats sesshomaru and walks to author and sits with her

author " smiles and says " well thanskf or watching be sure to read and r eview you know i woudl aks for you to press the purple buttopn so hav a nice day morning afternoon or even night ok guys sessh and savewolf why dont you say our ferwells"

sesshomaru and savewolf " savewolf the angel of death woudl like to say that she hopes yu enjoyed this first chapter and there is many more to com so please read and review until next time Ja Ne"


	2. A Powerful Tenshi Sought by many

Destined to be mates

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or the series or manga but I do own Savewolf (if you want to borrow her ask before using her please)

recap from the last chapter:

Everyone decided after humiliation the hanyou to go back to camp and prepare a plan after accepting Sesshomaru's offer of alliance.

Now on to the chapter:

'Thoughts '

**"Beast talking "**

Flash backs

"Speaking"

**Scene change **

Chapter 2: A Powerful Tenshi Sought By Many

When every one reached the camp they all started going about each doing a chore. Sango and Kagome getting the fire and water boiling for the ramen, Miroku and Jaken looking for some herbs and Rin and Shippo went with Kirara and Ah-Un to search for some honey and fresh water to drink.

Leaving Sesshomaru to watch over the camp leaving him with thoughts of the new member of his half brothers tachi. '_Hn that girl…why would she help Rin when it wasn't her job in the first place?_'** "Because the girl sees the pup as her own?"** ' Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly but not enough for anyone to notice as he said in his mind, _'Beast I haven't heard from you since I was but a teen pup. What are you talking about?'_ at thia sesshomaru calmed and continued to hear his beast words

**"The girl protected our pup…maybe she wants to be our mate? The girl has a nice scent and is quite strong. Did you feel her aura when fighting against the demon? She withstood the demon's poison and acid claw on her body even when the demon used its full weight to crush her in order to get to our pup and she healed our faithfull dragon Ah Un. A normal ningen would have died by such a thing".** This of course made Sesshomaru's mind reel with even more questions about Savewolf.

Meanwhile Inuyasha looked around and said, "Hey Sesshomaru where the fuck is Kagome's cousin. She was the one that after all said we should accept you here. So where is she?".

Sesshomaru and the others looked around as each noticed she wasn't in the camp. Then Shippo remembering what Savewolf had asked and said to him and Rin.

Flash back

Savewolf had seen everyone doing what she had suggested as she saw Rin and Shippo wanting to help too. They looked at her and Shippo asked, "Savewolf can Rin and I help. We know where there is a tree with honey, and I can use the smoke bomb attack you taught me earlier. We can get cool water too." Rin nodded and said, "Please Lady Savewolf. Can we help?".

Savewolf watched them and what looked like the begining of a smile she said, "hn...very well , you can but take Kirara and Ah-Un with you. I'm going to go and get some food for myself, ok." She patted their heads and slightly smiled at them until Shippo asked, "What are you going to get. There's fish already here."

She looked at him and said, "Shippo I'm going to hunt a bit of game ok. So you guys can have a lot of food and that would make every one of you healthy and you'd have good nutrients and minerals not to mention vitamins that will get you both you and Rin big ,smart ,healthy and strong. probably stronger than ...well stronger than the half-breed " She pat their heads again and smiled at them.

As she left Rin asked, "Um lady Savewolf…why don't you say Inuyasha's name anyway? But you call all of us by our names?" Shippo nodded wanting to know the answer too. Savewolf sighed softly and said, "I have had very bad times with humans so after 13 years and a few months of being with bad families, I only call them by their name, those who I either respect or befriend. The half-breed has yet to show me a good reason as to why I should accept him as a leader for this pack, as a friend or with enough honor or respect to receive his name being called."

And with that said, she went into the forest to hunt.

**End flash back**

As Sesshomaru and the rest heard Shippo and Rin's story Kagome looked at them and said, "Maybe I should go after her. She doesn't know much of this place personally. oh she mentioned studying demons but studying the them and knowing how to fight them is two diferent things and i worry she might get hurt "

sango miroku and even jaken noded their agreement as sango looked aroudn she noticed somethgin she had been meaning to aks kagome since they met up with her and her cousin espeically since savewolf seemed to be calm among certain creatures around them lookng at kagome sitting near her sango decided to ask kagome who smiled and asked" is there somethign you wish to aks sango" the other watched the girls talk with curiouse minds

at this sango asked "kagome why is your cousin so silent even i noticed that she calls inuyasha a half demon yet she didnt show fear when she saw kilala she even patted kilalas head and even rubbed between her ears to show affection towards her and by the looks of it she dosent even fear lord sesshomaru or the dragon that goes with him who are both very intimidating and extremely dangerouse demon and creature" .

At this kagome noded and said " well sango me and my familly dont know much about savewolf's past but i think it maybe be cause of the way people back home treated her i mean when she arrived at my home she asked if it was ok for her to eat a crust of bread and a sip of water and perhaps bathe since she was slightly tierd my mom asked her why she had asked and savewolf had turned her back to us asking if she should asume a position' at this sango asked " what did she mean by that kagome?"

the rest wanted to know as well even sesshomaru was curiouse kagome sighed and said " well after mom asked her why she turned her back to us she had asked if my mom was going to hit her for been bad and spoild she had said spoild as if asking for a bit of bread and a sip of water was making her spoiled that night and ever since then we have been trying to make savewolf eat a lot since she lost a lot of weaight and even drs uh healers say she needs to gain alot of weight to be in her healthy weight "at this sango noded and kagomejust hoped her cousin would be ok.

After that was said Sesshomaru began to think of a plan. _'If i go and find her I can learn more about her and see if she has more studies. From what the miko Kagome said, she is far more educated than the miko herself seeing as the girl is older by a few years. Hmm…_ ' **"Then maybe we can ask her to be our mate?"** _'Why would we ask that the girl? She is nothing but a simple ningen true, a bit more educated and smells better, but she is still a mortal_.' **"You lie. The girl is more powerful than even the miko herself. She is our equal. Didn't you sense it when she protected our pup even with her back turned to the demon? She destroyed him and she merely touched him with her fingers drenched in her own blood—a blood that might I add is sweet smelling and alluring as well as soothing",** his beast purred.

Sesshomaru looked at them all and said, "I will go look for the girl. Clearly she got lost in the forest and it won't do to lose a new member of your pack half-breed." With that said, Inuyasha got angry and said, "Oh no. You're not getting near Kagome's cousin, even if I have to go find the wench myself." With that said, both half demon and inutaiyukai went after Savewolf .

**Meanwhile in a dark castle **

A dark shadow was watching through a mirror as Savewolf was hunting for some game and doing a good job at it too the blood of her prey washed her hands as she stared at the blood with an awed yet inocent and curiouse gaze as she softly smiledand whispered to her prey.. "That will be enough for now Kanna. Go and eat something."

The small albino void demon bowed and disappeared as a sinister laugh escaped the man known as Naraku as he said, "So Inuyasha you have not only a new alliance with your hated half-brother, but it would seem that now you have a new member of your group as well, although this one seems stronger than any of the humans that follow you. I wonder how much I could do before that delicate creature falls into my hands.hmm whats this my my she sure knows how to give a good entertainment she is very agile oh my she even enjoys it oh nwo that is somethgin interesting why woudl she look at the blood in her hand liek that oh ku ku ku shes now licking the blood from her hand thats very aluring ...hn.. ill just have to keep a close watch on this delicate flower""

As Naraku laughed and wandered on into another part of the castle, a young and beautiful wind demoness was watching. "One day Naraku I will be free and in that day I will celebrate your demise." A soft wind covered and caressed the young demoness known as Kagura, as the little void demon appeared before her. "Ah Kanna…why don't you show me what Naraku was watching."

Kanna showed Kagura the image of Savewolf running and catching a boar with ease. As she looked closely she thought, 'this girl she seems even more graceful than Sesshomaru himself when killing and yet her eyes show an innocence as well as a smile that you wouldn't believe she just killed a boar with that glow in her eyes huh? whats this she is staring at the blood on her hand and seems to contemplate it \ and yet it seems an inocent and awed type of look what oh my shes lickignt hr blood now huh her eyes shine even more with purity and inocence almost as if she was tasting the boars blood for the first tiem and is enjoyign it as if it where a small piece of candy hmm what is she " with that kagura walked away from kanna.

**Back to with the shard hunter's **

Kagome had been very worried it had been already an hour or so and it was getting dark she feared for savewolf's safety as she remembered the first time she met savewolf and the few times they spoke or interacted with one another .

**flash back**

it had been about 6 to 7 months before she had fallen through the well she had trouble in school she had a test to study for and hojo had asked her to go on a date witch her friends agreed for her as she walked into the house she called out " mom souta gramps im home " at this kagome noticed the two officers that were coming from another entrance of the shrine they were talking with stunade and had a girl behind them she seemed very calm and had a neutral expresion on her face witch made kagome think'

_who is she and why is she with the police mabe she did something and mom cough her? or maybe somethgin happened and mama is helping her or oh no did something hapened and the girl saved mama? or did something bad happened to the girl she looks awfull almost sick to the point of death she even looks sad almost as if strugeling to to show emotions i wonder why?"_'

at this stunade saw kagome and said "oh kagome i want you to come here for a moment i want you to meet someone " at this kagome went to were stunade the officers and the girl were kagome bowed in greeting to them as the officers did the same and they all watched as the girl merely noded to her in a sign of acnoledgment stunade looked at the officers and the gave an aprooving nod when she turned and said " kagome these officers brought the girl here because she is the grand daughter of a dear friend of gramps and she had a recent encounter with a very bad familly "

at this the officers stopped her and said "tecknically ma'am she has been adopted by 298 familys yours would be 299 to be esxact hopefully here she will have a great future and a happy one at that since her childhood was taken from her sadly" at this stunade spoke and said " kagome the girl is called savewolf katrina vladmir morte she will be your and soutas new adoptive cousin and she will live with all of us here on the shrine she is a college graduate but she has agreed to help you study and maybe get a part time job for a few months "

at this they all waited for savewolf to speak witch she did and softly said " if its all right with you lady stunade miss kagome i would like to retire and perhaps bathe if im permited and perhaps if im not pushing too much may i have a crust of bread and a sip of water " at this the officers kagome and her mom were shoked and tsunade asked" honey why would you ask such things "

before stunade could continue they saw savewolf turn to the side and say " im sorry i will never ask for food before i earn it again shall... shall i asume the position then ma'am?" at this they saw as savewolf lifted slightlie her shirt on her back and turned so they could see her bare back as well as many scars the police had missed but what angered them more was when they looked at her and asked " why do you bare your back to us savewolf " at this savewolf asked" arent you going to hit me for been bad and spoild?"after hearing this even the officers hearing this got angryer and said " now we know why she didnt eat unless we told her to eat she must of thought she didnt deserve to eat at all "

at this they all agreed and savewolf that night was given fresh clothes lots of food and water and a great bath witch she apretiated she tryed to clean the house but stunade said not to since she didnt have todo those things unless she was asked after that they took 2 hours in convincing savewolf to call them by aunt gramps or kagome and souta who took 1 hour convincing her to play video games with him after that she helped kagome with her homework.

months had passed and kagome had noticed that when savewolf was asked to go with her to stores or the mall to interact with people she was very silent and neutral she would talk only few words witch in ways they seeme to be wiser coming from her she would watch over her and her familly many times kagome would hear her jii-san and her mom talk about finding savewolf awake in the night siting on a window watching over the house hold .

after kagome had fallen through the well and when she came back from the feudal era she noticed savewolf barely talked for more than a few sentenses to them but started to show some emotions but strugeled to hide others including an aura kagome began to sense before and after she had fallen through the well she remembered that savewolf would desapear for days and nights and the officers or the care taker of graveyards would call or bring her to the shrine telling stunade and gramps she had been sleeping and placing prayers and flowers all around each grave and fallen a sleep on crypts some times.

savewolf had gone to a few parties kagomes friends invoted them over she allways stayed close to kagoem and kagoem couldnt help but wonder why she allways wroe her staff like stick araound she had said it was a familly heirloom so she didnt ask again she also noticed inuyasha never sensed savewolf's presense even when kagome herself knew savewolf was inside the house.

she was always calm yet she seemed sad in a particular day of the month witch was very surprising she had helped around the house and even recieved money witch she allways gave to stunade but stunade kept asking her to keep the money since shehad earned the mney herself and tsunade already recieved another chek or money from her familly to help sustain her and the things savewolf might need .

kagome noticed savewolf allways sketchign or singing she had a soft voice she even worked with animals or even drew sketches of demons but these demosn didnt look like the horrible creatures the books showed they reminded her of the few demons that were calm or friendly perhaps to her and the group back in the feudal era .

"**end flash back"**

kagome started to thinkg more and more about the way savewolf interacted one time savewolf had been walking kagome and her friends from school when a little girl yuki's sister sara came runign crossing the street before them calling out to them to waut for her onyl to trip and a drunk teenage driver apeared out of nowhere aiming to hit the child to everyones surprise savewolf had jumed in and taken the full blunt of the cars speeding tackle.

"**flash back"**

it had been anormal day for kagome and her friends savewolf had been asked to go with then and had been walking them all to the shrine from shcool when all of a suden they hear someone yelling from the other side of the street everyone recognized yuki's little sister sara's voice as she called out to them but what happened next made everyone in the area stop and get shocked at the horrible scene before them .

"**yuki!!"**

**"gasp"**

**"eeeeiiiiii!! **

**"screeeeeccchhhhhh!!"**

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"**

**"WATCH OUT KID!!"**

**"ahhhhhhhhh!!"**

**"CRASH!!"**

**"GASP"**

**"SARAAAAA!!"**

**"OH KAMI IS THAT KAGOMe IS THAT ... IA THAT ... IA THAT?"**

**"OH NOO SAVEWOLFFFFF!!"**

the scene before them was at leats to both yuki and kagome the worst it vould ever be a nightmare for them to witness as yukis little sister sara had been runing into the street thinking it safe since the walk sign was on for her to cross when all of a sudden a speeding teenage drunk driver apeared out of nowhear it was savewolfs fast action that got yukis sister sara who had triped and fallne to the steet's floor with only a small scraped knee and a small bump on her arm when savewolf had actualy rushed to grab sara when she fell and shielded the little girls body with her own

managing to shield the child with her own body caused savewolf to have a severe dislocated shoulder witch she realigne perfely herself the moment she got up as if nothign happened everyone there that day was amazed at savewofls bravery and kind heart as she ignored her arm and bleeading head to tend to saras wound while going to the drivers crashed car witch landed on a telephone pole near them she grabed the boy but what surprised them and amazed them was what she did and said to him " the next time you feel like destryong whats left fo your brain cells not to mention kidneys and liver make sure you have a fucking damn **DESIGNATED DRIVER YOU NEARLY KILLED AN INOCENT LITTLE GIRL AND COULD OF HARMED MANY MORE YOU MORRON!!"**

with that savewolf grabed the key from the ignition and bend it to make sure only the police with their equimpment could fix it as they waited and got the car towed and the police arrested the boy everyone fussed about savewolf and her juries but all she asked was to get to the shrine where savewolf bathed ate some food and watched abit of tv before sleepign early that night

after that incident savewolf had become distant again and it had taken 3 more months to get her to go out with kagome and her friends again unles it was nesesary.it had been sara yukis little sister that got savewolf to accept acomapying them and walking with them again they all noticed how protective savewolf ahd gotten after the incident especyally with kagome and sara witch made yuki and her friends ask kagoem " hey kagoem is she ok that incident was veyr bad she looks like she wont let anythign or anyoen near sara or you unless you both say its ok she even seems to be fighting to calm herslf or trying to stop herself from preventing em to hug sara maybe sara shoudl stay with you and savewolf for a few days i alread aske dmy mom and youre mom aske dmy mom abotu that mayb seen sara ok and you safe will help her cope "

at this kagome agreed and hey all stayed for a small vacation with savewolf and kagom on the shrine they kept watchign savewolf sit in a window and watchign nto onyl over the house but also over the girls especially sara whom savewolf took to he rown room and softly let her sleep in her own bed as savewolf finally agreed to sleep she had curled up around sara ina protective stance even while sleping she had her staff/scythe with her watching over the girl

**end flash back "**

kagome started to thinkg more and more about the way savewolf interacted and the way she had broken glases by accident and taken a knife and cut her side saying it was her punishment since lady stunade wouldnt punish her she would do it for her

"**flash back "**

it had been several months since the car incident and savewolf had began to walk kagome and her friends form school again this tiem even calmer since sara and the girls sayed for a small vacation in the shrine as kagome and savewolf had arrived at the house savewolf began to make some food and dessert for the familly when she took a glass to pour some drinks for herself and kagome when a glass slipped and broke in the ground when kagoem heard she walked tot he ktchen and started to say " hey savewolf i heard a noise is everythign all ...** oh my god savewolf what are you doign to yourself??**."

savewolf had gotten a kitchen knife as she had tried to finish cleanign the broken glass her eyes and body showed she had been terrorized at breaking the glass as kagoem whent to savewolf and heard her say " lady tusnade wont punish em for this but ill do it for her seen as i nothign but a pathetic monster a beats that deserves been punished for breakign such a delicate thing im a moster and this is what filth freaks like me deserve "kagome watched savewolf as she to the knife away from her as she had alreayd cut herself on the sides what savewolf said saddened and disturbed kagome more as she asked again " why would you do thisto yourself savewolf?"

" i had to miss tsunade wont punish me so i will do it for her after all i am a no good beast no need to worry miss kagome " she smiled that didnt quite rached her eyes . after kagome healed her she called the girls and they all watched some moovies and ate junk food after convincing savewolf witch had taken a full hour to do so and enjoy herself .

"**end flash back"**

kagome started to thinkg more and more about the way savewolf interacted kagome started to thinkg more and more about the way savewolf interacted she turned around and smiled at him making him get angry and leave calling her a filthy slut and whore

"**flash back"**

this day they had all agreed to see if they would watch some movies and enjoy the coming long weekend as they were walking savewolf had tensed when an all too familliar voice atleast to her sounded from behind them

" you really thought that because your testifying against me in the trial i would leave you alone that because your so called "new familly" will love you hah your nothing and had you stayed with me we would of been somethgin great my dear " yuki seen the man asked savewolf " savewolf do you know this man ?"

the man laughed and said " know me hah the bitch better im after all her dar old "dad" arent i beast?" at this kagome and the girls saw as savewolf tense and slightly clenched her fist almost to the point of breaking her knuckels as she answered" if you call your self a father than i am a man in disguise your nothign but an abusive selfcentered bastar...,"

"**slap"**

**"gasp"**

**"punch"**

**"cough"**

**"spat "**

**"cough"**

**"thud"**

the man growled and picked her by the shirt and slapped her again and punched her once more using brass knuckles while saying " dont you ever say those disrespecfull word s to me again you got it bitch hah your nothign but a slut a a .. a whore for the kids here what you spread your legs for the old man in the shrine or maybe for the boy if there is any ?"

at this savewolf turned to looke at him and gave him the same smile she allways agve him in particular it was a smile that never showed any emtion except the so called happyness the smile was supose to bring(A/N for those who saw ruronin kenshin picture savewolf smilign liek soujiro tenken while fighting his smile ok and especially when he first fought against kenshin or himura as many called him)

and like that he called her a whore again and left as kagome turned savewolf they gasped at seen savwolf with a cut on her right cheek it when almost like a snake fang and a blood tear streak on her face as she smiled ( A/N picture jakotsus snake fang markings and the same markign ont eh actor in crow 2 the movies sequel the guy calle d ash the small tear fang like marks he paisn under his eyes and on hsi cheeks that kind of mark ) they all whent to the shrien and stayed on a sleep over watchign movies comedy shows cartoons and watched over savewolf as she strugeled once more to not show any emotion unless necesaryas well as the silent whimpers when she began to have very bad nightmares in witch nothign they did had managed to wake her up until the next morning .

"**end flash back"**

kagome got up after thinkign of all of this and said, "Guys we really need to get Savewolf back here it's getting darker and any demon can attack her.

I don't want her to be hurt. It took my family a lot of months to get her to talk more than just a few words and to trust us so I'm worried being here and lost could set her back."

The rest of the group agreed as Sesshomaru got up and went the direction Savewolf was in also been followed by Inuyasha.

**With Savewolf **

The clean air and soft sounds of the forest where amazing for her. She longed for this type of peace even when she was hunting. She let some of her scent and aura show. To many it seemed soothing even to animals.as she thought "_such a peacefull place it soothes me even when hunting"_

She smiled as she caught the scent of boar and smiled as she ran stealth-like and moved closer and closer until she reached the boar and stopped. She watched the animal closely.

She looked around and noticed a female boar and two baby boars. Behind the female was the male boar that was watching her with angered growls. She looked at the male and gave a curt nod as the male bowed its head in recognition. She nodded for the female boar to take the little ones and run which they did she looked at the boar and fought until she managed to pin the boar down. Unbeknownst to her, two pairs of golden eyes watched the whole scene as she whispered so only demons and half demons could hear besides the boar. "Thank you your sacrifice will not be in vain my friend." the boar gave her a curt nod and lickd her cheek as she smiled and

With that said she struck the boar in a smooth and clean cut. The boar never suffered a single instant as she severed its head and dug a small grave for the head and placed a small rock with a symbol of a boar on it in respect for the animal, which gave its life for her and her pack.

**With Inuyasha and Sesshomaru **

They had been running after her for a few minutes when

Sesshomaru said, " I sense her she near by." Inuyasha looked at him and said "Feh probably got herself in trouble like Kagome.

They only cause trouble. She's probably as weak as Kagome is." Sesshomaru stopped and used his left arm hit him as Inuyasha looked at him and said, "You bastard what was that for?" Sesshomaru made no sign of answering but stared straight ahead,

as both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked and separated a few bushes to find Savewolf killing the boar, after she had let the female and the baby boars escape. "Feh! She's so weak! She lets them escape." When Inuyasha turned to see she had pinned the boar down in matter of seconds with a gracefulness, even Sesshomaru was impressed. _'How did she manage to lift that boar even i have trouble pinning them without my demon form. This girl barely moved. What's this? She's thanking the boar for its body to sustain her pack_?"

**"Maybe she wants the group to be healthy. After all she did manage to kill it. She has a sense of honor. She even made a small grave for its head honoring its sacrifice. She is worthy of us. Take her smell; she is innocent and untouched i want her as our mate. Mark her now", **his beast whined and purred softly pawing at the cage inside Sesshomaru's mind. He looked at the girl and said to it, "_Perhaps we should get to know her better. She seems to be full of surprises_."

**Back with Savewolf **

She got the boars body and sighed as she grabbed the boars body and threw it to where she knew the hanyou was watching from makign him fall in a heap on the ground as she said, "I know you're there. Lord Sesshomaru and you too half-breed come out. I know you were watching, so since you're here why don't you make yourself useful for once half-breed and carry the boar's body and while your at it, clean it." As she moved she watched as inuyasha fell in a disgrunteled heap on the forest floor and she gave a curt nod to sesshomaru while walking to camp.

At this Sesshomaru inwardly smirked liking her even more than before. As they all returned to the camp Kagome rushed to Savewolf's side hugging her and cheking for any injuries worried she looked at savewolf again and said, "Are you ok? Where did you go? I was so worried. are you hurt ?here let me see " savewolf sighed softly

and She smiled and patted Kagome's head and said, "hush little one It would take much more than a simple boar to hurt me, let alone kill me child why don't you rest.i apologize for worrying you like that next time ill tell you before going" she gave kagome a small kiss on her forehead makign kagoem gasp and softly smile kissing savewolf scheek in a reponse to her small show of affection. sango watched savewolf and asked kagome while savewolf fixed part of dinne r" kagoem why are you smilling like that whats wrogn why are you crying " at this almost everyone except savewolf who was busy with finishing dinner looked at kagome

" hey whench why are you crying what did she hurt you ill cut her down " kagome looked at inuyasha and said " dont these are tears of joy inuyasha savewolf kissed my cheek and forehead its the firts time she has ever given or shown that kind of affection even in private at home she has never done that to any of my familly and im happy that im the oen she trust to show so much of her emotions " they all agreed to hlp savewolf in any wya they coud inuyasha been threaten not to be mean especially with words to savewolf who simply gave them a fhe and jumpd to sulk on his chosen tree branch.

As the night got older they had finished the meal and the girls decided to take a bath. As they were directed to the hot spring Sesshomaru noticed Savewolf was going with them and decided to see if he would follow them without them knowing he was there to find out more about her.

Kagome and Sango got up and Kagome said, "Well guys, Sango, Savewolf and I are going to the hot spring ok. And no Miroku you can't come with us you hentai." She looked at all of them and got her cleaning supplies and she got up she walked with them. She had just put Rin and Shippo to bed, not knowing that the western lord had followed them to the spring.

Well that's all for now guys! Phew! Would like to thank anyone who read the fanfic and to say Welcome reviews and hope you like this chapter. The next chapter will be much better I promise. I wonder if i should place a lemon in the next chapter. If you want a lemon or lime in the next chapter you know what to do! Read and review people! You're thoughts are what feed this story, so bye for now!

Ja Ne


	3. A Destined Shared: A Inquisitive Demon

A/N: All right so here's another chapter I'm starting! There's some lime so all you kiddies out there aren't allowed to read! Sorry! There's also some Yuri (girl x girl) contained in this chapter so again kiddies, you're not allowed to read!

Disclaimer: I Savewolf the angel of Death and Silver Moon Vampiress are in no way affiliated with Inuyasha, so there!

Destined to Be Mates:

Chapter 3: A Destined Shared: A Inquisitive Demon and a Gentle Tenshi

Kagome, Sango, and Savewolf who had been reluctant to bathe with the girls finally agreed as they all sat in the hot springs enjoying the warmth caressing their bodies and easing away the tensions that the toils of the day heaped upon them.

"Ah…this is great", Kagome said sinking even lower into the springs.

"Yeah…" Sango whispered, following suit.

kagome smiled and softly asked" hey savewolf what do you think isnt this hot spring great?" when she didnt recieve an answer both girls turned and got concerned as

They both looked over at Savewolf who was staring off into the night, seemingly engrossed in her thoughts. Neither Kagome nor Sango knew why she was so thoughtful all of a sudden, and they decided to try and snap her out it. They snapped their fingers, called her name, and even waved their hands in front of her face, but she was still in her own land of complex thoughts. They finally splashed her with water and she came out of her deep reverie, sputtering as though she had come up for air after being under water for a long time.

as savewolf got up from the waters slightly she semed firghtened thinking they were either playfull or really tryign to harm her made her be a bit reluctant to stay with them in the spring for a moment when. her eyes glazed for a brief moment with fear before it disapeared

"What was that for", she said in a neutral tone almost afraid of showing emotion, staring at the two girls grinning at her.

Kagome said giggling a little, "We were trying to wake you up."

"Yeah. You totally spaced out on us. I swear you weren't even blinking for a while", Sango added.

"Oh…im sorry miss kagome lady sango it wont happen again ", she said dropping her gaze for a moment. at this kagome began to think it hadnt been a good idea to do what she did but Then she gave them a mischievous grin and splashed them with water.

"Hey, Savewolf", they cried in unison, "cut that out!"

"No ! Not until you say uncle!"

After long bouts of laughter and giggling both Kagome and Sango cried uncle and immediately the splashing stopped. A peaceful calm settled upon them and reveled in the sweet sounds of night.

Savewolf eased herself into the warmth of the hot spring, but was startled when she heard movement nearby and picked up a familiar scent. She stood and climbed out of the water hastily putting on her clothes.

"Where ya going Savewolf", Kagome asked as she watched her cousin began to walk back in the direction they had come.

"I'm just going to take a walk", she said and barely smiled before dashing off into the shadows that embraced the forest nearby.

When she felt she was far enough away from Kagome and Sango, she stopped and stood leaning against a trees and immersing herself in shadow.

She sniffed the air and with a raised eye brow and a small smile curved her lips. Now she knew for sure who had been following them.

"Come on out", she said, knowing that her observer would here her. "I know you're here Lord Sesshomaru."

He silently appeared before her, his face as stoic as ever, keeping his emotions in check and his surprise hidden.

"What do you want", she said curtly.

'She wastes no time does she ', Sesshomaru thought. **"Efficiency is a desirable trait in women"**, his beast stated.

Savewolf watched him with calm eyes not letting her curiosity fall upon his features. As Sesshomaru stood watching her she closed her eyes and heard the sounds of the area not knowing she was being watched by another pair of eyes these ones crimson red.

**With Naraku in his castle **

Naraku gazed at the mirror Kanna had once again and looked at Savewolf Kagome and Sango bathing. Her skin was smooth although it carried a few scars that intrigued him. The wounds the demon made with its poison and acid claw had healed and it looked very attractive in the form of a small and soothing scar not blemishing her skin.

He watched closely and said, _'Hmm…perhaps this girl is quite powerful, not to mention her body is quite alluring. I wonder if she tastes as good as she looks? Will her skin taste as sweet?_' He laughed loudly as he watched her leave the waters showing her toned body.

Every curve was in the right place; not an ounce of fat in her body and yet she possessed a certain charm and innocent look to her features.making him really see just how much of a female she truly was she had symbols of arameic antient runes dragom inu vampire lycan and even dragon lenguayes including a dragon tatto like birth mark that started to the right side of her neck and wrapped itself aroudn her body goign down her back waist low hip lower belly and hip

and wrapping its tail around her inner left thigh if one would pay close attention the tail would be wrapping itslf very close almost in apossesive way to her core she also possesed a cute and small yet enticing spider like mark on her left lower hip very close to her navel (AN/ that description is for the males and some females that enjoy this kind o description for the rest you have my apologies if it offended you) naraku couldnt help but laugh as he said "my my ku ku ku she sure does keep herself quite well she is extremly atractive im surprised she hasnt killed that foolish monk heh although she is very atractive i would love to sink my fangs into her flesh and taste her sweet blood"at this,

Naraku watched her leave the waters and get dressed in a pair of dark jeans that were low on her hips and a white wife beater that was sleeveless. He continued to watch as she looked around and called out to Sesshomaru.

"my …she was able to detect Sesshomaru with ease. I wonder what else can she do. Knowing she is related to the miko Kagome she probably has the ability to sense the Jewel shards that could work to my advantage."

He laughed again as another plan appeared in his mind.

_'The girl is new to this place and could be drawn to me and for what i can tell she dose not know who i am hmm yes ._

_Perhaps a potion to take not only her body but her mind and soul. If she is as strong as I think she is she will bear me strong pups. Yes that will_

_be very interesting._

_I wonder how much darkness I can bestow upon her pure heart_." As he dismissed Kanna he went to his personal hot spring to take care of the problem Savewolf's body had created for him. ' _I can't wait until I'm inside her_.' With that though he began to bathe.

Meanwhile Kanna had gone to show the same thing to Kagura who had asked and then thought, '_This girl…she has many symbols and yet her scars as well her eyes and body are very attractive…huh? Why did I think that? I could not possibly be allured to her, could I? But still, she does look very tempting and she even knew were Sesshomaru was while he didn't even sense her nearby._

_Hmm…perhaps she will help me have my freedom._' With that said she dismissed Kanna and went to sleep a dream, which was filled with her freedom and surprisingly Savewolf as well.

**Back with Savewolf and Sesshomaru **

Savewolf still had her eyes closed and softly sighed at the feeling of the wind caressing her face and hair. She didn't know she had bared her neck to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was watching her every move and thought, '_Why does she close her eyes and softly bare her neck to me? Does she not realize she is baring her neck in the proper inu way of a bitch submitting to her alpha? Surely she doesn't for she is slightly sighing with what could be relaxation_.' "**Perhaps she does know and wants us to mark her. Can't you sense the strength in her scent? How difficult is it for you to bite her neck? One simple nip is all it would take to have her forever. Look how her scent increased; it's even more alluring and smoother. Mark her now",** his beast purred and pawed at the cage inside his mind trying desperately to get its master to mark the girl he saw as his.

**Meanwhile back at the hot spring**

Both Kagome and Sango were relaxing. As they kept talking about their adventures Sango turned and asked, "Hey Kagome did you notice those

marks on Savewolf's back and lower back also on the back side of her arms and legs.

They seem to be from whip lashes and knifes. Do you know who could of done something like that to her?"

Kagome turned to Sango and said, "I don't know much about Savewolf. like i said before She is very quiet and yes I did notice them especially that new one. It seems recent but that one looked like the mark of a demon.

Maybe we should ask her when we reach camp that way she will tell all of us so she won't have to repeat the story. But I do know that my family and I are one of the 299 families she was adopted in. I wonder what did the others do that was so bad they didnt get to keep her?"

Both Sango and Kagome started to get out of the spring and got dressed. As they approached camp they could hear Inuyasha shouting at Miroku about something. As they reached camp Kagome noticed neither Savewolf nor Sesshomaru were there, so she asked, "Hey guys where is Savewolf and Sesshomaru?" With that said Inuyasha's dog-ears twitched and he started to sniff around. He growled and said, "Bastard. He probably went to attack your weak cousin. We might as well go so the asshole won't kill her."

Miroku chose to speak at the moment and said, "Inuyasha I doubt that lord Sesshomaru would harm Lady Savewolf, especially since from the size boar she caught it's pretty clear she can handle herself well. Let's just give them their privacy. They're probably..." At that moment Miroku had decided to fondle Sango's rear, which earned him a slap and a bump on the head.

**Back with Sesshomaru and Savewolf**

She looked at Sesshomaru and then asked, "Why did you follow us? If I didn't know for sure, I would have imagined you were as much of a hentai as the monk Miroku or is it that you were watching over Kagome and Sango perhaps? They are humans after all." She looked at his eyes for a moment then turned to look at the sky as she became entranced by it as well as her own thoughts.

Sesshomaru noticed the small glaze in her eyes and wondered, "_What could possibly make her mind wander so when she looked at the sky?_" "**Perhaps she wonders about her family. Her scent, the one that shows who her mother and sire are both smell familiar. The scent of her mother reminds me of Lady Sakura. Perhaps she is a descendant or maybe she is the great grand daughter we were promised when we were but a mere pup. She also carries the scent of Alucard. He was a good ally and is still around the country. I wonder, perhaps she probably is the girl we were meant to mate with. Mark her now. She won't notice",** his beast pushed him to go closer. She sighed softly and closed her eyes for one last time and said, "Perhaps we should return back to camp seeing as it's getting late and I'm sure Kagome is worried.I don't wish that kind of stress upon her frail body."

savewolf had started to go away when ...

**"No"**, his beast roared. **"You must mark her now or you'll never get another chance…"**

Sesshomaru finally gave into the incessant pleading of his beast and approached Savewolf pressing her back into the shadows and against a tree. His eyes glinted in the moonlight and Savewolf found his eyes shining an irresistible crimson. He had yet to touch her but his hands ached to just reach out and meet her bare flesh. Sesshomaru closed in on her, so that his breath was fanning her face in a sensual dance that made her shiver.

"Sesshomaru…wha...what are you doing?" She sighed when he nuzzled her neck with his lips—a simple caress that made her melt with surprising desire for him. He held her to him as her knees folded underneath bringing them both to their knees on the forest floor.

"this sesshomaru wishes to mark you", he said quietly against her ear. Savewolf shuddered when he lapped at her ear gently. She pushed away enough to look in his eyes and found his eyes shining with an ethereal light that reflected his need. Before she could think of anything to say, his lips were upon her in a warm press of flesh that made all her nerve endings tingle with excitement.

Their auras blended in that one kiss, entwining with each other to form an unbreakable link of shared passion. Savewolf melted against Sesshomaru as he teased her with his tongue and fangs gently, coaxing her into a comfortable state of bliss. She growled/mewled against his lips when he slipped his hands up her wife beater, tracing his claws lightly against the smooth expanse of her scarred back. Her skin was surprisingly smooth and unbelievably warm to the touch, making Sesshomaru growl back in response.

'_She feels so good…so warm and right pressed up against this sesshomaru like this'_, Sesshomaru thought as he explored more of her bare back. He wanted more—he wanted to feel more of her body, he needed it and it felt to right to explore other parts of her body. His hands circled around to her abdomen tracing a warm path up that pale, smoothness of flesh. A moan trickled out of her throat and she pulled back putting the flats of her palm against the firm contours of his chest.

"We…we shouldn't be doing this…" She said this a little breathlessly her eyes showed a slight nervouseness that showed she was indeed inocent in body mind and soul as she watched his face her eyes had trailed to the columb of his neck fighting off her own desiers and new emotions her breath pitched slightly as if breathing was dificult for her her eyes had slightly changed forms as she gaind the ability to see every vein and blood vessel pump sesshomarus blood the ones that she was seen right now were the one son his neck and throat it took great amount of her control as not to attak him

her body trembling with hunger but not a hunger of food but something she nor her own body knew what it was . she tried to deny yet again his kiss but he softly kissed her lips over and over until he got to enter her sweet mouth after a moment she pushed gently against his chest once more she didnt know wether to belive he disiered her truly ... desiered her. sesshomaru noticed and asked

"Why not? Don't you feel it? Don't you feel that sense of unbelievable rightness every time we touch?" Sesshomaru licked a long languid line up the side of neck with his tongue, savoring her taste. She shuddered against him and gripped his shoulders, a small whimper/whine escaped her mouth as she grasped his shoulder yet again submitting to his will.

'_He's right_', she thought. '_It does feel right when he touches me_.'

"do as you wish then lord sesshomaru ", she whispered silently against his hair and he heard her silent plea. He buried his face in her neck, nipping lightly against her smooth skin and making her say lightly " aaahhh " while trying to calm her panting breath . He held her firmly to him and nipped her skin hard enough to draw a soft moan/mewing from her.

he decided to use the scent mark on her for now since she wasnt ready for a courting visible mark while this one would show she was his intended. Waves of pleasure hit Savewolf with each gentle caress of his tongue until her eyes fluttered closed for a while. When she opened her eyes again Sesshomaru was staring down at her and she was being held tightly in his arms. She blushed slightly and he put her down gently.

"Are you all right", he asked.

She nodded then said, "Yes um thank you …I'll be fine."

Awkward silence ensued and Savewolf finally broke it. "We should probably be getting back."

With that said both Savewolf and Sesshomaru went to the camp. As they reached camp they could hear Inuyasha calling her a weakling and she whispered, "That half-breed is actually asking for me to serve his head on a platter. He's even worse than Shippo or Rin and they're barely pups." With that said both of them entered the camp as Inuyasha said, "So were the fuck have you two been, huh? What decided to kiss under the moonlight?"

Savewolf stopped for a moment softly hid a small chukle under a cough and turned to look at him she had managed to keep her cool and and raised an eyebrow because of Inuyasha's uncalled form of teasing. '_If only he knew how right he was'_, she thought as she tuned Inuyasha out with reflections on Sesshomaru's kiss. '_His lips were so warm_…' she unknowingly smirked and shaked her head side to side almost loosing her composure to chukle slightly .

seen this Inuyasha gloated and smirked at both of them as he turned to Sesshomaru and said, "Thought you said you would never be with a human. Was she good? What did you do for her to accept a good nail with an ice prick like you?" Savewolf awoke from her deep reverie just in time to here Inuyasha's last few sentences.

That was the last thing he said before he started to struggle and cough as if someone was gripping at his throat. Everyone turned around to find Savewolf looking directly at him and said, "That is the last time you insult either lord sesshomaru or my person, is that understood half-demon. Oh and go bathe! You smell like you rolled around with a corpse. you might not smell your self but to the rest of us especially those that have keener scenses than you included can't stand your stench its disgusting ." With that said she let her telekinetic abilities drop him and she smiled and sat down near the fire.

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked and thought, "_I like her more now than before. She sure knows how to put that wretch in his place_." his beast agreed to this purring in contempt

**Meanwhile in Naraku's castle**

Naraku had just come back from bathing and he couldn't stop thinking of Savewolf. As he summoned Kanna to see her for one last time before going to bed, he watched as the void demon showed him Savewolf and Sesshomaru reaching the camp and Inuyasha's words. When he saw Inuyasha start to struggle as if been gripped by the throat by a hand, they all turned to see Savewolf and at her words he smirked and said, "ku ku ku…the girl is quite powerful. How can she make Inuyasha struggle for breath when she is not even touching him? I wonder…will she be as passionate as well in bed?"

With that said, Naraku went to bed after dismissing Kanna. As Naraku slept he started to have a dream, which included his newest hobby meaning Savewolf.

_**Naraku's dream**_

He had been watching through Kanna's mirror as the group of shard hunters fought another. One of his minions he had kept close watch on Savewolf. Her movements were graceful and she even managed to keep looking innocent right after her hands had been practically washed in the creature's blood. She stared at the demons blood in her hands with an inocent yet erotic way as she stared again to its body as she pulled the shard from the corpse. She looked at Kagome and gave it to her. As the night approached and they made camp Savewolf had told them she was going to bathe. For Naraku this was a great opportunity to start with his plan in seducing her. He dismissed Kanna and left the castle wearing his baboon pelt to hide himself.

He had reached the area and had masked his scent and aura, even the aura around the Jewel shards. As he watched her get undressed and softly let the waters soothe her muscles he could clearly hear soft moans escaping her mouth as he thought, '_What could she possibly be doing that has made her moan like that? No matter, I will hear her sweet cries soon enough_.' With that in mind he approached her until he saw she had vanished even her clothes disappeared too. .

Surprised he appeared next to the hot spring and said, "Where did she go? There is no possible way she could have disappeared." He looked around until he heard the most angelical sound coming from behind him as well as the soft sensation of tyny yet enticing claw runing through the front of his throat as well as belly barely making him feel the fingers that said claws where attached to (A/N she is raking her claw like naisl on his throat and the clothe son his belly he can feel it because savewolf is using one of her abilities to make him think hes really feeling her thought right now but she isnt touching him at all except for her claw like nails that is ).

"might I enquire as to Why did you follow me here? And if I may, ask ... are you a mere puppet or are you the one my cousin calls Naraku?" She stepped away to let him see she had no desire to attack him just yet. As she looked at the pelt he wore, she asked calmly, "If it's not too much to ask, why do you hide under a baboon pelt? Are you that afraid of your own looks that you think that hiding yourself with it will do much?" She stared at the pelt and unconsciously tilted her head to the side exsposing her neck to him while she looked at the pelt she began to pet it as she looked at the pelt's eyes.

Naraku watched her carefully as the wind softly blew, caressing her skin and hair. As she closed her eyes and turned her head to the sky a soft sigh/moan escaped her lips as she let the wind caress her face and neck. She had opened her eyes and softly stared back at him and said, "I have never seen someone with blood red eyes like these before not the type you have. Why do you hide in the pelt you couldn't be that hideous?"

Her hand had started small patterns on the pelt making him softly shiver enjoying her touch as he said, "Do you wish to see me that much little one?" With a soft nod from her he took his pelt off revealing him in all his glory. His kimono and hakama were all clearly alluring as well as his soft hair and he had a dark and blue mix, which made him look ethereal in the light of the moon.

She felt her hands twich from wanting to touch him as naraku noticed this and gave her a soft nod letting her know it was ok for her to touch him as she softly traced his face as she came closer and softly ran her fingers through his hair. Her eyes showed true innocence, curiosity as well as awe as she experimented by touching his frame softly while he did the same to her.

A few moments later he had reached one of his hands under her wife beater while his other hand caressed her hip, touching the warm flesh on her bare hip since her jeans were on her lower hip. He groaned at the soft texture of her skin as he moved closer and whispered, "Your skin is a soft as silk, if not softer. I wonder do you taste as sweet as you smell?"

With that said he noticed and felt extreme male pride in his chest as he heard her soft moan and shiver at his whispered words as she felt his hand move to cup and knead her left breast witch earned him a small gasp and moan .

He smirked and licked, nipped and kissed at her neck as he made a trail until he reached her smooth lips. A soft gasp from her gave him what he needed to enter her hot cavern licking and coaxing her tongue to dance with his and he purred when her own tongue started to play with his. As she moved closer he moved the hand that was on her breast to go lower.

he felt even more aroused when his hand moved down to her flat and well toned stomach he sudenly moved said hand to her hip and the back of her right leg and ifted it to his hip whie trailing said hand through her thigh and back to her stomach and lower belly as he enjoyed the way the muscels there twiched and quivered at his mere touch

As he reached her pants again he went inside them. When he reached her nether lips he growled with approval at how wet and ready she was already as he moved and inserted one of his fingers. He smirked into the kiss when she moved her hips to match his fingers as her right leg locked and pulled him closer to her body in a silent plea for him to continue he smirked again . As he added 2 more to stretch her .he could tell she was untouched and he would be her first and last.

As he continued his ministrations she followed her own thoughts as well as instincts (A/N hey been a vampire has its perks your own inner self knows many thinsg including how to please sexually your partner no matter the gender even if you and said inner self are phisically untouched X-P)and curiously yet boldly moved one of her hands between his legs and stated to rub him making him groan as she smiled in the kiss. As she move to nibble and nip his neck she raked her fangs gently on his neck to entice him as she moaned and grinded her hips to his own.

Naraku having enough with just touching moved and within a few minutes they where both lying in the ground naked as the day they were born. As he moved to be between her legs he stroked her clit as he inserted 3 fingers into her. He rubbed his thumb on her little nub and licked her essence he could hear her words of praise which began to get louder making him feel his own need to be inside her sheathing himself and making her his for all eternity. He entered her swiftly with no restraint and bit back a groan as her inner muscles clenched around him hard. He started off with a slow rhythm that drove Savewolf mad with her burning need.

As he felt her climax approaching he decided to speed up the process as he thrusted his fingers mindful of his claws. He began to thrust faster and rub her clit until she screamed out "OOOH GOOODDSS NNARAKU!" he saw as she crahed her back and her fangs had grown slightly larger and sharper but decided to put that discovery to the back of his mind for now.as

he smirked as he lapped up all her womanly juices and groaned at how sweet and perfect she tasted. As he felt himself been flipped onto his back he was amazed at the glazed look she gave him as she whispered, "Now its your turn little devil." She moved softly kissing and nipping at his skin. As she reached for his member she was awed and amazed;she whispered without realizing it " it's amazing ive never seen one his close before my he's big hmm would it fit inside me i dont whant to hurt him ... well not too much "this surprised him even more as he thought'_ how can she think i will be hurt if she takes me inside her it would be the oposite she would be the one feeling pain but still been the first to her seen her like this its unberable oooh what is she doing to me_?'

, he was large very large and she looked at him and softly grasped him in her hand and gave an experimental rub.and gasped as she whispered making him smirked an inwardly chukle " ooh heh heh my it twiched hmm did i hurt him or something? hmm i wonder what will it do if i do this .." She grew bolder and she sped up the rhythm as she heard Naraku moaning.

She got bolder and said she heard him moan and whispered " hmm i wonder what he tastes like? my my interesting i hope i didnt hurt him too much does he like pain with pleasure i wonder hn oh kami he taste sweet but not too sweet but slightly spicy hmm i like it does he taste like this everywhere i wonder?" naraku was impressed at her words as he thoguht" _my dear the pain you may cause me while doing this is a welcomed pain as well as anythign you do or touch of me is yours to touch and taste ku ku ku" _

at this he saw how she lowered her face to his tip and licked the pre-cum that oozed from it. Naraku gasped and looked at her as she took him in all the way as he thought, _'How is she able to still look so innocent while doing this? It's the most erotic thing I have ever seen much less felt. Oh gods she's amazing!_' As she continued to suck nip and lick him she felt he was nearing his climax. After a few moments he though, '_Ooh gods yess! I can feel my climax coming! Ooh that's it keep going little one._' As he was about to climax he...

_**End of dream**_

Naraku woke up with a hard on. He watched as one of his servants had opened the door; it had been one of his male servants that had gotten worried about his master moaning and making other sounds. As he watched the servant he growled and sliced the poor males body to shreds. As he looked down he said, "How is she able to invade my dreams? The way she moved and reacted to my every touch…the way she tasted it was so real! Ohh damn it well I'll take care of this now. Soon I'll have the real thing with me."

As Naraku went to his private hot spring to take care of his problem in another part of the castle a wind demoness was having a very interesting dream

As Kagura tossed and turned she could feel her dream was very interesting.

_**Kagura's dream**_

Kagura had managed to get away from the castle. As she felt the wind caressed her frame she kept thinking, '_Soon Naraku I will see your end and then I'll get my heart back and be free.'_ As she landed in a field she liked to relax in she heard on the wind a soft angelical voice. As she followed it she smelled the most soothing and alluring scent she had ever smelled before. As she approached the scent and vice she was amazed at what she saw.

'_What is she doing here all alone? Doesn't she know the dangers of this place especially with her voice and scent_.' She came closer and realized her suspition was correct it was Savewolf.

Savewolf had looked at Kagura and smiled as she said, "Are you the wind demoness called Kagura?" Kagura could only nod her answer. As she approached the girl, Savewolf was sitting peacefully, close to a pool that had a warm waterfall on it. As she watched the girl pulled out something from her pocket and held it for Kagura to have and smiled.

Kagura got near enough to receive the object. When she did and looked down she gasped, "Impossible! He has it with him all the time! How?" Kagura met her sea crystal teal eyes and said, "Thank you. But why give my heart back to me with it in my grasp I can kill you easily."

She looked at Kagura and said with a gentle and tender smile as she moved closer and caressed Kagura's face lovingly, "If you wish to kill me then do so. I only wish for your happiness and freedom Kagura." With that she softly kissed her cheek and moved away softly. She slightly showed she was very inexperienced. Kagura could smell she was untouched before savewolf managed to slip away from her kagura looked at savewolfs eyes as she wrapped her arms around Savewolf and kissed her then a few moments later deppened the kiss licking .

**warning a slight lime yuri lime that is sorry for those that dont like yuri the rest enjoy '**

Her mouth slowly asking for entrance to Savewolf's own which she granted. Kagura was amazed at how sweet she tasted and wanted more of her. Softly, as to not scare the girl away, she pulled her wife beater and bra off her. As she cupped her breasts she found them to be perfect—not too big but not too small either, as she moved and licked one of them until it was a tight little peak she enjoyed the softy almost inaudible mewls and moans savewolf gave off to her . Not one to play favorites she did the same to the other as she noticed Savewolf slowly undressing her as well and doing the same things to her, only she had moved one of her hands between Kagura's legs making her arch her back and moan at her when kagura looked at savewolf she was amazed at what she saw as she thought _" how can she look to me in the face with such an awed and yet curiouse expresion is as if she has never even tried to touch herself like this "_

kagura heard savewolf softly and was a amed when she heard her ask " did i hurt you when i touched you here " to make a point she softly rubed her finguer closer to kaguras core and clit making her have to supress a soft moan as she said " n..no savewolf it didnt hurt it was well i enjoyed it when you touched me there dont worry but do you wish to continue?"

kagura saw her nod and continued with her removal of clothing._._

Once they where both undressed Kagura lowered her to the ground and began to lay open mouth kisses upon Savewolf's skin until she reached her nether lips. As she gave her a soft lick she was amazed she tasted even sweeter there and she felt how she reacted making her intertwine her fingers on Kagura's hair and arching her back as Kagura inserted her fingers and lapped at her clit. As she inserted 3 fingers she felt she was reaching her climax when all of a sudden Savewolf arched her back and screamed in ecstasy, "OH KAGURA!"

After that, for two minutes they rested before Kagura was flipped beneath Savewolf. She smiled and kissed Kagura's lips then her neck nibbling where the demon's mate mark would go. As she continued, she sucked at her breasts like a newborn pup. As she got enough from Kagura's breasts she moved down touching, nipping and licking every pleasure point on her body. As she reached her hidden flower she looked up at Kagura and stopped.

As Kagura watched her between her legs she thought, '_I have never seen such an erotic view before. How can she still look so innocent? Oh gods what is she doing to me?_' As she arched her back and moaned Savewolf's name as she felt Savewolf's fingers; at first 1 then 2 and finally she thrusted 3 of her fingers touching ever spot that would make Kagura reach her climax faster. She ran her thumb across Kagura's clit and sucked on it while her other hand fondled her breasts and tweaked them into peaks again. She softly licked her, enjoying her juices as she reached her climax then Kagura thought

'_Yes it's coming! I can feel it! Oh gods it's amazing!_' As soon as she was about to climax...

_**End of Kagura's dream**_

Kagura woke up to see a servant coming near her after she tried to pry herself from the floor. She had come in to change some water she had placed for Kagura to drink before she had gone to bed. She growled at the servant and killed her for ruining her dream. As she recalled every detail she felt wet. She went to the hot spring next to her room and went to relieve the pressure between her legs.

**Meanwhile back at camp**

Everyone had been asking Savewolf to tell them about her life. Even Rin and Shippo who had just woken up to know since they were not sleepy anymore.

As everyone watched her, she sighed for a moment and looked to the sky. As everyone looked, her eyes glazed slightly and she said softly, "My life has not been a happy one as you might say. atleast not for the last 13 and a half years that is ."she took a deep breath and relaxed more while looking at the sky.

"When I was but only 6 years old, my mother was heavy with her 3rd pup, my little sister Kiara. At that moment she had placed her hand on the locket on her neck tightly as if afraid it might disappear…

She closed her eyes and relaxed. "One night my mother my older half sibling and me where camping out on a mountain close to home when my mother went into labor. After a few hours, Camille and me helped mom bring Kiara into this world. As Camille went to a nearby river to wash and clean Kiara up my, mom and I stayed calm but we had been followed. Heh…tracked down more than likely."

She closed her eyes again and said, "That night my mother and siblings were killed" she sighed softly and recalled every detaila she could guive". First my mother the man came telling her that should she abandone my father and marry him that he woudl take my sisters and me as his owna nd train us to kill the filth they call vampires and lycans my mother refused and he fought her he managed to pin her down with his sword and killed her she gave me the scythe cloak and locket you see now with me she tod me to be brave and no matter what she is allways with me guiding me and helping giving em her strength and wisdome as well as memries and comfort "

savewolf took a deep breath and watched the sky again not ralising small tears of blood fell down her eyes as she continued " then Camille after the men whent after camille i began to hear bushes movign aroudn me when i got up camille had come out of the bushes runign she grabed me in mid sprint and kept runign w left mothers body int he ground she told me we would bury her later when the men werent after us but when she placed me and kiara in a bush to hide the men had cought on and apeared camille was offered by the same hunter to acept him as our father and be trained to kil our own family and the lycan and vampire clans she refused as i did within my min that night they faught but he played dirty and stiked at her with silver knifes aimed at her heart i had tried to got o he rbut she kept tellign em to run she saw i didnt want to go witch she used a veyr sad tactic she .. she let out a dominant roatr tellign em to run to safety after the roar had firghtened me i ran with kiara .."

savewolf took a deep breath and finished the story of her mother and sibligns deaths"and finally Ki…" She sighed averting her gaze from everyone they saw her body phisically strugelling with the memories as she fought not to show emotions thought her body was showign them unwillingly midn you as she recalled her babby sister's death. "Kiara", she finally said. A small tear of blood fell from her eyes as she remembered all the vivid details of that horrid night.

"Kiara was killed in the most abominable ways for my father's kind. Her throat was slit so she would never speak and even if she had survived that night she would have had to have many surgeries. Then to mock my father's clan the hunter who was after us placed a wooden stake through her heart knowing full well she would not turn to ashes like the rest of my father's people."

Savewolf had silently looked at the sky again as she sighed and forced her body to relax. "After my father and my family found me I had buried them with my bare hands even created a monument to their honor. "She let out another deep sigh and shuddered lightly with its release." I was taken from them a few months later. The social workers took me from my great grandmother's hands one day as my father uncle and aunt struggled with the officers to get to me."

At that moment Sesshomaru asked, "If it is not too much to ask what is the name of your great grandmother and your father?" At that moment Inuyasha decided to add his 2 cents too. "Feh! Why the hell are you asking her that asshole. She probably was too dumb to do anything but cry." Everyone except Savewolf scowled at him as she said, "My great grandmother's name or as many called her, is Lady Sakura and my father's name is Alucard. They are both very much alive where Kagome and I come from thats

* * *

where I go to visit sometimes".

Both Kagome and Sango nodded to each other then Kagome asked, "Savewolf while we were in the hot spring both Sango and I saw that you had many scars. Can you tell us what made them? We know that one was very recent and it was made by a demon." Before Savewolf could talk Inuyasha said, "Keh! See the bastard probably did attack her she's so wea…" Inuyasha was quieted mid-sentence as he began to struggle and cough again like before. Everyone looked at Savewolf as she said, "Under no circumstances shall you ever say that again half demon as well as interrupt or cut me off unless you wish to be dead." She let him go and sighed.

at this rin and shippo asked" lady savewolf how come you can make inuyasha stop breathing and lift him by just looking at him ?" at this everyone watched her and heard ,she smiled and softlie laughed and said " that is an ability called telekenesis its a power i have to lift anything by just thinking it not many have it and were kagome and i come from its very rare and sometimes peopel even call you freaks of nature or mosnters even mutants for having this ability as well as the psyquic telepathy , telehypnosis and other abilities ."

She looked at them all and she felt Rin tug at her pants again. She asked, "Lady Savewolf, why when the demon attacked you didn't cry out when his claw used poison and acid to hurt you. He even went to push his entire weight upon the claw when you helped me." With that said she breathed a bit and said, "All will be explained. Shall I continue with the story then?" Everyone nodded.

She took a deep breath and said, "After I was taken from my family, many other families began to adopt me. At first they were caring and acted as if they loved me and wanted to protect and help me, but after 2 months they started to beat me. They would punch me strike at me with knifes. I was placed in a basement where I they would purposely starve me and leave me to dehydrate." She turned to Inuyasha who ahd started to open his mouth to retort and answer when she looked at him and said, "It means to be thirsty idiot." As she continued she closed her eyes, trying her best to hide her pain at the memories.

"Many were scientists or very advanced healers. They would experiment by injecting the bacteria of illnesses that could very much kill a person in hours or even minutes. They went and injected poisons in me. I stoped asking after the first 5 families nearly beat me to death then i would ask them why they would continually hit, starve and nearly rape me?" At the mention of rape Kagome and Sango gasped.

She looked at them and said, "None managed to do anything because I attacked them first. I let them beat and starve me so their own children wouldn't suffer the same fate. I knew that if I wasn't their target, their own children would be next. I became immune to many medicines even anestesia, that's why if I ever need an operation I'll be fully conscious of every thing they would do, but fear not, Kagome I stopped feeling pain a long time ago."

Kagome watched her and asked, "Was that the reason why you, for months didn't speak but only a few words to us?" They watched her as she nodded and said, "For me to trust and respect people they have to earn it. Although you always tried for me to talk or go to parties with you and to go to where ever you wanted to go I only went to protect and watch over you."

Inuyasha then remembered something, "Hey wait a fucking minute if you lived with Kagome all this time, how come I never heard, smelt or sensed you huh?"

They turned to see her as she said with a smirk on her face," That's because, like a shadow on a moonless night, I know how to hide from even the most talented of assassins. My family doesn't call me an aristocratic assassin nor an angel of death for nothing. I have many nicknames but that is for another time." She looked at all of them and sighed. "Have I managed to calm your curiosity?" They nodded as they all began to get ready for bed.

Sesshomaru was having an inner talk with his beast. '_So the girl is not only Lady Sakura's great granddaughter, but Alucard's daughter as well_.' "**Yes she is definitely our mate to be. I cant wait until we sheath our self in her hot sheath. Will she be as good and receptive as when you scent marked her?"** With that thought Sesshomaru relaxed slightly and watched over camp.

_**Meanwhile over with Naraku at his castle **_

He had called for Kanna after he solved his slight problem thanks to his dream and watched as she explained to the others of her family history. '_So she was tormented by humans and witnessed the death of her mother and siblings. Hmm…that is quite interesting. Her heart shows potential even more than Kikyo's did even more so now _' He watched as Inuyasha's comment didn't go by unnoticed. As he watched, he saw Inuyasha cough and struggle against the same force that had him a few hours back.

He too watched like the others. Savewolf was watching him and her eyes showed a fire that could be mistaken as a blazing inferno, showing how much passion she possessed. '_The girl is very good not to mention with that power to control the insolent wretch. She seems able to stop him from even breathing by merely looking at him and the fire inside her eyes shows a passion there that even starts a desiring fire in me_.'

He watched her until they all decided to sleep. She on the other hand had rested under a tree and had slightly taken her scythe from behind her and placed the weapon on her shoulder. As she closed her eyes she sighed and moaned softly letting the wind caress her face and hair making her seem ethereal. '_Even with the fire and the way she was treated for so many years in her eyes she still remained innocent_.'

As Naraku dismissed Kanna he went back to bed hoping he would have another dream of his lovely little spit fire. He thought, '_The great granddaughter of the keeper of the guardians and the daughter of the first vampaire hnn. It should be better than I expected. She is even stronger than any of the lords of these lands. I shall be invincible with her at my side and our pups will make an me unstoppable force to be reckoned with_.' He laughed as he watched a small image of Savewolf across his mind and his last thought was, '_Sleep well my little angel of death. Soon you will be by my side; and I will be your mate and destiny_.'

As Kanna went away she was called by Kagura. As she was shown what Naraku just saw she heard of what had happened to Savewolf's mother and siblings and she thought, '_How can she still look and act so innocent and calm after what she has been through for all these years? No matter. When she is in my hands I will make sure she never feels pain or sheds a tear again. Although that trick she possesses of controlling Inuyasha's ability to breath is incredible. Her skin must be as soft as in my dream. Oh an angel of death for sure my little one.'_ With that she dismissed Kanna and smiled with one last thought. ' _Sleep well my angel. Soon we shall both be free_.'

_**Back at camp the next morning **_

Everyone had gotten up and was getting ready to have breakfast but there was someone missing. Everyone turned to where they knew Savewolf had been resting to find she was missing. Kagome got worried and said, "Guys Savewolf is not here. Maybe we should send someone to go after her. I don't want any demon getting to her."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said, "Feh. I'll bring her back. Stupid wench doesn't even know that this here place is dangerous. I swear she's as hopeless as the runt over there." shippo looked at inuyasha and said " hey im not hopeless you stupid half breed " at this inuyasha growled at him but never got to strike at him for kagome had sat him again as he got back up .

They were all scowling at him again as Sesshomaru said, "I will look for the girl. she should not be far." Inuyasha got angry and said, "Oh no, I'm not letting you get near her alone. Who knows what you might do to her. I don't need Kagome moping because a bastard like you killed her bitch of a cousin."

Both brothers went after her scent and the stopped when they caught the scent of blood .

_**Meanwhile with Savewolf **_

She had woken up and decided to go hunt some game for breakfast so the packs could be healthy and in good condition. Since she felt guilty for making them fall a sleep so late due to her story, especially Rin and Shippo, she had gotten berries fruits and herbs for the meal. Now all she needed was the meat.

She had scented a bear. She reached the bear and saw it growling at her. It was protecting its mate and cubs. She looked at the mother and bowed her head to it. As the female moved and brought the cubs to safety she started to fight the male for food. She had given it a curt nod meaning she would let his family go and fight him to see who would be who's meal. She moved gracefully almost as if she was dancing. It took only 4 strikes to pin the bear down.

She looked at the bear as it was down accepting defeat. She smiled and was about to strike but heard a small cub running to its father it put itself between her and the male. She was about to strike but stopped in time as to not hurt the cub. She looked at the cub's eyes and then sighed. "go Take your cub. I will not kill you in front of your own child. Go there is a river nearby where you can get salmon for your family. Just promise to care for them and protect them and here take this."She gave the large bear what looked to be a small chain with a symbol on it. The symbol was that for the bear spirit and entity meaning he and his family were under her protection.

she slightlie laughed when the bear came closer and lifted her with his massive front paw and lifted her by grasping the back of her knees and siting her on its masive arm and front claw as he moved her to his body after he stood on his hind legs and licked her neck in a warm and afectionate way then, As the large bear moved she healed its wounds and let them go away as she whispered so only the bear and demon and half demons could hear, "The bear inner knowing."

Unbeknownst to her, two pairs of golden eyes and one pair of crimson eyes where watching her.

_**Meanwhile with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha **_

They had found where the scent of blood was coming from and were surprised to see her fight against a bear. Inuyasha said, "Feh. She's doing it again, only this time it is even worse. Heh, after pining that bear down because of the stupid runt she letting him go and even protecting him. And what's with the bear inner knowing shit. What the fuck is that suppose to mean anyway."

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was looking at how graceful she had moved and thought, '_That was impressive. It would have taken me even more than those 4 strikes to pin that bear down even more in my true form but what amazes me even more is that she let the bear go right after pinning it down. Why would she do that_?' **"Because of the cub. It seemed to be asking to spare its father. She refused to kill a male that had to protect its mate and cubs. She has even more honor than any creature we have known. She is worthy of being our mate and bearing our pups." **With that Sesshomaru agreed.

_**Meanwhile with Naraku **_

Naraku couldn't believe how graceful and strong she had been. He had witnessed from the moment she saw the bear and its family until she let it go. '_She sure has good moves and power. It only took her 4 strikes when even the most powerful would take much more with out their true form not to mention the way she placed protection on the bear and its family. This surely shows she will be loyal one when she pledges her loyalty to one. I can't wait until she becomes mine! Our pups will be incredible!'_

As he had dismissed Kanna he waited a few moments and summoned Kagura .

Kagura, before she was called by Naraku had watched too, thanks to Kanna, what Savewolf did and was even more impressed. She went to see Naraku and she tried to calm down as she entered his room. Naraku watched her and said, "Kagura you are to go today and watch Inuyasha's group. Make sure to pay extra attention to the girl called Savewolf. She shows to be of great potential. I will send a few demons to attack them. Make sure none harm the girl." With that said he noticed Kagura had become slightly aroused by the mention of the girl's name and what she was to do. '_Hmm…it seems Kagura is slightly aroused by the girl. I wonder what she would do to her. Heh heh…no matter. I'm sure when I have her, I can share a bit with Kagura if she behaves_.'

With that Kagura left to fulfill her master's wishes and she thought, '_I will be able to see her. I wonder…will I be able to touch her skin? Will it be as soft as it was in my dream?_'

The moment Kagura arrived to where they were she watched from the sky making sure no one knew where she was. She moved and watched as Savewolf returned with a boar and caribou she had just hunted down. "She's incredible", Kagura whispered silently to herself.

_**Back with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Savewolf **_

Savewolf had calmed down a bit and had gotten away from the bear and its family. She knew Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were following her again but she paid no mind as she killed a boar and then a caribou. She did the same as the last time—she gave them each a curt nod as they bowed in recognition and moved. When she buried the heads in honor for them she whispered so Sesshomaru and Inuyasha heard, "Caribou means life."

She got up and said, "I know you have been following me Lord Sesshomaru and you too half breed. Oh and idiot, why don't you clean and skin these two? I'm sure with the blood your father gave you, even though its been diluted—by the pathetic spoled and sorry excuse of a human you call a mother and her blood— I'm sure you're still able to clean and skin much more. Carry these two if you can that is."

Inuyasha got angry and said " fhe got to hell you want these things clean do it yourself you lazy ass bitch" so she closed her eyes and smiled at him and said, "Very well, you'll be surprised when we reach camp. Don't come crying to me when you go hungry."

With that said they returned to camp. She smiled at them and saw Rin and Shippo with cool water to drink and honey. The rest had made a pike for the meat and even herbs for it too. She prepared the meat and fruits and got cooking. When she finished she told everyone to get cleaned up. She gave food to everyone. There was only one person that didn't get food—Inuyasha. He looked at the rest eating and he immediately got angry.

"Hey you bitch! Why the hell does that asshole get food and I don't? He has done nothing and he got food. why not me?" Everyone turned to see Savewolf with calm yet bored eyes as she said, "I warned you not to cry for not getting food. Everyone got food because they worked for it. Shippo, Rin, Kirara Ah and Un got food because of the water and honey they got. Jaken and Miroku got food because of the pike they placed to cook the meat. Sango and Kagome got food due to them bringing herbs that would make the food taste even better. And Lord Sesshomaru got food because even though he has done nothing in your eyes, his aura has prevented many demons from attacking last night as well as since the packs were joined. You're just too much of a weakling to even notice."

With that said she smiled at the rest and continued to eat. She served Rin and Shippo more for they were the youngest and needed the food for energy.

As she walked with a plate of food she got extra, she walked away from camp a bit noticing Kagura was following her. She placed the plate down and she said, "I know you're there. Would you please come down and eat?"

_**Meanwhile with kagura and savewolf**_

She had followed the group and heard what Savewolf said and even followed her when she took a plate full of food and went away from camp. She was surprised when the girl looked up to where she was and told her to come down and eat. She thought, '_She knew I was there and she even brought a plate of food for me_.' She got down and watched as she smiled and offered the plate to her. "Here you need food. Hope it's ok for you." As Kagura touched the plate her fingers softly grazed Savewolf's skin and noticed Saveolf's fingers respond and touch hers in return. They could hear Kagome calling for her and she said good bye. She left Kagura eating her meal.

Kagura gasped as she looked and tasted the meal she was eating. '_How is it that she can make a meal taste so sinfully divine?_' After finishing the meal she heard the demons attacking and feared for the girl. She took to the sky and when she reached their camp she was surprised by what she saw. '_It's amazing'_, she thought as she beheld the scene unfolding below her.

_**Back at camp**_

Savewolf had reached camp once more and smiled at everyone as they got everything packed. She was moving with the rest when they all heard and saw a flock of demons barreling towards then and ready to attack them. The fight was incredible. Kagome and Savewolf said at the same time, "There is a Jewel shard on the ones to the left in their arms."

They looked at each other as the rest looked at Savewolf who only shruged her shoulders but it was Inuyasha that shouted, "You can sense the Jewel shards?" She ignored them and closed her eyes as the demons prepared to attack. She recognized what type of demons they were. Inuyasha, being brash as always unleashed the wind scar as Savewolf said to him,

"Don't it's a wind based ...demon! ." As she watched the wind scar hit them Inuyasha laughed and looked at them. Savewolf said, "You fool!The wind scar will only give them more power! Everyone stay behind me." As she closed her eyes, she took her scythe and placed it on the ground behind her which created a barrier that protected everyone in the group including Kagura.

at this many demons began using their claws to strike at her witch she dodged gracefully almost as if dancing but many decided to attak every few seconds as she was thrown to walls and nearly off a nearby cliff across the fround into the air and crushed into the floor over and over she had gotten up every single time she was practically bathed in her own blood as she softly covered the left side of her face and opened her finguers slightly so her right eye could see throught the finguers she smiled showing a slighty fang that was very sharp and long and changed positions she had moved softly and watched each movement with an inmense observation she smiled and got ready to attack.

She took a stance and placed her hands on her right side. She closed her eyes as dark demonic energy came from her left hand while holy and purifying energy appeared on her right hand making everyone look at her hands directly even Kagura. She closed her eyes and said, "Dark light celestial shadow!" She let the blast go killing only the demons that were attacking her. The forest animals and demons that posed no threat or ill will to them where left unharmed. As she closed her eyes she saw the Jewel shard fall to her right hand. As they all saw it, they found it to be neutral; neither tainted nor purified. Savewolf sighed and said, "Here Kagome. You need them."

Everyone looked at her and they were all impressed as she said to Inuyasha, "The next time you act so brash and foolish make sure you're the only to pay for your mistake. You nearly killed everyone in this pack and innocent by standers."

With that said she flicked his nose sending him about 100 feet into the air and crashing in a part of the forest as she said, "Shall we get going? He'll be fine. I barely scratched him. To be honest even the attack you saw me use was the weakest attack I have and that's while holding everything back." She smiled at them and continued on and they all followed her happily. The children ran around her and even Kirara and Ah-Un walked close to her.

_**Meanwhile with Naraku and the returnign Kagura **_

Naraku had witnessed all and was even more aroused by her. '_does The girl's power knows no bounds she sure knows how to put on a show not to mention the fire in her eyes when she called Inuyasha a fool was priceless. She even fed and protected Kagura_.' As Kagura sat before him she couldn't stop thinking of the dream and what Savewolf had done for her.

'_Why did she feed me and then protect me? Her skin was indeed soft. Oh I can't wait until I have her under me as I take her and mark her as mine_.'

Naraku had noticed Kagura had a far off look upon her face and her scent was aroused. He entered into her mind and saw her dream. As he saw it he himself became aroused for both Kagura and Savewolf. He dismissed her and went to the hot spring to take care of his hard on. Watching Kagura's dream about Savewolf had made him even harder to the point of pain. '_Soon I shall have them both and even then I will enjoy corrupting their souls_.'

_**Back with the group **_

Savewolf had been enjoying the walk as Inuyasha started to insult her and talk bad about her. As they rested for a bit to have some lunch. She had been watching Shippo use his fox magic for Rin, until Inuyasha gave him a bump on the head for no apparent reason which caused savewolfs aura to tense and change as sesshomaru miroku and the rest senced savewolfs energy grow stronger and very Very well controled in one single thing rage .

as they all witnessed how savewolfs eyes to demons and half demon would notice easely that her eyes changed making both inuyasha and sesshomaru wonde r" _her eyes changed like a demons when loosing control of their beast how is she having her eyes change like that?"_ at this they saw savewolf aproach inuyasha with what semed to be extreme control over her anger witch barely showed except in her aura .

Savewolf watched as Inuyasha hit Shippo and in less than a second she was walking towards them with intent of grasping his neck as she said in a cold yet anger restrained tone , "I'll only warn you once half breed. Touch the kit or Rin like that again and believe me not even sounga or tenseigua could bring you back." She lowered her voice so that only he and Sesshomaru could hear since he was right behind them, "And after that I'll hunt the clay corpse you call Kikyo and send her to hell myself to restore Kagome's soul. The scent of grave soil is worse mixed with your own scent especially since its mixed with the scent of sex on you."

With that said she crushed his throat with a bit more added pressure so that he had struggle to take in a breath of air, before she dropped him in gasping heap.she turned to them and said " shippo rin are you two ok ... here shippo " she placed her mouth on the small bump on shippo's head and kissed it healing it as she said " there all better my little brave and strong kitsune warrior" then she gave them a small smile and gave them both a small neclace that held the jewel form of a fox and a flame as she said to them " the fox the cuning trikster ".

the kids looked at her and shippo asked " savewolf what do the words 'the fox the cuning trikster' mean to you?"she smiled and while gettign what semed to be a small wodden tottem with animals carved into the wood savewolf sat down on a tree stump and said " my little pups these are the animal tottems that will help guide you now "' the crow is the guide and beguining of a jurney , the fox the cuning triskter , the wolverines your fears , the bear inner knowing ,caribu life , and the wolf the end of the jurney and the point in witch all will beguin again now do you understand" she had explained to them as the rest of the group heard and were amazed at how much wisdome she had as she got up and walked away

Sesshomaru looked at them and she walked around the gasping half breed at her feet. As she walked by she smiled and said, "Hope you enjoyed the show my Lord. Perhaps you should calm down a bit before your beast wakes up and decides to "play" sort of speak . Although i would like to play with him as well as yourself very much, but not right now since were in front of innocent eyes. Bye for now."

After hearing her words he purred in delight to the image of him and Savewolf mating as his beast purred and pawed at him. "**She is definitely worthy of us. I cant wait until I sheath ourselves inside her as we join and The mating would be with our most impressive of forms , oh but i cant wait until we have the feeling of her sheath on us grabbing and clamping down is enough to drive me mad! You have to take her soon."**

Both he and Sesshomaru agreed that they would have to mate with Savewolf soon. Sesshomaru had been so engrossed in his own thoughts that he had missed the insults Inuyasha had been spewing about him and Savewolf. He told Inuyasha to repeat what he said about him and Savewolf and Inuyasha seemed happy to oblige.

"What are you dumb as well as deaf, you insolent prick? I said I heard what your little whore Savewolf said. So your doing her huh? I smelled your scent on her when you two returned to camp after being missing from the group for hours. I can't believe you would stoop so low as to do a worthless, weak-ass bitch. Even I know that she's not strong enough to be your mate. You're wasting your time with that weak…" Inuyasha didn't get a chance to finish his last sentence, for Sesshomaru finally lost his patience and struck his half brother hard across the head, knocking him unconscious. Sesshomaru walked away from his unconscious half brother, feeling at ease and more focused on his goal—to mate with Savewolf.

'_I'll meet with her tonight in the forest. I simply must have a taste of her again_.' His beast purred in delight as it paced anxiously inside his cage in Sesshomaru's mind. "**And then we can finish what we started",** it said with glee

phew ok guys here is chapter 3 for you oh i would like to thank mizuki77 and inuyashathefallen21 for their suport and all those that review keep reviewing guys this just gets better and better tel me if you whant me to add soemthing or even if you guys whant to put a lemon on the next chapter or lime between sesshomaru and savewolf tell me ok

"dragon corner"

author" well what do you guys think?"

sesshomaru" this sesshomaru enjoyed it very much especiall when this sesshomaru got to kiss the lovely savewolf"

inuyasha" fhe why the hell did you pair this bastardpoints to sesshomaru with her huh why not me?"

cast" is silent due to inuyasha's coment"

savewolf" i rather be paired up with ah un or naraku rather than that stupid inu half demon "

naraku" my dear the mear thought of you paired with me send shivers down my spine perhaps we should make one of those "

author" heh right well what do the rest of you think?"

shippo" i like dit savewolf protects me and rin i liked when she kissed th bump that stupid inuyasha gave me "

rin" yes she is very nice i hope i can get her for my new mommy '

shippo" hey maybe we can be like uh cousins and savewolf can guive you many brothers and sisters"

inuyasha" what oh hell no the feudal era fuck the whole world doesnt need more sesshomaru's around"

savewolf" actually i wouldnt mind that thought especiall how the little one smight be created " smiles softly not realising what she said

sesshomaru" grins and whispers" well my dear then lets gets started on thos elittle ones"

author" well perhaps you should be carefull ok " savewolf smiles and says " well technically you are me so " author covers savewolf smouth but its too late

sesshomaru and naraku " smirk "

sesshomaru" might i say that this sesshomaru would love to enjoy both yours and lady savewolfs company tonight seen as you are both on in the same " grabs savewolf and the author and desapear into a room

cast" (

(blink)

(blink)

(que the crikets)

(ah un and kilala eat said crikets)

cast" ok that is weird"

author"(after escaping from sesshomaru for a moment " guys can you say our ferwells ahh" gets tackeled by sesshmaru and dragged to the room again

cast" well savewolf the angel of death would like to thank you ll for reading and please review until next time Ja Ne"


	4. A Gentel Tenshi With A Gentel Heart

A/N: Okay guys this here is a new chapter for you. Yay!! I have been thinking of many things and hope you guys like this chapter too. I would like to thank all the people that have added the story to their favorite list and even the ones that wanted to be alerted when a new chapter was up. Well guys here is another chapter hope you like .. oh before I go warning this chapter will have Inuyasha and Kikyo bashing lol (sorry for those who like those two. Don't worry it's not too much ) and also the chapter has a lime scene.

Disclaimer: I Savewolf the angel of Death and Silver Moon Vampiress are in no way affiliated with Inuyasha, so there! 'looks at lawers and judge angry and slightlie smirks (the same way alucard does when he's about to kill hehe)

Destined to Be Mates

Chapter 4: A Gentel Tenshi With A Gentel Heart

It had been a good morning after the attack. As the groups kept walking Savewolf kept an eye on Rin and Shippo. She smiled as she watched them play. When they asked her to join in, she had no hestation to say yes. Watching them play reminded her of the few times she was happy with her own mother and half sister. She remembered she still had a sibling, her younger half brother "_maru its been years since i last saw you 14 years to be essact oh how i miss you so _" . . .

Everyone started to get a bit hungry and they decided to stop for some food. This time the children and Kagome asked Savewolf " please savewolf dont go hunting today atleast not now please i want to make sure your close and safe " seen the worry in their eyes .

She barely smiled and said, "very well I won't go hunting but I'll fish." With that said she went to the river. She crouched down near the water.

Inuyasha been the brash half demon he was looked at her and saw that she barely had her hand touching the water. Inuyasha smirked and said, "What, wench, afraid to get wet? Its only water."

Savewolf smirked while raising one of her eyebrows and pretended not to hear him, which made everyone turn to look at them. When Inuyasha was as close to her as she wanted she gracefully and quickly swiped her hand into the water and brought out a fish that hit Inuyasha straight in the face.

The fish was huge and was enough to feed everyone two or three times, if they wanted to eat that much.

Savewolf turned to look at Inuyasha and said, "Since you seem to oblivious to small little details, I'll tell you what I was doing. See the small little vibrations in the water? That indicates that something is disturbing the water. Meaning mostly one thing. A fish. The bigger the vibrations, the bigger fish. I was waiting for a big fish that would feed the whole group instead of the small ones, that I let get away."

As she prepared the meal, Shippo, Rin, Ah-Un, and Kirara picked some cool water fruits. Kagome and Sango brought herbs and a bit of rice. She smiled when she saw Jaken and Miroku make a pit for the fish. When the food was ready Savewolf served everyone except Inuyasha. He started to growl at her when she went to get more for herself, Rin, and Shippo.

"Hey you bitch why do they get food and not me? I protect all this idiots. If it wasn't for me they would be dead..."

He didn't get to finish because Savewolf had stared at him and his body was lifted from the ground and thrown into the river as she said, "I will warn you once never to yell at me. Unlike you i have very high hearing and don't need a stupid hanyou like you making me deaf. Oh and do bathe you smell worse than a corpse left out in the sun to rot."

With that said they all continued to eat.

Sesshoumaru, who was watching, her was even more impressed. _'She certainly has potential. I wonder how is it that she is able to lift Inuyasha by just watching him?_'

'**Don't you remember what she said and also Lady Sakura and her mate had the same ability, even more maybe. That's where she gets it from although her body is quite nice she even looks tenderly at our pup. I can't wait until she has our first pup inside her. The feel of her growing stomach and how she will look so radiant even more than now.'**

Both Sesshoumaru and his beats agreed they would taste a bit more from her tonight.

_**meanwhile with Naraku and his minions**_

Naraku had watched how the girl subdued Inuyasha. He laughed when he heard what she said to Inuyasha. Then he watched her interact with the two youngest of their group. _'It would seem she enjoys caring for children. Well she will be caring for many of her own, well "our" own soon enough. She sure looks radiant when angered, that's for sure_.'

As he dismissed Kanna and Kagrua, all Kagura could think of was her freedom and Savewolf. _'Will I see her again? I hope so. That girl seems very caring to the pups no matter human or demon. I wonder will she be able to care for me and maybe agree to take Kanna with us. She seems to like children. I'm sure she would protect Kanna even from Naraku. I can't wait to see her next_.' With that she dismissed Kanna and went to walk in the garden.

_**back with the shard hunter's**_

Savewolf and the others had finished their meal and where resting a bit.

Savewolf got up walking closer to be in front of kagome preparing for anythign she stood in a relaxed stance for now but the way she was standing showed she was ready to protect kagome and the now nearing rin if need be with her very life and said, "We have company. They'll be here soon enough. Rin come here for a moment."

After a minute or two Kagome gasped and told the group "I sense two jewel shards coming very fast."

At that Inuyasha smirked and unleashed the Tetsauga from its sheath as he said, "Good maybe now I can take that stupid wimpy wolf's shards once and for all."

As he was about to move Savewolf put herself in front of Inuyasha for a moment making him get angry with her.

A few seconds later she moved to the side letting a whirlwind appear. Koga landed on Inuyasha's back as he said, "Hey mutt how you been taking care of my woman?"

With that said Savewolf turned to Kagome and raised an eye brow. She felt Rin move closer to her as both Ginta and Hakkaku appeared with the rest of Koga's pack. She turned to look at Rin and knelt before her. "Rin what's wrong?"

Rin pointed a trembling finger at the wolves .

Sesshoumaru had placed a hand on Tokijin incase any wolf came near his pup or mate-to-be.

Savewolf smiled at Rin and said, "Come with me." She picked up Rin and walked towards one of the wolves. Savewolf placed Rin down on the ground and knelt down besides her. she motioned for the wolf to come towards them. "Go on and pet him Rin. I promise you he won't bite you, and if he does I'll take care of it."

Rin stuck out her hand. The wolf walked up to her hand and started sniffing it. Then the wolf started to rub his head on her hand.

While all this was happening Ginta and Hakkaku noticed her.

"Hey Ginta who do you think she is? She smells like sister Kagome."

"Maybe she's a family member and got to come with sister. She sure smells good and her power is amazing. But it's like she's holding back some of it."

At the same time Sesshoumaru was watching and thought. _'How could she make Rin face that wolf? Does she not know that wolves killed Rin? How dare she_?'

But before he could move to them his beats said, **'Mate is trying to help Rin stop been afraid of wolves. Look Rin doesn't seem so terrified of the wolf sniffing her, and look at mates arm its ready to put itself in the way of the wolf's mouth incase it decides to take a bite.' **

Sesshoumaru agreed after seeing the way Savewofl's arm was. When a small squeal was heard everyone turned to look at Rin. The wolf started to lick Rin. Then Rin gave the wolf a hug. She started to scratch his ears and the wolf's tail moved back and forth.at that time another of the wolfs thought she didnt notice when he jumed and attacked rin thinking her a tasty snack but what he got was savewolfs arm and neck as rin screamed they had all turned to see savewolf have a claw on her arm and the wolf biting down on her neck as she moved kagome screamed frightened seen her cousin bleeding and been bitten by the wolf.

savewolf grabed the wolf by the scruff of his neck and bared her fangs to it as she grasped him and looked at him with slight anger that is until she noticed something ...he had rabies as she took a botle of water and gave it some water watching it whimper and whine been afraid as it tried despreatly to get away from the bottle of water whimpering again she sighed and whispered" sorry" with that she snaped the wolfs neck killing it in a painless death as she grasped her neck.

kagome turned to savewolf and said " savewolf easy ill get my first aid kit we have to stop the bleeding" at this savewolf said " no need child and kouga-san that wolf died not only because he threatened rin but he had rabies as well witch would of been passed to the rest of your clan and pack killing you all" with that she saw as the other wolfs growled at her and aproached until one of them jumped from behind savewolf and attacked rin once more making sesshomaru unsheath tokejin without anyone noticing but what they all hear was rin and kagome scream as the wolf teared a large part of savewolfs neck and shoulder savewolf grabed the wolf and sudenly the wolf started whimpering as she stared at it and slightly growled at it .

inuyasha been the brash hanyou he was asked " why the fuck is she growlign at that stupid wolf and hey kouga tell your stupid wolfs to get away from the whench and brat their going to kill her " at this they heard the wolf been throw into the groun and whimper in pain as it limped away its comrades were aproaching rin some fot hem with intent of attaking others in a diferent side of the pack trying to calm the little pup they now found soothing (A/N some of the wolfs likd rina nd saw ther as a little pup they could play and be nice to since she was with their "sister" kagome's pack or so they seem to think the ones that attack think fo ehr as just a snack and their so called" sister " would understand and she could have more pups guiven that she is still young and of breeding age atleats for the bad wolfs )again others f the wolfs began to aproach in order to attack those recieved a harsh tone when savewolf turned and ...

She noticed the other wolves a proaching and said, "Sit."

A crash was heard as everyone turned to see inuyasha on the ground and noticed it had been savewolf who said the comand as she turned and looked at inuyasha and sighed at the hanyou looking hole and said " not you... you iddiot"

as they turned to her kouga said " hey kagome who is she and how is she able to subdue mutt face over here like you do " at that kagome told everyone how savewolf was her adoptive cousin and how she came to be here as they agreed kagome looked at savewolfs wounds and said scared " here savewolf please let me treat those if the wolf had rabies you could get it yourself " savewolf turned to her and said " im inmune to rabies kagome thanks to one of my recent adopted famillies dont worry and the wound is already healed see" she showed everyone the wound had indeed healed just as fast if not faster thana demon making seshomaru wonder " _how is she able to heal as fast as demons hn'_

as they got everything ready to leave savewolf gasped and everyone turned to see her as she had gone into a fighting stance and was lookign at the forest infront of them.

a few moments later they had all be engaged in a fight as a hord of demons decided to try and take the shard kagome had sesshomaru killing many with tokejin inuyasha with tetsaigua miroku with his sacred sutras kilala and ah un with their abilities and fangs and claws jaken with his staf and sango with hiraikotsu while they all heard a scream they turned in time to see rin and shippo been thrown off the cliff they where standing but that wasnt what surprised them it was savewolf runign and jumpign to help them kagome worried screamed for them " rin shippo savewolf !!" but she had to continue the fight with the rest of the group as they faught against them they only prayed for the three to be ok sesshoaru fightign to get to the pups and his mate to be ..

_**meanwhile with savewolf and the kids**_

savewolf had managed to get to them in time to shield their bodies from the fall as they fell rocks and the branches hit and cut her body bruising her sides even breaking two of her ribs witch started to pierce her lung she said barely able to speak without coughing blood up "you guys ok ?' the kids nodded as she started to fight with demons that followed them many began to strike managing to hit her sides as others aimed to bite her wich some failed others got small parts of her shoulder and arm or leg as she turned to the kids she said " shippo turn into your ballon form and get rin away go find ah un or sesshomaru he'll watch over you guys "as soon as she said this one of the demons attacked striking her on the side and embeding itself on her body shippo and rin looked worried as she kept fighting the demons

one of the demons attacking her smiled and said " well little one it seems your all alone here and my what a delighful scent you have why dont you submit to me and ill take care of all these idiots ?" she turned to looke at him as she was gettign ready to speak to him another demon grasped her making the demon growl at seen the one he desierd as a potential mate been attacked before answering him as he saw the other demon grasped her leg and tossed her head first into the stone wall making a crakling sound as her head conected with the wall as they all stopped and saw her lay there in a sitting position

rin unable to stop her self screamed making the rest of the group high above them hear her

"**with the others above the cliff"**

sesshomaru had been killing the demons in hopes of getting to savewolf and the pups as he kept thinking"_ if any of them dare put a claw on her or my pup ill tear them limb from limb" _at this kagome saw sesshomaru and aimed an arrow to a demon that was about to hit him from behind as the demon died sesshomaru looked at kagome and she screamed" sesshomaru please go after savewolf well keep them at bay " as sesshomaru was ready to jump down to where the pups and savewolf were they all stopped when they heard rin call out savewolfs name in a scream

kagome sangoand the rets couldnt help but thinks "_did somethign happen to savewolf ?"_ at this sesshomaru heard his beats growl almost in a dominant roar that threatened to escape his mouth "** 'roar' they dared touch her ... THEY DARE TOUCH MY MATE NOOO!! THEY WILL PAY FOR WHAT EVER HARM HAS BEFALLED MY BELOVED MATE AND MY PUP GRRR KILL THEM KILL NOW!!"** at this sesshomaru agreed and said "_calm beast if you dont we wont be able to protect ur mate to be and pup"_ his beats calmed slightly and agreed calming even more hoping they could get to where savewolf nd the pups where

everyone continued the fight as even more demons whent both against the group and many more whent own to where savewolf and the pups wher as sango said " we have to go down there savewolf and the kids are been attaked by even more demosn than we all are fighting theyr sittign ducks down there even if savewolf can fight a few rins scream just a few momenst aggoe showed somethgin bad must of happened what f savewolf is out cold or worse and cant effend the kids?'

hearign this eveyrone did their best to hurry that is until kilala and ah un growled looking upwards jaken noticing what both demosn saw screacheed wth glee" look its them the the pups rin and the kit shippo their their comign thsi way " all of them looked up to see rin on top of a ballon shapped shippo as rin landed next to shippo she looked at him and he nodded as shippo transformed back with a soft "pop" both pups whent to sesshomaru as kagome screamed asking them while fighting" shippo rin where ssavewolf what happened to cause rin to scream?"

rin was slightly in tears growing to histerics as shippo curled aroudn her in a hug lettig his fluffy tail comfort her a little as she wept saying " its its savewolf she ... she was badly hurt a demon grabbed her leg and threw her to the wall of the cliff she fell own sittign she whisperd for us to go she was bleeding alot there too many demosn i dont whant to loose her " after that rin threw herself closer to shippo who also began to cry out in sorrow and fear f loosing a dear fried and someone they considered either an aunt cousin or even mother (A/N i say mother for rin possibly)

hearing this made sesshomaru nearly loose himself to his beats as they all continued to fight as even more demosn apeared inuyasha the brash hanyou that he was continued screaming " this stupid demons keep coming and comign what the fuck do they whant with us" everyone even at this time where thinkign the same "_baka they whant the jewel shards"_

"**at the times this was happening but back with savewolf and rin and shippo leaving her behind"**

one of the demons was a large ogre like demon and it used one of its massive claws aimed at her as she sudenly made all of the demons there even rin and shippo stop when she recieved the full attack on her shoulder as the ougre pinned her to the cliff's wall she coughed softly the ougre continued to beat her as the demon that asked her to be his mate screamed at the ougre " will you stop that you idiot i whant her to tell me fi she will submit to me and be my mate "

at this rin had screamed after seen so much blood flowing from savewolf body but everyone every demon rin and shippo stopped and looked at savewolf when she laughed and showed the injury she had her face covered mostly by her own blood as she licked some of it from her lips her boyd practically bathed in he rown blood as she said "see this is all fun and all but now im through playing games when you threaten me thats fine but when you threaten two inocent pups let alone one that's only a human infant thats where i draw the line " as she had said this after she saw another demon try and make an attak at rin and shippo from behind she had killed it by just using the telekenesis and threw a stone right at his heart piercing his heart at the speed and force of the hit

the ougre had continued to attak her lettign its acid and poison to harm her skin as he used the second claw aime at her side with the same acid and poison a she turned rapidly and killed the demon not knowing a few parts of its claw like nails were deeplie embeded in her side as she said to the pups her tone sounded slightly wheezing as if breathing was becomign agreat efford to her at the time " now go quickly never mind me i'll follow you in a bit " with that she threw rin to the sky gently and then shippo after her he transformed and caught rin and flew to find ah un and sesshomaru telling him and the group about the situation with savewolf as they landed ah un made sure to gard them with their life if need be .

_**back with the others **_

savewolf had defended herself from many more atacks as she then took her cloak off revealing the symbols on her arms as she closed her eyes and smiled as she let energy apear on both hands as she said " celestial anihalation" with that both the demons atacking her and the demons attaking the group above her died , as she got up and reached where the others were.

**" with the others above the cliff and savewolf arriving to where they are"**

everyone scensed a great amount of power and aura yet it still seemed as if someone or something was still holding back a lot more of said aura and power but at the mment they closed/ blocked their vision as a bright light passed through them as they opened their eyes again they didnt notice at first what had happened that is until a certain hanyou screached" **what the fuck happened to all the demons that where attaking us?"**

as if either rehearsed or expected savewolfs voice answered" their dead all of them i had no choice but to se one of my most lethal attacks on them i despise using that attack in particular for it allways has a nasty side effect " at the moment she said this the wounds she had bled even more as if been burned and opened even more but an unnamed force (A/N thats the nasty side effect she was speaking about ) they had all turned to see savewolf as sesshomaru thought "_ how can she still walk her wounds are so bad **ggrrr** if they wer not dead this sesshomaru would kill all of them right now" _at this his beats agreed but purred at the scent of their soon to be mate and the scent of her sweet and intocxicating blood meanwhile kagome seen the condition that savewolf was in screamed worried when savewolf slightly knealed

kagome rushed to her screaming " savewolf oh kami what happened dont move ok let me get my first aid kit we really need to stop the bleeding just stay put" at this savewolf grasped her hand and said " im fine kagome just stand still ok " kagome looked at her as inuyasha screacheed" how the fuck are you supose to be ok whe your practycally bathed in you rown blood"

savewolf looked at inuyasha and said" as i said before im fine just watch"she closed her eyes and moved to each of them as she touched each group she healed and restored their energy she reached .sesshomaru.

she looked at him as he softly touched her face softly purrign trying to soothe her in any way possible and also apologizing to her in a way for not reaching her sooner she smiled at him and said " there is nothing for you to be sorry about my dear lord you protected the others for that im greatfull and this is my gift to you lord sesshomaru "

she closed her eyes and not only healed any wound he might have but restored his missing arm too as she finished she whent to her bag and got her bathing suplies and said " im going to bathe if its ok with you all ill try to be fast if you can wait for me here" with that she moved to go to the hot spring she scensed near by not knowing she had the claws of one of the demosn still embeded on her side witch was now hidden from them thanks to her cloak (A/N her blood dosent have the normal scent of blood but the same scent of the black roses so not even the demons or half demon would know she was injured)

she smield and walked away after they faught they started to make camp .

_**meanwhile back at the castle with naraku**_

he was impressed no he was more than impressed not to mention aroused " _her power knows no bounds its amazing and the symbols on her arms are indeed a beauty hmm it shall be incredible sheathing inside her and seen and hearing her scream in the throes of passion for me heh incredibe indeed_" with that naraku whent to rest for awhile.

**narakus dream**

he had been near a cliff as he looked at kikyo her soul stealers swiming around her as he smirked at her and striked killing her as he walked to her dying body he heard a soft sound of what seemed to be the small claps of hands as he turned to the forest he was surprised to see **her** ..

there in front of naraku and the dying kikyo was savewolf she was wearing a black leather tank top/ wife beater with low hip tight jeans and her normal boots the clothes had naraku's symbol's engraved on the clothes especially the sides and pant legs she looked etheral as she smiled at him and said " well done my lord it seems she wasnt much of a threat to you " .

naraku watched her come closer as he smirked at her words he looked at her body not mising anything as he smirked even more he said " indeed now my dear why dont you come closer so we can teach this creature to whom you belong to " with that said he extended his hand to her witch she took a step closer to them and smiled at him '.

at this kikyo said " dont he will just use you just help me and lets get away from here " at this he saw kikyo been constricted by the same abilitie she used to subdue inuyasha in the camp a few days earier as she said " now why would i help a corpse that takes the soul of my cousin amongs those that didnt deserve to be force to join your ugly and usless body?" her eyes shined with coldness that even sesshomaru would of been proud of.

kikyo strugeled and said " he only whants your inocence as soon as he beds you he'll kill you " at this savewolf stoped she had stiffened slightly and turned from naraku and moved to where kikyo was and kneeled before her as she looked at her eyes she softly lifted her hand and caressed kikyos cheek as she said " are you telling me the truth ? or are you just lying so i will help you ?," she looked at kikyos eyes and offered her her hand as she lifted her to stand making naraku curiouse and yet enraged thinking '_ you stupid bitch let her come to me kikyo if you make her leave with you i will hunt you down and make sure you never separate her from me she is **MY** mate"_

kikyo looked at savewolf and said " yes im telling the truth now come with me and we can escape here perhaps even go back to the camp he will only use you and then kill you " naraku was enraged when he saw kikyos hand softly rub savewolfs hands almost in a loving gesture but was even more jealuse when savewolfs hand rubed in return almost unknowingly the gesture as he thought "_ kikyo dont you **Dare** take her from me or... is it you desier her as well ? hmm no matter shes _**mine **_not yours kikyo"_ but what he saw next made him stop and his breath hitch abit

naraku and kikyo were surprised and naraku slightly became aroused when savewolf whispered " is that what you think little one? perhaps i will see how you taste to figure why the half demon hurts my dear cousin for you " with that savewolf walked closer to kikyo and softly caressed her face making kikyo blush softly ,

as she whispered in a sensual yet inocent tone making it sound erotic to both kikyo and naraku as she whispered" will you allow me to touch you little kikyo ? will you let me caress your body in ways only a lover would know? will you allow me to explore every part of your body while in return i will give you a pleasure not known to any living creature has ever even dreamed of feeling ? will you let me kiss your soft lips and perhaps even more than your lips my dear?"

at this naraku saw kikyo reactign to savewolfs voice and thought "_how is she able to entice even kikyo into this stage of euphoria she is barely even touching her 'groans' the way she voices this things are making me ache for her and by the scent coming from kikyo shes doign that and more to her "_ naraku saw as kikyo softly moved her hand and cupped savewolfs face pulling her slightly closer as she whispered for both hanyou and savewolf to hear " yes please savewolf take this ache from me only you can dull the pain and quench the thirst i feel please to. tou.. touch me" savewolf smiled and softly rakes her fangs across kikyos hand and softly said " very well "

with that her hand tangeled in kikyos hair and made her tilt her head slightly to kiss her after a few moments later the kiss became even more passionate as naraku heard a soft moan coming from kikyo he watched as savewolf softly began to trail small kisses to her throat and neck as well as her hands traveled to kikyos breast and between her legs as she whispered" is this what you wish of me littl kikyo to feel my touch where no on else has gone to feel my finguers deep within you do ypu wish for me to feast upon your flesh to drink you womanly essence and take you to the throes of passion in the most antient and animalistic of ways is that your true desier kikyo ?" at this both savewolf and naraku heard kikyo mewl with arousal and pleasure as she held savewolfs hand between her legs pressing and grinding her hips to said hand as she said " please yes it feels so good please dont stop"

savewolf softly chukled and said " my dear i have no intention of stoping but you do have to tell me what is it that you want" with that she pressed closer to kikyo slightly fliking her clit as she found the little nub and began to increase the ache between kikyos legs turning the small spark into a raging inferno within her blood assavewolf softly began to move downward holding kikyo by her waist keeping her standing as she moved one of her hands to opene her miko hakamas (A/N and or garbs the pants of her miko garbs ok) softly she let them fall and waited for kikyo to see her naraku watching this couldnt help but think"_ what does she plan to do to kikyo oooh if only she would do the same to me the way her eyes still shine with such inocence and curiosity how is she still able to look that way"_

naraku hear kikyo scream but it was not a scream of pain no far from it at the time naraku was lost in his own thoughts savewolf had dwelved into kikyos dephs by licking at her core softly while still pumping her fingers inside her as she liked and nibled on her clit drawing screams moand and mewls from the dead miko naraku watched as kikyo raked and entangeled her fingers through savewolfs hair while screaming and buckign closer to savewolfs face while calling out" ooh dont stop please savewolf dont stop that feels incredible "

savewolf continued until she helped kikyo reach a climax after that she let both kikyo and naraku watch as she got up from her knealing position while putting kikyos hakamas back on slightly loose for now she triled kisess on kikkyos belly and between the valley of her breats until she reached kikyos neck and face she softly showed both miko and hanyou as she licked her lips and chin clean as well as her fingers dreanched in kikyos esscense liking them as if it were a sacred treat while looking at her actions naraku felt himself harden yet again as

savewolf softly niped kikyos neck and whispered" tell me what do you want my dear "she said in a very sensual ,erotic yet inocent tone as kikyo whispered for both her and naraku to hear " i want you inside me again please savewolf " at this savewolf let one of her hands enter kikyos garbs yet again and beguining to rub kikyo until she screamed in climax at savewolfs words " then cum for me yet again my dear anjeru and i will make your dreams come true " at this kikyo climaxed and called out savewolfs name making naraku supress a growl of both rage and apretiation for the small show as he thought _"its incredible even after she did and said these things to kikyo she still remains inocent oh what an incredible creature i have chosen for a mate yes she is as pasionate as i thought she is " _

kikyo now lay in savewolfs arms as she soothed the clay mikos back both kikyo and narau watched as savewolf licked kikyos esscense fom her finguers yet again and moaned softly as she whispered" my you sure are a strange little creature but all this excitement has left me abit hungry " at this kikyo said " then take from em what you need show me what a true vampire does to their lovers when they feel hungry please take from me what you need so hat we can continue please"

savewolf looked at naraku and while watching him her eyes locked with his as she pressed kikyo closer her neck bared for both naraku and savewolf to see as savewolf got closer to her neck and then whispered _"_ now i'll show you how much passion and hunger i have for you my dear as well as to one of the many reasons im called and angel of the nigh as well as a child of darkness" with that she bit into kikyos throat and began to drain her of blood something her clay body was supose to lack making naraku even more aroused even so to the point of pain as he heard savewolf moan softly and locked again her gaze with his she softly winked at him while drinkign from kikyo .

as she felt kikyo die in her hands she laid her clay body fall limp into the ground not a single hair missplaced upon savewolfs features as she turned to look at the sky moaning softly her neck and throat bared to naraku's gaze as she moaned and softly ran her hand down her throat she turned and once more locked gazes with him she looked at naraku. and smiled her eyes showed a blazing infernoas she said to him " that is but a mere taste of what i can really do " she smiled at him and gave him a "come hither look" to wich naraku could only think '_ the fire in her eyes shows me she is just as aroused by the blood as i am aroused by her body this should be interesting " _with that he beconed her again and said softly " come my dear ' with that he streched out his hand for her again .

_**"lime coming guys"**_

savewolf came closer to him and kissed him as naraku didnt miss a moment he started to undress her and cares every bit of skin he uncovered as he nibled on her neck and nip a trail to her fleshy mounds where he payed homage to them by kissing laping nibeling and massaging them making her arch her back and moan blissfully his name as her hands passed through his hair she began to undress him as well as they finally were fully undressed naraku brought savewolf to the ground gently as he trialed kisses on her body enjoying her tasted as he reached his goal he licked her swollen nub and moaned at the sweet and spicy taste as he smiled and said to her " your wet for me all ready my dear " she could do nothign more than nod and moan as she wispered softly "it would seem so perhaps you can help me with such predicament my dear lord?".

naraku grined at her and inserted 3 fingers into her enjoying how tight she was as he rubed her clit and licked at it adding a bit more as he let his fangs graze the engroged tip made savewolf scream out in pleasure as she reached her first climax of that night " OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NARAKUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!

she gasped for breath as he moved and laped all her juices and proceded to kiss her leting her taste herself on his lips making her moan again as she fliped him down .

she smiled a him and moved like him she payed homage to his body touchign every singel spot that woudl brign pleasure and some times even a twinge of pain just like he loved it "_ how is she able to know that i like abit of pain with my pleasure its incredible oh good god the way she takes me in her mouth how is she still able to look at me with such inocence in her eyes and body'_.

with that though he moaned and graoned as savewolf managed to suck nible and nip at his engorged shaft as she increased the speed of the rythm naraku had managed to reach his climax as he watched her swallow every bit of his seed and lick him clean he coulnt take it any more and fliped her again as she was now beneath him he smiled and said " now it's time to make you mine for all to see my little angel "

with that he sheathed himsef inside her as he groaned at how tight she was he felt her tense abit but a few seconds later she was moving with him both moaning and panting as he felt he was geting ready to reach his climax and mark her all he could think was " _how is it that i was blessed with such a angel in my bed and in a few more moments at my side for all eternity_ ?" he heard savewolf moan for him to go faster and he increase the rythm of his movements as he heard savewolf call out his name he was about to release as he screamed her name for all to hear then as he was about mid release he ...

_**ends of lime and dream**_

Naraku shot up form his dream panting as he saw a servant come to wake him sicne he was screamign he growled at the servant and noticed he had a hard on and also felt something sticky run down his shaft as he realized he had release in his dream as well as in his own body he growled again and looked at the servant and said what are you doing here ?"

the servant looked at him and said " im sorry lord naraku but you where screaming and i believed something was wrong allthough you are very powerfull i wished to make sure you were not under any troubles " the servant bowed low to the ground as naraku looked at him and the servant asked " my lord if its not too much to ask who is this savewolf is she a strong demoness for you to scream out her name she must be a great being ?'

with this naraku watched from his bed and asked " do you wish to know who she is then servant? " the servant noded respectfully and kanna apeared " yes master ?

naraku looked at kanna and said " show us savewolf kanna and what she is doign right now "

with that said kanna showed them savewolf and her features and how she faught and how they where makign camp now she looked very strong as kanna said " her aura is been constricted" both naraku and the servant watched her and asked what she meant by that kanna said " she is holding back every bit of strength and power also manyy seals apear internal and external on her body no doubt given or placed by her mother and or father since birth or even before birth she can feel the aura of the souls and sees them as well as talks to them "

naraku said " tell me kanna why did you say she sees and speaks with the souls and spirits ?" kanna showed them her mirorr and then showed how her eyes one moment were completle sea cristal teal and the next the same sea cristal teal with smal silver and crimson swirls on her eyes as she smiled" with that both kanna and the servant were dismissed as naraku decided t take care of his hard on .

he got up and said " how is she able to do that she felt so real its not possible shes human and with such an aluring abilities yes i have chosen well to have her for a mate if she can do this by just a dream i cant wait to have the real thing in my grasp "

as naraku had gone to his presonal hotspring kagura had just woken up sweatign and breathign from another one of her dreams with savewolf as she said " she looked so inocent and the way she screamed my name when i marked her that that was incredible no way shes human the symbols on her arms are familliar to me but i dont know from where".

_**back with the shard detectror's**_

Everyone was happy to make camp right after they had gotten away from the place the battle took forth they were eatign now as inuyasha this time though better and agreed to cary the two boars savewolf had killed and this time gettign food as he smelled and saw souls stealers and thought" kikyo".

with that thought in mind he whent off telling them he was going to check on something and have a walk after an hour

kagome got worried and said " guys im worried inuyasha hasnt come back im gonna look for him".

with that in mind savewolf watched her cousin leave as the thought came to her " would any of you know why the half breed decides to leave your pack without even telling you where he's going if it wasnt for lord sesshomaru here you guys would have been attacked by demons at night as well as day and he calls himself the alpha of your pack he acts more like an omega if you aks me ".

at that point sango got curiouse and asked" savewolf if you dont mind me asking how is it you know so much of demons and packs as well as the way packs of demons would act or the station they are in and how should they act "

they all noded whantign to know as well .

savewolf sighed and said " i am abit older than kagome as you well know but i was very advanced in my studies when anormal type of student would graduate from their studies in any career at the age of atleast 27 i have reache dll my studies and licenses i need to practice said studies in mere months i graduated form the best collage and had finished my education when i was but 18 years or summers for those of you that call years summers " at this sesshomaru coudlnt help but ask " what exsactlie is it you studied for witch careers that is ?"

she smiled and said " i studied in archeology , demonology to be a doctor a srugeon as well as a pediatrician a museum curator and many more things " rin and shippo asked abotu the meanign of each work and she explained" an archeologist is a person that studied to find for example say an emperor was given a very strange vase in this times and say 500 years later is found in a dig , a dig is where people would look in the ground for things that people buried so that generatiosn form now would find and they would remember the past through those architetures like a palace or even a simple vase or pot ".

she explained to the others the other profesions and noticed kagome was aproaching her aura seemd filled with sorrow as savewolf got up she got some water boilling and had asked for shippo and rin to bring some fot eh hney that was still left from their meal as well as her bag she had started to make a tea for witch she asked the others not to drink from when she got the tea ready and steeped thats when kagome apeared she was returning slightlie sad and fighting off tears savewolf seen this moved close to kagome and she heard her whispered so only sesshomaur and savewolf could hear .

"he was with kikyo he... he said he loved me just a few weeks ago but then he goes to kikyo and says that im nothign but a jewel detector and a bad one then says that if the jewel dosent grant kikyo life than he will use me to make pups and the worst part is he says after the pups are born hell kill me so he and kikkyo can train the pup " with that said savewolf got up and moved to where the tea she made was cooling abit she had made enough for one cup for kagome as she got it for her savewolf gave her the tea she made for her and said " here drink this it will help you for now drink it and rest"

at this kagome looked at savewolf and asked" whats in it oh and thank you for the tea savewolf " savewolf noded as she watched kagome drink it and sudenly she got up and said as the others watched slightly worried as sango asked kagome " kagome are you ok whats wrong?" at this kagome looke at sango then at savewolf as she said " i.. i feel strange sav savewolf wha... what was in that tea?" at this kagome fell in a dead faint but she had not fainted as on would worry no she had fallen into a deep peaceful sleep making sango shippo and miroku watch savewolf as she cought her and softly placed her into her sleeping bag the others watched savewolf softly making sure she was resting peacefully she tured to the rest and said

" watch over her that half demon just wrote his death scentence in blood ".at this sango asked " where are you going savewolf its dangerouse at night in this forest " at this savewolf turned her eyes showed they were slightly changing again as she spoke in a seriouse emotionless tone as she said to sango " oh believe me no creature in their right mind would **DARE** come near me right now"

at this miroku asked " why would you say that many demosn would attack you for been alone " that wa suntil she let some of her aura show makign even sesshomaru had to surpress an admirable growl when they felt savewolfs aura pulse with so much power it amazed them as she turned and said " ...that half demon just caused my cousin a great amount of emotional distress and right now he is going to learn why i am called an angel of death and a child of shadows and darkness as well as that pathetic clay whore kikyo " .

they all watched the cup savewolf had in her hand break into small pieces cuting her hand as she continued to grasp what was left of said cup in her hand with all the anger she had restrained within her sango worried said " savewolf at least let me go with you "

savewolf turned and said " **no** you will stay here and watch over her and the pups you are very strong for a human female especially for one of these times or era you are very wise and strong so please watch over them and lord sesshopmaru if you or the monk sense any danger around here i humbly ask that you either try and defeat the demon if they pose a threat to the pups and kagome as well as the rest of the pack or at least retreat to a safer area until i return no doubt only a fool would dare attack this camp with you here lord sesshomaru but just in case i ask that you watch over them all until i return that half breed and his whore are going to see why no one hurts the ones under my care " she walked away from camp in search for inuyasha and kikyo (A/N "cough kinky ho cough")

**meanwhile with kikyo and inuyasha **

inuyasha had been followign kikyos scent until he found her and embraced her kikyo embraced and noticed kagome and smirked as she asked " inuyasha do you love that reincarnation of mine" inuyasha looked at her and kissed her said

"fhe that stupid bitch she only is good for one thing and still she dosent do that right not like you kikyo she is just a stupid and pathetic jewel shard detector nothing more who ever woudl love her is dead from the neck up " he smiled and kikyo said " tell me if the jewl dosent grant me life what would you do for pups?'.

inuyasha fhed and said " if the jewel dosent give you life then i'll use that bitch kagome and pup her then kill her after the pup is born that way well have a strong pup and you can train the pup too " with that they started to undress eachother and mate .

not realising apair of sea crsital teal eyes was watching ".

**back with savewolf findign inuyasha and kikyo**

She was angry no she was more than angry she was pissed off " off all the disgusting dishonorable things to do much less sayhas he no brain to think before opening that sorry excuse for amouth and that whore oh she would probably slep with anything hah that woul be a very .. disturbing picture not to mentione one would have to pitty the poor thing that she bedded but not now not with these two hurtign my cousin well yuo two better enjoy this i sure will "

with that she walked to them and pulled inuyasha from kikyo making him land on atree behind her as she said " you two have no scense of neither honor nor pride tell me do you enjoy humiliating someone who hapens to care for you as a half demon or that she loved you with her heart and soul " she had looked at the dead priestess as she threw inuyasha to a tree witch used its vines to hold him there coverign his shaft from view as she picked kikyo and smiled at her ..

kikyo looked at the girl and shivered the strange emotions apeared within her as she noticed something about savewolf " _this girl is not huamn the ears may look human but her aura shes hiding by many seals internal and external whoever put them on her was very strong and her eyes they are not normal what is she ? she is very beautiful and very atractive i wonder would she maybe come with me instead of with inuyasha? "gasp" what am i thinking? but i cant seem to help it the girl looks very atractive not to mention sexy when smilling and looking at me like that "_ .

savewolf had smiled at kikyo and then said " im going to show you how much pain the acttions that the both of you had made and had caused her to sufer and since you absorb the souls of maidens im going to show you something that no human can ever wish to feel."

with that she closed her eyes and smiled as she said " soul torment" as she placed her finger on kikyos forhead she began to scream as a pain she woudl never bestow on even the worst of her enemies would feel makign inuyasha get angry at her and said " you bitch let kikyo go its me you whant let her go " as she smiled at both of them and finished with that after an hour kikyo lay on the ground panting and tremblign as kikyo started to mumble " such pain and suffering she isnt human she is an angel theres no way she could suffer so much without hatred " with that savewolf looked at them and she said " if either of you touch either my cousin or eachother again ill make sure to finish what i started ".

inuyasha got free and attacked savewolf saying " fhe stupid whench i wont stop visiting kikyo i love her and i marked her as my mate so there she is much better than kagome heh ".

she smiled and whent close to him she whispered to him " you think so let me see then just how good you think you are to make my couisn and even the dead miko desier you so much then heh" with that said she aproached him even more and kissed his lips for a brief moment making inuyasha think "_what the hell is she doing?"_ he didnt notice his beast purrign in pleasure at savewolfs kiss as she stopped and and said" when you return to camp be ready for i will have a surprise for you half demon'.

with that said she left .inuyasha looked at kikyo and said " what the hell did she kiss me for ? " kikyo recognised the kiss and shivered but the shiver wasnt in fear but in desier she had the strange desier for savewolf to kiss her like she did inuyasha as she looked at him and said almost with a jealous tone " inuyasha perhaps we should listene that girl isnt normal her aura and the symbols and many memories she showed me tell me she isnt human " inuyasha looked at kikyo and said " fhe that bitch wont be able to stop me from seen you besides if your wondering her kiss was bad "

but inside inuyasha as he prepared and kissed kikyo again he got a vision while holding kikyo

"**inuyasha's vision"**

inuyasha opened his eyes and he was standing on a field but this was no ordinary field no it was a battle field one in witch battle had ended as he looked aroudn he called out " guys hey where the hell are you miroku sango shippo kilala kagome!!"

he walked abit more as he got closer to the center of the battle field he noticed soul colectors but this one wher diferent they wher headed to the center of the field he followed them and what he saw made his breath stop as he whispered " what ...oh no kami no"

in the center of the field was none other than savewolf but that wasnt what got the hanyous attention no it was how savewolf was with in the center of the field savewofl was sittign on a rock that had slightly risen from the groun almost in a spike formation but flat on the top just enough for savewolf to sit down and let her right leg slightly use the rock as a form to sit and rest her leg on it savewolf had puttign her scythe on her right shoulder while her right hand had landed on the rised right knee as she use the rock to support said knee and leg inuyasha saw who she was with the soul colectors they were aroudn her almost as if helping her mourn (A/N that small description wa son the how she was on the field now for the who)

inuyasha looked at her and saw her eyes filled with tears of blood that dripped down her cheeks almost lookinh like small snake fangs going from her eyes down her cheeks in small srtikes as she looked a him she turned to look down at that moment he saw who she was with and the condition of the battle field somethgin he had yet to notice fully .

around her lay his friends allies and even his bastard f a half brother but what was eve more horrible was how they where all .. he looekd at them and had to take a double back with sesshomaru in particular as he whispered in a painfull yet shoced way" but how its impossibel" sesshomaru rin jaken ah un even his own friends shippo ,sango kilala miroku they were all dead as he saw their bodies he then remembered somethgin somethgin very important as he whispered " kagome and kikyo " he started to look for them as he looked aroudn he then saw savewolf get up from the rock and move slightly walk a few feet

inuyasha followed her towards her new destination when he followed he saw they were gettign even closer to what seemd to be the enemies side of the battle yet also showed it was a part fo the field where should his friends needed to escape or retreat this part fot he field was just right for doing so when he saw her stop he was shocke and horrified by what he saw

it was kikkyo and kagome they where both dead it looked more like kagome had died while cltching at a small gift inuyasha had guiven her it was a small dagger and a small locket that inuyasha gave her for her birthday it had her initials and a picture of both of them from her era when they had goen toa carnival for a day he started to aproach when he saw savewolf sit in the same way she had bene in the field but not before she moved and kissed kagome on the forehead with more tears as she piked a black rose she had placed next to both girls she plucked petal and turned to kikyo she kneealed down and kissed her lips throught he petal as she finighed both halfs of kagomes soul whent from kikyo and kagome to reunite above them ad began to be dragged away by a soul colector as even more souls escaped kikyos body

inuyasha see this growle and said " why what the hell happened here why the hell are they dead and your not?" at this he growled again and grabbed her by the front o her shirt and lifted her from where she kneeled in front of kikyo as he looked at her he saw her eyes black almost a sif seen ll the death aroudn her hadmade her numb to the pain as if her spirit had been suked ight off he rbody as he heard her say" its your own fault for not choosing "

he let her down only to grab her by the shoulders digguing his claws on siad shoulders as he yelled" what the fuck does that mean you bitch" at this he saw her smile it was an emotionles smile almost a sif she didnt know she was smilling as she said " he came and fought them because you would not choose witch of them you loved he killed both and then the others the others suffere a great amount of pain but it was kagome that hurt the most can you not see it he took somethign veyr precuoise of her of both of them "

at this she looked down to their bodies thats when he noticed it and in mere seconds he had to watch savewolfs yes or he would of thrown up but kagoem and kikyos lower bodyes allthough clothed right now showed signs of had been repeatedly and brutally raped both from their frotn and theor behind ( A/N for those who dotn know both their cores and ass) he growled" who did this " savewolf whispered" **he** did it" she looked at him and got free from his hold as she sat down they heard thunder as a light rain began with the passing secodns the small rain turne dinto a ragng rainstrm as she whispered" it was your fault ll of this happened had you had chosen this all could of been prevented now its too late even tenseigua couldnt of aved them i already tried "

"**end vision"**

he blinked and looked at kikkyo then back to where savewolf had stood as he thought "_that couldnt reall be the outcoe of the fight coud it no i i wont le tit be i have to make sure kikyo is not hurt nor raped by that bastard and wlel kagome as well but did she kiss me to show em this grrrr ill find otu soon eough stupid whench"_he looked at kikkyo and then decided to get backto camp and demand savewolf for this so called "surprise " of hers

_**meanwhile in the camp**_

kagome was still sleepign along with rin and shippo as sango said " im gettign worried savewolf hasnt returned do you think she found inuyasha ? what fi she got lost or what if she foudn them and inuyasha and kikyo ahrmed hr what if...". a this time

miroku was about to speak in hopes of soothing sango when they saw savewolf enter the camp she had a look that seemd to be neutral and yet calm and they asked" savewolf where where you what happened " savewolf sat down and told them what hapened after she finished sesshomaru had a smirk on his face as he thought "_ so she put both the half breed and the clay miko on their place i wonder what is the surprise she said she had for inuyasha when he returns _" his beast laughed and said "**maybe she will beat him and sit him infrotn of us that would be great ".**

at that moment inuyasha entered the camp and said " hey bitch what is that surprise you had for me now that i am in the camp huh?"

**'slap'**

at that the echo of the slap was heard around the forest as inuyasha was stunned at the slap savewolf had given him as she said " hallf breed you say your the alpha of the part of the pack that is yours since the other part is of lord sesshomaru amd yet you torment and abuse mentaly the only one that had cares for your well being since the beguining of this jorney tell me do you denie this ?' ..

with that inuyasha didnt say anything at first then said " fhe if they werent so weak at least sango and miroku have weapons you , the runt and kagome are nothing but weaklings and... "

'**slap'**

at that she looked at inuyasha and said " then you didnt deny what i have said ... then in front of your pack and in front of lord sesshomaru i savewolf katrina vladmir morte challenge you for the right of alpha for your pack do you acept and fight me for it or decline and be called the omega of the pack and be desgraced starved and force to work for even the smalles drop of water and rest ?" at that sesshomaru saw what she had been doing and smiled at her "_ she is challengin him for the right to be alpha of the half breed's pack interesting_".

his beast purred and said **" when she wins shell become the alpha bitch and even more worthy of been with us and beneath us as we are the alpha male in our pack no doubt she will make a full allyance with our pack making both of us the alphas of the joined pack"** with that sesshomaru and his beast agreed and purred softliy to savewolf it wa scoforting slightly and purred back so only sesshomaru and his beats could hear as inuyasha heard sesshomarus purring

and said" hey asshole why do you purr huh what you get off on her attaking me well then what do you say for her challenge huh?" with that sesshomaru stood and said " this sesshomaru lord of the wstern lands and oldest son of the inu-tai-sho have witnessed the challenge and aprove for it and lady savewolf you have my aproval for the challenge tomorrow in the mornign the fight will be ensured and the winner will have the loser at its desier and will be known as the omega unless the alpha wishes to do something worse to him or her ".

with that said savewolf gave a curt nod to sesshomaur and told sango " im going to bathe ok been near that half demon and his clay whore has made my scent smell horrible and i wish to relax a bit can you hold the monk down or do i need to knock him out " at that miroku lookd at her and said " i know i am a pervert but i give you my word i will not aproach the hot springs lady savewolf the way you showed strength today fighting demons made me sure that i only wish to stay on your good graces " with that he moved his hands away from sango's rear and made sure both girls saw were they were and he kept them there as he turned to say to sango .

"i apologize if my groping caused you any harm i shall not do it again unless you allow me that is dear sango " with that she smiled and said to savewolf " thank you for talking to him " savewolf gave a curt nod with her head as she got her things and clothes and whent to the hot spring

as she reached the hot spring she smiled the water had jasmine flowers and other flowers around as she said " its beautyful " with that she began to undress as she entered the waters and let its warm temperature heal any wounds she might posses as she noticed a stinger on her left side as well as the acid and poison claw from her right side and shoulder asthe marks showed on her back and sides she never made a sound of pain she pulled the claws and stinger out (A/N she had taken a bath before but she decided to take another to fully heal any internal wounds she missed including the claw and stinguer she missed from the demons attacks her head was fully healed ont he first bath )

off her side and it began to bleed severly she closed her eyes and let the water touch the wound healing it instantly her arms legs and sides had symbols of aramei trybal lycan vampiric or arameic as well as dragon symbols and a dragon that whent from the right side of her neck going on her back wraping itself around her waist and lower hip and ending on her inner left thigh the tail had a erotic yte possesive way o lifting the very tip of said tail and ina way possesively cover her core (A/N i gave a much better descriptiong of he rmarks before so just for you toremember) she also had a small spider like mark with the kanji of death on her lower hip on the left side of her body un beknownts to her for a biref moment golden eyes were watching her as a second pair of golden eyes followed the first pair to where she was ".

_**meanwhile with sesshomaru at camp **_

after savewolf left for the hot spring sesshomaru had spoken with inuyasha and said "tell me what caused her to challenge you for the right to lead your pack inuyasha and do not dare to lie to this sesshomaru for this sesshomaru will know your lying ... she saw you and the clay miko didnt she well then let me say this sesshomaru will enjoy seen her become the alpha bitch of your soon to be ex pack and if she desiers to cast you aside and excile ,this sesshomaru will be more than happy to kill you or make sure you dont come near the pack again "

at this inuyasha noticed his left arm witch shouldnt be there and said " hey asshole when did you get your arm back what you fucked the bitch good enough for her to heal it or maybe you threatened her to heal it huh fhe she is nothign but a stupid whench a ...a ...a whore for you when she looses to me tomorrow ill make sure i turn her into the whore she is heh ill see her be degraded even by her own cousin lets see how then you are seen with her " .

with that he saw and felt the wind and decided to follow savewolf leaving the group again sesshomaru couldnt believe what he had heard the bastard say as he got angry he heard his beats and listened to what it said **" the pup tells us shes a whore but we know she is untouched he might try and hurt her we better follow and besides we can see her skin again and if the half breed leaves well be abel to taste too "**at that both sesshomaru and his beats purred in cotntempt.

as he followed the scent of their soon to be mate and as they reached a few bushes from where savewolf was he was asulted by inuyashas arousall and had to restrain a growl from his throat as he whent near inuyasha and heard him whisper" that is impossible she cant be that much of a beauty and the marks on her back their incredible no wonder she is called an angel of death " as sesshomaru was confused he turned to see what his half brother saw and what he saw made his breath stop and heart flip ..

his beats purred with excietement as it said **" clearly a tenshi sent for us from the heavens such beautifull skin and the symbols only add to her beauty she truly is a vision of wet dreams are made off ah and her scent "**the beast was purrign in aceptance and pleasure as both inuyasha and sesshomaru watched as savewolf bathed under the moon light as a soft moan escaped her mouth she had bared her neck for them to see as she submerged to wash her hair and emerge form the waters as she finished she closed her eye's and let the waters relax her body her soft moans echoed as she sighed and moaned again as the warm waters touched a sensitive side of her body making her bare her throat to their eyes as she moaned softly " oh that feels so good mmmmm" ..

sesshomaru heard a soft growl that particular growl was what male inu youkai used to alure a female or more specific their chosen bitch as he looked around he saw inuyasha's eyes turn red as he had growld softly but the red in his eyes changed and he shook his head looking confused as he fhed again and turned around only to hear somone caling for them".

_**with savewolf callign and finding them**_

savewolf had felt inuyasha and sesshomaru followign and she heard the growl inuyashas beast made as she looked at them she had moved very fast and gotten dry and dressed in another wife beater that had what looked like claw marks printed on the sides and rose vines around the shoulder balde as she smiled her jeans were as usual at the lower hip as she looked at both of them and said .

" would you two care to tell me why is it that you followd me huh and you inu .. half breed how dare you come to see me like this i should rip your eyes out but ill wait to do that tomorrow now leave".

she had not said for sesshomaru to leave so he stayed and watched as inuyasha got angry and walked away until he noticed seehsomaru not following " hey asshole she said to leave" sesshomaru smirked and said " actually she said for you to leave so leave half breed".

she saw as inuyasha whent away but saw sesshomaru stayed there she looked at him and said " is there a reason you followd me sesshomaru ?" sesshomaru smiled at her and moved closer and slightly caressed her hip as he moved closer he said " once again i thank you for returning me my missign arm the reason i followed you was because this sesshomaru and his beast wish to taste you again" with that said he kissed her .

a soft gasp escaped her mouth as she closed her eyes and moaned as she began to respond to his kiss with her own kiss she softly shyly yet boldly touched his chest as she moaned when he moved to kiss and nible the skin on her neck and his clawed hand whent inside her wife beater and massaged her breats arching and moaning as he began to undress her as well as she began to undress him as she began to moan again he whispered to her" your soo beautiful i wonder do you taste as sweet as you smell will you let me taste you ?".

savewolf slightly moaned as she noded sesshomaru began to kiss and nible down until he put her down on the mossy ground next to the hot spring as he began to decend as he reached her soaking core he began to softly nible at her nable and inner thighs as she softly moaned his name as she asked " wha... what are you doing ohh that feels so good please dont stop sesshomaru " .

sesshomaru groaned and thought' _gods her taste is amazing how is she able to be this beautiful and caring she is like a gift send from the heavens for me i have to have more of her, her taste her scent_ " with this his beast purred with agreement .

savewolf felt sesshomarus fingers increasing rythm as well as his fangs grazing her engorged clit witch made her scream for him " OHHHHHHH SESSHOMARUUUUUUUUUU!!' with that said she climaxed and sesshomaru groaned and purred at her sweet and spicy scent and taste " _she is devine her taste on my tounge is incredible_"

after a few moments she fliped him over ad began to caress his chest abs and navle as she smiled she looked at him when she reached to his manhood she made sure he was watching her and locked gazes her eyes showing pure inocence and awed at looking at his body as she took him in her mouth bobing her head up and down and cuping him a few times as she let her fangs graze his shaft gently so as to not hurt him she moaned when she heard his pleased growls and purrs as he and his beast talked to one another

' _how does she still posses that inocent look on her eyes even when doing this its its almost unberable and her very touch so inocent yet so arousing ahh i can feel im reaching my climax ahh its amazing_" **" yes and this is only using her mouth will her sheath be this hot and tight sertainly it is since our fingers felt how tight she was and how good it felt when her inner muscles clamped at our fingers sheathign ourselves in her will be amazing ahh its coming ahh yes "**

with that said sesshomaru let our a threatening roar as he reached his climax savewolf had swallowed every drop and was amazed' _one of my friends had said that a males cum was bitter and awful but his is sweet its incredible it was my first time doing something like this_ ' she looked at him and licked him clean as she licked her lips she was fliped into the ground as she looked at sesshomaru and smiled at him and asked " are you ok my lord?"

sesshomaru couldnt stand been without her or with out been inside her he had to be inside her now as he fliped her beneath him he was surprised by her smiled and words" _she truly has a kind heart she ask if i was ok instead of worrying for us trying to harm her_ " his beast agreed and purred as savewolf tensed and sighed irritated as she said " it would seem we have company coming soon i better bathe and changed until tomorrow then my young lord" with that she kissed him and whent to the sring the bathe and change a few moments later inuyasha came crashing about with the tetsaigua pointed at a clothed sesshomaru who looked at him with bore and a slight gleam of irritation

_**meanwhile with inuyasha before he arrived**_

inuyasha had been amazed at how savewolf looked like when she was undressed in the srping he had gone away not because of savewolf tellign him but because he needed to take care of the hard on her naked body had given him not even kikyo or kagome had given that to him so fast he heard his inner beast as it said "**did you see how hot she was ooh and that scent i could bathe in that scent for all eternity i wonder would she like it hard heh no doubt she can take it you shouldnt of left her un marked with our bastard half brother of our's what if he does somethgin to her ?"** he didnt get to answer his beast as he heard a threatening roar he remembered that savewolf was alone with sesshomaru and growled "_ if that asshole hurts her ill kill him_"

as he ran past camp and the sleeping group he reached to where sesshomaru was and had the tetsaigua transformed and ready as he entered the area and said " where is she bastard what did you do to kagomes cousin ? i swear if you harmed her ill kill you myself "

at that moment savewolf decided to apear her jeans were changed and savewolf had a wife beater that had claw marks printed on the sides and across the back printed in them as she said " nothing hapened that wasnt allowed half breed leave and rest we have a battle in a few hours " as they returned to camp they all got ready for bed and whent to sleep

**later that morning**

everyone had gotten up and ready for the fight kagome had been told of the challenge and she promised not to interfer because of savewolfs abilities she alloweed inuyasha to use any weapon he wanted besides his claws while savewolf used her abilities as well she smiled and said " if you chose to use the fang youll be surprised your not the only one to use it child so lets start before we make breakfast"

with that said sesshomaru made a signal and they started to fight .

inuyasha had grolwed and used the iron rever attack on her witch only got dodged by her and a small scratch apeared on his face from where she flicked her fingers to him the battle was becoming impressive as savewolf had managed to pin inuyasha many times down as he then decided to take the tetsaigua and use the wind scar only to see she closed her eyes and simply opened them and blow slightly to the wind scar makign it desapear .

this only made inuyasha angrier and used the adamant barrage at this savewolf was cut on her side arms and had been thrown back a few feet she slightlie got up from her kneealing position and smiled as she moved and said " now its my turn "she turned and moved using her hands she striked with punches and kicks inuyasha had been scratched in places where if he werent half demon he would of bled to death by then as she sighed and said " im sorry " her bangs were hiding her face as the rest saw and heard sango said " savewolf couldnt be giving up could she ?"

sesshomaru doubted this and thought '_no she is much too powerful for been tierd already something is wrong here '_at this his beast agreed and they all saw how inuyasha smirked and said " fhe i knew you were weak what cant even stand up fully then ill finish this no need for you to say sorry whench " at this they all heard savewolf laugh softly and inuyasha asked" why the hell are you laughing at huh?" at this they were surprised when she said " i said im sorry but not because i was apologizing and admittign im weaker i said sorry for what about to do wich is this " with that she punched inuyasha in the stomach hitting every pin point where it would hurt so much he would faint witch he did and sesshomaru whent to see him and then said " the winner and new leader of the inu tachi pack is lady savewolf congradulations "

with that he gave a small bow to her and she returned it as she said " thank you for witnessignt hsi lord sesshomaru and let the half breed reamin in the pack but if he insults anyone here there will be retribution " she turne to kagome and said " if you dont mind can you heal his wounds if you do ill heal him myself " kagome saw she really didnt whant to hurt inuyasha more than what was needed even held back even more power for the punch to only knock him out nothing more as she looked at them and whent to hunt

a few minutes later all of them were eating breakfast and geting ready to move she looked around and watched over them making sure everyone was safe

sango and miroku noticed that sesshomaru had moved to be walking next to savewolf and kagome asked" guys why are you looking at savewolf and sesshomaru like that ?"

sango turned and said " kagome because savewolf won the battle to be the leader of the inu tachi savewolf is now known in demon culture as an alpha but because she is the leader of a pack that was started by an inu hanyou she is an alpha bitch and sesshomaru been the alpha of his part of the packs is in right to challenge her for the right to court and even to mate "

both sesshomaur and savewolf smiled at the words as savewolf softly whispered so only sesshomaru and herself could hear " if only they knew "as she smiled and looked ahead she felt sesshomaru grasped her hand and she tendery squeezed it in acnoledgement

inuyasha had said " fhe why would he whant her so she got the abilitie to weild the tetsaigua whats so good about it if she wields it it was given to me so shut up "

savewolf softly chukeled so only sesshomaru could hear her as she said" yes said the one that wields the sword himself he thinks that im stupid and usless for welding the sword then that would em he is even mor worthelss than i heh heh the stupid pup" at this sesshomaru squeezed her hand in acnolegment and whispered" indeed my dear perhaps later we can have some time lone then this sesshomaru can teach you what he can do with **his** own **sword** " at this savewolf looked at him and sesshomaru winked at her while slightly letting her see him lick his lips sensually as she sirked and copied the same action only on her it made it look even more erotic yet still holign a twinge of inocenct sensuality onyl she could pull off

_**over at narakus castle**_

naraku and kagura had both watched the fight and eveyrthing and had only made them even more aroused and the desier to take her for a mate grew she was even stronger than the adamant barrage witch had severed narakus barrier when he was at the nether world geting hosenkis shard

" _she defenetlie is strong and she can see the jewel shards she will be even more impressive than what i thought yes i will have her for a mate and mother to my pups but still how was she able to defend herself against the adamant barrage when even my barrier was destroyed by it hmm this really is impresive hehe yes she will be mine soon ill have her calling out my name in pure bliss enjoy your time with them my sweet angel soon youll be within my arms and everything will come otu as the fates decided for us_ "

with that he send kagura to fetch savewolf from the group

_**back with the group**_

everyone had settled for lunch and sesshomaru had gotten into a fight with inuyasha as he said if they could speack the started to argue about why sesshomaru whanted savewolf for and that brought more insults inuyasha gave savewolf and sesshomaru telling him off

**flash back**

they had been walking for a few hours now and inuyasha kept imagening savewolf on the hotspring as he then saw sesshomaru walking close by to her even grasp her hand witch made him growl as everyone started to stop for lunch inuyasha whent to sesshomaru and said " may i speak with you?"

at first sesshomaru was impressed that inuyasha had acted civilaised for once and noded as they made sure no one was watchign or hearign them inuyash whent and said " tell me why is it you whant kagome's cousin anyway i thought you said you hated humans why be atracted to her if you whanted power you should of gone to try and take kikyo she is more powerfull than that bitch woudl be"

at this sesshomaru looked at him and smirked saying" like the clay bitch you call a mate won the battle against her a few nights ago when she placed the challenge she does have quite an impressive power but it is not power that drives me to be near her"

inuyasha been the brash half demon he was got angry and said " damn it asshole she is part of my pack not yours get your own bitch that girl is powerfull and she dosent need an ice prick like you to fuck if she whants a real and hot demon she has me so why fuck a demon like you who probablie has a frozen little prick over my huge dick huh ?"

with that he fhed then smiled and said " bet she would like it hard did you eat her out maybe let her touch you huh or did you just fuck her like the bitch she is she probably beged you to fuck her even ofered to pay you heh" they looked around and sesshomaru got even madder as he thought' _this half demon dosent know what hes talkign about she would never act or be a whore_ " with that his beast growled and pawed at its master in his cage **" yes she is much too honorable for that even after beating him her eyes still posessed such inocense and i kept noticing that she was holding everythign back" **sesshomaru confused said to his beast" _what do you mean by that_ ?"

**"you might not of noticed master but she was using eveyr bit of her own self control and power to hold all of the strength from the attack to only knock the pup out so she wouldnt have to kill him she didnt kill nor harm him too much because of the miko she tries to make sure she is fair to every demon our pups will be in good hands with her as well as little rin"**his beast purred at that statement and sesshomaru agreed as he then turned to the rest and said " i will take a small walk if somethgin hapens call out for me . jaken make sure nothign hapens to rin or it will be your head" with that sesshomaru whent for his walk

**end flashback**

as savewolf came from her hunt she smiled as everyone gathered some herbs honey fruits she whent to look for sesshomaru who just came back from walking as evryone started eating she watched inuyasha from the corner lookign at the food and sighed almost inaudibully and took a bit of each and walked to inuyasha as both sesshomaru and inuyasha thought " _what is she doing_?"

savewolf looked at him and said " here take it you need food too i will not have a member of this pack go and die of starvation no matter how much of a pain he is " she got up and patted his head as she would rin or shippo and walked back to her own meal sesshomaru looked at inuyasha and began eating as he thought" _why woudl she give him food after the way he treats her she didnt even say "my" pack she said "this" pack isntead but why?_ " at this his beats purred softlie and said **" she sees him as pack even though hes a pain in the ass she even gave him water she is so kind she is after all familly with the miko perhaps its how the miko was brought to be this kind as well as savewolf our little mate shows power even when she dosent notice she will be a great lady to our lands and all the lords will ask for arrange matigns between their pups and any she bears for us im not worried the court and every lord and lady will aprove "**

his beast smiled and slightlie growled in contemp as he walked to where inuyasha was and heard him whisper" why ?" sesshomaru looked at him and said " because unlike you she has a kind and honorable heart she woudl take any food she finds and rather starve herself and make sure any small amoutn of food or water is given to the rest of the pack she is truly a great leader "

at this every one was ready to keep going when savewolf asked for them to please hear what she had to say " half demon woudl you come forth" with that inuyasha whent to where she was and had started to prepare for her to cast him out of the pack but to his and even sesshomarus astoundment

she said" half demon do you give your word to try and be less rude to your comrades and pack members to help when you are asked and if you decide to leave the pack for any reason to atleast tell the pack and make sure they are protected before you leave" at this inuyasha only nodded not trustign his own voice at the moment and then everyone was surprised when she said " then i restore you back to been the leader of the group but i will tell you this harm or disrispect anyone in the packs and i will hurt you everyone will have a say in the decisions made is that understood ?" once again inuyasha just noded

with that settled she smiled and said " so where to now ?" sango and miroku noded to eachother and said " may i ask lady savewolf but why restore inuyasha to be alpha of the pack again " savewolf smiled and said " because even thought he is stil a pup he needs to become stronger and it is in his blood albight his fathers side of the family but if he stops and thinks his actions and words before he acts or speaks i think he woudl be an aceptable leader if only for this pack besides we can always just subdue him both kagome and me" she smied and kept walkign as they decided to go east

_**meanwhile in a castle with naraku**_

he had watched for days and had watched the fight between savewolf and inuyasha he was impressed she even gave him food he knew she was kind as he thought" _such a strong creature will be great at my side and she is very well educated even though she did show good points for inuyasha still lets see hmm perhaps i will apear since she dosetn seem to know her future mate she might as well meet me_ "

with that he dismissed kanna and ordered for kagura .

kagura had been impressed by savewolf's words and actiosn even more as she was called to naraku she knoked and heard and enter and whent inside "

naraku watched kagura and showed her a picture of savewolf in the mirror and said " kagura get ready we will visit inuyasha's group in a few moments i will enjoy seen him squirm in my grasp as the others are witness for his death"

a few moments later they whent on their way through narakus miasma and kagura's feather towards the group he had made sure that both his aura and scent were hiden as well as kagura's but what greeted them was impressive both naraku and kagura thought"_ how did they know we were here_?"

_**back with the group and naraku and kagura entering**_

the group had been walkign for an hour now when they all saw savewolf stop and close her eyes a moment past and she grabed her scythe and whent straight into a fighting stance but this stance didnt show hostilitie it showed that she was ready for an attack but yet was calm and relaxed enough just incase it wasnt an attack everyone looked at her and kagome asked" savewolf whats wrong why did you stop and placed your self like that " she stopped kagome from asking more by raising her hand and then placing one finguer to her lips as savewolf closed her eyes and said " ssshhh... .. listen"

inuyasha been the brash half demon he is he said" fhe there is nothign to hear there is no sound what your imagening things " at this savewolf said " precislie" at this everyone looked at her in hopes for her to explain as she continued talking softly " there are no sounds no birds sinign no animals grazing nor hunting for thir next meal its quiet... its almost ...too quiet and the winds changed its waves arent as soft and gentel its almost as if the winds where expectign somethgin be prepared for anything

as soon as she said this inuyasha opened his mouth only to see miroku take a fighting stance and said " she's right i scense a small demonic aura but it coudl be hidden the last few times lady savewolf have stoped and taken this position it had saved us gretalie and an amount of injuries we coudl of sufered" at this every one whent into their respective stances shippo rin whent behind ah un and kilala who would protect both incase anythign should hapen

kagome asked " savewolf where do you scense this danger" everyone waited for savewolf to point the location and were surpsires to see her look up and sure enough there was naraku and kagura"

both kagura and naraku looked at the girl and kagura said " she sure knows how to impress how would she be able to scense us when our auras and scents where masked?" naraku laughed and looked at inuyasha and said " i see you got a new member in your group inuyasha tell me will you let this one be hurt like the young miko the demon exterminator or the monk or perhaps youll betray her like you did with our dear kagome by going to see kikyo " at this inuyasha was abotu to retort wheen the most melodic and angelical sund was heard aroud the area all fo them turned to see savewof laughing softlie " hah hah i do apologize but the way you frased it made it sound so funny especially for a mental picture oh and might i ask who are you sir?"

naraku at this raised an eyebrow and said " where are my maners i am naraku my dear and you might be " she looked at him as both he and kagura desended naraku took the baboon pelt's head off revealign his face to her as she looked closer she said " i have never met somone with eyes as crimson as yours" this made naraku remember the first dream he had of her as he recovered he looked at her and she responded "oh i am savewolf katrina vladmir morte but everyone calls me savewolf"

she slightlie gave a soft curt bow with her head and smiled at kagura greetign her she looked at inuyasha and asked" is he the one that you fight so often? if so then i see why you have trouble he's a shape shifter and a strong and advanced one at that not to mention he is a spider demon or atleast half of him is im sure that on his back there is a scar of a spider but i could be mistaken"

everyone looked at her with amazement awed and even excitement as naraku said " well arent you a clever and impresive creature tell me why do you help inuyasha ?"

she looked at him and said " i dont " she had slightly smiled and pointed to kagome saying "i help kagome " she smiled and tilted her head to the side witch made sesshomaru , naraku and kagura inwardlie moan and groan " _did she not know that by bareing her neck like that she is practically inviting me to take her as a mate ?"_ all three of them though as she smield again they were thinking" _that smile i woudl kill and tourture for seen that smile every moment of my life "_

at this they were about to begin a fight when

**swoosh**

savewolf had intercepted two arrows that were meant for naraku and kagura she was opening her mouth to speak when she looked at them and said " what ? huh? ... oh" then looked at theem as they looked straight at the arrows arrows and she looked down and said to the arrows " hm my well this is new ... hello"

she saw they where purifying auras on them as she smirked and said " kikyo come on out if you wish to attack someone have the desency to atleas face them or are you too much of a coward to hide behind the trees ?" with that said kikyo apeared and what surprised them all whas what she said next " i rather be called a coward than a traitor "

everyone looked at her and asked what she meant as kikyo smiled and said " you stoped my arrows from hiting naraku witch meant you were protectign him you say you protect kagome and this group when you just saved narakus and kaguras life right in front of them proving your treason"

with this said everyone turned to see savewolf sesshomaru looked calm but on the inside he was seathing " _how dare she protect him the miko is right she just protected him i shoudl of know she was too good to be true_ " at this he heard his beast growl at him and say **" dont be foolish master look at her face she dosent seem to actually be guilty she is acting... huh ? she looks lik... she looks like she is ... she is trying not to laugh i wonder why?"** at this everyone heard savewolfs melodic laughter again and inuyasha asked " why the hell are you laughing huh is betrayign us that funny to you ?" even naraku and kagura where surprised when savewolf calmed down she said " oh see now i've heard everything hah hah that is funny well let me explain to you why i stopped the arrows ... for you see the reason i stoped those arrows was actually a relfex"

everyone looked at her for an explination" ok let me explain then ever since i was very young i was allways tought to catch arrows when either directed to me or those i care or watchover but because many times i have been speakign to new comers and they woudl get attacked i woudl actually train while speakign to someone and stoping any arrows or attacks that woudl be either directed to me or the person i was speakign to "

at this kagome asked" so you stopd the arrows because you where use to the trainign of catchign them when you where talking?" at this everyone turned to savewolf to see her nod " yes even though i dont know this naraku nor his purpose here right now.. it was a reflex that made me catch the arrows not because i was betrayign anyone "

at this she looked at the arrows and smiled " here i believe this are yours little pot" at this she threw the arrows at kikyo makign the arrows scratch her face and arm witch began to bleed as she smiled and said" before i forget if you are injured by an arrow or any other weapon wielded by me you might be clay and bones kikyo but i posess the abilitie to even make the earth bleed if i so wish next time do think before speaking"

at this kikyo desapeared and with her so did naraku and kagura but not before savewof had ran her fingers through the baboons pelt and his hair as well as softlie caresing kaguras face gently without anyone noticing untill they were gone

inuyasha truned to see savewolf and said " where did they go ?" savewolf looked at them and said " well the shapeshifter and the wind child are gone i was curiouse though why does he wear a babbon pelt anyway?"

everyone stopped and looked at her her response to thir movements was ... she smiled at them and said " what ? did i say something funny ... what ?" and to proove her point at the seriouseness of her question they saw her move her head and tilted to the side and her eyes glowing with curiosity reminding them of a curiouse puppy as they wondered and thought" _she realy is seriouse about that question... how can she ask something so simple , complex and yet look so inocent_"

at this miroku answered" my dear lady savewolf we believe he enjoys wearing it other than that we dont know why he wears it " at that savewolf looked at them and said " oh well hmm interesting yet funny it was soft and fluffy hmm reminds me of lord sesshomarus tail" she smiled and softly gigled as she turne to walk from them as the rest walked again sesshomaru kept staring at her and thought " _what did she mean by its soft like my tail did she touch the babboons pelt ? ggrrr how dare she_ "

at this his beast slightlie pawed at him and said **" master didnt you see her eyes they were curiouse at the pelt the half demon wore it was the same look our pup rin had when we first met her i think se might just be curiouse about the pelt nothing more she didnt even acnoledge narakus lustfull gaze at her and the wind witch kagura i smelled arousal coming from her when she was watching our mate"**

at this sesshomaru raised an eyebrow wonderign if savewolf was able to arouse females as well as males but pushed that thought to the side as he walked closer to her an slightly grasped her hand he noticed she looked slightly to their joined hands then back to the road as he felt the small squeeze he was hoping to recieve and let a very smal smile upon his lips the only one besides the two noticing it was inuyasha who then thought"_ how could she be alured by him when im here im much better than the ice prick hmm maybe i can get savewolf alone and try and convince her of that then i can see if she will kiss me again_"at this his beats agreed saying "**_ yes she did taste good maybe we can do more taste more than her lips next time "_**

with that thought inuyasha started to walk in front and close to savewolf and sesshomaru as he walked passed them he grazed savewolfs hip and free hand slightlie at this sesshomaru noticed and supressed and warning growl but his beast pawed at him to see she hadnt reacted to inuyashas touch

_**meanwhile with naraku and kagura**_

naraku watched the place where savewolf touched his pelt and hair and lightlie smiled her scent had mixed with his as he inwardlie groaned and thought" _she is even more beautiful in person and her laughter gods she is a tourture i would love to have every day and night if possible her voice is so soft and her smile it makes even the most cold hearted melt at her feet she will be a greta mate for me huh whats this why do i pick arousal from kaguras scent_?"

naraku entered into kaguras mind witch was filled with thoughst of savewolf touching her cheek and smiling at her tenderly as well as some fo her fantasies and dreams of savewolf ruttign and matign with her at this naraku raised an eyebrow and smirked" _so she is alure by the girl even more i will take savewolf and then mark her as my own if kagura wishes then i will allow her to mark savewolf as her mate as well that way they will both be mine for ever_ "

kagura kept touchign the place savewolf touched with her hand as she said " _her touch was so gentel almost as if she feared she might hurt or turnish my skin she is amazing her scent oh soon my little angel will be together and soon well have eachother in ways you only dream of been_ "

as they arrived at the castle it was starting to become nightfall so they had a light dinner and whent to bathe and sleep soon naraku summoned kanna and asked her to show savewolf

he saw as savewolf whent to the hotspring and bathed as he watched all of her body he ws amazed and whispered" _clearly an angel in desguise from the heavens sent here for me to take such beauty_ " as he watch her finish and redressing he noticed she had stoped and looked at somethgin then as she moved she looked like she was staring at him as she waved her hand and said "good night dark prince may your dreams be as pleasant as ever and may you sleep well too ... kanna "with that kanna's mirror stoped showign him what he was watchign as kanna said " she stoped me from watchign more ill be able to show you more later"

naraku dissmissed kanna and whent to sleep

**naraku's dream**

he had been in battle with one of the lords or the southern land and had managed to kill him and his entier familly as the new lord of the southern lands he smirked and said " its time for me to go and find my mate "

he watched through the tree's as savewolf and the rest of the group were camping she had watched over the pups and said " my she will be astounding when i see her belly swellign with our pup the first of many to come"

she felt somethgin callign her as she told the children to go to camp she continued to walk until naraku heard her call for him he apeared before her and she smiled saying" i have waited for you by the smirk on your face tells me you became a lord by the scent of the blood on your claws believe your now the lord of the southern lands im impressed now all you need is a mate and for her to carry your pup i wish you good luck with that na... uh excuse me lord naraku ".

with that she bowed softlie with her head and turned to walk away but two arms wraped around her waist as naraku whispered" do you think that i am here to just show you i became the new southern lord . **ku ku ku** my dear i came here to prove i am to be your mate and you will be the one i see glowing as the pup i will place in your belly will make you look even more radiant than you are now .soon you will be swellign with our pup as i make you mine for all eternity ".

**slightlie lemon kiddies so skip this part if you dont like it **

naraku turned to kiss her and swiftlie covered her mouth with his as he softlie licked and nibledd her lower lip asking for entrance he groaned when she let him in as he tasted every cervix of her mouth and even grew harder when she began to play and kiss him back tounges fought for dominance as she moaned and began to shylie caress his body as she whispered" how can something with such darknes posses such beauty"

he smirked and whispered" do you wish to find out my dear for i will be the dark in your light the passion in your inocence the lust in your heart" as she loked at him and whispered" as i will be the heat in your blood the gasp in your throat and the rise in your body" as she moved sligthlei and yet with shy and inocent movements she caressed his chest by moving the fur pelt of the babboon from his chest and slightlie yet curiouselie kissed and niped at the newly exposed skin making him groan as she looked at his eyes she whispered" are you ok did i hurt you too much ?".

her eyes showed pure concern as he looked at her he said " no my dear it was a groan of pleasure please continue explore every inch of me as you see fit " he looked as she smiled at him and continued her eyes shining with pure inocence ,awe and curiosity as he wondered" _how is it that she poseses such nature as to look so erotic and yet inocent at the same time it makes me ache with a sweet pain i allways whanted she will make a fine mate and mother soon i will relish in seen her glow with the pup i will bestow upon her body tonight as well as the mark that will tell all she is mine_ " as he moaned he noticed she was touchign his shaft.

"_How can she touch me there with such awe in her eyes is as if she has never seen one before hmm how amusing the slight blush in her face makes her look even more radiant_ " he smirked and caresed her hair and said " as i said to you before you are welcomed to explore every inch of my body as i will soon with yours " at this he restrained the urge to laugh at the look in her eyes she showed amazement as well as a slight embarrased by his words and what surprised him was the slight scent of arousal comign from her

he raised an eye borw and thought" _she is aroused by my words is she well no matter i will have her moaning for me soon enough soon my dear you will be moaning and screamign my name as we take flight to hights you have never felt before_"

with that he saw as she took him in her mouth and began a steady rythm after a few tries she moaned as she raked her fangs softlie and after a few strokes more she niped and let her fansg use abit of pressure extracting a groan from her as his hands entangeled in her hair as he was reachign his climax she increased her rythm as she moaned again and nip at the base he called out her name as he let his seed coat every part of her mouth as she swallowed every drop

he looked at her as she smiled tenderly at him and caressed her face as he placed her on the floor he started to tourture her body by kissing every part of her skin as he reached the apex of her thights he saw with great satisfaction that he didnt need to use foreplay for she was soakign wet and ready for him as he smiled and licked sucked nibled and niped her tender core and clit until she caem callign otu hsi name as he looked at her after he drank from ehr he was amazed as she said " please my lord take me i cant stand been with out you inside me filling me please"

with that said naraku sheatehd himself inside her and moaned "_ how can she be this tight ahhh she is the most amazign creature i have ever beded and she is all mine no one will touch her i wont let any one dare take whats mine_ " he thrusted deep inside her and even felt her maidenhead rip when he finally thrusted completelie inside her he had waited a few moments that felt like an eternitie before she moved with him callign moaning growls and even soft mews from them as they thrusted togetehr naraku was gertign ready to mark her when she called ut his name and he hers he was reachign to mark her when ...

_**end of dream and lemon**_

naraku opened his eyes and looked around it was another servant he looked concerned for his new lord and asked" are you ok my lord you where screaming and fearign you under attack by someone not that you arent powerfull enought you are much more and i whent to chek i apologize master i will leave but if its not too much who is savewolf sir is she a strong demones that perhaps will be your intended?"

at this naraku raised an eyebrow and said " you wish to know who she is then ill show you " he had sommoned kanna once more and said " kanna show us savewolf " kanna did so and showed savewolf slightlie watchign over the camp she was sketching close by the camp in a field the light of the full moon made her look etheral as she looked into the sky a raven flew and sat on a branch near her and on its beack was a black rose and a vanila flower witch it placed on the right side of her head and hair as she thanked the bird she contineud to sketch what surprised them was the sketch savewolf was drawing was of him in his babbon pelt with out letting the head of the pelt hide his face

the servant looked and said " my lord she truly is incredible and by the look of such detail put to the paintign she must realy share your feeligns sir look she didnt miss any detail even the smalest or simplest" kanna lokign at them said " her powers are softlie been held again the seals are of antient magic and blood the symbols on her body where birthmarks that apeared burned from the inside out she is very strong she even talks to me through the mirror"

this surprised naraku as he dismissed both kanna and the servant as he whent to the bath house to take care of another hard on created by saveowolf"

as naraku was bathign kagura had just woken from another dream as she gasped and panted she looked aroudn her room and saw a servant as the servant asked " lady kagura who is savewolf ? he must be very good to have you moanign out his name" at this kagura blushed slightlie and said " savewolf is not a he but a she" at this the servant that was helping the one that asked gasped and both servants asked" miss would you tell us about her she sounds very nice and from the way you called out to her very good at rutting" kagura said " well she is very kind to pups from what i have seen she is very aluring even more beautifull than any i have seen before and she isnt expirianced at all she is actually untouched by any male or female " at this kagura saw kanna and said " kanna would you show us savewolf through your mirror please?"

at this kanna showed them savewolf she had finished sketching naraku and had startd to sketch kagura with every singuel detail but the sketch was in an erotic form savewolf was sketching kagura with a bit of a more erotic savewolf had dressed kagura with modern clothes they had dark low hip leather jeans her fans on a side of the pants and a tanktop of blakc leather that had rose thoorn vines aroudn the pantlegs sorroungin every part of both pant legs as well as the sides of the shirt her hair was let down but the feathers remained her hair was ina slight pony tail instead of the normal bun and she had a whip on her hand making even kagur be amazed as the servants said " my she sure knows how to alure the way she drew you witch such intersting clothing sh must really apretiate you miss kagura " at this she noded and dissmissed them all in hops of going to the spring to calm the dull ache between her lgs caused by savewolfs sketch .

_**back with the group in the morning**_

everyone had goten a goodnight rest as savewolf had returned with some caribu and deer meat she smiled as shippo and rin asked her to go hunting with her but she had told them they already hunt for water and honey witch made them feel special and proud but not enough to make them arrogant as they knew savewolf had told them never to let pride get to them so they woudlnt turn arrogant

she smiled at everyon and said "perhaps we coudl rest and have a day off so the pups can enjoy the field and the girls can relax there is a nearby spring im sure you guys woudl love o simply relax for one day " at this everyone agreed surprisinglie even inuyasha agreed as he moved he smelled kikyo and was about to leave but remembered the agreement he made to savewolf and turned to them as he said " guys im going for a while now ill be back before nigthfall i hope can you take care of them savewolf" everyone gasped except for savewolf and sesshomaru as she noded and said " just be safe ok " he looked confused but noded and whent off to fing kikyo

at this everyone whent to relax the girls whent to the spring shippo rin ah un kilala and jaken whent to the field and played tag and picked flowers as miroku meditated and sesshomaru sat down and watched everyone he noticed savewolf taking her sketch boock/pad and starst sketchign as she then took a picture of someone as she closed her eyes and sighed "maru" he was curiouse to see who this maru character was and whent closer when he saw the picture he was slightlei jealouse of hat he saw

in the picture was savewolf huging a male that looked sligthly like alucard and savewolf he had the same fangs and even the eyes that alucard had his eyes where sea colored with sligth silver and gold swirls on them he was holding savewolf by the back of her knees as she was sitting down on the right side of his choulder while he smiled she had lowered her body and lay her head on top of his own while one of marus was caressing her face and neck the picture showed they were stil very young perhaps 6 or 7 years herself while maru wasperhaps 5 to 6 years old even then he showed to be very strong in order for him to carry savewolfs weight like that even thought she is very light weight thanks in major for her arlequin trainign and her not eating a smuch but still h for a 5 to 6 year old pup he seemed very strong and caring sesshomaru restrained a growl as he heard savewolf say " thats maru he's my half brother on dad's side of the familly "

with that said sesshomaru sat down and asked her to tell him the story as he thought" _its her siblign we both have half younger brothers but yet she looks at her own brother with such worry and protection she must realy care for him_" at this his beast purred and grolwed and agreed they woudl acept this maru who in a surprise of events was actually named after sesshomaru himself but because when he was but a small pup he coudltn say his full name they had called him maru for a short version of his name witch he foudn amusing

savewolf smiled and said " my mother and father both mated and joined with marus mother we all protected eachother now its just all 4 of us my dad maru and clona"

she smiled and said " take good care of whoever you mate lord sesshomaru i only ask of you to find someone that might care for rin as you care for her if not more" she smiled at the field when she saw rin tackelign shippo and taging him afterwards as she wispered" you dont know how preciouse they are untill you loose them" with that she closed her eyes and heard the laughter in the area and enjoyed the sounds

sesshomaru sat down with her and enjoyed the peace and calmness her scent had been close to her meant . when the girls returned miroku had kept an eye on thinsg and had told kagome and sango everything and they wondered" could sesshomaru have feelings for savewolf?"

_**the next day in narakus castle **_

both naraku had woken up he couldnt believe the things savewolf did in his dreams she was amazing it looked like every time he mated with her in his dreams she would become even more inocent and yet have the aluring sensualitie only she could posess as he looked for kanna he got up from his futon and walked through the corridors of the castle as he saw kagura she had come back from a bath and from the small amount of arousal in her scent she had a dream of savewolf as well as naraku turned and said " kagura today you will go and follow inuyasha's group see what ever information you can get on the girl savewolf follow her and when she is alone send a saymiyosho so i will send a demon after you it will only harm you slightlie as to get you closer to the girl befriend her and make an excuse that i was tryng to hunt you down make sure the girl thinks that it was kikyo who sent the demon after you .

with that said kagura noded and as they walked to the dinner table they saw kanna loking directlie into her mirro speaking ' how are you kanna?" .

_'that voice its no its couldnt be its savewolf's voice but how .. of coarse the mirror'_ both naraku and kagura were thinking the same as they saw kanna speaking to the mirror on the reflection it was savewolf she was looking at kanna with tender glow around her and for once both naraku and kagura saw the little void demon show emotion but what surprised them the most was that kanna was actually laughing at a small joke savewolf had told her as well as a small ilusion the kept hearin the conversation

**kanna & savewolf**

kanna had awoken as allways and this time she decided to speak with savewolf using her mirror at the same time savewolf had woken up from her sleep in camp and felt kannas aura calling to her as she was always calm and descrete not even sesshomaru scenced her missing or leaving the camp as she mooved through the forest she found a small waterfall with a warm water pool deep enough for 6 people and deep enough to swim in it as she sat down she smiled and focused on the waters reflection as she spoke

'good morning kanna how was your sleep last night?' kanna been a very calm child had told her she had a good night kanna had told savewolf slightlie of herself naraku and kagura as savewolf smiled she looked at kanna and kanna asked" what do you think of my master naraku or kagura?"

at this savewolf smiled and said ' normally i dont judge people by the first meeting but from what i saw they seem to be ok well in their own way their surviving here are they feeding you enough or taking good care f you little one?'

at this kanna said yes as she looked abit sad savewofl sudenlie said" kana hey kanna look" at thsi when kanna looked at the reflection on her mirror she saw savewolf making at first a funny face then she got up a bit from the refection and began to use her arlequin tricks and acrobatic moves as she smiled and used the reflection to send kanna a flower of her faevorite one kanna began to laugh as she smiled and said " see i knew i could get you to laugh i think you might have gust in your room take care darling sweet day " with that she blew a kiss to kanna as she smiled and whent away from the waters .

**back with naraku and kagura **

as naraku and kagura watched the entier thing they where amazed as both girls interacted with oneanother savewofl almost acted like a mother to its child trying to get her to laugh and suceeding as naraku thought' how was she able to make kanna laugh i have never heard kanna emit laughter it is so angelical savewolf is really an angel sent from the heaven's soon little kanna will have a mother figure and its the same she just spoke too heh she was curiouse to know about us well perhaps i can meet her earlier than expected'

with that he told kagura that there was a change of plans that as soon as savewolf was separated from the group kagura would attack the group as he spoke to savewolf himself

**2 hours later with the shard hunters**

everyone had just gotten their breakfast savewolf had caught another boar and suprisinglie a few ducks as she smiled and had made a feast built to make the most powerfull lords and ladies fall in awe at such a banquet as she simply said it was a simple meal for everyone they all ate savewolf to their surprise didnt eat until everyone had atleast either taken abite or sip of their food and drink as inuyasha got slightlie anoyed and said " hey how come you always wait before everyone eats or drinks a bit of the food and watever you get for us to drink huh?'

everyone had turned to savewolf and said " i would rather make sure you all have enough food before having the privillige of eating besides the more you guys eat the stronger youll become i dont think i desserve the right to eat or rather im use to not eating ". at this everyone was amazed she was plainlie telling to all of them in demon nature more than human that she woudl starve herself rather than see her pack or comrades starved or dehydrated they all finished with their meal and continued walking .

after some time before noon everyone decided to take a break as savewolf had told them she was going away for a while and had asked inuyasha and sesshomaru to watch over the packs for she was going to meditate and maybe find aspring where she could bathe they had a greed and savewolf whent out to meditate first at ths time naraku saw this as his oportunitie to get to talk to her alone as he hid his scet and aura from the others he waited until he heard and saw savewolf turn to look at where he was hiding as he walked to where she was he kept thinking" _how is it she looks so inocent and yet she could kill with out a second thought ."_

**back with the inu tachi and kagura**

like naraku had planed the demons started to attak a few minutes after savewolf had gone away as they all started to fight them the made sure not to leave any aliv except for kagura who desapeared from sight when she coudl hoping that any of them would find savewolf before naraku touched her as she flew away she looked at sesshomaru her eyes showed concern witch made sesshomaru think" _why was the wind witch kagura looking so concerned it was almost as if they planed an attack to make sure savewolf was away from us _" at that moment his eats roared in anger

**"if the vile hayou is with our mate to be he might touch her even if the clay miko said she protected him and she did prove to hhave been telling the thruth our mate woudl never go to naraku williglie aster maybe they knew she was going away and naraku will try and take her even seduce her perhaps"**

at this sesshomaru growled inwardlie and said "_ he will not touch what is ours beast so calm down _" at this his beats calmed slightlie as sesshomaru told the rest" i will search for savewolf clearly this was a trap set by naraku to get her alone " at this kagome got worried and said " you think he might try and get her or somethgin like that?" at this everyone got worried about savewolfs safety

**meanwhile with naraku savewolf & sesshomaru searching for them**

naraku was amazed at how she looked and smirked " i see you found me now tell me my dear savewolf why is it that your out here alone" at this savewolf looked at him calmlie and said " why are you ?" she slightlie smiled her eyes twinkeled with mischief and yet an inocent type as though a small child woudl have when playign atrick to make a friend laugh as she slightlie looked at naraku her eyes drew to his pelt as her hands twiched slightlie and she tried to hide a small blush " is there somethign wrong my dear or is my pelt bothering you " at this savewolf turned slightlei and said " no its not that its um my i ask if i can pet it i um dont mean to be rude but i am curiouse to see what it feels like the furr of the pelt that is sir"

as naraku smirked he streched his arm to get her to come closer witch she did as she was geting closer she felt something close to them but culdnt exsactlie pinpointed it yet so she contuned her eyes showed pure and inocent awe and amaze ment at how soft the pelt was as she let her fingers graze the fur softli almost afraid to tarnish it as she acidentally touched his chest witch was slightlie beared through the pelt she blushed and pulled her hand away saying" I'm terryblie sorry sir i shouldnt of done that um perhaps i should go ". at the same time a pair of amber eyes watched the scene unrable

_**meanwhile with sesshomaru watching savewolf and naraku**_

he had caught the scent of his mate to be as he continued to run as he felt her prescense he heard her question abotu touching the fur pelt what he saw made him angry and yet slightlie jealouse as he thought'_the dead miko was right she is allyed to him grrr how dare she try and make me trust her but then why does she look so.."_

**"awed amazed surprised master she is indeed curiouse about the texture of the vile hanyous fur pelt she did say it resembeled our own tail perhaps she was curiouse to touch our tail but worried we might get offended she truly does not know naraku is a worthless and vile creature she might get wounded "**at this sesshomaru agreed and as he was about to make his presence known he heard a sound that he wished he wouldnt

**'swosh'**

**' clanck'**

right in front of naraku and sesshomaru an arrow had pierced through savewolfs heart and pinned her to the tree that was behind her as she looked at the arrow and sighed as if frustrated as she said " oh for heaven's sake this is ridiculuse... i mean really come on"

she moved to get the arrow out more arrows pinned her body as vines wraped around the tree and her body as she said "ok see now this is really starting to annoy me" she strugeled slightly at this naraku was furiouse " _who dares attack my future mate he or she will pay dearly for this_ " as sesshomaru came from his hiding place both naraku and sesshomaru turned to see savewolf strugeling until all three heard a voice they knew all too well "

"you should of stayed away you said you are not allyed with naraku yet yo abandone you so caled family and friends for demons to attack well now i will be the oe to kill if not pin you to this tree to makesure you dotn interfear anylonger you might recognize the spell used on this arrows for their not purrifying arrows "

it was kikyo she had shot the arrows aiming to trap savewolf as she strugeled she whispered" the nekomata spell well done not many can survive that spell even if their the spellcasters but i guess its not a rally go power because you see that spell dosent work well with me " at this kikyo had fiered another arrow at her and laughed " you think you can win i have you pinned to a tree and now to take somethign from you to make you feel the pain you made me suffer" at this kikyo moved from the two growling demons to savewolf as she smirked and took her mothers locket from her BIG MISTAKE!!

at the moment the forest grew calm and quiet too quiet as the soft melodic and yet aluring sound of savewolfs laughter echoed around the trees as she moved her aura showing she was through playing games as all three turned to see...

savewolf's eyes had turned slightly the sea crystal teal color of her eyes had now blood red swirls on them.

As a soft yet sinful and sensual as well as serious voice said" kikyo you shouldn't of taken that locket for you see now I'm really angry at you" with that she smiled and said " if both lord sesshomaru and naraku would move to the side I will show you why no one touches my locket and especially one like you "

At this both naraku and sesshomaru moved and saw as the tree was broken into tiny splinters as whap appeared to be wings came forth from her back but not just any wings they looked like the wings of either an angel or a giant bird they had black feathers with swirls of golden amber silver crimson red and sea crystal teal both naraku and sesshomaru kept thinking " _she is amazing even more beautiful now than before_ "

Kikyo looked at savewolf and said " you don't scare me I'm already dead so what else can you do ?" at this savewolf's laughter filled the area with a soft melodic echo as she said" you may be dead but you forget I have the power of both life and death" she smiled and pulled her scythe out as she said" give back the locket and I wont kill you … today that is "

At this kikyo summoned her soul stealer's and ordered them to attack her as she started to laugh but her laughter died down as she saw the soul stealers slightly looking at savewolf them bowing their heads to her in recognition at this kikyo got angry and attacked her again.

At that moment she had called a few low class demon's and they started attacking savewolf sesshomaru and naraku as all three fought naraku took a chance and took savewolf at the time she thought sesshomaru had asked naraku to take her some were safe so she went with him kagura had seen what happened and after making sure both he savewolf and kikyo where gone she approached sesshomaru who at the moment realized something

Sesshomaru had been finishing the demons and stood now in front of kagura and said " what do you want?" At this kagura showed him savewolf was gone and told him of what happened .

This information made sesshomaru and his beast very mad " _how dare he that filthy hanyou take what is mine if he touches her ill kill him"_ at this his beast agreed and said**"master if mate was taken by naraku it's best we go to the pack and inform them that way we will be more and be able to take mate from that filthy and vile hanyou"**.

At this sesshomaru agreed and he went to speak to the group when they fromed a plan to rescue savewolf they set camp and went to sleep

"**with naraku and savewolf getting to the castle"**

naraku had been watching hearing and smelling savewolfs reaction to his touch he couldnt wait to really feel every inch of her body as she held for an instant seemed to wake up bu she had fallen right back into the content dream in her head as she moaned softly naraku name making him fight against all his inner demons so as to not land and take her he looked at her again as the small locks of hair combined with his making it seem like a small wave

naraku watching as savewolf sudenly arched her back calling out narakus name in soft whisper made him think "

she will make a great mate for me yes i realley did choose well and she cares for pups well well start very soon on creating them that is a promise to you all " his inner demons purred and yiped in thanks at finally taking their soon to be mate and mother of their pups

"** back with the shard detectors"** they didnt find a trace of savewolf excpt her linguering scent witch began to vanish turning plants where she touched come to live as rin and shippo pointed this out the continued following the dark half breed and their missing tenchi.

_**meanwhile in naraku's castle**_

Savewolf had awoken from a light sleep as she looked around she wondered" where am I? "at this a servant came and she jumped slightly she had been siting ont he window the moment the servant opened the door without even knocing on it as the servant entered she rushed quickly a ssavewolf had been startled and she fell through the window lucky for her she had managed to get a good grip of the rim of said window and got back up as she sat down she looked at the servant and said

" oh by all means make me jump off a widow to land in a cliff why dotn you " the servant had not realised she was making a small joke and had bowed to the groudn almost cryign for fear of been beaten to death savewolf looked at her and came to the girl and calmed her down using her own aura by releasing soem of it into a soothing pulse through the area she softly ran soothing circles on the servant girls back and said

" im ok see i sometiems do that sadly i didnt know there was an actualy cliff under the window heh but other than that im fine oh by the way can you take me to a spring where i can bath?at this the servant noded and thanked her for not trying to hrut er savewolf smiled and watched as the girl smiled back as the servant took her hand and guided her to the bath house where even her bag had been taken from camp by a group of the saymiyosho naraku had instructed them to do so .

Savewolf looked around the castle and was amazed she met kanna in the dining room as well as kagura as she said her greetings to them naraku appeared and sat down asking savewolf to join him .

Savewolf looked at naraku and was amazed at his kimono and hair she liked the fur pelt but seen him like this made her slightly blush . at this naraku smirked and saw that she waited for him to either sip from his tea or eat from his plate and thought"_ she is very well thought and she is very educated_" .

After breakfast she was shown around the castle by naraku himself as they reached his office and library she looked around and asked " why was I brought here surely I should return to the others they might be worried and I don't wish to worry kagome she is still a child"

Both naraku and kagura were amazed and thought " _she still worries about others than herself she really is an angel_"

Later that evening savewolf had agreed to walk with naraku through the garden as she picked flowers and enjoyed the area she softlie sang a song she enjoyed and it was very true in her eyes she knew kohaku was watching as well as following her naraku and kagura saw as she sang and what it looked more and more as if she was singing for kohaku.

_I know the sound of each rock and stone,_

_I embrace what others fear,_

_For you were not to roam_

_in this forgotten place,_

_Just the likes of me _

_are welcome here,_

_Everything breathes_

_and I know each breath,_

_To me it means life, _

_to others it's death,_

_It's perfectly balanced, _

_perfectly planned,_

_More than enough for this man..._

_Like every tree stands on its own,_

_Reaching for the sky _

_I stand alone,_

_I share my world _

_with no one else,_

_All by myself, _

_I stand alone,_

at this moment she turned to look at kohaku and raised his chin softly she had locked her eyes with his as well as kannas who had apeared next to kohaku in order to hear her song as well but aroudn them the servants and even naraku and kagura could see small ilusions of the wounds her body had felt and small memories in visions aroudn them as she sang the next verse of the song with what looked to be an increased amount of wisdome and pain through the expiriances of all those who abused her.

_I've seen your world _

_with these very eyes,_

_Don't come any closer, _

_don't even try,_

_I've felt all the pain _

_and heard all the lies,_

_But in my world _

_there's no compromise,_

_Like every tree stands on its own,_

_Reaching for the sky _

_I stand alone,_

_I share my world _

_with no one else,_

_All by myself _

_I stand alone,_

_All by myself _

_I stand alone_.

Naraku heard her song and was amazed "_she really does have a heart of gold and the meaning of her song its as if the place here in the garden was her very haven "_ .

At this thoughts naraku said " savewolf I wish for you to enjoy your stay here perhaps would you stay for the night and tomorrow perhaps would you mind staying by my side and keeping me company?

At this savewolf tilted her head and was turning to speak when she tripped on a tree root and fell into naraku's arms as they stared into one another naraku couldn't take it anymore and kissed her.

A soft gasp came from her as he took the chance and entered his tongue inside her mouth and coaxed her tongue to play with his as she responded to his kiss a soft moan/sigh escaped her mouth as she started to respond to the kiss when she felt naraku trail hsi hand to cup one fo ehr breast her body tened and felt what they where abotu to do and stopped it before it whent too far as she realized what she was doing she moved away from him and whispered" I'm sorry I should not have done that" with that she left for her room locking herself in but what bothered naraku the most was the scent of her tears and one that was made of blood had fallen into a white rose her had in a garden.

_**the next morning with the shard hunter's**_

Every one was getting ready to rescue savewolf from naraku's evil clutches as sesshomaru lead the way they followed her scent as they reached the castle they…

phew ok guys thats it for now i thank all who reviewed and added the story to their alert and faevorite list if you whant me to add soemthing then put them or any ideas you wish on the sotry o the review ok i woudl like to explain that naraku is dreamign fo savewolf meanign she is nto really having sex or matign with him it is just narasu own little dream and how he wished savewolf to be to himand act towards him savewolf is a virgin but been part vampire hehe is very dificult since they are afterall very sexual and arousing creatures as well

i woudl like to say (that no savewolf is not a pedofile she treats children with more trust and kindness because of her natural and god insticnts and heart the dreams are just narakus for now dotn worry if you have sugestions abotu what you wish for me to add maybe a lime or lemon or maybe something you mightwhant savewolf or the other chars to do tell me ok? or if you whant for me to make this a sesshxsavewolfxnaraku pairing just read and review people until then

ja ne


	5. chapter 5:the return of a tenchi

A/N: Okay guys this here is a new chapter for you. Yay!! I have been thinking of many things and hope you guys like this chapter too. I would like to thank all the people that have added the story to their favorite list and even the ones that wanted to be alerted when a new chapter was up. Well guys here is another chapter hope you like... oh before I go warning this chapter will have Inuyasha and Kikyo bashing lol (sorry for those who like those two. Don't worry it's not too much) and also the chapter has a lime scene.

Disclaimer: I Savewolf the angel of Death and Silver Moon Vampiress are in no way affiliated with Inuyasha, so there! 'Looks at lawyers and judge angry and slightly smirks (the same way alucard does when he's about to kill hehe)

Destined to Be Mates

Chapter 5: the return of a ten chi and the affections of a taiyoukai

The group had arrived at the castle and began searching for savewolf as inuyasha and kagome searched the east side of the castle sango and miroku looked in the north ,kilala ,rin ,shippo ,ah un and jaken looked in south side of the castle leaving ironically the west side for sesshomaru as he kept searching he stopped when he smelt her scent but what angered and disturbed him was the scent of tears and blood mixed with her scent.

' _what did that vile hanyou do to my mate why does she cry so I better find her this days with out her have made this sesshomaru realize that I love her '_ at this his beast purred and agreed as sesshomaru reached her room he heard soft whispers inside as well as if someone hitting either somethign or someone he waitede until the hitting and sounds stopped when they did he moved to open the door only for him to find it locked it didn't take him long to melt the lock and open the door as he walked inside he looked at her next to the window and heard her whispered words .

'if its you naraku please I wish to be alone what happened was an accident and believe me when I say I never meant for it to happen i will pay you for any broken thing in this room for i had lost my compossiure abit and broke a few things including a stone in the wall" she had pointed with he rbloddied knucles to a full stone wall with a large hole in the middle of it the wall seemed to be part of a mountain in witch the castle had been built on

savewolf continued her speach saying" after you asked me to stay with you here i was gettign ready to answer you but when I turned to speak and tell you that I was sorry but I had to get back to the tachi I tripped and fell thats when you kissed me i had no intention on letting that evolve into somethgin more i didnt even whant the kiss so please just leave me alone I left the group for days who knows what has happened to them I don't want them to worry."

savewolf had then turned away from sesshomaru even farther hiding her face from him as she continued saying "Especially lord sesshomaru I... I don't want him to think that I betrayed him or something so please just leave'. With those words she turned and faced the window even more and started to fight tears that fell from her eyes the hand that had hit the wall was bleedign severly many blood vessels in he rhand had been thoughruly cut deeply makin he rbleed alot as she sftly clamped said hand a few times as she let her hand relax more blood fell making her bloods scent permeate the room enticing both beast and sesshomaru yet surprisingly even savewolf herself began to slightly feel alured by the mere scent of the coppery substance.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he heard '_that vile hanyou has dared kiss my mate grrr ill rip him to pieces but first lets see what she does when I walk closer"_

At this his beast pawed at his cage and said "** master didn't you hear she regretted the hanyous advances when he kissed her she probably ran from him when she stopped the kiss and has been here since she probably even tried to evade naraku as much as possible she was more worried about what we thought and she was worried for the pack as well prrrr she makes my blood boil show our mate were proud of her decision'** with this sesshomaru agreed and walked closer to savewolf .

as he reached her he pulled her to him earning a gasp from her as he wrapped his arms around her waist he was happy to see she had strugeled since she still believed it was naraku who was touchign her and turned her to look at her eyes when she saw him she did somethgin she had allways fought to not do in front of anyone ever since her mother and sisters deaths she let go and began to cry shaking her body showing how much fear and slight pain she truly felt even now she strugeled slightly to be free form his grasp in order to run away from him becasue of her own shame ( A/N she beilieves its her fault naraku kissed hr and feel ashamed becauesh answered his kiss at first)

as she felt sesshomaru tightene his grasp upon her she stoped strugeling but whimpered and cried more and started to say "I'm so sorry I never meant for him to kiss me please forgive me lord sesshomaru please I am not a whore nor would I act like one'

at this sesshomaru softly purred and calmed her as he whispered" there is nothing to forgive you weren't the one that started the kiss and I would never think of you to be nor act like a whore " at that moment he cleared her tears and softly kissed her forehead then her eye lids and finally her lips softly.

But soon that small kiss turned to another then another and so forth until they started a fiery and passionate kiss that caused both to moan and groan.as sesshomaru pressed his body closee to hers in doign so pinning her to the wall as she arched her bacl and grinned her hips to his makign both of them moan and graon at the sheer peasure the kept kissing and slightly touching eachother but all too ,

Soon they all heard voices and sesshomaru said to her "we better return to the pack and tell them you're safe but don't think we will not finish this tonight I will take you and mark you as mine for all to see as you may or may not know inu youkai mate for life"

At this he was surprised by her smiling and kissing him again as she whispered "I love you I don't care if you don't have the same feelings for me I just wanted you to know of my feelings for you been separated for these few days managed to open my eyes and showed me how much i truly feel about you " she had turned to walk away after she had said this when sesshomaru finally heard what she said he was amazed and decided to do somethgin about it

At this sesshomaru grabbed her and kissed her again and said " never think that this sesshomaru dose not share your feelings my dear ..., savewolf you have proven to me far more than just your worth than any human hanyou or demoness and another thing savewolf I love you too and as an inu youkai I am very serious about this and there is one final question I wish to ask"

At this savewolf looked at him and nodded and he said "will you lady savewolf great granddaughter of lady sakura and daughter of lord alucard give me the honor of becoming my mate tonight?" At this he looked at her face and was saddened by her tears and other facial expressions she seemed shocked truly shocked as he thought "_of coarse she doesn't wish to be my mate after all I am a demon " _

As he was about to leave he was pulled back by two small arms wrapped around his waist as she whispered" sesshoumaru , I would give my life to be by your side off coarse ill be your mate and maybe someday the mother to your puppies ".

at this she turned him around and kissed him as she softly caressed his chest and tail as she whispered" I was wondering if your tail was as soft as I imagined that's why I asked naraku to let me touch his pelt it reminded me of your tail I was nervous of asking you because I feared I might offend you "at this she softly kissed his tail. while sessh .. sesshomarus beast pawed at his mental cage guiving him an 'i told you so' look while its gave him a doggy smirk

sesshomaru was purring as he whispered " it's ok love you can pet my tail as much as you wish as long as I get to touch you and feel your touch upon my skin as well" with this he smirked at her and she looked at him and smirked back whispering"tease" as sesshomaru said " this sesshomaru a tease hardly hn or should i say more my dear"with that they left to gather the rest of the tachi.

_**back with the rest of the tachi and the arrival of savewolf and sesshomaru**_

They had all looked around and they had seen naraku been pulled by kanna and kagura in order to escape as inuyasha growled and said " what the hell was that all about they take her only to leave the stupid whench once they see us ". At that moment inuyasha began to cough and struggle as he was lifted and thrown into a tree.

At this they all turned to see savewolf and sesshomaru move closer to them rin and shippo ran to savewolf as well as kilala and ah un the rest of the group gave them space so they could soothe the children's and the two demons worry .

Rin and shippo cried and sobbed saying at the same time" we thought you would never come back to us we thought he hurt you or worse kill you " then rin said crying" rin doesn't want to loose savewolf ka-san" she cried even more as the rest heard rin call savewolf mother they looked at savewolf who tensed for a moment kagoe got worried and said " um rin maybe you shouldnt ca..."kagome stopped talking as she looked at savewolf makign the others do the same as the looked they were shoked and amazed at what they saw .

Her eyes were filled with the innocent gleam as always but now a fire… no a blazing inferno raged inside her eyes the same fire that showed she had accepted and saw rin as her pup.

as she said" don't worry my little pup I would never abandoned you not willingly" at this she hugged rin even closer and softly purred to her and licked her neck in a way Ah Un and kilala recognized it was the same lady sakura and alucard had purred and licked when calming a child.

Sesshomaru stood there amazed"_ incredible she not only accepted me but rin too and tonight we will officially mate_" at this his beast purred and said "**yes and we will be in our true demonic form I am confident of our little mate but ask her if she will be fine with us in that form"**

At this sesshomaru agreed and walked next to savewolf. Grasping her hand and receiving an affectionate squeeze.

_**later that night**_

Everyone had made camp and had talked and asked savewolf about her stay within naraku's castle.

she explained how he showed her the entire castle and everything making inuyasha inwardly growl and think "_ that stupid naraku how dare he do that and kiss her ill make sure if not tonight then tomorrow early I will take her from camp and kiss her"_ with that thought he purred softly and went to a tree and sulked .

sesshomaru looked around and saw everyone busy with some thing either making their beds or tucking the pups to bed or even chatting as he moved and said "would you take a walk with me lady savewolf" with that said he waited and was inwardly smiling when she took the hand he had stretched out for her to take as she gave him a curt nod and said for the rest to not wait.

Everyone looked at them and started to talk as sango asked "kagome did you notice how sesshomaru looked at your cousin?" Kagome smiled and then heard when jaken said" if lord sesshomaru is right then the girl savewolf is not human but actually a much stronger and worthy female for mi'lord ".at this jaken nodded with determination as he saw both kilala and ah un's heads nod with approval to his words .

then jaken said " if they are alone and after been taken from lord sesshomaru ,mi'lord will want to officially mate with lady savewolf and tonight would be a perfect night since he will be in a smaller form of his true demonic power" everyone looked at jaken and just hoped savewolf would survive the night.

_**with sesshomaru and savewolf**_

As savewolf and sesshomaru walked they began to talk about sesshomaru's past and anything that came to mind as they stopped in a beautiful waterfall that had a warm pool under it in witch sesshomaru in his huge demonic form could swim in it she smiled when she saw exotic fruits flowers and more.

Savewolf smiled and ran from sesshomaru to the waterfall as she softly laughed and let him chase her as he managed to catch her she turned around and kissed his lips and whispered "let your beast share this night with us please koi" she softly kissed his cheek and whispered" both you and your beasts better try and catch me "at that she licked and nipped his ear and where a demon mate mark would be on him and then she took off

Sesshomaru looked at savewolf then laughed as his beast said "**shall we chase our mate she just went into a cave been hidden by the waterfall she did ask for both of us to enjoy this night with her the beginning of many nights hopefully"**

At this sesshomaru agreed and created a sound proof barrier that also prevented anyone to see the inside of the barrier witch covered the entire waterfall pool fruit trees and a small water current with drinkable water since he knew tomorrow she would not only be hungry and thirsty but would be sore from tonight's activities.

As sesshomaru chased savewolf inside the cave she kept laughing and evading him about 4 hours into their chase he caught her and pulled her flush to his body as he whispered " I have caught you my little mate and now its truly time I make you mine "with that said he kissed her.

**ok kiddies this is the lemon so no looking ok or skip to the end if you don't like it **

Softly savewolf wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him while sesshomaru began to take her wife beater off as well as her bra she moved her hands and started to undress him as well after a few moment's sesshomaru and savewolf where both naked as she became shy she covered her body with her hands until sesshomaru stopped her and said " don't !...you look beautiful like this " as she softly looked at him and kissed him as she whispered" your not so bad your self" she laughed softly and smiled when she heard him laugh as she whispered" you should laugh and smile more often it makes you look irresistible"

At this sesshomaru and his beast softly raised an eyebrow and said"are you saying that this sesshomaru is not allwasy irressitable?" at this he raised an eyebrow and watched as savewolf smiled and laughed "well one wouldnt know much with the cold expression you normally use but its ok you have your secrets i have mine " "is that so well my little vixen lets see how much you say when I'm inside you thrusting into you and marking you as mine I will be your first and last "he and his beast smirked and smiled when they heard her whimper /moan due to the mental picture hsi words made on her midn as she whispered" your words are goign to be the death of me one day my lord" sesshomaru softly chuckeled and with that he began to trail open mouth kisses down her body he played with her breast and made them peak into hard little nubs.

At this savewolf moaned and softly tangled her hands in his hair softly rubbing his ears making him purr with appreciation. After he finished paying homage to her breast he trailed soft butterfly kisses down her well toned stomach reaching the apex between her legs.

As soon as he reached his goal he gave her a soft lick and rebelled in her taste and sound's as she arched her back and said" oh my sesshomaru don't tease me like that " at this sesshomaru and his beast purred as he started to enjoy the soft licks and few nips he gave her .

After a few moments he inserted 2 fingers inside her hot and wet core as he began to increase the speed until she arched her back and called out his name. He licked up her womanly juices and began to move upward until he reached her face and kissed her with all the love and passion he felt for her.

He was surprised when she moaned and flipped him onto his back she looked at him with calm loving and still innocent and gentle eyes as she caressed kissed flicked his nipples his chest down to his abs and going to his navel and reaching his large member he locked his eyes to her face and was amazed at what he saw in her eyes.

"_how is it possible for her to have such amount of love and innocence as well as amazement and awe in her eyes while looking touching and taking me in her mouth like that ahhh she's amazing "._at this sesshomaru let his beast take control a bit and decided to speak with savewolf.

"**aahhh my beautiful mate that feel's heavenly don't stop love "**at this savewolf increased her rhythm and cupped his ball's gently massaging them she moaned softly letting the vibration's to work on his shaft as she increased the rhythm he reached his climax calling out her name.

At this both sesshomaru and his beast agreed for his beast to speak with her"** my dear savewolf I will be the one to claim you tonight and after tonight many more to come but tell me do you agree to mate with me for I am sesshomaru's beast he will feel and experience the mating but it will be me whom you mate and mark tonight".**

She smiled and said "I trust love and would give my life to and for you both demon and beast I was curious about you though "she smiled and softly bared her neck to him after softly licking his neck meaning her full trust and submission.

At this sesshomaru's beast purred and nuzzled her neck softly kissing and nipping it earning a soft moan from savewolf after a few more moments of kissing her he positioned himself between her legs and placed his member at her opening.

"love this will hurt a bit at first but after that it will be a pleasure you would only dreamed off before tonight are you ready?" at this he saw her nod and thrusted into her as he stayed still for a minute or two before he felt her move and moan in pleasure he began a soft rhythm that after a few moments became fast and hard as due to savewolf's asking him to please move faster and harder.

They continued the rhythm as both sesshomaru and his beast quickly moved and flipped savewolf onto her hands and knees witch earned them a soft moan and a smile from her as the thrust back in they kept a fast pace and climaxed many times as the night became early morning they reached their climax when savewolf screamed "OOOOOOHHHHH SESHOMARUUUUUU!!" and sesshomaru responded by calling out her name and then growling while pushing her back flush against his front and biting the junction between her neck and shoulder marking her as his mate for life .

**end lemon kids heh**

They fell to the ground catching their breath as savewolf looked at him and asked" are you ok sesshou? "At this sesshomaru could only think "_how can she worry about me when she is the one that would feel pain during this mating" _at this his beast reminded him of when she said she barely felt physical pain witch meant she wouldn't be sore in the morning.

He kissed his mate tenderly on the mating mark and looked as it changed slightly and gave her a few more symbols she smiled and moved closer as she whispered" I love you sesshou" he smiled and kissed her lips and said" and I love you my beautiful savewolf" as they fell asleep in each other's arms .

**the next morning with sesshomaru, savewolf reaching the group**

Everyone had woken up and looked around for either savewolf or sesshomaru kagome sango kilala, rin,shippo,miroku ,and ah un where worried about them especially savewolf .but inuasha was furious "_how dare he take her away from the group when I get him im going to kill the bastard"._

At that moment savewolf and sesshomaru arrived as rin shippo kilala and ah UN where the first to greet them rin cried while saying" rin is happy sesshomaru ottous-san and savewolf kasan are ok" everyone agreed as inuyasha moved and said" hey whe... uh savewolf would you come with me for a moment I wish to talk to ya "

At this savewolf nodded and followed him as she looked inside his mind and found his inner beast and demon had taken a liking to her since the kiss she gave him at this she tensed and slightly raised an eyebrow and yet waited for him to speak.

Before savewolf could ask what he wanted inuyasha looked at her and began to circle her she knew this kind of behavior was part to him been part dog demon and it was his basic instincts telling him to make sure she was ok as he softly moved and went to his knees and surprised her by nuzzling her belly and softly purring.

She tensed slightly again as she remembered her own brother purring slightly like that wich soothed her into looking at his eyes and whispering something that only a full demon could hear "oh maru how I miss you i wonder have you been ok this past years? maru 'shigh'".

inuyasha softly nuzzled her belly again and got up softly licking her neck making her shiver as one of her eyes started to change color making her moan her heart was racing and reaching a level that was dangerous her own vampiric and slight demonic instincts where urging her to move to do somethgin thinking it ws her half sibling who ahd suddenly apeared after so many yars making savewolfs urge to confort him even strnger but yet she stayed stil while whispering how much she missed her dear broter her dear maru ( A/N some of her familly are part demons well their full demons their just part of savewofs familly and savewolf when needed or pushed her blood becomes full demon her scent has that aura and smell to other demons that she is neithr a half demon nor quarter demon but a full demon yet she is all so a vampire a lycana nd a dragon just in case you where confused ok on with the story)

.meanwhile and unbeknownst to them a pair of amber eyes were watching them.

_**with sesshomaru finding them and confronting them**_

Sesshomaru had sensed something was wrong when inuyasha went and wished to speak to his new mate alone he thought"_ that half breed better not try anythingg with her or I will make sure he never has any pups"_ at this his beast agreed and said "**master I sense mate and the hanyou close by he seems to have made her mind fog with an emotion I cant know yet what it is I have to see her to make sure"**.

At this sesshomaru said to his beast"_ very well but if the half breed dares harm or touch what is our's he will suffer"_ at this his beast agreed when they came upon them sesshomaru was enraged "_how dare he!! And why is she moaning for him grrrr I should of known she would be like this "._

sesshomaru was about to denounce the mating mark and kill them both but his beast said to him with a growl"** NO!! you will not harm mate look at her eyes their fogged but listened .she whispered the name maru and her scent shows she is remembering of her sibling maru not the hanyou and ... huh? she ... something must be wrong with her she sees to be fighting wth herself as if somethign was trying to make her do something we better go closer to make sure mate is ok but never harm mate "**.

At this sesshomaru sensed that his beast was right and heard her whisper maru's name as she softly moaned her eye'shad glazed like the first time she remembered her brother in front of him then said to his beast _"you are right she doesn't feel lust for my half brother but a slight tenderness as if she saw him as pack or family I thank you for stopping me from destroying the best thing that has happened to us _" at this his beats purred his approval.

As sesshomaru went close to them he saw inuyasha trying to kiss her making sesshomaru have to hold back a threatening possesive growl .he was about to strike at inuyasha when she was still in a trance like state

but before either of them moved they heard savewolf said" please inuyasha don't kiss me I could never forgive myself if I let you do that it's not just for my cousin but for lord sesshomaru I don't share anything with you except anything i would share with the rest of the pack nothing more anythign that would be reserved for my mate its just that resered for my mate please do not do anything that we both will regret maybe you because of the phisical pain that would be caused but to me it would be like i had betrayed someone vety dear to me i dont cheat on my mate "At this both sesshomaru and inuyasha were amazed "_she thinks more of others and doesn't wish to betray our mating she knows if the ritual then surely for the studies of demon's she made "_at that moment savewolf said" please lord sesshomaru comes forth I wish to see and ask your forgiveness".

Both sesshomaru and his beast were amazed but inuyasha asked" hey why are you asking for him to forgive you, you didn't do anything wrong" at that savewolf turned to them showing tears of blood that she didnt even know she was shedding this made sesshomaru think and inuyasha just stood there until he saw a worried sesshomaru and his beast as he moved in the blink of an eye and was beside her purring softly and licking the mating mark to soothe her as he inwardly groaned and smirked when he smelt the beginning of her arousal.

inuyasha had to turn aroudn when he sa savewolf nuxxle closer to his mouth as she turned slightly and licked his lips and the tip of his nose at this sesshomaru softly growled again waitign for any other action on her part he was pleasently surprised when she licked his cheek and close to his mouth again while stoping and licing he rown lips as it he was a sweet and tasty treat as she licked yet again his lips she began to lay small kisses to his lips until finally sesshomaru and his beast decided to kiss her like a true youkai and show thir bitch how much they loved and wanted her he grabbed her waist and pulle dher to him her head at teh height f his he had easaly lifted her body from thegroudn slightly guivig himself a great oportunity to fully enjoy grasping heer ass while suspending hr in mid air whil kissing her

he decided to tease her and yet show her how much he whanted to yet again by grabbign ehr right leg and lifting it making her groin touh his as he mock thrused into her enjoying as she whimpered an dmoane dos onyl he could hear and thrusted closer to him while kissing him deeper as they stopped (A/N i would like to xplain she is actign abit like a dog demon because she had studied very thoughruly that particular breed of demon especially with her father been a dear friend of many dog demons including sesshomarus father )

Sesshomaru placed her to the ground gently while cupping one fo the fleshy cheeks of her ass in one hand while the other had grasped her waist goin don her clothed navle almost in a possesive yet loving gesture and movement she enjoyed it even more as he yet again looked at her and said "it is best we continued our journey then" at this they went back to camp as everyone got ready to continue the walk.

_**meanwhile with naraku and his group**__**and meeting with kikyo**_

Naraku was furious that sesshomaru had found savewolf before he could calm her down , he rather enjoyed their kiss and was rather excited that she responded to his advances before she got scared and nervous but seeing her flushed face and hearing tasting her for the first time outside his dreams only made the dreams even more wonderful he managed to have full release in his dream and in his entire body.

"_her taste was amazing truly she is the nectar the ambrosia of the kami's_" he smirked and licked his lips as he walked he noticed kanna kept looking at her mirror and he asked her "kanna why do you look into your mirror like that are you waiting for something" at this kanna surprised both kagura and naraku when she smiled and said" I am master savewolf said she would speak to me and maybe kagura when ever I contact her ".

At this naraku raised an eyebrow and said" is she interested in only you two or is there more kanna?" at this he saw kanna smile at him and said" she likes you but fears been called a whore." at this naraku understood somehow she feared been called a whore for her actions and yet he felt as if she had been following her instincts or part of them when kissing him.

He watched as kanna summoned savewolf to talk to her by saying " spirit of the seeker mirror of souls summon the one you uphold call upon her so we may speak once again by the water streak " this surprised naraku and kagura who had been passing by as kagura saw the mirror and said" how did she manage to summon or use her mirror like that?".

At this one of the servants said" forgives my intrusion master naraku Miss Kagura but if I may kanna had been sensing the girl ever since she appeared with the group every time she was alone she would look at her mirror and summon her when she felt lonely."

Naraku instructed the servant to continue with her story and said" when the young lady was here kanna would spend almost all the waking moments with her she even spend some nights when it rained and was a strong storm's she even asked her to tuck her in at night."

The servant softly breathed and said" the young girl even protected little kanna when one of the new servants and guards tried to tease touch or bother her one of the guard's attacked kanna to see if she would flinch not knowing that lady savewolf would intersect the attack and be wounded her self what surprised even us my lord was she didnt even make a sound of pain and that guard knew how to touch a human or any creature to cause extree amount of pain then she opened her eyes and smiled and return it probably 100 times stronger she did whisper mind and soul crush witch made the guard cry out in pain he is still in the infirmary sir".

At this naraku dismissed the servant and said"kagura we will see how kanna speack's with savewolf then we will try to take her again the potion is ready is it not? "kagura at this nodded and said "yes the witch said it would work on her since a saymyosho got a drop of her blood"

Naraku smirked and said"good then we shall go and hear what dear kanna is talking with our dear savewolf" at this they watched and heard kanna interact with savewolf through the mirror.

_**with kanna savewolf and naraku and kagura watching them**_

Kanna had said the summoning and waited for savewolf to appear on her mirror, meanwhile savewolf had felt kanna summoning her and said" would you please excuse me I will go for a walk and wish to relax for a bit". at this they all agreed and savewolf walked away into a clearing and in a pool with a waterfall she opened the portal to speak with kanna.

**"In naraku's castle"**

kanna was happy and said "savewolf it is good to hear from you did I disturb you?" savewolf softly laughed making naraku kagura and kanna smile and inwardly love her laughter even more then to naraku and kagura's surprise she asked "could you come here to my room even if its for an hour or so?"

This made naraku and kagura wonder"_ how will savewolf get here to spend an hour with kanna that is impossible_" at that they heard savewolf laugh more and then said"ok kanna you know what to do right?' kanna nodded and put her mirror close to the wall and said "portal of souls door of the mirror let the one pass through without hither" at this the mirror glowed and before kanna was savewolf much to naraku kagura's and a few servant's behind them amazement.

As savewolf came forth from the mirror they were all shocked to see kanna run and attach herself to savewolfs leg and softly cry after calming her sligtly she gently pulled kanna away form he rleg and knelt before her as she lifted kannas chin and softly cleaned kannas face she licked the small tears that had ran down he rown finguers while kanna and naraku kagura and the servants watched he rlick the tears away as she softly asked "kanna dear what's wrong tell me did that guard try anything again" kanna nodded and savewolfs face showed what no one would even think she would show at the moment her eyes showed an inferno that held a maternal instinct to protect kanna from any and everyone.

This surprised everyone as kanna told her of many things and asked' "could you teach me some of the moves you make in battle?" savewolf looked at kanna and said" do you mean this?" she suddenly took her cloak off and revealed the low hip jeans and a white wife beater that had prints of what may look like demon claw marks and suddenly jumped doing a back flip with a triple twist.

then she stood up in her hands and did a front flip and then winked at kanna and said" look closely " she moved then said" perhaps I'm here " she had moved from one side of the room to the oter without kanna or the other looking at he rit almost looke dlike she had vanished in thin air then reapeared as if she where a spirit

she smiled and said when she reapeared "or maybe over here?" at that she had moved again so fast no one knew where she was until she spoke" or maybe I'm right here" at that moment she appeared behind kanna and threw her gently into the air and jumped doing a death flip she caught kanna and landed tickling her kanna and savewolf laughed as they spend an hour training as she looked at her watch savewolf said" im afraid I need to leave kanna well talk soon ok if you need help just summon me".

With that savewolf left after kissing kanna on the forehead and whispering" I love you little pup"at this naraku was amazed.

**after savewolf left kanna's room**

Narku and kagura had reached the dining room when they heard a voice say"don't tell me your after a little girl now naraku" it was kikyo who came with one soul collector when she normally comes with several at this naraku asked"tell me kikyo why is it that today you come to us with only a soul collector when usually you are sorounded by many?"

At this one of the soul collectors began to twitch and cry tears of blood as the drops spilled on the floor and spelled savewolf's name after the name been spelled the soul collector began to nuzzle the name tenderly almost longing for the owner of the name and began to twich even more as it stopped for a moment when it scensed kanna it flew direcltly towards kanna and began to curl around kanna especially her forehead scenting savewolfs scent on the small kiss she had guiven kanna before leaving them

it began to purr and make soft mewl/whining sounds a it caught a strong amount of savewolf's scent and it went in search of her leaving kikyo fall to the ground on her ass as kagura laughed naraku sommuned kanna closer to him and said " show us savewolf kanna?" at this kanna showed them savewolf walking back to the camp.

were kikyos soul colectors were gathered and started to nuzzle her as thy al heard the youngest and smallest of all the colectors make a soft puppy/kitten like sounds almost as if it where crying for its mother or protector it began to twich and cry amost as if on pain looking for her two larger soul colectors wrapped aroudn the smallest in hopes of soothing it but it didnt work she looked at the rets of the colectors and noded for the two trying to soothe their youngest sibling/ friend to bruing it closer so she could see what was wrong and soothe it back in to a happy little colector

as they did what she asked the one that had cried started to wrap itself around her and cry and whimper more as they all saw what she did next "hush little one com now what ever is the matter dry your tender eyes you dont whant the souls to think your not cute now do you?" she softly let it nuzzle closer to her it started to move its head closer to her body between hr breats as if tring to hide even going so far as to moved its head from time to tiem to hide from under er arm and shirt in hpes of ben soothed by her closeness

the little colector began to bleed tears again writtign amessageu for naraku kanna kagura kikyo and th e servants to read as well as she it read " keep star missed keeper keeper smells nice is nice not like clay whore she not nice she scare star she hurt star make star get bad souls hurt girls and get the souls that are in pain star hurts due to sad souls please dont make star go with her yet '

the little soul colector or as it named it self star began to cry again makign savewolf softly say while shusshing and soothign ti again " come now hush with sad eyes like those the souls will defenitely think your taking them to hell hmm oh i know here " she moved and placed her hand on the soul colectors chest and softly her hand glowed and it made the soul colector dance and lugh as she smiled and gigled as its toungue tickeled her neck"ok i know you dont hant to but go back to the little pot otherwise she might get mad and i dotn whant you hurt little star "".

at this the soul colector (AKA star) noded and agreed to do as it was asked but before it left 'star' and the others as well nuzzled and wrapped her in a gentel hug that lifted her as 'star' brought and gave her the black rose and vanilla flower that she allways wore on her hair as the pat its head and said" good little one now go on off you go guys i'll speak with you all another time bye".

**"back at narakus castle"**

at this kikyo growled and said" how is it that mere child could speak to them and comand them i am their true master why would they bother with that puny creature " at this before naraku or even the servants could retort kannas voice sounded " because she is their keeper the one that gives them their true purpose and power in this life and even the next she speaks and soothes the souls they carry savewolf has told me she even saved a few who's soul were so enraged they were killing if not exsorcising their bodies but savewolf calmed the souls and they were of full blooded demons that hated humans she calmed them as if she were mearly touching a small pup"

at this kagura laughed and said" kanna did savewolf told you if she was able to help them escape from anyone or are the soul colectors solely for kikyo?" at this kikyo fumed and said" watch what you say bitch that child cant be so strong " at this kanna responded " then how come the soul colectors dropped you on your ass well the only one that was sadly wanting to retun to its group of soul colectors to just be in her presense alone " at this naraku kagura even some of the servants there laughed as they watched kikyo walk away angry as the soul colector that had dropped her on her ass returned looking like it was disgusted with having to touch kikyos body in order to get her away from the castle

at this naraku said" until next time then kikyo"with that he laughed and ordered everyone to eat and take the day off.

_**back with savewolf and the camp**_

As savewolf returned she looked at the others and silently laughed when she saw jaken been put lots of flowers as well as ah un as she ran to jaken she said" hush dont worry now that rin is gone i can take the from you and place them on ah un since they like flowers so much if you ever need help just tell me master jaken" with that she smiled and bowed at him she took the flowers and winked at ah un and placed the flowers on ah un knowing they where from rin she smiled.

jaken looked at her as he had followed her when she whent o place the flowers on ah un he asked " lady savewolf why would you be so kind to this lowly servant why show or even be nice much less why call me master jaken when you yourself ar much more above my status ?" savewolf looked at the small youkai and said " because even thought you look or act as if you hate her i know you wish rin no ill will nor harm for that and ore i am gratefull and you are a good friedn if you may be so bold as to call you my friend"

hearing her words jaken slightly had tears in hsi eyes but as he felt ashamed of cryign infront of her h was stopped when he felt a soft hand touch him as she thought"_why is sh touching em like this does she care for me as a friend?"_when he looked up he saw somethign amazing her eyes where slightly glowin with happyness and friendship she then kissed his ofrehead and said " would ou like to b my friend master jaken?" a this he node and said " please my lady just jaken for you since we are friends now" at this he was gifted with her sweet laughter as she said " verywell jaken but i must insist that you call me savewolf ok no formal titles unless where infrotn fo either a council my elder vampires or sstrangers whom only acept titles with names deal?" he noded and she smiled as she left to watch over ah un as.

Everyone saw savewolf interact with them as she smiled at ah un when they licked her face in thanks and affection as they continued their journey they saw savewolf suddenly stop and gasped and tense as they all walked around what looked to be a village that had been attacked the men where killed as the scent of blood surrounded the area as the bodies of women and children as well as elderly where around many of the women and young girls showed signs of been raped either before or after been killed.

Everyone gasped except for sesshomaru as they heard a thump sound they found savewolf near the body of a child that looked to be a 2 day old infant kagome moved close to savewolf and as the others moved closer to her they began to notice savewolf's body was shaking very strongly as

kagome said " sa..sav... save ... savewolf are you ok?" they started to hear words of another language and small sobs been or trying to be with hold or held back.where unleashed as her body going almost to the state of convulsions with how hard she fought to not cry nor show any type of emotion at the moment the scene before her makign her remember the times she was abused and the many of the times she was nearly raped she started to fight ven hardrer as every memorie of the moment her adoptive parrent tryed to seduce and encourage her to toucht hem how every memory of the very moment her doptive father ahd tred to make he rinto a woman had cme tot he surface of er mind as she had to bite her lip as to not growl nor make a soudn xcept the small sobs that escaped her even after so much strugle

"how could they ,this was but a pup just starting its life... kilala, ah un go find the pup's mother and after that bring her corpse here also if you please take every mother child and place the bodies together for me the rest of you leave"at this everyone wondered why she asked such request but it was rin and shippo that asked" savewolf why did you ask for us to leave? Why wouldn't you let us see your face now?" at this rin and shippo moved her to face them as they were all surprised to see her eyes the tears of blood and the look of pure rage and sorrow in her eyes as she cradled the body of the infant kilala and ah un arrived showing savewolf only the skull of the skeleton that belonged to the infants mother as she closed her eyes and moved away from the group and said " i will be back soon please dont come any closer to me ".

her voice was cold even colder than kagome remembered and said " guys savewolf is reverting she wasnt that cold when she got to my home when we first addopted her i think seen the dead women and children not to mention them been raped has caused her to return to the way she was before "at this everyone saw kagome look into the forest.

Savewolf had been fighting to control her thirst for blood not to mention the thirst for the blood of her family and blood clan she hadn't drinked or "fed" blood since she last visited her granny sakura and that was well over 4 month's as savewolf reached a place where she could bury the infant she saw the bodies of more children these were boys and girls the age of shippo and rin but they had been so weak they reverted to their animal state witch made savewolf loose the fight with her motions and instincts as sh gav out a howl/ roar in agony, frustration ,anger pain and sorrow ,all of them had been raped making savewolf remember and on top of it all

it had forced her mind to enter into each of their minds and see the moment each rape had taken place making her roar and howl in agony despiration hopelesness and as if it wherent enough she felt the moment of all of them the exsact moment their inocence had been ripped from their bodies makign her stop n a silent scream as she felt numb and all her emotions died in that one strong moment her aura had flared showign how much ain her spirit not to mention mind had recieved sch blow and now it was completely numb of all sensations she kneaed before their bodies and picked up a knife she recognizd lettign it cut her hand slightly

As everyone began to wonder whether to follow her suddenly they heard a painful howl/scream that was filled with sorrow and agony as they followed the sound they found savewolf but what surprised them was on her knees her body tremblind as her aura showed what had happened to her in small ways her aura turning fully blank as if her very soul was experiancing each of the childs death and rape her hand held tght to the dagger until she smashed the blade wich both miroku and sango recognized as sango said" kagome we better leave her to mourn I think I know why she felt so much pain ,frustration ,anger,angst and sorrow for these people".

At this inuyasha said"what why the hell should we let her do that its not like it was her family kagome is her family here so why mourn for a stranger" miroku was about to speak when savewolf's voice echoed in the forest" because these are members of the lycan clan their leader ... their **alpha** is none other than my eldest uncle on my father's side of the family this child here was one of the few cousins I never got to play or talk with because of the monsters that did this"

At that time inuyasha said" fhe if you think demons and hanyous are monsters then why spend time with the ice prick over there" at that savewolf stood up and every one looked as in ablink of an eye savewolf's aura burst and it looked like flames covering her body as she vanished only to reapear pinning inuyasha to a tree while she said with a cold tone " because demons and some half demons aren't the monsters ... I was talking about hunters** HUMAN** hunters like demon slayers they are also called slayers but their different they attack vampires and lycans the village was a small portion of the clan my uncle put in this parts of japan".

at this savewolf moved and cleaned her tears away allmost a sif she was ashamed of crying infrotn of them and said "go let me bury them in peace if you find any hunter either wounded or alive I will ask of you to hold him or her where you find them" at this she moved and by lunch time she had buried everyone of the village that died

sesshomaru kept watch over her as shippo and rin came running and said to her " we found one of those hunters he's nearby he said if you wanted to talk to him you should go there then" at this savewolf asked for them to take her to him so they did.

When they arrived the hunter looked at her and was impressed savewolf didn't show any emotion her eyes were completely neutral and so was her face as the hunter said" I am Cornelius are you the one asking for a member of the ones that killed the monster's in this village I am one of them "before any could even blink savewolf had grabbed him by the back of his kimono and said "don't kid yourself your just a child I would never fight much less kill a small child" at this she dropped him to the ground and walked away thanking rin and shippo for their work witch made them feel abit happy.

At the moment she turned her back to Cornelius he threw a dagger with wholly water and it had been made with pure silver as he threw another and another when he ran out of daggers and before anyone could do anything savewolf spoke "cute toy's child they don't work on me stop killing or chasing vampires believe me you would be better off as a retainer of the vanhellsing or valerius clan's" at this savewolf kept going.

_**later that night **_

After rin shippo and the rest ate savewolf said she was going to bathe and then take walk at this sesshomaru waited a few moments and left camp to follow her as he continued to walk he found her at a warm spring that was as large as a pool for 6 or 8 people with giant rocks that guarded the spring from prying eye's as he decided to go closer he heard her calling out to him and inwardly smirked.

"_my she does know how to keep me impressed doesn't she?_" at this his beast approved and said "**hai and she is very powerful I felt her need to bury these lycans all of them had been good friends or allies to our father or were descendants of friends and or allies not to mention her scent smells now calm and huh? 'sniff ' 'sniff' what is this? 'sniff ' 'sniff' 'yiiip' She smells of arousal 'ppprrrrrr' perhaps we should join our little bitch in the spring she is calling out for us "**.

At this sesshomaru agreed and went to the spring what he found was amazing and made him even more aroused and amazed it was savewolf she was softly putting some of the waters by cupping the water and letting it drip down her body as the small beads of water traveled down between her breast to her belly and some lower to the apex between her legs it made him slightly jealous of the few drops of water but what surprised him more was what she said next.

"would you stop looking at me and please come closer my lord or have you had your fill of my body and only your beast desires me now? "at this sesshomarus beast took over and in the blink of an eye was inside the spring and next to her as he pulled her body flush to his and let his warm breath fan over her neck and face .

As he said **"my little mate never ,we would never tire of you, you are a tenshi sent from the heaven's for us your body excites arouses and impresses us your kind heart and gentle soul make us stronger never not even for a moment doubt our love for you .we chose you as our bitch and that is what you are to us ours, our mate ,our koi our lover we would die before letting anything happen to you if you don't mind I wish to mate with you again like the first time my master like me will feel and experience everything you do to us but I will be in control of our body "**

At this he smelt her arousal spike even more as she whispered" I don't want you to go but I don't want to call you beast what should I call you?"Should I call you fluffy or maybe sesshou or perhaps you like sess? "at this sesshomaru's beast was amazed and even more aroused and said"** my love you can call me what you wish I liked sess better than the other's do call me that I'm sure it will be the only thing you will be able to say when I'm pounding into you my beautiful mate my little bitch **"at this he nipped and licked the back of her neck and reveled in her tiny mewl and moan as he softly did it again and purred softly to her and cupped her breast as he softly turned her around and began to trail small nips licks and sucks to her body after he reached her right breast and nibbled and sucked like a pup feeding from its mother he did the same to the other he pulled her to a tall rock above the water and spread her legs as he softly moved and kissed her.

**ok guys lemon coming up don't like it scroll down to the end of it **

He growled when she pushed him away but let her do so he was surprised when she flipped him and whispered" your turn sess" as she kissed his neck softly rubbing his ears making him purr witch earned him another moan from her as she whispered to him "I love it when you purr at me as well as growl" he knew this from her arousal but he felt more male pride when she said it herself.

He gasped when he felt her lick and nip at his nipples and move lower still as she reached his well toned abs and went lower he groaned out loud as he let one of his clawed hands softly lift and caress her shoulder and move to her face caressing her cheek he was amazed not to mention aroused to the point of pain when she took him in her mouth while locking her gaze upon his as she bobbed her head up and down creating a rhythm and rubbing what she couldn't fit in her mouth she cupped his balls and massaged them as she moaned and created more friction and vibrations.

Making sess groans and says "**my dear that feels wonderful oh 'pppuuurrrrrr' yes "**he continued to purr and groan as he felt his release soon she increased the rhythm until she nipped at him and squeezed his balls softly until he growled and let his seed flow to her mouth she swallowed every drop and cleaned him she smiled and kissed him her eyes still held that same innocent glow and sparkle as she said" will you mate with me again sess?"

At this sess looked at her and whispered"** we will mate and as humans call it we will make love to one another my love my mate "**at this he pulled her up and placed her next to the spring on a moss bed next to the spring and moved to be on top of her he kissed her and enjoyed her taste as he smiled and kissed her as he thrust deep into her making her arch her back and call his name.

At this sess purred as they moved meeting thrust for thrust savewolf kissed sess many times and reached their climax 3 times already as sess then moved and whispered"** would you wish to mate in the true inu youkai way?"** at this savewolf got slightly curiouse ans she nodded and softly licked his chin and bared her neck ,sess purred and licked her neck making her moan and softly mew as she moved she placed herself on her hands and knees and asked while tilting her head to the side "is this the way you place me?" at this sess softly purred and chuckled and said"**yes my little vixen that is the way for a beautiful bitch like you to be when I mate with you in the way of inus"** at this savewolf mewed and said" can you come closer koi I feel lonely" at this sess mounted her and brought her body flush to him her back to his front as he thrust deep into her he was on his knees and so was she as he lifted her body slightly to press closer to his front as he cupped her breast and nipped kissed and licked her neck and mating mark as he continued to growl and purr softly in appreciation.

She moved with him when she felt her fangs grow as well as she felt on her very low back as if twin tails would spring out at any moment but she ignored it thinking she might of done it on purpose as she continued with him she turned her face slightly to kiss him as they continued to kiss they reached a final climax as he called out her name and she his but when they went to the spring thanks to sesshomaru carrying her into the spring she saw her reflection and saw her eyes had changed colors witch made her nervous and she hid her eyes she felt her tails slightly swishing yet been concealed by the internal seal herfather grazed her with sesshomaru would not see her tails but he would be able to should she allowed him but she would not just yet .

Sess had sensed something wrong with savewolf as his master said"_ beast why is our mate nervous tell me what has happened let me have control again_" at this his beats whined but accepted as sesshomaru got control he pulled her closer and turned her around and saw she was trying to hide her eyes and mouth from his and he said_" _tenshi what has caused you to hide from me like this?" he removed her hands and saw her eyes had swirls of amber silver crimson on the crystal se teal eyes but it was the purple swirls and pupils on her eyes that amazed him more as well as her vampire fangs as she said" if I had been mating with you not the way we finished but how we started I would of taken your blood that is not all my dearest allso im concealing something from within me "

seshomaru looekd at her and aske d" what is it your hiding my dear i sense somethgin is hidden from me but i cant se it will you allow me to see what it is you hide? "savewolf noded and sudenly he saw twin taisl as fluffy as his own tail when in his demon form only they seemed to have the form if not style of the nekos (kilala) and a kitsunes tail (the long yet slightly thin and fraceful type of tail) they seemd to be more that where going to coem forth at any tiem but the other tails didnt apear from inside he rlower back almost as if her body dcided to onyl srping out two for him to see thy wher very nice they had a golden silver sea cristal teal and a slight red highlights around the tails some highlights wher in the fom of kanjis or symbols others normal swirls as the taisl themselves where slightly interesting one was black while the other a white silver/white gold kind of colors with small metal or pearl like purple .

At this sesshomaru looked at her tails then decided to ask about her hiding her fansg and her taking his blood and said" is it so wrong for you to take my blood I know that been the great granddaughter of lady sakura and alucards daughter will make sure we have pure blood pups but you wont turn into a youkai so what is the matter?" at this he suddenly remembered when he was a teenage pup and had found alucard with his father.

**flash back**

his father had been taking animals and taking their blood to feed his friend as alucard had purple eyes with red swirls and silver swirls on them as he finished he had several taisl that in slight shape resembled those of neko and kitsune but the slight furry form and resemblance when it came to more than just how wide or long the tails where they texture of said taisl where the same as sesshomaru and his fathers tails when in demon form

inutaisho had looked at the taisl and softly caressed one in hopes fr helping calm further his old friend as he said" it's a good thing you called me alucard you haven't drank the blood from either game nor birds nor even demons or humans as you normally do or even from you family why is it?" at this alucard had said" thank you my dear friend I had clearly forgot and for that i almosrt attaked many under your care including your pup for that i apologize my friend ".at this inutaisho looked at him and said " no harm done at least i was able to find you but now come we will take you with us until we see lady sakura since we both are headed there i will make sure you feed from now on even if i have to visit you every few days my old friend" at this inutaisho growled playfully and laughed as alucard agreed and laughed with him.

Inutaisho sensed sesshomaru and said "son I need you to remember if alucards daughter is conceived and she becomes your mate check her eyes if her pupils the black spot on her eyes turn purple with red and or silver swirls on her eyes as well as if any number of taisl should sprout from her lower back give her blood either her families or animals shell need it "

At this sesshomaru nodded and asked " but father why would i need to give her animals blood or that of her familly?" at this both alucard and inutaisho explained abotu the bloodlust alucard began and said "sesshomaru if my daughter does become your mate be sure she has allways enough blood either my own or that of an animal or our familly to drink she eats like demons and humans normal foods but also she'll need blood to feed upon if she surpases 3 months without feeding "

alucard sighed and continued " she will go in to an intense blood lust even more if you are recently mated for the blood lust will triguer her desier to mate with you even more believe me it is very intense that is why after she feeds youll have to be closer and perhaps in a private chamber for even after feeding on a normal day she will still desier to mate with you it is how vampires show their playfullness as well as love and devotion to their mates the stronger the desier to mate with their mates or rut with them the stronger their bond is"and hifinished telling them both sesshomaru and his father more things that his clan and people suffer from and sesshomaru promised them both to care and do as they had told him.

**end flashback**

Shesshomaru looked at her and they got out of the spring and dried and got dressed as sesshomaru said" when was the last time you drank blood and not just a small sip but truly drank blood?" at this savewolf looked away and said" 5 months" this surprised him for alucard had gone into full blood lust by withstanding only 3.

Savewolf calmed and looked at sesshomaru showing she had calmed down but he said" take my blood even if you do you wont turn into a demon koi please take it "he offered her his blood getting nervouse at what he was askig her she shook her head slightly and said softly " i.. i cant i wont the amount fo blood lust i would suffer would end up in me killing you i wont loose you to my own stupid hunger i .. aahhhh " she stopped talking as the blood lust began to take effect her taisl softly trying to calm her by arousing her body it was a way to effeciantely calm the urges of blood lust but it woud not soothe her enough

sadly sesshomaru noticed this and her fear as he grasped one of her taisl and softly relished in the soft mews and purrign soudns that escped her throat and mouth as her hands slightly twiched (A/N like a cats when gettign conffy before takign anap the do some scratch thing ont he couch or pillow thir planing on sleepign on that kind of twiching) sesshomaru continued to pet her thats when he knew her finally acept his offer especially since she said "ok love but stop me at the very second you feel tired or even better before that please sesshou I don't want to loose you now that I have you "

She softly nuzzled him and went to take his wrist but he stopped her and said" no love I want you to take my blood from here" he pointed at the same spot where her mate mark was vampires lycans and demons shared one mark that was the mating mark witch meant she would mark him as hers as he marked her as his.

She nodded and whispered" your very clever milord ...clever indeed " she softly licked his neck and purred lovingly when he growled softly to her she nuzzled the side of his neck and with a soft mew sound she bit him gently as she drank until she had her fill she moaned and mewed as she finished and said" love... you have the most amazing and tastiest blood I had ever had " with that she loked at him softly as her breath began to get heavier until she was softly panting as she said by pulling him closer by grabing the front collar of his haori and dragged him down to hr just before their lips met she whispered " come here you" with that she kissed him hungrily.

He kissed her back enjoying what the bloodlust had woke inside her as he purred and growled suggestively and said" perhaps we should go another round my dear I believe your still hungry but not for blood not anymore that is "at this he smirked and kissed her amazed at the hunger he saw and felt when she responded to his kiss this time he felt she was withstanding or withholding her instincts at bay as she moaned and whispered" oh sesshou I , I need you I need you so much right now"

Sesshomaru smiled and said" and have me you shall my little mate my koi"

**ok guys lemon you know what to do by now cover eyes and/or scroll down to the end of it if you don't like it **

Sesshomaru kissed her at the same time he placed her under him her back to the soft moss in the floor near the spring he groaned when he sensed her arousal her own body heat had increased making him start to think that perhaps she was in heat but her scent told him she was not in heat .

Savewolf moved with him her touch was not so shy any more but it still held that innocent form of touching him as she feared she would marred or scar his skin by just touching him as he let his own hands explore he kissed nipped licked her neck mouth and he went lower first to her breast as he nipped and suckled them both until they were hard peaks once finished with them he moved lower trailing butterfly kisses down her flat stomach where he hoped soon to be the resting place of his first pup within her as he moved lower purring softly he reached her core and groaned when he licked her and found she was wet and ready for him to take her at any time as he locked gaze with her and said" you my dear are an exquisite creature".

at this savewolf said" as are you my lord" the way she said my lord made sesshomarus arousal spike as he heard savewolf moan again as she brought him upward and made his aching shaft meet with her wet core as she linked one of her legs to his hip and grinded against him as she whispered tenderly " my love please take me I cant stand another minute with out you within me as we soar to heights only you can takes us to please my love my mate my lord" she bared her neck to him and whimpered softly showing him emotions she had thought she buried within her soul long ago. her tiny yet sharp fangs grwoing a ;ittle longer and sharper as she mewed again her tails softly intertwinding with his own for a moment before said tails vanished meanign they decided to return to her back hidden from even her own eyes

That was all sesshomaru needed as he was within her in mere seconds as he thrust into her wrapping both her legs to his waist and licked kissed and nipped her neck lovingly purring and growling softly the way he knew would arouse her even more than she already was .

Both sesshomaru and savewolf were moving closer and closer to their release as he felt savewolf press even closer he moved one of his hands between their bodies and softly flicked her clit making her reach her climax witch in turned forced his own to come as well as his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he roared his conquest over his beautiful bitch she had screamed out loud his name and her love for him as he emptied his seed in her waiting womb he softly liked and kissed her mark as she did the same on his neck as she whispered" aishiteru sesshomaru" sesshomaru nuzzled her neck and said " aishiteru savewolf"

**ok end lemon kids **

The two of them rested the rest of the night in the spring whether sleeping or continuing to make love to one another and strengthening their bond as life mates as morning came at camp everyone was wondering were savewolf and sesshomaru were then sango said" I have been watching savewolf and it would seem more that both she and lord sesshomaru have already mated one another or haven't you noticed how protective of each other of rin shippo and kagome they both are?" at this everyone agreed .

then jaken said proudly" if me lord did indeed mate lady savewolf they would probably spend the next few months forging their bond completely especially since me lady hasn't become with pup yet" at this inuyasha was angered and growled and walked away.

Morning appeared for the camp and they still haven't seen savewolf or sesshomaru inuyasha was angered while kagome wished her cousin would be ok.

Meanwhile savewolf had woken up and was getting clean when she felt two arms wrap around her waist and kissed her neck sesshomaru noticed the mate mark he placed on her had vanished and asked her slightly hurt by not seen the mark " koi why has your mark left your neck did you not accept my claim upon you?"

At this savewolf was surprised she looked at her neck then remembered something and said" oh my blood concealed it hn... hhnn it seems grandma was right" at this she closed her eyes and softly moaned and said" can you see it now? "at this sesshomaru nodded when he indeed saw the mark she smiled and softly rubbed his belly scratching it and enjoying his soft purring until he nipped her and whispered huskily "love you should know never to do that especially when you look so appetizing "

At that statement they went for another round of their love making witch ended in them having to bathe again not that it was a bad thing they both enjoyed baths .

When they arrived at the camp savewolf closed her eyes and enjoyed hearing everything around her as then rin asked" savewolf kasan I wanted to ask both rin and shippo were curious why didn't you cry out when you first saved rin from that mean demon ?" at this everyone agreed savewolf hadn't revealed the reason so she told them "sadly I don't feel pain any longer little one and the reason why I protect you shippo and kagome the most s because of both my families sides have strong protective instincts when it comes to family and pack."

At this sango asked" are dragons and vampires like inu youkai?" savewolf looked at sango and said" close to it they are very tender creatures to be honest when I was in college I paid more attention to fire neko inu and kitsune youkai the most but the most I enjoyed were inu they were amazing they protect even when their at the brink of death and like the instincts of the same canine humans have as a pet an inu and his or her beast would be loyal to those he or she deem worthy ".

She smiled then felt strange as she said" would you excuse me I need to leave for a few moments ill be back soon" she left and reached a stream and closed her hand on the water and washed her face as she smiled and she drank from the flask she brought and returned .

**after a 3 weeks later**

The group had been fighting demons and getting evens more shards thanks to savewolf and kagome everyone noticed sesshomaru been very protective of her even when she ate.

One night she looked at him and whispered" bet you cant catch me my lord " at this she smiled and ran from him she knew he would chase her so this time she pretended she did want to get away as she focused she ran faster than ever letting her powers awake sesshomaru had stopped when he saw her take a fighting stance and he began to fight her he used his whip and claws and was amazed and proud that she kept dodging until she stopped and he heard her laughter and watch the sky when he turned to see her he was awed and aroused in to the point of a painful hard on when he saw that she had placed a hand on her belly and it was sliding down to the apex between her legs as she reached her center she softly rubbed tiny circles around her clothed core and her body reacted to the move by moaning and slowly collapsing to the ground onto her knees in front of him.

"_It's amazing I have never seen her do this why now would she act like this?"_at this his beats purred and said"** mate is happy with us perhaps you know why ? oh but I know what it is"** at this sesshomaru said"_ tell me what is it?"_At this his beast purred even more and said"** have you not noticed every time she would look at us she would be aroused she was untouched when we first mated with her and vampires are very sexual creatures they use their matings to strengthen their bonds with their mates and make sure that both sides are still as playfull and loving towards the other" **

At this sesshomaru asked"_ that is true father did mention that vampires were close to inus in a sense" _at this his beast purred and said"** it is yet I sense her scent increasing she is indeed a great gift sent to us "**they saw as savewolf softly whimpered again this time holding her hand out for him as her eyes took a more gentler tone and glaze as she whimpered softly and said without realizing it she had said this out loud" why does i feel like i need him when were alone that if hes not close to me or even inside me i feel so cold and alone?".

At this she looked at sesshomaru and whispered" yes i do need him i want him inside me now"he smirked and purred at her sugestively.

Sesshomaru walked closer to savewolf and placed a hand on her hand in between her legs and as he lifted her face he asked"koi is the pain your feeling because you want me inside you again?" he waited and when he saw her nod he felt a great amount of pride swell inside his chest as he whispered" then perhaps we should begin so that the pain we both feel goes away "he felt her nod and groaned when he smelled her arousal .

"**start lemon"**

He began to trail kisses down her face neck should he played with her nipples as savewolf raked her nails softly yet hitting every pleasure spot on his chest he growled tenderly and layed her on the floor gently as he positioned himself at her entrance he felt her eyes looking at his as he locked gazes with her and thrust into her.

He moved slowly at first enjoying their movements as he began to increase the rhythm he began to whisper how much he loved and desired her how much she was making him feel with pure joy for accepting him as her mate and even now as they moved and spoke accepting to bare his pup giving him the honor of been the father of her pup he kissed her and thrust deep into her as she raked her nails down his back she said"sessouh my love keep going ooohhh that feels great koi".

At this sesshomaru kissed her and purred the words in a soft sensual voice" do you lady savewolf lady of the western land future heir to the eastern lands accept my mating with you ?"

He had said this words for he knew they where both close to completion as he waited while thrusting inside her he was glad and purring when he heard her say" I savewolf do accept your mating and claiming of me and perhaps someday after the fight and jewel is whole we would start on a familly with rin"" with that they kissed and called out each others name and reached completion.

A few moments later they moved and sesshomaru pulled from within her and wrapped her in his arms .

**"end lemon"**

**the next morning**

Everyone had woken up and was getting ready to leave camp as they noticed savewolf returning she was very strange her power seemed even more concealed and protected as she walked away from sesshomaru she had asked to be left alone for a few moments she disappeared and was followed by sesshomaru

**with sesshomaru and savewolf**

Savewolf looked at him and said" sesshou I have something to tell you" at this sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and waited for her to speak as she smiled and said " thank you for protecting the group from danger i must go to totosai and see if he has the dagger meant for me the guardians had given the dagger to him as a token saying that i would come here for it to help in your fight "at this sesshomaru agreed and kissed her witch turned into another session of mating (A/N wow they sure mate alot dont they lol )

**back with the group and the returning couple**

After they returned from their matting savewolf turned to the group and said" I assume many if not all off you already know of me and lord sesshomaru"at this sesshomaru interrupted and said" since we are mate's love you are entitled to call me by my given name koi"at this he softly kissed her neck showing them the mate mark upon her neck.

Savewolf smiled then said" yes sorry as I was saying after our mating we come before you today to speak that i must travel to were totosai is to gather a weapon that was forged for me as well as make sure i have the hang of the weapon and it would be good to see the old sword smith after so long "at this kagome asked " does this mean were going to totosai and having a break from the jewel hunting?"

At this savewolf nodded and was suddenly hugged by kagome sango rin and shippo who thanked her she smiled and thanked everyone and kagome got scared and asked" but savewolf how will you fight?"at this even sesshoumaru were surprised by hearing her laugh and say"kagome i was trained as an arlequin witch is a entertainer in dance and acrobatic moves but i also was trained by many in sword fight any type of weapon there is i have leared it i even knwo the smalles pin point location fo each wheapon you can put in frot of me iwoudl locate that point and turn a magnificent crafted and strong sword in to scrap metal with a swipe of my hand perhaps after visiting totosai we could go and see granny sakura "

At this everyone agreed and continued their way as they kept walking savewolf felt the wind change as she felt the pull been summoned by kanna she excused herself and vanished .

**meanwhile with kanna and savewolf in naraku's castle**

As savewolf reached a clearing she woke the waters and appeared before kanna in naraku's castle and said"kanna are you well?

Kanna shook her head no and went with savewolf to where the guard had pushed her as naraku and kagura were summoned by a servant and said" my lord look" at this both naraku and kagura watched as savewolf looked at the guard as the guard said" well brat at least you brought me a good looking wench hmm my aren't you a sweet little thing come here and help me ".

savewolf smiled at the demon and asked " may i know what is it that you need my help with sir?" she had tilted her head to the side in an inocent yet very arousing way making kagura and naraku inwardly groan as the guard groaned out loudad said " well my dear as you can see iem quite tight in these clothes and i need a bti of relief think you can handle e sweet heart?" at this kagura and naraku where furiouse seen the guard was visibly aroused and was actualyl takign savewolfs hand and placedit on his crotch for her to feel how hard he was

at this they all say when savewolf smiled and she said " kanna woudl you please leave i think your too young to see what im abotu to do my dear " she turned aroudn slightly bending abit to wink at kanna n a small messague tha this guard wasnt goign to live through this encounter as kanna noded and walked away a bitthe gard grabbed her and grinded his arousal to her backside as he said " nw my dear tat the stupid brat is goe why dotn yuo come here so i can touch you " with that the gard had sat down ona tall boulder and placed her body on his lap as he ran his clawed hand through her body first caressing her face then going down her throat between the valley of her breats down her tummy her flat belly then he stopped to cup her between her legs through her clothes for a moment rubbign her as she arched her back and moaned softly

the guard laughed and softly entered his hand into ehr pants as her eyes glazed she arched her back again as her hand reached the one he used to cup and touch her nether lips as she held his hand in place with both fo hr own her body was shiverign with arousal as her fangs started tog row sharper she wa slettign him touch her so as to awaken her vampiric nature in order to truly make him pay for hurting kanna (A/N she is no whore she just whants to make him think hes won ok so no one think savewolf is a whore she is causing him a lot of tension so when she does strike well lets just say ittl be sweeter for her craving of blood)

naraku and kagura were enraged as the servant whispered" my lord miss kagura look she dosent really like what hes doing look at her eyes she almost looks liek she is staring at she looks liek she is staring at us over here but she cant see us the spell were using right now prevents her form doing so " at this they saw savewolf call out as she reached her climax her hand was reaching between their body as she presse dher hand to his cock she whispered so the hiddn servants kagura and naraku coudl hear as well as the guard " cum with me my dear soldier and see what true paradise is " she let her aura fill the small hand she used and applied the ability to cause extreme sexual pleasure to

him causing him to climax within the confinments ofhis clothes as savewolf got up from his lap and dusted her clothes she looked at him and smiled thinkign fot he best way to punish him form his attack towards kanna .

at this naraku and kagura growled when savewolf moved closer but then surprised everyone when she moved and ripped the guards heart out and liked the blood off her hand and said" never touch or dare to even try hurt or attack kanna she is under my protection got that "at this she revived the guard and smirked as her eyes turned blood red and made the guard fall to his knees screaming "hell be dead in 72 hours if he survives give him time before putting him back to the job ok kanna ill leave for now" but was stopped when kanna said" your will go and visit your relatives here arent you?" at this savewolf nodded and pat her head

At this kanna placed her face on her belly and giggled and nuzzled her belly as she felt savewolf purr softly ,she softly raked her nails through kanna's hair and said" don't worry you'll be safe the only thing I ask of you is not to interfere with any battles naraku nor my group have against each other I don't wish to be forced to kill you kanna'

At this kanna promised and savewolf left. she had managed to bathe as she felt slightly dirty from feelign that guards claws touch her she had thought of sesshomaru all the way through the experiance thatwas the onyl reason she achieved her climax she bathed well and her body reabsorbed sesshsomarus scent through the mating mark

**back with sesshomaru and the group**

Savewolf had come back to the group and moved closer to sesshomaru as she whispered" I hope you didn't get too angry I left to be alone I sometimes do that", at this sesshomaru nodded and purred softly nipping at her neck.

As night approached they all went to bathe and freshen up savewolf rested with sesshomaru and smiled when she felt him nipping at her neck making her moan and softly nuzzle against him.

**In the morning**

As everyone woke up savewolf had caught 2 caribou and a few large fish surprisingly she eat less than normal and she smiled as she watched over them as they walked rin asked" savewolf kasan why are we headed east?" at this savewolf said" because I need to speak with lady sakura your great great grandmother and tell her the news of lord ...sorry of sesshomaru and myself not to mention the gathering of the jewel shards and such "at this sesshomaru growled softly to her and nuzzled and niped at her neck.

They reached a large cave where the old swordsmith totosai lived as they saw the three eyed ox grazing they all whent inside and inuyasha called saying" hey you old man come out here we got kagome's cousin here and says you have a dagger for her " at this they all saw savewolf laugh when totosai hit inuyasha with his hammer and said " still the impatient pup huh inuyasha ? and where is lady sakura's great granddaughter ?" at this myouga hoped to his shoulder and said " there she is totosai see i told you she was with them my she does resemble lady sakura and alucard dosent she?" .

totosai looked at her and smiled as he said " yes she realy is of their bood hmm ." inuyasha angry walked to totosai and said " hey why the hell did you hit em you stupid badger" at this totosai looked at inuyasha and said " hmm who are you ... where am i?" making inuyasha fall anime style and the rest except sesshomaru and savewolf who only laughed softly do an anime sweatdrop (A/N had to put that in i just love when totosais brain goes all senile for a moment he even forgets who he is lol)

at this sesshomaru and the rest watched as totosai pulled a dagger that looked more to be a small sword as he said " you know what to do dont you?" at this savewolf noded and she slit her wrist whispering a few words in vampire lycan demon antien rune and even arameic lenguage as some symbols on her body glowed and her blood was absorbed by the small katana and it transformed it into a diferent type of weapon it looked more like a chakram (its a circle like weapon it has a hole in the middle of it and it is thrown to enemies and it returns like a boomerang ) .

everyone was amazed at the weapon and even more when the scythe reacted to it and pulsed as she said " the scythe of life and the dagger of fate " at that she smiled and thanked totosai .

as everyone returned to the forest and camped they heard a voice many recognised"_my inuyasha playing with another little girl now and one who would betray your group for naraku especially since she talks with the little void demon kanna"_

at this everyone looked at kikyo coming forth from the shadows and kagome said " why woudl you say that?" as kikyo prepared to answer savewolf looked at them and said " its true the child has summoned me but i have talked to kanna only since you rescued me from the castle she felt alone i was the only one that she made or showed emotions to and the soul colectors you posess kikyo also come to me asking to soothe them from your presence ".

sesshomaru looked at savewolf and said " why did you go to naraku's castle ?" savewolf turned and said " if you dont trust me then fine do you wish for me to renounce the mark so you can have the dead whore over there? if it will make everyon happy ill return back to kagomes home take my things and get away from you all apparently i trusted all of you more than i should seen as you believe that i would betray you i was talking to the child because i know an albinoe void demon like she is only shows her true emotions to those she deeply trust somethign not even her own lord and master has managed to do not even her sister kagura from what she tells me has been unable to see her smile or laugh i have warned her not to interfere with the battle"

at this everyone saw savewolf get up and say" thank you kikyo for showing me that even those that never strike at me fisically will do emotionally good thing i can destroy this emotions again "at this she started to walk away but sesshomaru stopped her by wrapping his arms around her and whispered" if you think i will let you denounce this matin for a pety thing as what the dead whench just said your sorely mistaken"

he turned her around and said "true i was angered that you talked and visited kanna but i see clearly you only spoke to her alone for i can sense you never whent for naraku and i can be sure even the group acepts your choice of speaking and interactig with the albinoe void demon but do be carefull koi i dont wish to loose you again" with that he purred and softly nuzzled and nipped her mating mark making her nuzle back .

she turned to kikyo and smiled as she said" you thought that by saying the secret i would loose them tell me why are you so bitter agaisnt me or kagome why dont you go away cant you see your precense is not needed nor wanted here good bye little pot" at this kikyo growled and fumed leaving as her last thought were

"_soon my dear you will pay and in a way you wouldnt know my the things i have instore for you the pleasurable things i can do to you cant you see im trying to get them away from you to take you for myself" sigh "savewolf "_ at this kikyo whispered"soon my dear savewolf we will be together as we should your power and my energy will be unstopable"

uh oh what would kikyo have meant by that dear readers if you whant a kikyo and savewolf dream or true lime or lemon just review and say s or should i make savewolf save kagura and give her her heart back in the next chap and adopt kanna tell me what you wish for me to put and ill do so until then id allso liek to explin that savewolf let the souldier or guard touch ehr oyl to make sure he believed kanna brought her for his pleausre when in reality she was goign to hurt him for hurtin kanna she was thinking of sesshomaru in order to let the demon touch her and even mroe to be able to reahc climax with his touch

_phew ok guys thats it for now i would like to thank everyone that read and even reviewed this story especially those that gave me a few sugestions i thanks especially silver moon vampiress and jcsesshyluvsjc who been a great deal f help among many more i would like to ask should savewolf help free kagura and kanna or should she mate with naraku and be shared between naraku and sesshomaru you decide next chapter you will see more about savewolfs true powers and abilities and her past until then i thank all for reading and reviewing so keep at it so until next chap _

_Ja Ne_


	6. Chap 6: a fight and kiss of a tenchi

A/N: Okay guys this here is a new chapter for you. Yay!! I have been thinking of many things and hope you guys like this chapter too. I would like to thank all the people that have added the story to their favorite list and even the ones that wanted to be alerted when a new chapter was up. Well guys here is another chapter hope you like

Disclaimer: I Savewolf the angel of Death and Silver Moon Vampiress are in no way affiliated with Inuyasha, so there! 'Looks at lawyers and judge angry and slightly smirks (the same way alucard does when he's about to kill hehe)

Destined To be Mates:

Chapter 6:A fight and reconciliation between a tenchi and a taiyoukai 

After a few days had passed by everyone had been making camp when savewolf went to speak with sesshomaru as she said "lord sesshomaru since you can not trust me or for that matter you believe what the half demon says I believe its best I take my leave I think its best you start thinking of getting a new mate for your lands ... and bed"

At this sesshomaru growled angrily and said "you would not denounce the mating mark you would not deny this sesshomaru "at this savewolf let some of her power awake and burn his hand as she walked away remembering what had caused their fight earlier.

**flash back**

They had been walking through the lands as they were getting closer to a field where they could ask for directions or any sign of a village were they could stay savewolf had been walking and had noticed Inuyasha had been closer to her than usual as well as he started to call her by her given name and treat her with respect at this savewolf kept thinking '_maybe he hit his head one to many times who knows'_ at this savewolf and the group had stopped for a break when Inuyasha came closer and asked " savewolf would you come with me I need to speak with you in private" .

At this savewolf raised an eyebrow but consented and followed him not knowing sesshomaru was right behind them all he kept thinking was " _why would the half breed want to speak to her alone he has been acting strangely this past few days"_

At this his beast agreed they had sensed the hanyou started to be nicer to her and call her by her given name when even to the miko kagome he hasn't done that at this sess... sesshomaru's beast started to become very possessive and protective he knew unlike his master that their mate didn't know why inuyasha was acting like that towards her and it seemed she was just trying to figure out what the half demon wanted.

As inuyasha and savewolf followed by sesshomaru walked to a field inuyasha turned to her and sighed as savewolf looked at him and asked" why have you wished to talk to me here what is it that you can't say in front of the others and my mate".

She had said mate just incase anyone followed them and to make sure inuyasha remembered she was off limits.

At this sesshomaru looked and walked through the trees and what he saw made him grow angered only this time his beast wasn't fast enough to calm him before he spoke as he made his presence known.

At the same time inuyasha had growled angrily and possessively towards her when she said her mate as he grabbed her waist and brought her closer to his aroused body making her gasp and say "what are you doin... ." she didn't have enough time to finish for inuyasha crashed his lips upon hers as she gasped he entered his tongue onto her mouth making her be angered that's when sesshomaru had appeared and pulled the half demon away as he growled.

"You have some nerve and you why did you follow him if you knew what he would try to do then ? I should have known you aren't as honorable as my beast though you are like the humans that live here you are nothing but a disgrace and something I terribly regret is taking you for a mate"

At this inuyasha beats surged forward and said "fhe if you regret it then savewolf why don't you simply say I denounce the mating mark you placed upon me and get the stupid thing over with huh?"

Hurt by sesshomaru's words and inuyashas actions she controlled the small tears of blood falling down her eyes and said " very well you say im something you truly regret then I will release you from this prison sesshomaru " at this she closed her eyes as she looked deep into his eyes with sorrow as sess felt their mates pain emotional and he dreaded what came out of her own mouth" I denounce the mating mark you placed upon me and free you from the responsibility as my mate you no longer are that I hope you and sess will be free to love who is indeed worthy of you lord sesshomaru " at this the mating mark glowed slightly burning her skin as sesshomarus beats felt her incredible pain witch even a demon of their stature would of driven either mad with pain or to beg for death itself as sess noticed their mates mating mark vanish she never made a sound of discomfort nor pain.

With that she went into the camp after making sure her tears cleaned from her face she reached the camp and got some of her things to get away from camp for a few hours as she walked she realized she had removed his mating mark and it hurt her even more as she whispered " forgive me I did not know he would do this" with that she looked at jaken and said " please don't be angry with me jaken I'm no longer your lady but I will ask as a favor of ... take care of him for me"

At this jakens eyes grew wider and whispered" my lady if he calms down his beast will tell him what happened from what I can see the wretch inuyasha tricked you so you would remove the mark his beast desires you as his so he wanted you two to fight but for now I will watch over him until he realizes what transpired then I will tell him to look for you so you both can re mark each other for you are destined to be with m'lord and in doing so becoming my lady " with that he bowed to her as she lifted his head and whispered" thank you jaken"

**end flash back**

As sesshomaru got back with inuyasha he looked at savewolf and growled angrily until he noticed his beast growling at himself and asked" _beast why do you growl at me instead at with me towards her she betrayed us by kissing the half breed_" at this his beats growled angrily and bit him saying.

" **you lie!! the pup's beast knew what to do he tricked you into insulting mate and now look at what you did if you don't believe me look at the wretch and our mates neck then**" at this sesshomaru saw the smirk of satisfaction on inuyashas face then he saw what he feared the most .were in savewolf's neck would of showed his mating mark there was none confirming she had removed the mark when she spoke to him in the field were inuyasha had forced the kiss upon savewolf as he growled he said"_ beast your right what have I done and how can I undo this_" .

Hearing this his beats purred softly and said"** its easy master get mate away and speak the truth say that watching the half breed kissing her angered you and you were not thinking clearly apologize for saying such hurtful words if you wont then I will she is hurt by our actions and words you must soothe the pain you caused she even wanted us to find a mate and be happy even if its not by her side"**

Sesshomaru's eyes widen slightly when he was approaching savewolf to talk to her he saw her get up and say " everyone I must be leaving for a while ill see you all in the morning" at this she turned and walked into the forest as she took her bag and whispered so only sesshomaru and jaken heard " I hope perhaps by then you all will be happy and forgot about me especially you lord sesshomaru please be happy with whoever you choose as your mate since I am no longer what you love"

At this savewolf left as she walked away sesshomaru looked down and saw jaken walk towards him and say "forgive me for saying this mi'lord but if you don't go after her she might go into danger she is indeed a strong a caring female mi'lord please go after her she is indeed your true mate your soul mate to be exact your beast will not have peace until you mark her again ".

With that said sesshomaru watched jaken go after the pups and the rest calmed and made camp as he got up and went after savewolf, an hour later he saw savewolf looking into the waters of a natural pool with warm water and a waterfall as she looked down the waters glowed and savewolf was engulfed by the light as she disappeared

Sesshomaru saw this and instantly went to the waters as he saw savewolf walking in a castle at night and with caution he noticed the scent on the castle it was naraku's but as he kept seen her it wasn't narakus room she entered althought she past it with slight caution and nervousness she reached a door and opened it to reveal the void demon kanna who had her mirror in hand and walked up to savewolf and surprised the demon lord by hugging savewolf as she whispered" I'm sorry"

**"At the same time** **with savewolf in kanna's room"**

savewolf had arrived at kanna's room and gasped when kanna said she was sorry and savewolf sftly said back not knowing sesshomaru was both seen and listening to their movements and discussion" I'm sorry kanna but you should not of said an apology sesshomaru chose to believe inuyasha and he was right I have and should not of followed the half breed to be alone I just hope he finds someone truly worthy of his heart but I cant stop thinking that my soul feels empty and alone even after my mothers death I had not felt like this ever "

Small tears fell down her face as kanna looked at her and said" perhaps you should speak to him about it besides kagura has been resting she tried to follow you and naraku…" at this both sesshomaru and savewolf got interested as savewolf asked " what kanna what happened?" kanna looked away and savewolf turned her face saying" kanna where's kagura please tell me did something happen to her?" kanna nodded and heard savewolf ask to be taken to where kagura was kanna did as she was asked and when both

sesshomaru and savewolf saw kagura they were surprised kagura was injured and beaten as savewolf started to tremble memories of some similar injuries on kagura looked the same as some of the scars savewolf herself had on her body as she had her hand in a tight fist she tried to control her emotions both kanna and sesshomaru saw her srugle as even breathing was becoming hard for savewolf as her aura cronstricted even more as if trying to hide the turmoil it felt by seen kaguras state that is until she got up and ran to kaguras body as she shook and soft sobs came after the trembles on her body.

as she whispered so only kanna kagura and sesshomaru could hear "this should of never happened to her i am to bame for all these wounds she scarries now kami I should of helped you two escape when I had the chance but no more I'm sick tired of watching inocents get beat up because of some stupid jewel adn or their masters ambisions tonight I take what belongs to kagura back and get you two to a safe haven even if it means my own death "

At this savewolf healed kaguras wounds and got up as she whispered a concealment spell and walked towards narakus room as sesshomaru watched he whispered" don't go inside he'll kill you if he sees you "he was frightened for the first time in centuries he feared for her life as he watched savewolf move softly across the room her eyes showed no fear whatsoever only determination to gather what naraku took from kagura (A/N a.k.a her heart)

she found naraku and were he kept kaguras heart she looked at him and was surprised when she heard him speak"oooh savewolff thats it ride me my dear " he had said her name all most as if moaning out for her.

At this sesshomaru was surprised and angered but stopped when he saw thanks to his beast that savewolf had her body stiffen at the mention of her name in that tone makign her be just as surprised if not more as she looked at narakus body in disbelief she whispered so onyl sesshomaru coudl hear " he's kiddign right " and had an eye brow raised , looked confused then she shruged her shoulders and went to were kaguras heart was and took it and she whispered a few words and dranked it as the heart went inside her sesshomaru noticed savewolf grasp her chest as energy flowed through her as a mark burned into her shulder and arm making kagura and kannas names written in kanji upon her skin and the word sibling protector with them as she ran gracefully after closing naraku's door she reached kanna's room" wake her up well return to the waters were you summoned me kanna"

At this sesshomaru moved so she would not notice him but he felt the aura of a horde of demons approaching but ignored it thinking they were just passing by as savewolf kanna and kagura arrived at the space near the pool of water were kanna summoned her she woke kagura and said " here I believe this is yours kagura" at this sesshomaru was surprised when savewolf kissed kaguras lips not in a passionate embrace but one of soft and calming way as she let a small star like sparkle be swallowed by her as she grasped her chest again making kanna be concerned as she retrieved kaguras heart from within her own body as she placed and pushed kaguras heart back into the demoness chest as she screamed and the heart got back inside they separated and kagura breathed holding her chest as she said " why does my chest feels so heavy ?"

Savewolf had a very faint smile and said " a heart is a heavy burden "she laughed softly then tensed as she sensed something and got up as she jumped and said" stay behind me" at that moment a demon appeared and scratched her back and sides as she created a barrier and the other demons began attacking .

Demons came using poison acid and their fangs and claws some used their tails or wings to scratch and throw savewolf into trees or the ground as she fought she kept protecting kanna and kagura as many said" why protect them huh they are your enemies are they not and yet you help them why?" at this two demons hit were even kanna kagura and sesshomaru knew that vital organs were and she had very little to live as sesshomarus chest tightened and saw her smile as she whispered" because unlike you I...i..., I have something to protect and I would give my life for them no matter what they are or use to be "

With that she turned to see kanna kagura and to sesshomarus surprise and amazement as well she saw him and said" I love you sesshomaru take care of these two for me ok kanna is like kiara to me and kagura well she reminds me of kagome and Camille in some ways watch over them for me as I give you all one last gift" with that she closed her eyes and whispered" celestial rage" with that the moon crest on her forehead glowed as her back arched and every other symbol in her body glowed almost to the point of burnign ehr flesh as she let a dominant roar escape her body as the energy inside her was released killing every demon attacking them as her body fell limp on the ground her face had a smile as tears ran down her eyes and face.

Sesshomaru couldn't loose her he just couldn't as he ran passed kagura and kanna and held her limp body to his as he whispered" this sesshomaru never meant those cruel words to you I never wished for you to remove the mark this sesshomaru placed upon you, you and rin are everything to me this sesshomaru ask's you to not leave this sesshomaru you and rin are the only ones I have truly showed emotions to for so long I don't wish to loose you as well my tenshi this sesshomaru is so sorry " as he said this kagura and kanna got up and came closer as kagura said " why did you say those words to her then if you love her then let her choose"

Sesshomaru softly licked the tears from savewolfs face and whispered" how can you tell this sesshomaru to let her choose when you yourself can see she can barely live? how can you tell this sesshomaru to let her choose when she is practically at deaths door?" kagura watched and said " by letting her be the one to decide her fate you will proove you respect her" that night sesshomaru stayed watching over savewolf until kagura took her away from him when he slept.

A few days later savewolf had healed most of the injuries but the only ones that managed to get her to smile had been kanna rin and shippo as well as kohaku who savewolf came to look for as well kagome noticed savewolf was indifferent towards sesshomaru and even came to ask sesshomaru what was wrong but sesshomaru would not speak of it meanwhile inuyasha had tried to get close to savewolf many times only ending in kagome sitting him for savewolfs safety .

Everyone saw savewolf place herself in even more danger than before almost as if she wanted to be killed by demons on a occasion the demon had the ability to blind with their saliva and savewolf had used herself as a shield to protect sesshomaru even though afterwards she said nothing to him.

When sesshomaru looked at kagura one night he saw savewolf smile and try to make kagura and sesshomaru fall for one another but it was not happening kagura still had feelings for savewolf who had started to get to know eachother btter with each passing day and she noticed savewolf get farther away until one night kagura brought sesshomaru to a field and confronted him she knew kanna had brought savewolf to follow and was hearing everything and asked " lord sesshomaru tell me what is savewolf to you is she a mere human or someone to warm your bed a few times if she is then why try and make her smile or protect her ?"

Sesshomaru was angered and said calmly" you know not of what relationship this sesshomaru and lady savewolf have with one another so I suggest you steer clear from that subject wench"

Kagura laughed and said "ah but then why care for her she is nothing to you isn't she?" she knew savewolf understood that kagura wanted to hear what seshomaru would say and she got it for at this time he was shouting now as he said" she is everything this sesshomaru holds dear she is my mate and this sesshomaru ... **I** love her!!" he growled at kagura and kanna smiled saying" then if you truly love her turn around and see what your spoken words have done"

At this sesshomaru turned to see savewolf appeared behind a few bushes surprising sesshomaru she looked at him as she whispered" were your words just now the truth or were you lying?"

Kanna and kagura decided to reach the tachi's camp and explain so that savewolf and sesshomaru could renew they're mating vows and marks upon savewolf as they heard sesshomaru softly purr at her and say" with all this sesshomarus heart I love you my dear tenchi"

Savewolf softly cupped his face and whispered" then my lord would you do me the honor of remarking me for you see I forgot that I removed the mating mark you placed upon me with my words and I wish to apologize for any transgression I have placed upon you"

Sesshomaru looked at her and said "no it is this sesshomaru who wishes to apologize I hurt you and offended you with my words when it was clear you don't desire the half breed I should of listened to my beast when I saw you kissing he was the one that advanced upon you not the other way around now.." he moved closer and lifted her chin with his clawed finger and came closer until their breathes mingled with one another he said" now this sesshomaru sees how much you are important and how much this sesshomaru loves you my dear ,my love will you accept this sesshomaru as your mate once again?"

Savewolf smiled and pulled him down to her body and kissed him putting as much love and passion she had for him as she whispered" it would be a great honor my love " she kissed him on the lips softly and whispered" I love you sesshou gods I love you and your beast I never even dared to try and forget " at this sesshomaru picked her up and using his youkai cloud he took them to the area with the pool of hot spring water and waterfall witch had a cave inside been hidden by the waterfall some fruit trees water to drink fresh and cold as well as were to fish

As he placed savewolf on the ground he kissed her with hunger and the love he had for her witch had been held back for so many days now as he heard savewolf whisper" hm gods how I missed your kisses your touch your sounds please sesshomaru i cant stand without been your mate for a moment longer""

**ok kids this here is a lemon so those afraid or too young cover your eyes and imagine a small duckling swimming or you can just hear this queue the crickets **

Sesshomaru smirked at her statement and whispered huskily " my dear my kisses will be but a small way of what you will feel of me ,. soon I will have you screaming this sesshomarus name as we soar in to heights only I can give you and take you to my dear this night you will have very little to no sleep at all" he smirked as he saw and felt the shivers that went down her spine as he inwardly groaned at the scent of her arousal heightening by just his words and kiss.

He began to undress her while laying butterfly kisses on her exposed skin he smirked when he heard her soft sighs and moans as he took her shirt and bra off he smiled at her when she blushed and tried to cover her breast from him he took her hands and whispered" don't my love you look like a goddess if this sesshomaru had his way you would not wear anything while in my presence except this sesshomaru's scent or body to shield you from others " he smirked again in a teasing way when he felt her moan and shiver against his body as her own hands began to undress him her touch was just like the first time together.

He began to take her jeans and panties off as he saw she hesitated when taking his hakama and loin cloth off his body as he took her hands and helped her undress he laid her down on his tail witch turned into a large pelt on the ground he looked at her and kissed her lips as he whispered" you my dear are an exquisite creature I can barely wait to have you again and mark you this time I will not let you go "she looked at him and said " and dotn think my dear taiyoukai that your not handsome or irresistable for that matter it took great control for my instincts not to attack you and many times i could even hear my own inner vampire speak to me about convincing your beast into marking me but id rather have all of you than none of you "

Savewolf softly acknowledge his words as he acknoledged hers as she ran her fingers through his silky hair as she softly kissed his ears and cheeks while sesshomaru trailed kisses down her chest he softy nipped suckled and raked her breast until her nipples were tiny nubs hardened by his ministrations. as he heard her say" oh sesshou that feels so good please don't stop my love"

Hearing this sesshomaru chuckled softly and said" my dear I have no intention on stopping my beautiful angel" with that said he began to trail soft kisses down her belly and as he reached his goal he softly stopped and waited until savewolf locked gazes with him he gave her a mischievous smile and softly licked her core he spend a few moments licking suckling and raking his fangs on her clit until he inserted 3 fingers into her core as a few more minutes passed he got up and kissed her as he placed himself at her entrance he kissed her again and entered her again but this time his eyes widened when he felt her innocence rip again as he whispered.

"but how?" she looked at his eyes and whispered" when I denounced your mark my barrier was restored you're the only one to take it as many times you desire my love" at this he kissed her and began to thrust into her softly at first but savewolfs pleading made him increase the rhythm until they were screaming both in rupture

A few more moments passed as sesshomaru moved one of his clawed hands and rubbed her clit when he decided to mate with her the way inus would he placed her on her hands and knees and entered by mounting her from behind as he thrusted using his demonic speed a few minutes after that they both called out in rupture as they marked each other again by noon the remarked mates were bathing in the pool by the waterfall and sesshomaru kept nuzzling her neck, licking and /or nipping at the soft mark as she would smile at him tenderly kiss his neck

He looked at her and whispered" and to think I almost lost you koi never again will I be as foolish as to not believe you" with that said he kissed her and groaned when he sensed her renewed arousal as he smirked devilishly at her they went for another round of love making as they returned to the camp everyone was worried except kanna and kagura who were smiling even jaken was smirking slightly at the mixed scents of his lord and his lady it was good to have these scents intertwining like that as it was meant to happen.

**days later at totosais "**

Time passed and totosai asked savewolf to come by as she entered totosai's cave she was met with the sword smith and myoga themselves as she smiled she walked closer to them at this time savewolf had convinced if not asked for the group to let kanna and kagura stay with them she had fought many demons in order to protect them showing the group she would die trying to defend them as well as kagura and kanna.

Totosai smiled and said "ah savewolf good to see you I asked you to come along for I need your assistance in some scrolls is received I can't understand their language and I was wondering if you knew of the meaning of the words "at this savewolf bowed her head and offered to help.

Hours passed as savewolf laughed and read the scroll to totosai it had been a message by the guardians and alucard who were asking for totosai and myoga to watch over savewolf and those she called friends ally's and or pack and especially they asked to help her find her mate the one she was promised to

That day sesshomaru and the rest saw savewolf getting her things as she said " kagome I must go back to your home ok I need to go to trial I remembered today one of the very first people I was adopted by stands one of the many trials were on hopefully they will find him guilty today"

As they said good bye they waited by totosais cave.

**10 days later**

Savewolf had returned to the group but something was wrong with her she barely talked and when sango and kagome went to bathe savewolf would of already bathed or said she would bathe alone one night kagome whispered to sango to follow her at this even sesshomaru and miroku followed as they reached the spring they were all surprised and worried when they saw more scars on savewolf and a few kagome whispered" 'gasp' those are bullet wounds and that one is the scar of a knife that means oh no something must of happened at the trial "

Everyone turned to kagome and asked her what she meant " well she once gave me this to help me show you what she saw in the trial a few days a goes so ill how you then"

**in side saveowlf's mind with everyone watching**

Everyone saw as savewolf was called to the poll to speak and testify against the man accused not only of abuse against her and attempted rape but for the murder of his wife and negligence of her ex adoptive siblings who were brought in to the trial to testify as well as savewolf started to speak she kept looking at the man who abused.

as the bailief (A/N the officer that makes you swear yiull tlel only th truth) took her oath she agreed and sat down as the defedants lawyer meaning her adoptive fathers lawyer sarted he asked " miss valdmir is it true that my cliant has taken you under his roof for several months?

savewolf looked at him and said " yes" the man continued asking questions she answered truthfully but then the lawer tried to play dirty by asking a questions that without adoubt would end the trial for this man atleast a he said " after answerign all this answer just one mor questions please isnt it true that when under his roof you had things and chores to do you had food shelter and water and a diciplined education when dealing with house work and how a girl shuld act?"

at this the distrcit attourney (Aka A.D.A.) said" objection " the judge allowed it as the defendant said " under said roof tell me did you eat sleep drink water?"

savewolf asnwered" yes but perhaps shall i tell you what i ahd to **DO** to earn said privilage?"at this the lawyer asked " what do you mean miss?" at the moment savewolf looked at ehr adoptive father and the back at the attourney in front of her " i am talking aout i had to practically clean the house every day mop the floors clean the toilets wash the car feed the dog an the rest of the familly no matter at what tiem or what dish each wanted no thats not just it sir ut you slient threatned to beat his own children the onyl reason i was abused was becasue i would and am able to survibe what he did to me"

savewolf took a deep breath and relaxed as the jury and judgde saw how calm and composed she was she continued saying" i cant say the same thing for his late wife whom he killed after raping her infront of his own kids whom thankfully are gettign treatment for what that beats and mosnter did "after that ...

Everyone watched as savewolf got up from the stand and the two small children no older than rin and shippo went to walk to her as the jury voted guilty on all charges they were taking him away when...

"**bam"**

**"you ungrateful whor eill teach you your place in thsi world you beast you... you.. you monster you freak of nature "**

**"bam "**

**"whoosh"**

**"gasp"**

**"ahhhhhhhh!!"**

**"SAVEWOLF nee -chan NO!!" (A/N i forgot witch chan was for elder sister )**

"**order in the court officers restrain the defendant court martial check on the witness make sure she is alright**"

**"punch** "

**"thud"**

**"pappa no dont hurt nee - chan"**

"**ill teach you to betray be and cause me to go to jail you stupid good fornothing whore take this "**

**"stab "**

**"punch"**

**" stab"**

as savewolf was attacked the oficers watched as she got up when suddenly...

**"CRACK"**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! MY fucking hand!!"**

savewolf had the man on his arm she had broken the arm in several places as her body began to tremble as she coughed softly spiting otu alarge amoutn fo blood as she said " get away from those kids and go to hell " after the guards grabbed the man she colapsed intot he groudn as her knees held her she looked at the kids and said " mike get my bag quick " the boy did as he was told and everyone was surprised to see savewolf get her medical kit and extract two bullets and what seemed to be a large chunk of one of her ribs and a piece of her muscle tissue .

the kids cried in front of her as she said " im happy your safe kiddos next time well make sure he dosent cause any more harm ok why dont you take a nap ill talk to you two later first i have to make sure you guys stop spining oh ok um guys i really ned you to stop spinning ok" at this the two chidren looked at savewolf and then gasped as the little girl said " nee chan your heads bleeding" savewolf toom her hand and rubbed it upwards to her skull as she ran her hand through her hair her hand and arm was starting to be bathed in her own blood suddenly the judges voice echoed through the room " as savewolf looked at the kids

**" courtmartial call for a bus imediately now "..."**

**"savewolf nee chan no please wake up please nee chan "**

**"sniff"**

**"sniff"**

**"whimper" "**

**"cry"**

with that savewolf fainted a few hours later she was in the hospital

**"inside the hospital"**

the dr had just apeared when he bumped into lady stunade and aske d" we heard somethign happened in the court house is she ok ?"

grandpa looked at the dr and said " will she make it dr she is very preasiouce to us we barely got her to smile at us please tll us shell be fine"

the dr watched as he was about to speak the dr saw souta and heard him say" please doc can.. can i see her i really miss savewolf pleas sir let me see her "

the dr took compasion ont he familly and allowed it as they entered savewofls room they gasped she was conteccted to many machines for a few last test when they finished they all saw savewolf get clothed and ready to go home the dr adviced fr savewolf to stay but then said ok when she showed the dr she was really fine

the dr kept telling her that should she feel sleepy to rest or call for a dr just in case"in only an hour later

lady tsunade was there to get savewolf home her healign capabilities helped her get discharged earlier and she rested that ngiht so she woudl be ok to return on the designated date of her return to he tachi.

**back outside savewolfs memories **

Everyone was surprised at how savewolf had responded as she kept sighing softly then she began to sing as she didn't notice she was been watched by the tachi (a/n I don't own the song through my own eyes)

"Give me a world that's equal on all sides

: Let freedom flow as constant as the tides

I pray with each sunset, don't forget to rise

(Don't forget to rise)

I live without regret

For ordinary lives

I'm looking' at life through my own eyes

Searching' for a hero to idolize

Feeling the pain as innocence dies

Looking at life through my own eyes

I'm hoping and praying for a brighter day

I listen to my heart and I obey

How can I see it any other way?

I'm looking at life (looking at life)

Through my own eyes

I see a land with liberty for all

Yet still I know the truth will rise and fall

: (Oooh yeah-yeh)

That's just the way it goes

A word now to the wise

The world was made to change

Each day is a surprise

Lookin' at life through my own eyes

Searchin' for a hero to idolize

Feeling the pain as innocence dies

Looking at life through my own eyes

I'm hoping and praying for a brighter day

I listen to my heart and I obey

How can I see it any other way?

Looking at life (looking at life)

Through my own eyes

And I know when you're looking for the truth

(Mmmhmm)

If you go and read between the lines

You'll discover how and why

(rap): I take my heart into battle

Give that freedom bell a rattle

Get my independence signed

Declare it on the dotted line

In Philidelphia freedom ring

And patriotic voices sing

Red White & Blue never give up

We represent America

I'm lookin' at life through my own eyes

Searchin' for a hero to idolize

Feeling the pain as innocence dies

Looking at life through my own eyes

I'm hoping and praying for a brighter day

I listen to my heart and I obey

How can I see it any other way?

I'm looking at life (looking at life)

Through my own eyes."

as she finished the song she had a small tear on her she went to camp and slept

the next morning savewolf had managed to get up and continue with their travels but it was sesshomaru who finally had enough when they decided to camp he growled and picked her up saying" we are going to have a serious chat right now my dear'

after a few moments savewolf was with sesshomaru next to a hot spring only he knew off as he placed her down he said" why didn't you mention anything that had happened in the trial against the man that adopted you why didn't you even tell the miko kagome of your wounds?" she turned and said" the less she knows about me the safer she will be I don't wish to put her through this I know she observed through the crystal what happened to me but I don't want anyone pitying me ill be fine my great grand mother gave me the great courage i neede as well as braveboury and thought me to do whats right for oterds and my self as well as familly and those under my care "

as time passed they were cofronted by kikyo who came and said" so you not only take kaguras heart and restore it but welcome her to the group your pathetic and for that ill just do this " at that she attaked kanna harming her as well as shippo who began to be purified kagome tried to reach shippo but he was in a barrier placed by kikyo as all of a sudden everyone of the group including kikyo began to cough what they saw made some tremble in fear others in awe and a few in surprise and arousal as they saw

savewolfs eyes had turned sea crystal teal with silver and red as the symbols on her arms glowed she said" heh you know what thank you thank you so much you just gave me such a great oportunity for doing this "at this savewolf charged at kikyo but she send a few demons at her to witch savewolf enjoyed rippign apart as she reached kikyo savewolf smiled and watched kikyo tremble in fear "

at this savewolf used soul torment but this time she absorbed kikyo into a barrier made of darkness …

few hours passed and the barrier vanished as they all saw kikyo in a fetal position on the ground trembling as savewolf had her eyes calm again and said " your lucky you absorbed enough souls so that I cant bring them meaning the innocent souls to hell were YOU!! Belong" with that she scratched kikyos face and marked her with the kiss of death as she smiled at the rest sango said " inuyasha I suggest you get over kikyo for the kiss savewolf gave her was the kiss of death she is marked by death itself now "

at this inuyasha nodded and they all agreed to make camp after an hour more of walking they had gotten 4 more jewel shards that day

it was starting to get dark and savewolf had decided to go bathe when she reached the hot spring she smiled and said " perhaps you should come down from there and keep me company no?"

At this the mysterious visitor said "I might just do that my dear you have no idea how arousing you look right now "

Phew ok guys there is chapter 6 I hope you like this one like the others if you have any suggestions I'm happy to hear them if you want savewolf and sesshomaru to have more lemons say so and I will accommodate hehe oh if you have ideas send me a review with them ok

"dragon corner "

author" well guys what do you think?"

sesshomaru" this sesshomaru enjoys my time with savewolf together especially when where alone" (grins slightly)

kagome" (blushes) i cant believe you make so many lemons between sesshomaru and my cousin its amazing"

savewolf" indeed dbut hey i a a vampire its how we show our playfullness and love especially to our mates "

kagura and kikkyo " i wish she would show how much she loves me like that" (stopp and look at the other and growls)

savewolf"(laughs softly and walks closer to kagura and kikyo) my dera kagurayou seem so sweet ( kisess kagura slios softly) and you kikyo hmm i just dont like you ( smiles and punches her) ..."

kagura" (moans and softly kisses back)"

kikyo" (coughs ... chough) very dsperate and dramatic voice...) whyYYYYYYYY?"

inuyasha" fhe why the hell dotn you pair me with saveowlf she looks liek a great fu... huh person"

savewolf and author"(look at eachother and smirk ") inuyasha dar SIT"

inuyasha"(crashes and faints)"

cast and author "(lough and enjoy the peace and qiet)

savewolf and sesshomaru " well since where all relaxing wed like to say hop you enjoyed the chapte rmore coming soon so read and review until thn..."

cast and author" Ja Ne"

Until then Ja Ne


	7. the awakening nature of a tenchi’s soul

A/N: Okay guys this here is a new chapter for you. Yay! I have been thinking of many things and hope you guys like this chapter too. I would like to thank all the people that have added the story to their favorite list and even the ones that wanted to be alerted when a new chapter was up. Well guys here is another chapter hope you like.

I would like to thank mizuki77 , sesshyluvsjc , silver angel of death, leilani daniels , unexplainable psycho, bloody serpent 2 , Sasha dragon heart ,and death angel for their support as well as silver moon vampiress and my ne chan melody922 and all of you guys that read my story thanks

Disclaimer: I Savewolf the angel of Death, Silver Moon Vampiress and Melony922 are in no way affiliated with Inuyasha, so there! 'Looks at lawyers and judge angry and slightly smirks (the same way alucard does when he's about to kill hehe)

Destined To be Mates:

Chapter 7: the awakening nature of a tenchi's soul

She looked over at the heartless half demon before her and decided that maybe it was time for someone to play with his life and emotions for a change. Smirking at the idea Savewolf gave herself a mental pat on the back for being so mischievous

"Arousing huh?" she asked playfully as she slowly made her way to him.

"Extremely" he managed to get out, as his eyes followed the sensuous swaying of her hips.

She smiled as he took a step closer to her, soon she would have him right where she wanted him.

'_Just a little more to the left_' she thought as she walked that direction, knowing he would follow her; as soon as he was on target she smiled.

Using her telekinesis she lifted the large log on her right and aimed for Naraku's stomach, before he could register the hit he was in the water.

He cursed himself for not paying attention to her movements and instead paying attention to her…attributes. Goddess or not she would pay dearly for this. She was smirking at him and he knew she had not only caught him in his moment of weakness but planned the entire situation before she acted, as if she could read his every weakness like a book.

'_How inconvenient'_ he thought.

She walked closer and offered him a towel and said softly "Here get dry before you catch your death in those, you can change into those over by the rock" she pointed to a large rock were he could change without her seeing anything from him as she walked away naraku smirked and appeared before her.

"Do you think I merely came here to watch you my dear ku ku ku" Naraku grabbed her by the waist and in a puff of miasma both of them were gone.

Meanwhile back with the group Kagome, Kagura and Kanna noticed Savewolf hadn't returned so Kagura went to search for her but when she reached the hot spring she feared the worst. She could tell Naraku had been there and from the scents left behind she could tell he had taken Savewolf and kidnapped her. His scent was arousal and slight mischief mixed, where as Savewolf's showed confusion and something else as if her own body was changing scents or even life force (meaning her personality was changing).

Kagura reached the camp and said "naraku he ... he took her from the spring something must of happened her scent was different it seemed as if the scent was of another person "hearing kagura say this kagome remembered something about savewolf that worried her and made her visually shiver in fear and worry.

**flash back **

It had been ayear and a few months since Kagome had fallen through the well and savewolf had began to show emotions to kagome and her friends but she stayed clear of males unless they were kagomes jii san or souta .

As kagome and savewolf were invited to a party kagome noticed many friends and male family members of hojo's family began to flirt with her but it was one that had tried to grope and touch her that changed everything when kagome and her friends noticed savewolfs change her voice sounded a bit more mature and even more sensual savewolf had been sitting calmly watching over kagome and her friends when a boy came to her and started to tell her very straneg things

" hey babe why dont you come with me to my room we can have even more fun there i would love to bend you over and take you hows that huh lets go im sure your all wet for me " at this he started to grope her breats then moved his hand to touch her between the legs he felt her body shiver and trembel thinkign he was arousign her he turne and rubbed betwe her legs even mroe while saying

" come one dear i would love to take that sweet pussy of yourse i can feel how tight you are ill bend you over like the bitch that you are and ill fuck you till you cant scream much less walk huh lets go then " he whent and grabbed her arm and pulled her to go to the hosue when

she held the boys had and whispered to him " dont.. i dont like to be touched" after she saithis she had stopped but then he grinned and continued walkign while draging her with him until .

he was stopped when savewolf took his arm as he looked at her he said " thats right babe lets go somewere we can be alone and realy get it on heh" he saw her grip his arm tighter and heard her say " never again will you touch me in that or any other way especially without my concent and by the way i would never bend over nor let you fuck me your only a child " the guy got angry and started insulting her

"really what your pussy is that good if it is i dont even whant it no way your probably a whore is that why you dont whant me because you think i cnat pay you well here " what kagoem and everyoen fo her friends even hojos familly saw surprised and shamed hojos familly and scared and worried them as well as kagome and her friends as hojo whent to speak with kagome " kagome im so sorry ill talk to my cousin"

but when they turned to see savewolf and the boy they all heard the insults kagome was with the girls as they saw something that really worried them ,

But what scared them was when savewolf smiled and broke the boys arm in 5 different places as she continued to smile kagome noticed an aura different yet the same in Savewolf as they heard something that really turned the attention fo the adults especially the attention fo the boys parrents to savewolf and the boy himself

**"swish"**

**"CRACK"**

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

**"YOU... YOU FUCKING BITCH YOU BROKE MY ARM AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

**"PUNCH "**

**'THUD"****"CRASH".**

they where all worried when savewolf slightly wobbled holding her head almost a sif she where abotu to faint lucky one of hojos elder cousins cought her before she hurt herself he mad sure he showed the girl where he had his hands so as to not recieve the same treatment as their other cousin who lay int he ground holding his arm while savewolf had a bad cut on her left cheek and her head was bleedig coverign the left side of her face in a crimson mask

When they reached the house to get savewolf clean hojos parrenst asked her what happened but they where surpsrised when savewolf said " im sorry but i dotn recall much i remember the boy touchign me and me warning him and all i dotn like to be touched especially by males either elder or my own age "

when she returned tot he shrien with kagome she looked at kagome and then she had said "perhaps its my instincts they created a vampires personality for me in ways my vampire instincts became a person or a personality within me, if you ever see it again don't worry its because its trying to protect me; ok" at this kagome agreed to watch out for the strange personality.

**end flash back**

Kagome gasped and whispered "her personality changed"

At this Sesshoumaru said "miko what did you mean by her personality changed?"

"Guys when I said her personality changed I meant its savewolf but she changed somehow. She is like demons when they loose themselves to their demonic nature, or beast as sango told me a few months ago, except when Savewolf changes it's not her eyes but her aura. I fear that the personality that awoke, or is about to awake from inside her, is the one she uses normally when a male she doesn't trust tries to seduce her. The instincts will flirt and even do things to the male, but after that she might injure him. She even broke one of Hojo's, cousin's arms in 5 different places for touching her; he still needs a few operations to fully heal and still will have trouble using the arm for the rest of his days".

"That must be why I sensed her scent change. If I remember right, vampires are very sexual creatures. Her instincts might try to defend her the one way it knows for sure" said Kagura.

At this sesshomaru growled and threaten "My mate would not give herself to naraku willingly"

"That's true, but her instincts don't wish to couple with Naraku, instead they wish to create frustration on him. She can harm him the worst way a female can harm a male if enough sexual tension is created, she can weaken naraku by absorbing his energy but it would take its toll on her frame as well without her mate present that and I fear naraku may have been after her for what she did" explained Kanna.

"What do you mean kanna" asked Kagura.

Kanna explained about savewolf going inside narakus chambers and stealing kaguras heart back and how she believes naraku believes Kagura had threaten savewolf or manipulated her into giving back her heart.

These words made kagura feel guilty and hoped they could rescue savewolf from naraku.

**"meanwhile with naraku and savewolf "**

it had been an hour after he had her in his grasp and somehow she had managed to get her scketch book from her bag witch was been brought by the saymyoushou (A/N she had brought her bag with everything she brought from kagomes time to the feudal era the bag has alot of stuff more than what kagome ahs in her bag since it has a special spell that allows her to take alot of stuf and the bag will never break nor get heavy muchless get bigger) he was amazed at savewolf's ability to sketch even in the way she was traveling he kept watching her evry now and then until he heard her soft yet sensual and inocent voice saying to him" if you dont mind it would be safer if you kept your eyes to where your going would it not that way you wont take us out of the sky simply because you failed to see a mountain or a tree allthough i very much doubt you would crash us into something also why look at e like that im nothing special or cherished to be looked upon"

he looked at her and was amazed as she stared back at the scenery before her sh softly breathed and continued to sketch her ees looking at the painting with delicate eyes makign sure not a single thing was missed nto a single detail nomatte rhow small big easy or complex he looked around and whispered" keep your eyes ont he sky or else youll end up loosing you eyes they seem to whant to pop out of their sockets why not use glue to make sure they dnt fall off my dear dark prince"

saying this he laught the the small joke he noticed thats just what she had said it for she was trying to make a joke and it had workd she looked her sketch and signed it as she somehow managed ot place the sketchbook and utencils back in her bag she softly moaned as she let her head fall backwards onto narakus chest and shoulder and arm making him be very interested in her movements not to mention aroused since while lettign her head fall backwards she had unknwoingly exposed her neck and throat to him in a sign of submission but it was her words that got to him " oohmm that feels good " she was strechign her muscles by letting her throat and neck be exposed even more so as she took a bottle water she had on the bag the water half frozen still as the drops ont he bottle fell down the columb of her throat.

naraku couldnt help it.. he softly licked the drops of water impresed and pleased when she arched her back softly sighing in pleasrue as she whispered whil one of her traitorouse hands moved witout her consent to grasp his hair softly rakign her hadnd through his locks softly whisperignt o him" mmm that feels goo dont stop"

hearign hersoft prais he did it again only this time he softly niped at her enck reachign a particular spot witch not only held a very dangerouse artery if injured but also to her and her vampiric instincts it was a great pleasure zone witch forced her to agree with her isntincts in sharign the expiriance with naraku from now until her mate and friends could come and rescue her she just hoped her instincts or as she called them anjeru (A/N anjeru means angel fo death or so im told its the nickname her vampiric instincts get when they share with her the expiriance weather plesruable or painfull one witch ever)

naraku softly nipped yet again atthe same spot earnign the most wonderfull yet erotic and inocent sound at the same time as he heard her whisper to him alne " ooh naraku dont stop that feels wonderfull" naraku softly laughed and whispere while kissign her neck yet again " sleep my dear angel and rest for where we are going it will be many nights you will need said rest " with that he kissed her forehead as soon as that happened she close d her eyes and slept softly enjoyign the wind and the sound sof nature itself . another hour or so and

Naraku had arrived with savewolf at his castle she had fallen in a soft slumber witch made naraku smile as he smelled her scent she was very soothing and now that he had her in his grasp he knew she had mated with the demon lord, but he also knew kagura must of deceived her into getting her heart for her as he heard one of the demons inside him say.

"**she truly is a gift, soon we will have her and we see the filthy dog has not yet been able to pup her witch means that blessing will be for us. Soon little one you will feel true ecstasy when we sheath ourselves inside you making you ours"** naraku agreed and placed her in the room next to his.

The next morning in the castle savewolf had woken and saw the servant that had attended to her when she was with naraku the servant looked at her and said "good morning my lady would you like to go to the spring and bathe?" at this savewolf inclined her head and followed the female servant as she reached for the spring she dismissed the girl and started to undress as she closed her eyes softly moaning.

At the same time naraku had woken up from a very vivid dream with his current guest as he whispered" I shall have to take her soon these dreams have become even more vivid ever since I brought her to the castle "

Naraku got up and decided to bathe to rid himself of the raging hard on he currently possessed. As he walked to the spring he saw something that made every demon inside him boil with rage a few of his guards were trying to seduce her and when it didn't look like she was responding one of them had began to insult her after she made a small humor filled coment about the gurad's age making the others laugh slightly yet he saw when said guard striked at her yet after that he noticed somethign change in her also she had started to seem as if they had began to convince her making him deris to rip their throats as he aproached them

**"with savewolf and the guards"**

A few of the guards had been talking amongst each other whispering " did you see the young girl lord naraku brought with him last night " one asked the rest " yes she is quite a beauty perhaps we can have a taste of her before the master even tries to touch her I can sense an immense amount of power laying dormant " one of the guards agreed and said " i still dotn know why would that girl let him touch her body hes nothign but a stupid half demon the only reason i work here its because of the kitchen girl that im fucking but as soon as we get this littler morsle the master brought i might reconsider we can share her after all heh i wonder if she is a s fiery in bed hmm perhaps we can convince her to be our bitch we will share her with eachother and she will bare healthy pups for us from what the serving kitchen whench i beded she kept saying that the girl watched over kanna even one fo our comrads is still healing from what she did to him and i hear she barely touched him ?" at this

the other demons agreed as they kept talking the youngest noticed savewolf coming back from a bath she had a black low body tight hip jeans her hiking boots and a black tank top that on the front was a kanji reading " angel of death " and a scythe with blood red roses and blood drops on the thorns around the back of the tank top as she walked towards them she was looking as if deep in thought but it wasnt that what drove the younger guard to get the others attention no it had been that she was actually singuing and dancing to whatever she was singing thatd drove them to the point of painfull arousal as the younger gard when said guard looked at her again he said to the others " look she scoming thsi way and shes singing and dancing perhaps we can hear and see what its all about?"

What they all saw before them made them feel themselves grow hard as savewolf walked towards them still deep in thought one of the guards said " truly a work of the kami's she is amazing and her scent gods its intoxicating yes lets see if she reacts to our charm after all were very alurign and she seems to be ripe for the picking heh this will be sweet"

savewolf had stoped from aproachign them farther ad began to dance and sing louder yet softly so as to not bother anyone that was busy with their work

(A/N i dont own the lyrics nro the song lying it the most funa girl can have by panic at the disco)

Is it still me that makes you sweat?

Am I who you think about in bed?

When the lights are dim and your hands are

shaking as you're sliding off your dress?

Then think of what you did

And how I hope to God he was worth it.

When the lights are dim

and your heart is racing as you're fingers touch your skin

. I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck

Than any boy you'll ever meet,

sweetie you had me

Girl I was it look past the sweat,

a better love deserving of

Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?

No, no, no you know it will always just be, me

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls

Will you dance to this beat,

and hold a lover close?

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls

Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus

In case I lost my train of thought,

where was it that we last left off?

(Let's pick up, pick up)

Oh now I do recall,

we just were getting to the part

Where the shock sets in,

and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.

I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.

Now let's not get selfish

Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls

Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls

Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

Dance to this beat

Dance to this beat

Dance to this beat

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster

I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck

Than any boy you'll ever meet,

sweetie you had me Girl I was it look past the sweat,

a better love deserving of Exchanging body heat

in the passenger seat?

No, no, no you know it will always just be, me

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls

Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls

Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls

Dance to this beat

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls

Dance to this beat And hold a lover close

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster

they where enthraled they saw her sway her hips and slightly twirl almost as if she didn't know she was dancing infront of them she even looked as if she was making a small choreography(A/N if those where yet invented bakc then lol)the guards looked at her dancing and said " cearly the girl is an angel send to us from the kamis it is agreed then she will be our bitch from now on and we will help her bare as many pups as she desiers as well as make her happy with us then ?"

At this many of them agreed and waited for her to walk closer as she did she slightly bumped into one of the guards as she looked at them she said softly " excuse me do you know where I might get something to eat sir?" she saw them and tilted her head to the side while asking them unbeknownst to her she had bared her neck to them witch made them inwardly groan as they shared the same though" _dose she not know that by baring her neck like that she is practically begging us to mark her?"_

At this one of the eldest guards said "why my dear why don't you come with us and we can feed that hunger of yours with something even better than food or water" at this the other guards a greed and smirked at this savewolf said "reallt hmm ok ... um... like what?" her eyes showed curiosity as one of them whispered" she really is this inocent in mind isnt she? "

as she heard the guard she tilted her head to the side again and looked like a curiouse yet confused puppy as she asked" would you mind telling me where i can get somethgin to eat sir please?" she had looked at the youngst of them when she stoped and noticed the boy had acidentally cut his hand with his own claw as she looked at the blood her cent sudenly spiked sofly with arousal they saw as her tiny tounge stook out of her mouth and licked her lower lip almost as if tasting the blood itself.

the elder of the guards saw this and said " boy let her see your wound maybe she can heal it ?" at this the boy thought better to agree than be beaten by his superiors that and perhps the girl did know how to help him what they all say (A/N including naraku) made them stiffen with even more arousal as she grasped the body bleeding hand and licked the blood clean as she softly healed it she smiled at the boy and said " there all better hmm your blood is sweet maybe because your sweet ... well for a soldier that is " she smiled and began to walk away . but turned her head slightly from her shoulder to look back as she softly said her voice starting to change very little to amore softer abit more mature type of voice yet sensual hurskier tone yet still held the same if not abit more inocence" thanks for the treat boy i sure enjoyed it take care now and eat lots of meat to get **big **and **strong" she said big and strong with atone that showed a slight sexual meaning as she smiled and winked at him softly throwign a kiss at him as she walked away yet again**

the soldiers looked at her walking away and one of them grabbed her as he said " why dont you come with me ill guive you somethgin richer to **'eat '** my dear " he laughed when the others glared at this particular male knowign he never shared and if he did it was after he had killed the girl he bedded she looked at him and said " no offense sir but well how shall i say this without offending you ...hmm ..." after a few moments he became angry and said " well spit it out then tell me whats wrong " at thsi savewolf smiled making the others groan in apretiation but stopped and looked at her when she answered the elder male " well no offense but... your... um ... your old " at that she smiled tiltign her head slightly to the side

for a moment none spoke that is until a few seconds later every one of the soldiers started to laugh even the youngest laughed a the way she said the elder was just old makign him get angry at her rejection

not happy with this he got madder and pinned her to the wall while the elder guard didnt hear this the other did when she moaned at been treated so roughly it seemed her vampiric side enjoyed pain since she no longer felt the bad side of pain but she sure enough embraced the pleasureable part of pain (A/N i dotn rmeember the name of it when your body absorbspain but you dont feel pain full only a small twinge fo it and the rets turns in to pleasure that kind of thign allthoguh she is nto a freak mind you vmpers enjoy pain mixed with pleasure most of the time)he growled and grabbed her shoulders and began to insult her

At this savewolf became slightly angry and whispered" I suggest you calm down sir and let me down before you do something you will regret if not for a few days for the rest of your lives" hearing her say this and seen her walk away they became even more aroused as one grabed her again and whispered to her " my dear you have no idea how arousing you act heh maybe its a test you are creating for us no matter we'll enjoy making sure your ours we share amongs us but no one else you would be our bitch and we in return will give you many healthy pups and protection not to mention pleasure that you would only dream off "

savewolf looked at him and said " you dont know what your saying sir im sure you all have very alurign mates waiting back in your homes " she was fighting with her vampiric personality witch had wanted to have some fun and release some of her own sexual tension after recieving a small amount fo pain it awoke the vampiric sex kitten part of her " she was walking away when one of them grabbed her and pinned her to the wall again she arched her back and held the males hand as her leg had slightly rubbed between his in an enticing manner making her moan as well as the guard

At this he attacked her with his claws ripping the side of her tank top and making her bleed they were surprised when they heard another soft moan escape her lips again as they smelled her arousal spike and another cut was made the youngest of the guards saw something inside her eyes and decided to not partake in what was abotu to happene as the others began to use their claws with either poison or acid as one of them managed to pin her to a wall they laughed when she began to move and struggle against the one that pinned her until she stopped .

They didn't know naraku was watching them and getting to were they where as they began to see savewolfs body starting to pulse slightly as her scent increased and it became sweeter alluring and an intoxicating scent to it.

**back with naraku reaching them **

Naraku was mad... no he was more than mad he was raging he saw what the guards did to her and how she didn't even make a sound of either protest nor pain as he kept thinking "_those bastards are going to die slowly by my claws so they think I'm weak do they well as soon as they sense my power they will cower at my feet hmm what's this her scent its changing becoming even sweeter and oh by all the _Kami's_ her scent is unbearable its intoxicating _"

at this naraku and the demons saw savewolfs body pulse as the soft and very sensual laughter echoed around the walls of the area as they all turned to see savewolf smiling and laughing at them she had her face hidden by her hair as her aura began to surround them at first in a soft and gentle cress as she smirked and whispered so only the demons and naraku could hear " you think that because I'm pinned like this I gave up my dear pup you have no idea what you have awaken inside me "

At this naraku and the demons saw as she lifted her face to reveal her sea crystal teal eyes had purple and red swirls around her eyes with her pupils been

The color of dark and silver blue as she smiled revealing her fangs the were slightly sharper and tot he demosn they wher elonge rina cute and alurign way one of the demons laughed making naraku raise an eyebrow and decided to watch as the gard said " girl if you let us fuck you we promise you will feel nothing but pleasure but if you reject us there is no one here that could help you not even the servants coming closer ".

she raised an eyebrow and her scent increased even more making them all become extremly aroused thinking"_ her scent its driving me wild if she comes closer i wont hesitate to jump her and take her until were both fuly satiated "_at this they all were interested when she said " hnn sounds interesting tell me what would you do if and i do mean **IF** i allow you to touch me like that ?" the demosn grined and one holding her whispered" i woudl lick at your clit and rub your breats until they were hard little nubs i would thrust into you until you would beg me to stop heh heh my dear youll see just how big i am especially how much pleasure we can bestow upon you when my friends and i work together "savewolf looked at them and moaned her scent spikign with more arousal as she whispere d" ooh that sounsds very nice anythign else ?" another demon smiled and said "

" yes i would rub your clit onyl using my tail i woudl thrust my tail all the way in to you until you came in my tail i woudl drink your escense and then make you suck my huge demon cock then i woudl mount you like the bitch that you are " at the way he called her a bitch they all groaned and she moaned it seemed that callign her a bitch in that sensual tone was extremly arousign for her thay saw as she had moved slightly arching her back when that particular gard spoke of what he would do not noticing until now that his tail had actually touhed her clothed core slightly rubing it everythim he spoke makign her moan and holed slightly to the tail with her leg

(A/N her vampiric personality had woken up ok guys its her vampire instincts that are trying to rustrate the demosn in order for her to escape so dont think of her as a whore for she is not and she cant help it she is not in ehr right mind right now ) as she was looking at them she smiled and waited for any of them to speak again or make a move .

At this the one that spoke took her from the wall and placed her in front of him so she would feel his arousal pressed into her ass she arched her back and moaned softly as they all grinned makign naraku abit enraged and yet curiouse as to what she woudl do to them as the demon grabbing her whispered" give inn and we might take you for our own " at this naraku was very close to them about to speak when savewolfs sensual yet innocent laughter echoed through the walls as she whispered "

my such wonderfull ilusions you place din my head would any of you touch me whil sittign ona boulder would any fo you take my clotes and remai clothed yourselves and explore evry inch of my body would to let you hand rub my core while i rub your cock with my han while we kiss or have you something else in mind?" she was slightly rubing her had between the guards legs for a brief moment enjoying hearing the male groan at her mere touch the rest slightly jealouse this including naraku but eh senced somethgin was abotu to happen and watched

the guard wich had held her close to him groaned out calling to her as they heard and smelt he had somehow by her mer touch on his clothed cock he had cummed allover his hakamas by just that her mere touch witch made the others desier her even more but soon things got interesting atleats for both savewolf and the aproaching naraku when she said softly " see that is your biggest mistake thinking I need them to protect me you woke somethgin within me for that youll learn not to mess with me" (A/N the them savewolf meant the servants they believed were reachign them when in reality was naraku ) with that the guards and even naraku became more aroused and impressed .

as she turned around from the demons grasp and bit his neck they saw she didn't aimed to mark him with a mate mark but she had hit the artery witch she began to drink from as if she had not drank anything in months as she finished she moved from the demons body witch started to become purified as she got up not a single hair was misplaced no a drop of blood spilled she turned to see the others as she looked at the yougest and two others that were expecting a pup as she said " you three have my permision to leave for two will be fathers soon and one was too young and noble as to try anythign for that you have my respect and blessings now go i do not wish to harm you ' when they steped aside she turned to the three that remained and smiled at them the same way naraku and sesshomaru smiled when killing only on her it was an erotic , inocent yet very lethal combination she whispered" now youll see why im called a child of darkness" and in mere seconds she had either tortured the guard into a painful curling balls of mass in the ground.

She turned around when she heard the soft clap of hands and saw naraku smiling at her as he said " very impressive my dear I must admit I never knew you had such talent before " at this savewolf moved closer to him curious about his features her eyes remained the same colors as she moved closer and whispered softly " naraku" hearing her voice sound so innocent yet so erotic at the same time it took all of him not to pin her to the floor and take her there as he then notice her scent becoming spicier as he thought with an inward smirk "_so she is aroused by me huh well perhaps I can invite her to join me in the springs "_ at this naraku looked at her and saw her eyes staring at his body with a hunger and yet innocent and curious look he'd ever seen .

He took savewolfs chin and lifted it as he whispered" my dear would it be possible for you to join me in the springs you see after what transpired I would not like for you to be soiled with that demons blood "at the mention of the word blood her scent heightened if possible as she moaned softly making him smirk even more inside.

**meanwhile with the shard hunters, kagura and kanna **

It had been hours since savewolf was taken and everyone began to ask kagome about savewolfs "personality changes" sango began " kagome what could triguer savewolfs personality change? " at this kagome remembered when the firsts time after the party had caused her to change personalities

" **flash back "**

it had been close to a month since the party where savewolf broke the boys arm kagome and her friends managed to convince savewolf to go to the mall with them sadlie hojo had brought with them a boy he knew from his old friends and familly away from the city.

as they all saw savewolf move in front of kagome in a protective manner kagome softly asked savewolf " are you ok ?" at this savewolf gave a curt nod and stepped aside they all walked to the stores but where surprised when savewolf entered a hot topic store and remained there she waslooking for tankt tops and low hip jeans as she looked around a nother guy sarted to talk to her kagome began to notice her aura change again and worried " guys i think we better get that guy away from savewolf "

at this everyone saw as savewolf was slapped by the guy and he called her a whore but what surprised them was that the guy looked at ehr and smirked as he pulled her closer he sad " lets see if you liek when i hit you then maybe then ill take you and fuck you huh woudl you liek that you little slut huh?

he hit her again when kagoem and the rets of her friends heard ...

"**punch"**

**crash"**

**thud" clang"**

**thud"**

**"AAAAHHHHHH YOU FUCKIGN BITCH MY ARM!!"**

**"CRASH"**

**"KICK"**

**"SWOOSH"**

**"CRASH"**

savewolf had hit punched kicked and used judo maneuvers to beat the boy and oen fo hsi friends from hurting her even more the rest of the group worried and decided to take savewolf to a vampire movie witch had ended in savewolf enjoying the outing with them she even told them a few truths and miths that peopel in the movie and boock writtign buissness eithe rplaced or not in their merchandise (A/N meanign she told them and separated thrust from fact about vampires liek they cnat go in sunlight cant eat garlic they cant go to churches thats tuff )

she had made sure they seemed to be in jokes as she spoke of her wisdome about vampires none of kagomes friensd realized she was telling them true facts "

as they returned home savewolf said to her " sorry for what you saw miss kagome " with that she began to go up the stairs to her room as kagome notices savewolf called her miss kagome witch meant she reverted back again it took 3 months to get her to call her kagome again when they where in the srhine. kagomes mom had contacted a dr and he exsamined her telling them abotu her second and even aposibility of a third personality that as long as she didnt hurt or try to kill them they where safe if not they should place her in a mental hospital for a while witch ended in them getting angry with the dr and the dr apologizing savewolf stopped eatign for 2 weeks until kagome an her mom forced her to eat again

"**end flash back"**

with what kagome had said and told them of what happened after he boy in the party then the one in the store every one became concerned especially

sesshomaru who was more worried about if her personality did change due to feeling threatened what would happen would she give herself to naraku this thought made him rage inside but the his beast said to him.

"**master you must remember even if she did or would give herself to the hanyou she is not at fault her instincts are telling her what to do so we can reach her and protect her if the hanyou takes her then as we return her here instead of been angry we should comfort her no doubt her experience with the vile hanyou would be a bad one "** at this sesshomaru agreed with his beats he just hoped savewolf would be safe and nothing nor no one would trigger her personality and instincts to awaken sadly and unknown to the group that had already happened.

**back with naraku and savewolf**

As naraku stretched out his hand for her to take it she nodded and softly almost afraid to hurt his skin she grasped his hand gently her touch was barely noticeable but when she touched him both their bodies felt jolts of pleasure as she closed her eyes and sighed softly letting a barely audible moan escape her lips .

As naraku reached the spring with her he saw as savewolf moved from him and traced the rim of the spring as she hit one of the sharp rocks she looked as few drops of her blood fell to the waters as she stared at the blood on her fingers naraku was watching her .

at the same time thinking "_what is she planning to do... oh gods she's tasting her own blood as if it were a treat it's the most erotic yet innocent thing I have ever seen "_he inwardly groaned as his member hardened even more to the point of pain as he saw her beginning to shed her already ripped tank top she took her pants off an revealed a black bikini as she entered the waters she moaned arching her back as she whispered" oh my my skin it feels liek its burning my body years for somethgin yet i dotn know how to quench this ache whats wrogn with me ah mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

Hearing her say this he shed his own clothing and walked into the spring and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his body as he smirked and whispered" if your aching so much then let me help you my dear savewolf "

**ok guys lime so those who don't like naraku or are minor don't read skip this part other's enjoy**

With that he kissed her lips enjoying how soft they were as he ran his tongue across her lips he began to tease her nipples with one of his hands as she moaned and let him inside her mouth he groaned at the same time her moan escaped her lips as he thought "_incredible she taste even better than I remember and I will have the pleasure of having her until the end of time soon my dear very soon you will be bearing our pup"_.

Naraku moved to kiss her neck and went lower as he griped her hips and lifted her from the spring to lay her on the floor next to the spring were he continued his sweet torture he trailed kisses from her lips to her neck to her breast where he played with her nipples until they were tiny hardened nubs meanwhile savewolf was explorign his body as well as she tangeled her finguers on his hair while arching her back and moaing ut his name in soft pants as he trailed butterfly kisses down her well toned belly and even lower as he reached his goal and licked her clit she gasped and entangled her fingers in his hair once more while moaning out " ohm kami naraku dont stop that.. that feels wonderfull ooooohhhhhh mmmmmmmmm "

Hearing this naraku moaned her name as he inserted 3 fingers into her as he stretched her farther he continued to lick nibble and blow on her swollen clit as he increased the rhythm of his fingers after a few more thrust he raked his fangs in to her clit making her reach her climax while calling out his name "OOOOHHH NNNNNNNAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAKKKKKKKKUUUUU!" Hearing her scream out his name like that made him wish he was inside her right NOW!

At this naraku felt himself been flipped over and what he saw amazed and aroused him further as she whispered" and now my dark prince its your turn " she smiled as she softly traced her fingers through his hair , face ,lips ,chest ,abs ,stomach , hip , until she reached his member as she waited for him to look at her what he saw would forever be burned in his memory as he thought "_how is she able to look at me with such hunger awed and yet innocent expression it the same and yet better than what she gave me in the dreams"_ at this naraku groaned out her name as she took him in her mouth .

At first it had been a soft shy yet gentle rhythm until she began to use her fangs grazing a few pain and pleasure spots on his shaft as he groaned and moaned her name she continued while locking her gaze with his making him wish he was inside her even more she had been caressing his inner thighs as he saw her move faster.

A few more minutes and he climaxed calling out in a roar "OOOH SSSSSSAAAAVVVEEEEWWWWOOOLLLFFFFFF!" he released his hot seed inside her mouth and was amazed at how she drank every drop and cleaned him as well as herself when she got up she softly whispered ' my that felt amazing and your very big are you sure youll fit inside me i dotn wsh to hurt you more than you would enjoy my dear dark prince" he licked his lips and said " my dear the pain you might guive me its a pleasurable one "saying this while aproachign her even more he was about to flip her and take her when

**end lime kids **

the spring doors opened a servant had opened the door carrying a weapon thinking his master was in danger what he saw amazed and aroused him savewolf had changed back in to the hiking boots the black low hip jeans and now she had a white wife beater with a crow on the back stretching its wings with a black rose on its beak with blood dripping from the thorns.

She smiled and turned to naraku as she said " pleasant dreams... naraku" she smiled exposing her fangs to both of them and walked out as both of the males stared at her retreating back.

Naraku watched the servant and said " what was it that you had to interrupt me at this time servant?" at this the servant ignored him and seemed to be in a trance as the soft echo of an angels voice surrounded them as naraku raised an eyebrow and followed the servant after getting dressed when both naraku and the servant walked into the gardens the one he always kept hidden from anyone except himself ,kagura, kanna, Kikyo (cough kinky ho cough) they were amazed and aroused at the sight .

There under a tree savewolf was dancing while singing at the same time her voice soft and gentle as she watched the sky and moved through the most dangerous art of the garden especially since the garden had plants that both could heal and kill you as they walked closer he noticed the servant slightly groan as if been touched in the most intimate of ways by invisible hands as both of them saw and heard savewolf sing to the flowers soothing the most lethal .

(a/n I don't own the song vampier heart by H.I.M.)

You can't escape the wrath of my heart

Beating to your funeral song 

All faith is lust for hell regained 

And love dust in the hands of shame 

just be brave 

Let me bleed you this song

Of my heart deformed 

And lead you along 

this path in the dark 

Where I belong

Until I feel your warmth 

Hold me like you held onto life 

When all fears came alive 

and entombed me

Love me like you loved the sun 

Scorching the blood

in my vampire heart

I'll be the thorns on every rose 

You've been sent by hope

I am the nightmare waking you up

From the dream of a

dream of love

Let me weep you this poem

As Heaven's gates close

And paint you my soul, 

Scarred and alone 

Waiting for your kiss

to take me back home

Hold me like you held onto life 

When all fears came alive

and emtombed me

Love me like you loved the sun 

Scorching the blood in

my vampire heart

As she sang the song she had started to dance in a way her vampire nature knew of it was a sensual way of the modern dances kagome and her friends as well as her self danced not to mention whenever she visited her real cousins she would sing this song and dance to it .

Naraku watched as the servant moved closer to her and ripped the sleeve of his kimono and cut his wrist offering it to her she looked at the blood and took a drop of it she seemed awed by not just the color but texture and smell as she licked the drop of her finger she locked gaze with naraku .

as she took the servant by the shoulders and fed from him until he was near the point of death as she whispered " your heart is stopping you've reached the point of near passing you can choose either die tonight or drink from my blood and become a vampire choose " at this the servant looked at her and whispered " I desire to be your mate " at this savewolf sighed and whispered" you have a dark energy you wont be becoming a vampire but a ghoul I'm sorry but I have no choice now but to eliminate you "

At this she took her scythe and killed him as she stared at the blood dripping from the blade she softly said "such a wonderful and beautiful night don't you think so... naraku"

she turned her head and saw him watching her, her eyes had a fuchsia crimson mix with the sea crystal teal on her eyes as she looked at him and said "you should rest the night maybe still young for me but for you its late "she walked passed him and kissed his cheek whishing him good night as she vanished into the shadows of the castle.

**meanwhile with the shard hunters 10 days later **

Everyone was very worried savewolf had been missing for a whole 10 days now making kagome wake up in cold sweat and crying as well as the whimpers of rin and shippo who kept calling her auntie and oka san as sesshomaru kept having dreams of naraku convincing savewolf to accept his mating mark and not sesshomaru's as they continued kagura and kanna recognized the soul collectors when who shall appear but Kikyo herself.

Sesshomaru and the rest watched as Kikyo looked at them and said " why look for someone that has betrayed you if she is not dead she has become the whore of the hanyou probably even preparing to bare his pup as we speak "at this everyone even sesshomaru was amazed when shippo rin and jaken himself attacked the clay miko and said " foolish miko she is too strong and pure to let that vile and filthy hanyou to touch her willingly and besides her body might seem like she would enjoy what the hanyou might do or has done to her but she has no memory of the occurrence when it has happened meaning she never betrayed me lord nor rin and even much les this pack "

At this sesshomaru was impressed as he thought "_ I had never seen jaken protect much less respect anyone but me or rin when I order him to do so witch can only mean he truly cares for what happens to our beloved savewolf "_at this his beast agreed and purred softly as they turned to see Kikyo been thrown into the ground as the soul collectors began to twitch and cry tears of blood as they spelled savewolf's name and nuzzled it as well as typing " _she is close keeper is close in the next castle and her mind is tired her spirit changed much more alluring she fed from a demon servant naraku tried to fully mate with her when she was in a trance but only began before servant interrupted keeper strugels and regrets yet cant stop change to protect her normal spirit other vampiric spirit within protecting keepers mind_ "

At this sesshomaru inwardly growled and made a vow to rip the vile hanyou to pieces as they all began to wonder if savewolf would be the same when they reached and rescued her.

Kikyo got annoyed and said to the soul collectors and said " why do you have such devotion for that little bitch I am your master you should be loving me and cherishing me not that stupid whore " at this the soul collectors wrapped around her (two to be precise ) and acted as if they were asking for forgiveness as Kikyo smirked and said " that's ok now be good little collectors and bring me more souls " at this the soul collectors twitched again and wrapped around her even tighter to the point of pain as they shared a link with savewolfs mind and made Kikyo feel a small glance of all the pain physical spiritual and emotional she went through making her gasp and tremble as she whispered" there is no possible way she could remain that innocent after that suc...such horror's please make it stop"

Everyone watched as Kikyo began to bleed from her back arms and head as she whispered "please no more I cant take it "the soul collectors lifted her and went away as they began to twitch and tread to where savewolf was the tachi following them close by.

**the next day with naraku and savewolf in the castle and the tachi finding them**

Naraku had dreamed again of savewolf only this time he had dreamt she was his mate finally and her belly swollen with their first pup as she had smiled at him and kissed him while she helped him destroy his enemies.

He smirked as he watched savewolf walk through the gardens softly looking at the forest close by as she began to sing er vice this tiem sounded slightly sad yet changing to a happy tone

(a/ n I don't own the song forever may not be long enough from the sound track the mummy returns nor do i own the movie or it soudntrack )

forever

forever may not be long enough

for my love

I have a will 

but I'm lost inside your time

if you could

would you come with me

to the other side

forever may not be long enough

forever may not be long enough 

forever may not be long enough

for this life

forever (3x) 

this world is never enough 

and I'm not giving it up

(forever) 

my faith in love is like blood 

I spill it freely for some 

(forever) 

my faith in love is like blood

it flows in everyone

(forever) 

don't stop to look at the clock

forever won't be long enough

forever may not be long enough 

for you to know

just how far I'd travel,

just how far I would go

open your heart 

and everything will be allright 

open your heart baby leave with me

don't be afraid

forever

this world is never enough 

and I'm not giving it up 

(forever) 

my faith in love is like blood

I spill it freely for some

(forever) 

my faith in love is like blood 

it flows in everyone

(forever) 

don't stop to look at the clock

forever won't be long enough

forever may not be long enough for our love 

forever ...(repeats until fades)

she stopped the song as she finished and smiled at the sky as she danced using her belly dancing lessons as well as the middle eastern dances she learned when she was younger she enjoyed it because been a vampire added a special sensuality in her dance even more than what it would normaly be

the servants watched her smiling she stopped and sensed sesshomarus aura and hid it from naraku she had began to return to normal and felt guilty for what her vampiric nature did with him as she hoped her scent didn't smell like naraku witch didn't thanks to her abilities

as the tachi reached the castle they began to battle it was shippo rin kohaku and kanna who spotted savewolf sitting on a tree branch watching them as she smiled she got down and ran towards them but stopped her body tensing as she watched the rest of the group coming towards her her body tensedeven more as she saw them she backed away and that made the adults stop as she looked in sesshomarus way she whimpered and whined as tears of blood escaped her eyes as she whispered for him to hear "I'm sorry for betraying you"

With that she turned to run but sesshomaru stopped her as he appeared behind her wrapping his arms around her waist as he purred softly to sooth her, he knew naraku must of to touched her in ways only **HE** was allowed to he knew she wasn't in her right mind as he whispered" I know you never meant to be with him for that I forgive you my beloved mate "

at this everyone a greed and left the castle as savewolf said naraku ad gone to some village and would not return for a few days maybe a week witch gave them time to leave without any trace of them in the castle .

that night sesshomaru followed savewolf into the hot spring they spoke and softly groomed each other the way Inu's would as she softly began to whimper and kiss his chin in apologies sesshomaru had found savewolf was very compassionate but as well when she felt guilty it was enough to even kill her if possible .

sesshomaru softly tilted her chin and said "koi what ever happened between the hanyou and you is forgiven the miko kagome has explained what happens to your mind and spirit when threatened to a specific point "she nuzzled him gently and whispered" I wish you could do something to change the scent he left with me I missed your scent so much."

Sesshoumaru smirked and looked heatedly at her eyes and whispered as his lips barely a millimeter away from her own " then perhaps we should do something about it right now I hope you enjoy this my dear for it will be a pleasure for this sesshomaru to yet again cover your delicious scent and body with my own as well as hear you moans and screams of this sesshomarus name in the throes of passion as we soar to heights only I can takes us to " with that he kissed her with a hunger and longing that seemed to devour both of them .

**ok lemon kids you know what to do either read or skip if your minors or whiners **

Sesshomaru had started to prepare her inside the spring a few minutes before as he pulled from the kiss softly pulling her to the mossy bed next to the spring were he began to kiss nip and flick her nipples he went lower sucking on her skin leaving tiny bite marks covering her with his scent as he made her climax for the first time that night he had inserted his fingers into her at a very hard and fast pace licking and raking his fangs on her swollen clit.

when he felt she was ready enough he moved towards her mouth and kissed her as he thrusted into her pounding into her as he felt her nails rake across his back hitting pleasure spots he thought never existed as he groaned grunted and moaned softly enjoying when she moaned his name asking for him to go faster as he did what she asked he growled and purred at her making her reach her 3rd climax of the night as night became dawn both moved together as they reached a final climax calling each others names and remarking each other sealing their ritual forever.

**ok guys end lemon**

As they breathed and regained their normal heart rate sesshomaru softly licked the blood from her neck as she did them same he stared into her eyes and let a true smile fall upon his face savewolf smiled back and whispered" I love you sess "at this she nuzzled his neck and buried her face into his chest as sesshomaru purred "and I love you koi its best we get cleaned and return to the others there will be enough time to rest today "

**a month later**

Savewolf had been going to trials and returned to the feudal era with kagome every day she seemed better calmer even enjoyed kaguras and kanna's company she had revived kohaku and healed his mind fully as a gift she smiled at the boy and had kept close watch for the pack lately she wondered if they were truly happy with her there but she made a vow to protect them as she whispered "have you something to protect?" Sesshomaru had heard her words and saw her smiling as she nodded and whispered "I believe so granny sakura and yet you still remember Inutashio's words to sesshomaru perfectly"

she had enjoyed many times where kagome began to tell her of jokes and stuff she had done and the adventures kagoem and the rets had before savewolf came to the feudal era herself she enjoyed talkign to them and in turn savewolf told them stories of her familly as well as stories from her father and her great grandmothers memories as well many where those of alucard and lady sacuras friendship toards inu tai sho and his mate aka sesshomaru's mom as well as how lady sacura cried the night inu taisho died due to hsi human mate althougth that story she made sure inuyasha was not there so as to nto add grief and for him not to remember his moms death

time passed and as they entered a villague everyone was surprised to see savewolf many of the elders saw savewolfs mark and started wisperign abotu lady sakuras desendant arriving at their humble villague as they spend time there they enjoyed the inn where they staed and relaxed savewolf had actually goen to the bath house and enjoyed the waters many were impressed as savewolf had gifted their crops with a blessign that turned their crops to becoem plentyfull for the rest of time as they thanked her the elder miko fo teh villagu had asked if she coudl strenghten the barrier and amulets lady sacura and surprising alucard had left to eb blessed and empowered by savewolfs ablities themselves to witch she fully agreed makign the protection fo the villague as well as the good crops and cool water to drink plentyfull for many centuries to come .

" dragon corner "

me " ok guys tell me what do you thin of this story so far?"

kagome" its amazing how do you manage to write this stuff and relax i hear you hav some health issues

me" yea my familly is worried because i refuse to eat i just lost my apetite and now im loosing my hair thanks to that but grand ma got me some medicine to get my apetite back so im ont he road of recovery th

inuyasha " fhe well aslong as she keeps writtign thsi fic and pairs me up wth kikyo "

kikyo" i would much rather be paired with the lovely savewolf maybe even have a fw lemons please"

savewolf" laughs softly then feels her vampiric nature speaking( hmm im tempted to take you on that offer little kikyo) smiles and licks he rlips then walks away as she says " but i dont cheat on my mate with dead things too bad lovely you seemed like a good lay maybe for a necrophiliac but not this little vampire " (normal savewolf wakes up and..."hi guys ..uh...what?'

"blink"

"blink"

savewolf" what .. what i miss? ..." 'sigh' " ... she said something weird didnt she?"

"que the crikets"

"crikets die of boredome"

me" yes my dear savewolf and to answer kikyos question okay i say no ... nope i dont think so unless the viewers ask "

sesshomaru" this sesshomaru enjoyes this story veyr much hm perhaps you could add a bit more lemons between this sesshomaru and my dear mate " (smiles devilishly at both writer and savewolf )

savewolf" um my dear author i think we better go before he ahhh ( both author and savewolf are tackeled by seshomaru and you can hear soft moans and two girls callign out sesshomarus name as he responds my callign out their names )

cast " is silent" O.o " ok"

savewolf the angel of death (aka author ) "(head comes out from the door of the room and asks " hey guys can you do the ferwell pleas im afraid sessh is abit happy oh hell " gets dragged back inside by a veyr happy sess)

shippo and rin " well savewolf the angel of death would like to thank all of those who read her story and reviews are allways welcomed hope to hear from you soon until next time

savewolf the agel of death and entier inu cast " JA NE !!


	8. Chapter 8 :The Battle

A/N: Okay guys this here is a new chapter for you

A/N: Okay guys this here is a new chapter for you. Yay! I have been thinking of many things and hope you guys like this chapter too. I would like to thank all the people that have added the story to their favorite list and even the ones that wanted to be alerted when a new chapter was up. Well guys here is another chapter hope you like.

I would like to thank mizuki77 , sesshyluvsjc , silver angel of death, leilani daniels , unexplainable psycho, bloody serpent 2 , Sasha dragon heart ,and death angel for their support as well as silver moon vampiress and my ne chan melody922 and all of you guys that read my story thanks

Disclaimer: I Savewolf the angel of Death, Silver Moon Vampiress and Melony922 are in no way affiliated with Inuyasha, so there! 'Looks at lawyers and judge angry and slightly smirks (the same way alucard does when he's about to kill hehe)

Destined To be Mates:

Chapter 8: The Battle :

Savewolf walked down to her mate, Sesshomaru. As, Savewolf sat down and softly enjoyed being close to him. He sensed something was bothering her she looked as if she was deciding on telling him something or not. As he turned to her he spoke softly " What is bothering you koi?" At this Savewolf turned to him and said softly "Sesshomaru there is something I have been meaning to ask of you but I know not the way you might react."

Sesshomaru could sense she was trying to hide what she was going to ask had to be important at least for her to be this worried. So he spoke saying, "Savewolf you can ask and tell this sesshomaru anything and i will hear what you wish to say and we will see how this sesshomaru react's after you are done speaking."

He lifted her chin with his clawed finger and kissed her lips gently. As he released her from the kiss Savewolf softly sighed and said, " As you know Sesshomaru I am not only part imperial winged dragon but I am a vampire and lycan as well. There is something I wish to ask of you since Kagura had arrived and joined the group"

Hearing Kagura's name on her lips made him wonder, "_Does she wish to leave this Sesshomaru to go with the wind witch Kagura? Why? Have I said or done something to upset her?" _At this his beast recognized in her aura that she had no intention of leaving Sesshomaru but it seemed she was determined to have either his word or approval.

His beast said to him, "**Master hear what our mate wishes to say and explain then speak. It seems she wishes to do something with Kagura but if I remember what her father once said, vampires use rituals that also can be done not only with one partner, but with two. Perhaps she wishes to use a ritual with Kagura but decided to ask permission and our approval or our blessing."**

Sesshomaru agreed to hear Savewolf out and nodded for her to continue. As he saw her take a deep breath to relax she spoke calmly, "Sesshomaru we are mated through the customs of demons." At this Sesshomaru nodded and waited for her to continue.

"But there is another I wish to mate with." Hearing her say this made him feel hurt on the inside as he thought, "_She wishes to mate with another? Does she wish to leave this Sesshomaru? Grrr…who ever it is will perish before they take her from me."_

At this his beast remembered something he (meaning only Sesshomaru's beast would or could remember when he had lost control of himself when he was younger) could.

**Flash back**

Their father had brought Alucard in the castle and Sesshomaru had asked--well his beast asked—about the mating of a vampire since it was a very good possibility he would be mating with Alucard's daughter.

sesshomaru had been meaning to ask many things since he was told abotut he possible joining between himself and alucards daughter in the future so he decided to let his beast ask a few questiosn knowing when needed his beast would explain seen as his beast was the one that would mark and recognize alucards daughter as their own and he seem determine to know afew things about vampires so as to know how to aproach the girl without offending her or scaring her away allthough he doubted he would scare her away due to alucard never showin fear neither to himself nor his father or mother even in their true demonic form (A/N the large doggie form lol)

as sesshomaru allowed his beast to take slight control to speak with alucard he turned and said after he sat down " alucard this sesshomaru would like to know about the customes or rather instincts that he would or should expect from your daughter does the ritual differ when it comes to mating with your species do you mark your mates as demons do or do you mark them in another way and how about mates do they stay faithfull to their mates for eternity like inu youkai do?"

when alucard heard this he laughed and decided to explain a few things especially one that was most crutial since he knew that if his daughter was indeed born and mated to the young lord before him that he needed to explain a certain ritual that defered demons or most demons and humans from vampires and most especially the female race .

So Alucard had sat down and said, "My dear Sesshomaru ..vampires more especially females are permitted and by instinct driven to mate with or have 2 mates, which she protects with her very life if not more." Sesshomaru looked at him and asked " How so? why Does your kind need two mates especially females?"

At this Alucard laughed softly and patted Sesshomaru on the back saying, "If my daughter does arrive and she is your mate do not be neither offended nor enraged if she asks for permission to have another mate. For it's her nature to wish to have two mates, but this is the part that will probably make you understand."

At this Sesshomaru waited for Alucard to speak. "You see if she is born and does mate with you Sesshomaru her second mate would be a female." At this Sesshomaru looked at Alucard he was surprised his mate would have not only a second mate or woudl ask to be allowed a second mate but the second mate would be of her own gender a female ? this made him more curiouse he wished to make sure he never offended nor dirsrispected his mate even in this particular ritual so he looked at alucard and said, "What? ... How is that normal especially for a female?"

Alucard laughed and said, "True in your culture meaning as in demons not many have two mates they would have one mate and concubines but it's our nature to have one of the same gender as ourselves and a mate of the opposite sex. In my daughter's case you would be her mate as she would be yours but the female she chooses as a second mate would not be your mate, so she could be free to mate or rut with another male in order to create pups "

Alucard took a small breath and remembered he was speakign to an inuyakukai even more so an inu taiyoukay so he sighed and said "Do not be angered if she does ask or finds a way to try and ask. She will be asking for your blessing in doing the ritual. If you do accept her to do the ritual she will mate through our customs first with the female, then using the customs from her species. After that she will use the vampire and lycan ritual to strengthen your mating rituals."

sesshomaru was impressed and asked " would she mate with a female of her own race or any other would she even mate with a female human or would she mate with a demoness or maybe a hanyou?" alucard smiled and continued to answer the young lords qustions in hope that his soon to be daughter would not be neither harmed nor miss understood due to her own instincts .

alucard looked at the sky the turned back to sesshomaru and said " sesshomaru she most likely would mate either a hanyou or a demoness for they do posses not only longer lifespands but also longer stamina witch is very good for many reasons like you and your inner inu would search for a strong female my daughter will search for stamina in many other things for the female for if she does rut with another male that is not you and ends up pregnant she needs to know that atleast on the females side of the familly the pups would be strong and could endure incase they were forced to be birthed earlier than was a normally anticipated "

sesshomaru began to understand but waited for alucard to explain the rest of what came with mating with alucards daughter and its great benefits as well as pleasurable expiriances and costumes.

alucard breathed softly and continued his explination "If she were mated with a female demon both you and the female would be given some of her speed and mind link. She would sense where you are, how close or distant and if you're ill or in pain and much better if you're seeking pleasure. Heh heh." At this Sesshomaru understood and said "Very well i understand what you have said allthough you do realise i am sesshomarus beast i will inform my master about this when the time is right "." Alucard nodded and said he would retire to the garden and relax.

**end flash back **

Sesshomaru was shown through his mind what his beast and Alucard had talked about and waited for Savewolf to continue. He saw her look at him and said, "Sesshomaru I wish to find or rather I have found the mate I wish to choose as my second mate. I am hoping you will give your blessing if possible for I wish to ask Kagura if she would become my mate through the lycan and vampire mating rituals." she took a deep breath and continued her explination hoping he nor his beast would feel angered by what she was asking.

"And in a few hours perhaps the night after mating Kagura I wish if possible to mate with you, using the vampire and lycan mating rituals since they are different for a mating between females and a female and male mating." After she said this she had lowered her head almost waiting for him to deny her.Tears formed in her eyes as she waited for the lashing heat of his anger to crash upon her like the burn of one thousand hell fires.

meanwhile sesshomaru was looking at her all the time she explained as well as when she finished her explination thats when he scented her tears as he thought "_why do i smell her tears ? has something happened ? is she hurt? has this sesshomaru offended her or did this sesshomaru harm her in any way ?"_ at this his beats recognized what was wrong and helped its master "**master i think i know why she cries i think she believes we will reject her desier to mate with the wind witch and might even push her away but most of all i believe she fears we might strike at her for even mentioning her wish to mate with kagura she must of realised inu youkai are possesive and feared we might lash out at her "**

this made sesshomaru realise he hadnt answered her and he knew his answer would make her very happy so he did not strike at her or rejected her request as she dreaded no Instead he lifted her chin with the gentlest of caresses and pressed his lips to hers in a chaste, heartfelt kiss.

When he pulled away she blinked causing her tears to fall slowly in a wet trails down her face. He brushed her warm tears away and said, "It's alright koi. this sesshomaru understand for my beast shared with me the reasoning behind your seeking a female demon to mate with. I want to give you my approval."

Upon hearing this, Savewolf threw herself into his arms, hugging him close to her. Sesshomaru returned her embrace and comforted her with soft purrs against her hair and gentle strokes down her back and hair. "this sesshomaru will support you in everything your kind entails for you are my dearest mate and this sesshomaru love you. I just want you to promise me that you won't leave this sesshomaru ." Savewolf pulled away enough so she could see into his eyes and smiled. "I would never ever think to leave you my love." They shared a passionate kiss and spent another night of heated passion, filling the night with their cries of titillation.

**Back at the Shard hunters camp**

Upon their return, Savewolf asked for Kagura to come with her into the forest and Kagura was quick to comply with her wish. When at last they came to a clearing in the forest Kagura found that Lord Sesshomaru was present among them. Suspicious of what was going on she asked, "What's going on?" Savewolf turned to her and approached her and she could sense her fear and she paused closing her eyes both sesshomaru and kagura notice this and slightly wondered if sh was all right until they sae her trying to regain control over her vampiric instincts.

When she opened her eyes they were her usual color. When she was within reaching distance of her, Kagura reached up to pull her feather from her hair and flee to the heights of the sky. Savewolf stopped her with a hand about hers and Kagura paused and stared into her eyes. "No harm will come to you here. I only wish to ask you something "at this kagura looked at her and asked " what is it you wish to ask me ?"

both kagura and sesshomaru saw savewolf softly close her eyes then look at kaguras directly as savewolf softly looked at kagura and said " i have gotten to know you better through these time and hoped you had gotten to know me better as well i do not know if you are informed about my vampiric instincts in a certain discussion witch is what i wish to ask you about"

kagura looked at her and said " i know of many rituals when it comes to vampires and i know you wish to ask me somethign so please just ask me what you wish to ask savewolf i promise i wont get angry and ill wait for any explination you wish to guive to me as for now ask your question" inside kaguras head all she could think about was a certain ritual as she thought"_she could not be wishing to ask me of what i think she is... is she i mean i woud love to hear her ask me to be her mate even i know she would need by instincts a female mate as her second mate oh how i would love for her to aks me that question"_

at this kaguras inner demoness spoke to her "**perhaps we should listene to her questions and if it is not the questions about us been her second mate we could try and alure her vampiric instincts and proove that as a second mate we would be the best especially since her second mate is supose to be female even she knows of this and its driven by this urge"**kagura agreed with her beast and hoped savewolf would ask her the question .

savewolf looked at kagura and hoped she wouldnt get either offended dissgusted or even angered by what she asked taking a deep breath she asked " will you kagura wind demoness acept me as your mate through the demon ,lycan and vampiric rituals?" she waited for kagura to either laugh be angry anything as long as she recieved her answer as she closed her eyes showing a small amount of restrain as her heart readied itself for been rejected . neither she nor kagura nor sesshomaru noticed her tears as they began to fall

kaguras eyes widened in surprise at this all she could think about was "_she ...she ... she asked i cant believe this she actually asked me to be her second mate this is the happiest moment in all my life but then why.. why does she hide her face why do i sudenly scent her tears whats wrong? " _at that moment kaguras inner bitch(A/N or beats r even her inner demoness as you wish to call her )decided to speak to kagura"**perhaps you should answer her question before she dies of anxiety before us her tears no doubt are of herself thinkign we might be offended or even lash out if not feel disgusted or laugh at her for asking this of us better asnwer before she dies here "**

kagura agreed as she saw savewolf slightly afraid of been rejected she whent to say something and Savewolf released her, allowing her to back away. Though it was her deepest darkest wish to become the alluring Savewolf's mate, it just seemed so sudden. "What does becoming your mate entail," she said softly.

Savewolf took a deep breath, sucking in the fragrant perfume of Kagura's fear and forced herself to focus. "Well it's simple really. All I have to do is mark you as Sesshomaru has done to me and I him. Then I share my blood with you, which will ultimately strengthen my bond with both of you. You will both possess my speed and your strength will greatly increase." savewolf looked at both and continued her explination as she said

" And with all that comes the mind link we will share as one as well as something neither of you know I will not only share my abilities but if any of you are injured I will receive the worst of the pain and wounds the difference is that I will heal as soon as the wound appears so no harm will come to me nor any pain no matter how dangerous or lethal the wound is even the smallest wounds can apear on me but no wound i recieve would be given to either one of you ."

Kagura's face took on a look of deep reflection before she said, "Is that all I will get in return?" Savewolf shook her head quickly before she said, "You will be able to rut with other males to make pups and you will not be as intimately bonded to Sesshomaru as you will be to me, because you will bear my mark." Kagura nodded and suddenly felt like something was missing then she remembered and

asked she just had to know she wanted to mean somethgin to savewolf more than just her inner vampire telling her to take kagura since she was the only female demon near her she wanted ot know savewolf cared for her even if it was alittle she could work her way to make savewolf love her at this she asked " do you care or love me ?"

at this both sesshomaru and kagura saw savewolf turn to see both her eyes showing a gleam of what seemed to be love in its most purest yet pasionate ways no crature could even beguin to phantom its true power within savewolf as she said " yes i do i love both you and sesshomaru more than my own life " hearing this made both sesshomaru and kagura inwardly purr with apretiation at her words as kagura quietly in acceptance and happyness said, "I, Kagura, sorceress of the wind accept and will become your mate."

Savewolf smiled as she by accident left some of her aura release itself showing them just how happy she was to actualy have found both her mates and took her into her arms holding her close and preparing to mark her both sesshomaru and kagura felt savewolf softly purring as her aura sorrounded both fo them telling them how happy she was to have foudn them and to have them as her mates as the aura aroudn them began to revive any dead plants around them and even restore any earth or pure water around the area purifying an dagerouse or even any of the bad things either humans demons or any other cause had or may have damaged the area and its living creatures and life forms .

(A/N either plants rocks or animals including humans hanyous animals and demons). she softly licked the area she would bite surprisingly for both sesshomaru and kagura it was the same location as the demon mating mark savewolf wanted for kagura to know her true intentiosn and that she never wished any harm to kagura as she said "This may hurt a bit, but I want you to know that it is not my truest intention to inflict pain upon you." Kagura nodded while she was pressed to her mate-to-be and said, "I know it is not you intention and I trust you." With that Savewolf whimpered and whined a soft apology and sank her fangs in Kagura's neck.

There was an instant of immense and overwhelming waves of pain, but the lines between pleasure and pain blurred and Kagura's knees buckled beneath her. Savewolf held the limp form of her mate supporting both their weights. When she pulled away from Kagura's neck, the blood began to flow in long crimson lines and Savewolf cleansed Kagura's wound with her tongue and her mouth. both kagura and sesshmaru saw as savewolf slightly strugelled with her inner vampire as she calmed herself .

savewolf had slightly gotten away from kagura as her face turne dupward baring her throat to both of them as they were amazed at her actions savewolf had softly started to touch her throat and neck trying to savour kaguras blood and comitioning it to memory so as to not forget who her second mate was especially since if pushed to pass he rlimits even her blood lust filled mind could recognize kagura as her mate and someoen that should and would be protected and cherished as would also soon be sesshomarus blood she would do the same too .

After a few moments kagura and sesshomaru saw as savewolf turned to them and softly said " lord sesshomaru if you would come closer and with your approval I wish to mark you through the vampire and lycan customs as my mate " she looked to sesshomaru in that moment her eyes showed how wise and yet how innocent she still was sesshomaru wasted no time in coming closer to savewolf and said

" I sesshomaru taisho taiyoukai of the west accept you as my mate in demon vampire and lycan rituals for all eternity my dear " he bared his neck to her as kagura saw her eyes change slightly to a crimson/ purple color as her fangs grew shaper savewolf had slightly gasped as her naisl had changed form human nails to small sharp claw like nails as she smiled kagura looked at savewolf and she thought _" her eyes remind me of naraku but not in a bad way but one in witch she would protect me from anything_"

Savewolf bit and marked sesshomaru softly as she released him cleaning his mark her sides glowed and they saw her take a labored breath as the marks on her sides new symbols appeared and the dragon on her back glowed as small symbols of the kanji wind and love appeared on the dragons small streaks of teal and bright neon sea cristal blue swirls apared ont he dragons body forming many other kanjjis .

they worried she had hurt herself but she smiled and said " it is normal for the female that mark's like this to feel a slight discomfort nothing to worry about now come both of you and take my blood to seal the rituals " she turned to kagura and softly asked " kagura would you mark me and give me the honor to bare your mark as your mate ?" at this kagra softly caresse her cheek savewolf softly turned to kaguras touch and softly purred in he rhand as she licked and nipped her small pam in an affectionate way slightly blushign when a soft mewing sound escaped her mouth as kagura looked at sesshomaru then at savewolf and said " it would be my pleasure and honnor to mark you my dear anjeru" at this

Kagura went first and drank from savewolfs neck witch she marked the opposite side of her shoulder as sesshomaru drank from her wrist making savewolf arch her back and moan at their actions both demons took notice of this and softly purred in delight as one thought course through their mind "_her taste is sinfully devine truly ambrosia, the food of the kamis"_when the marks healed and they had drank enough kagura and sesshomaru felt stronger and they sensed savewolf even more than before .

As sesshomaru looked at savewolf he saw something that amazed and aroused him savewolf had surprised kagura by liftign and tilting her head and softly kissing her while running her hand on her soft hair and untying it from the hair bun kagura had .

Sesshomaru heard savewolf through their link as she said to him alone ' _my dearest sesshomaru at this time I would ask for you to leave for the camp I will summon you later when I finish mating with kagura and don't worry my dear why don't you ask your beats what my father and yours spoke to him about the entire mating ritual for vampires especially when mating with a strong demon and demoness_" with that savewolf closed the link and started to kiss kagura even deeper.

Sesshomaru looked at them and was amazed at how gentle savewolf was holding kagura and thought ' _how does she look so innocent even when touching kagura in such ways and beast what did she mean to ask you about the full mating for a vampire and a demon and demoness explain'_

At this sesshomaru's beast purred in delight and said "**I thought you would never ask let me show you what happened after I asked alucard about the mating rituals "**with that sesshomaru's beats showed him what transpired.

**flash back**

A few minutes after sesshomarus beast had asked alucard about their mating rituals he was filled with even more questions so he went after alucard and found him with his own father " ah sesshomaru do you have more questions you need answered my boy?"

At this sess(A/N im going to call sesshomarus beast sess from now on) decided to ask " alucard-sama after the marks are placed on the vampire and or demon how do they mate would the two females mate with the male or is there something different" alucard softly chuckled and said " come sit down and I'll explain " sess sat down and both he and his father waited as alucard began telling them

" as you know if my daughter does appear and is your mate she will choose a female as her second mate after she receives your blessing then when marking her she will ask you to be there not only as a witness but also to mark you as well after the blood bond it's when things get interesting do not feel offended if she uses her mind link to ask of you to leave her to rut or mate with the female ."

"she will mate with you after the female is returned to a safe place as your camp then she will come to you softly asking you to complete the ritual I will say this as a warning she will have her innocence once more knowing her she would probably have the ability to regenerate her barrier many times as you wish for her to give you such gift in time she would get use to the pain of been breached like that but it is normal for our kind to on special occasions to give you such gift like anniversaries or even when you desire for her to give you such gift she will happily"

At this sess became even more interested and asked" but wouldn't she be tired after mating with the female?' alucard laughed and said " my boy if she is younger then you or the same age you two would not have to worry about her been tired as a vampire she is a very sexual creature yet knowing her mother she would still posses an eternal innocence within her soul so she does and will have an unimaginable stamina " at this sess and Inutashio agreed and nodded the rest of the evening was spent talking about vampires and lycan rituals and about how alucard's daughter would react if her mates would be threatened or challenged.

sess began to ask " so what exsactly would your daughter do if either of her mates are threaten ?" alucard watched him and said " ah my dear boy that is a true spectical in its self and somethign to be seen for you see if either of her mates are threatned either fisically spiritually or mentally she will hunt down the wrong doers and kill them or punish them in a right way normally she woudl onyl defend the male if need be so as to not hurt your pride but female vampiers are even more protective of their mates than well even more protective than your father is of what he considers his hehe " at this inu taisho growled playfully at his old friend and said " that is true i have seen alucards sister maharet protect her mate from a human hunter that actually pushed him to the ground thinking marious was nothing but a peasant i believe those bandits never saw the light of day again"

sessh mad sure to listen well and then asked " what about pups how will she act towards them " alucard watched sessh an touga (A/N thats one of the names inu taisho is given from what i read lol) began to nod at alucard as he said " sesshomaru your father and i are glad you asked this for you see like any mother with a good heart mind you she would place her very life for her or the pup of her second mate but know this she would protect any born pup fiercily even thoughs of her pack if you have a pack she will protect all females and males no matter their rank or position but she will be more fierce protecting females that are with child she protects more and even becomes lethal to those that threaten the life of an un born pup even more than if someone harmed a normal pup alrady born"

with that everyone whent inside to eat as sesshomarus mother began to explain about lady sakuras great grand daughter and her future abilities (A/N heh sessh dosent know that alucard and his mom and dad know of who alucards mate will be in order for sesshs mate comes )

**end of flashback**

After seen this sesshomaru was amazed and thought " _would she really regenerate her virginity in special occasions just to gift me with it such and impressive creature I have for a mate I will protect her with all my being and kagura as well seen as savewolf now has her for a mate I will not allow any harm come to them'_ his beats agreed and they left letting savewolf and kagura have their time together.

Savewolf had sensed when sesshomaru left and let go of kagura from the kiss knowing she needed to breath as kagura breathed she saw savewolf and asked" is there a reason lord seshomaru left?" savewolf smiled and said " my dear for vampires we mate especially if we mate with females and are females ourselves it is very sacred it is not just a bond between power blood and body but of our very essence and soul after tonight I will be very protective of not only you but kanna and any pup you or even kanna might have "

Savewolf softly caressed kaguras neck and shoulder as she began to undress her while speaking again" kagura I have told you before that you are allowed to rut with a male to have pups I will tell you this if the male dares to take you or the pups away from me he would not make it and the pups would recognize me as if I were their sire they would call me either mama or by my name if the blood bond takes effect on them they would be half vampire and lycan as well do not be frightened of this for they will be full blooded demons and I would not let anyone harm them"

Kagura nodded and softly started to undress savewolf as well making savewolf softly mewel and purr softly as well as respond by touchin kagura in kind and yet in an innocent and very arousing way almost showing how much of her inocent mind still remained no matter how much she mated with sesshomaru and now with kagura herself savewolf still showed an inmense amount fo inocence wether in sexual matters or even in normal every day life and yet that same inocence is what makes her so wise in many topics.

**ok guys this lemon is a yuri so if you don't like yuri I humbly ask for you to skip this part and hope you are not offended **

As savewolf took the last piece of clothing kagura had she smiled and kissed her mark whispering" your so beautiful my dearest kagura never hide your true self from me " she kissed her mouth then trailed soft kisses down her collar bone her shoulder the valley between her breast and softly took a nipple into her mouth licking nipping at it gently as she trailed one of her hands down kaguras body and took one of kaguras hands and placed it on her own body for kagura to explore savewolfs body as well .

Kagura could not imagine she would do this as she felt every soft barely there touch of savewolfs hands and mouth she thought" _how is it that she looks and acts so innocent yet she is so erotic the way she looks at me the way she touches me its amazing im lucky to have her as a mate_ " .

savewolf had heard kagura through the mind link and softly whispered in her mind '_ I thank you for the kind words kagura don't be frightened but you left the link open to me it is normal especially when mating it makes the other know what their mates likes and dislikes are where in their body causes pleasure and where it can force them to scream out their rupture witch I can assure you my dear I will find every spot in this body of yours to make you come and cry out my name_ "

Kagura arched her back when savewolf used her hand on her body and entered softly between her nether lips softly stroking her clit in circles and pinching her as she felt kagura was wet enough she thrusted one finger inside her making her scream out her name in climax " ahh savewolfFFFF!! " savewolf smiled and softly kissed her lips showing how much hunger she had for kagura her aura pulsed and touched kagura in ways she felt only pure pleasure and bliss every now and then a small pinch of pain the way she knew kagura enjoyed .

she smiled again at kagura and said " you my dear ar very sweet and i do mean that in every way possible my angel prhaps one day i will be blessed with watching your belly sweel and watch as your pups grow a si will protetc you and our growing familly (A/N she means as how much she savewolf herself adopted shippo as her nephew rin as he rpup kanna as her little sister after tonights matign and even closer as if it where her adopted pup like rin even seen kohaku as a political cousin and protecting them fiercely)

After a few moments kagura flipped savewolf and began to caress kiss nip and touch her body touching every pleasure spot within her reach as kagura touched savewolfs side she watched as savewolf laughed softly whispering" no please no tickl e bug " she laughed more as kagura smirked and tikeled her but the laughter died as soon as kaguras free hand had touched her clit making her gasp and softly call out kaguras name as her body arched and slightly presed kaguras hand between savewolf slegs even more .

kagura inserted 3 of her fingers inside savewolf she was amazed as savewolf softly arched her back calling out kaguras name in rupture again as she held kaguras hand in place between her legs she had started to move with her slightly and began to trace her own hand to kaguras body softl tweakin he rnippls and going lower as she reached kaguras clit she began to rub her in kind for he rown touch on he rcore as she moaned again grinding with her once she reached hr climax she called out kaguras name as.

she exposed her throat to kagura who bit her making her climax once more then she moved and ate kagura out making her reach several climax in the night as kagura repaid the favor as they reached midnight savewolf saw kagura was exhausted and whispered" let me groom you in the spring kagura then I will take you to the camp so you would rest "

at this kagura agreed she knew savewolf was probably going to finish hers and sesshomarus mating ritual through vampire and lycan rituals and was amazed at how happy she was knowing she not only had one but two protectors knowing sesshomaru he would protect her now even if it was because savewolf chose her for a mate witch was very fine with her if she could have a few nights like this with her she softly kissed kagura again and whispered" i love you my dearest anjeru my kagura" kagura smiled and whispered back " as i love you my sweet angel fo death" savewolf smiled and let out a contented and happy purr and mewel/yip sound . .

**end yuri guys thanks for been patient all who don't like yuri**

as kagura and savewolf finished their bath kagura was surprised when savewolf picked her up bridal style and carried her to camp her aura and scent soothing to kagura making her fall asleep easier when they reached camp they all saw savewolf enter with kagura in her arms inuyasha was looking at them and said " fhe what happened to her? What she fell or something ?"

savewolf surprised everyone when she held kagura and managed to placed her behind her back still holding her as bared her fangs her eyes beguining to change as she snarled and growled at inuyasha and spoke in a language they did not understand instead of sesshomaru and kagome who savewolf tought herself " you will not speak of my female mate like that half breed unless you yourself wish to loose that witch separates you as a male meaning I will rip your dick off and feed it to you or better yet ill feed it to that whore Kikyo "

with that she walked to kanna who had kaguras bed made and she placed kagura down she smiled at kanna who said " thank you for taking of her are you my sister now ?" she softly put kagura on the bed roll and softly nuzzled and licked her neck befor ekissing one last time on kaguras matign mark her eyes glowign with so much tenderness even kagome was amazed at the show of affection

at this everyone turned to see savewolf nod and kanna squeal happily and throwing herself to savewolf in a hug " its ok kanna I would never let anything happen to you or anyone in this pack I give you my word" she softly purred and nuzzled kannas neck liking it ina show of affection .

as everyone was getting ready to sleep savewolf used her link and said to sesshomaru " my lord I will expect you by the hot springs if you wish to seal the ritual we began a few hours ago " at this she told them she was going to bathe a few minutes after savewolf left sesshomaru left the group but not before creating a barrier that would protect and keep everyone there.

As he reached the hot spring what welcomed him aroused him to the point of pain there before him was savewolf dancing and slowly taking her clothes off revealing the new symbols one was for kagura and the moon crest of sesshomarus clan and family as sesshomaru approached her she said softly" my lord would you like to join me?"

Sesshomaru growled suggestively and pressed himself to her from behind as he whispered" my dear from what my beast told me earlier you possess a very high amount of stamina what say we put it to the test ?" savewolf turned around and raised an eyebrow and said " is that a challenge my dear lord?" at this sesshomaru smirked an moved closer their lips only a breath away from kissing as he said " indeed " with that he crashed his lips to hers in a hungry yet passionate embrace .

**ok kids lemon coming up so skip if you don't like lemons**

Sesshomaru had pulled savewolf closer and out of the spring as he let her feet touch the ground he moved gently using one of his clawed hands to reach behind her knee and lift her right leg attaching it to his hip as he pressed his hardened member at her opening making her moan out softly to him " oh sesshou you feel so good please I need you inside me "

sesshomaru knew this not just by her scent but her very core was dripping its sweet essence into his hardened member as he grasped her ass he lifted her up wrapping her legs around his waist and he sat down into the ground as he lifted her once more he thrusted into her making her arch her back and moan his name he let his beast awake and share the feeling as he groaned and purred at how much pleasure he felt he was amazed at how tight she still was and moved even more as she kissed the mark she gave him a few hours ago making him growl in pleasure .

he thrusted deeper and harder when she asked as he felt her reach her climax he flipped her onto her hands and knees as she turned to look at him she asked" are we mating the way your kind my dear if so then I truly wish to see how much you can give " she nipped his ear and neck playfully and growled the same way as she bared her neck to him and waited for him.

Seen her in this position so submissive to his touch made him thrust into her instantly as he moved with her he rubbed and tweaked her nipples into tight little buds as he let his hand move from her breast to her clit as he whispered " does my bitch like when I do this when I thrust into you my dear do you like the feel of my big demon cock inside you my dear only I will be able to feel you this way I will not allow another male touch you like this" as he sad this and more at his words savewolf softly whispered back " nor would i ever desier another males touch in the way i crave no the way i need yourse my dear sessshomaru " hearing ehr say this made both he and his beast purr and growl with pleasure sugestvely and with pride in knowing how much their bitch loved them as well a show uch they loved their bitch .

he thrusted faster harder and deeper in apretiation for her words as they were both reaching their climax sesshomaru rubbed her clit once more as she screamed out his name and he her name as well as they reached their climax seshomaru released his seed into her waiting womb as he clamped down into her mark and she on his .

they cleaned the blood from the marks and went inside the spring to bathe as they finished witch had been a few more hours due to their second mating in the springs (A/N heh heh im bad huh? 3 ;p ) they reached the camp and decided to sleep as savewolf caressed kanna rin shippo kagome then softly kagura she kissed her lips then went to sleep in sesshomarus arms .

**one week later**

It had been a week since kagura, savewolf and sesshomaru had been mated through demon and vampire and lycan rituals and true to her word savewolf protected rin shippo kagome kanna and kagura with a fierce instinct as they all settled for the night they all remembered what transpired a few days ago when sesshomaru and kagura had been recently mated to savewolf "

**flash back**

It had been only 2 days since she marked both as her mates and savewolf had kept an eye on them and the pups even more than usual she eve hunted more food for them as noon reached the group kagome and savewolf sensed 2 jewel shards coming at them very fast meaning only one thing kouga was back .

When kouga appeared out of his whirlwind he said " hey mutt how you been taking care of my woman " but his happy words turned into a threatening growl when he saw kanna and kagura as he said " what the hell are you doing here bitch ?" at this savewolf began to move closer to kagura and kanna not trusting the wolf demon so close to her mate especially since he was growling in athreatenign tone as she heard kagura say " I am here because I am free of naraku's grasp and I joined the group to help kill him "

No one knew how or why but kouga howled at her and yelled " your dead bitch kill her now for our comrades " at this the wolfs attacked not only kagura but kanna and rin who had moved to be close to kagura because of the wolfs but when al three of them closed their eyes and expected the pain of been mauled to death everyone was surprised as kagome yelled " savewolf noo !!"

Savewolf had seen the wolfs intention when he saw kagura and had intercepted each wolf taking their bites into her body as more wolfs began attacking her many aiming for her throat she grasped many and threw them to the ground some had jumped and landed on her back as she grabbed them she threw the to the ground hrting them her eys beguinign to change as her vampiric instincts driving her to harm if not kill the wolfs that threatened her new female mate as she yelled for kagura rin and kanna " run all three of you go back to the field **now!!** " no one knew how but kagura took kanna and rin and ran to the field sadly kougas men were there with more wolfs

As savewolf fought and killed or hurt kougas wolfs she turned around when she heard a scream she and sesshomaru recognized it …

it was rin they saw as savewolf wasted no time to go to the field as they all rushed there what greeted them would forever been engraved in their minds kagura and kannas bodies where scratched and mauled they were alive but barely as one of the male demons had punched kagura and kanna away from rin as they all turned to look at rin two wolfs moved away from her as savewolf move to rin's side and touched her neck .

Suddenly savewolfs aura became darker as her body pulsed kouga looked at her and said " kagome why the hell is your cousin acting that way ?"

At this they all turned to see savewolf howling in agony and what seemed to be pure rage as she turned to see one of the wolfs that attacked rin she had tears of blood running down her eyes as said eyes had specs of red in them as her fangs grew longer and her nails turned into claw like nails as she screamed at it after grasping the back of his neck lifting it causing it to whimper in pain " you" she had her tone barely containing anger as a threatening roar escaped her when she said " you killed **HERRRRRRRR**!!" her aura grew darker as it almost looked as if her aura itself began to bleed it was suffocating the wolfs and the wolf demons

Kouga watched and said " hey kagome get your cousin to stop looking at my wolfs like that the stupid bitch kagura deserved …" he didn't get to finish for a voice filled with ice and darkness filled the air making everyone shiver except sesshomaru " my mate never deserved what those filthy inbred wolfs did to her for that they'll learn why im called an angel of death "

with that her eyes turned nearly drak red in a way they looked completly black as she gave a dominant and threatening roar as she bit and ripped the wolfs neck as she spit the blood she turned to the others and attacked them the wolfs attacked her biting many bit her neck and wrist making her bleed a lot as the demons backed down and said " why would you protect them ?" at this one wolf decided to attack her from behind but what amazed everyone was when she turned and grasped its throat and roared once more only this time she held tightly to the wolf causing it to whimper in pain as she looked at it as she roared once more it echoed through the field and forest as her eyes showed she was beyond pissed .

the wolfs started to whimper as kagome tried to go near savewolf and said " savewolf please calm down your hurting them please calm down " she didnt listen as she said " no they hurt my mate and they threatened my pack they.. they killed my pup never mind she wa soyl adopted i dont even care the pup was just a human infant but she wa smy pup they should of known that vampires especially females become extremly agressive when a pup is hurt even more when its killed oh theill learne trust me in that , i will not loose another pup not again when my own sibling was killed i will not see my mate witness her siblings death i refuse to see my pup die because of this pathetic excuse for a pack of wolfs".

another wolf striked at her but this time her eyes had turne red almost black again even when she roared even more dominant making the earth tremble she was about to strike at the rest of kougas wolfs when she felt tenseigua and her own scythe pulse making them all watch as savewolf began to strugel meanwhile sesshomaru had gone closer and hoped to let his aura calm her it began to work slightly he touched her by wraping his clawed hand and slightly spreading his finguers on her belly it started to work due to sesshomaru using their mind link asking why she was so angry with that question savewolf stopped as she dropped the wolf her aura began to show confusion as to why she was angry everyone noticed she wasnt aware of what anger was as it was dicipating thats to her growing confusion and both weapons pulsing in a soothing call to her she walked to where her mate and kanna and rin where as she arrived

She looked at rin and grabbed her scythe as she reached rin's body she felt her scythe pulse she took the scythe and slashed across her body just above it they all saw as savewolf picked rin and whispered" hey wake up my little pup its time to go play with kanna shippo and kohaku " savewolf had started to lick rin's neck and made soft purring sounds as well an small whining sounds a demon would recognize as a bitch (A/N in her case since she is mated to an inu taiyoukai lol) would calm or show affection to her pup

at this rin surprised everyone as she opened her eyes , smiled and got up and hugges and nuzzled savewolfs neck softly mimicing her new mothers show of affection by kissign and liking savewolfs neck making savewolf answer with a soft kiss on her fore head as rin pointed while saying " can rin play with the nice wolfs I don't like those over there" she pointed to the wolfs that hurt kagura kanna and the ones that killed her for a second time.

Savewolf nodded and healed kanna so she could play with shippo and rin while jaken and kohaku watched over them she walked to kagura and kissed her lips healing every wound in her body even her clothes as she licked kaguras mark softly whining in an apology getting kagura to softly respond telling her she didnt need to say sorry for it wasnt her fault as kagura looked at her savewolf said " are you ok my dear mate?" kagura looked at her and nodded kissing her softly

savewolf showed she was truly ashamed that she didnt get to protect them better but kagura softly licked her matign makr not onyl caliming savewolf but softly she began to arouse savewolf witht eh small licks on her neck both sesshomaru and kagura shared their mind link due to savewolfs mark on them both and agreed to calm her and that they would try and please her when the time was right but for now they where glad she showed she loved and worried about them as she calmed .

Savewolf had turned to kouga and said " the wolfs I killed if its any consolation I sensed something wrong that is the reason I didn't kill the rest of your family I know you all have mates and pups to care for I refuse to orphan more pups the wolfs that died by my hand were ill they had rabies thankfully I prevented kagura rin and kanna from getting any do not let your pack grow thirsty for it is the reason they get rabies in the first place I hope you will accept my apologies kouga of the wolf demon tribe as well as your comrades "

She bowed her head and then walked closer to him and his group as she said " I will show you what really happened for kagura to kill your comrades "

With that savewolf showed in a memory when naraku threatened and hurt kagura in order for her to do his bidding in killing the wolf demons and then used their dead corpses to frame inuyasha later on .

At this kouga and his men agreed and apologized to kagura and said " we have no more anger at you we ask you forgive us we didn't know it was naraku who forced you to kill them " at this kouga offered his hand to kagura and she took it accepting their apologies as well as a new formed alliance and friendship

savewolf had watched them and healed the wolfs she harmed one of them had attaked her after healing her but not in the way kagura sesshomaur and even kouga and the rets of his pack feared instead the wolf waggd its tail like mad and began to lick her ina show of affectiona dn apologies saveowlf scratched behins its ears causign it to move its hind leg tapping the ground makign savewolf laugh softly the entier group and wolf pack relishe din her soft laughter

she let the other wolfs go as they began to play with rin shippo and kanna they were amazed as savewolf was bleeding still and badly to the point she should be out cold or dead as kagome said " savewolf we have to get those wounds clean you've lost a lot of blood " at this they were surprised when savewolf laughed softly and said " I forgot to oh about that here let me fix it ?"

she looked at her blood on the floor and said " cleanse and return" the blood that was only hers cleansed from the dirt of the ground and returned healing every wound from witch the blood had spilled not even a small scar left on her body from the wounds caused by the wolfs she smiled and said " there better?" kagome noded and she smiled at her .

They all made camp and rested the day after kouga and his tribe went away telling them to take care and that they would be there for when they would take naraku down .

**end flash back**

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Savewolf looked at the family she had acquired over the last few months and smiled. Her two mates made her heart fill with warmth she had never known. She lay on her back and looked up at the stars above her as she thanked ever Kami she could think of.

Suddenly a grey light caught her eye, without even looking she knew what that meant. As if confirming her thoughts the eel like snake floated above her and she could have sworn she saw a playful gleam on the soul collector's face. She looked over at the small sleeping from of Kagome, her cousin and best friend, and was filled with the need to protect.not only for kagome and her mates but for the soul colector as well .

Her dear cousin Kagome was once taunted by the mistress " of these snakes of the night who commanded them. She had already marked Kikyo with death, perhaps tonight was the night to follow threw with her threat. A deadly smirk played on her lovely face, we she would at least play with her a bit.

She slipped from between her sleeping mates and made her way into the forest, the soul collector leading the way perhaps she could calm the soul collector and spend some time with them when she was done ..

WITH KIKYO

Kikyo smiled as she received the news that Savewolf was coming, twirling the small vial in her robes. She would end this silly charade with Savewolf tonight. She would have her and no one would be the wiser the witch that sold her the potion had said it took 400 dark mikos ,priest and monks to help create the power and strength of the potion but to savewolf it would taste like fruit juice .

"You look positively evil when you smirk like that my dear" came Naraku's voice from behind her.

She spun around, surprised she did not detect him before; perhaps she should stop daydreaming so much and pay attention to her surroundings.

"What do you want Naraku?" she asked in an uninterested tone; however her head was spinning she had to get Naraku out of there before Savewolf caught wind of him.

She mentally told her soul collector to lead Savewolf around for a moment, distract her if you will, allowing her to get rid of the scum known as Naraku.

"Nothing Kikyo" he smirked "Just your life" suddenly several tentacles came rushing at her.

Kikyo smiled as she hit her bow to the ground causing a circle of dark pink light surrounded her. Naraku instantly pulled back his singed limbs and cursed under his breath. It was time for him to isolate himself and have is 'new moon' and regenerating was becoming difficult.

"it would seem we have company my dear " he said this while looking towards the forest where savewolf was reaching them

Kikyo summoned her soul collector deciding that if savewolf sees naraku hurting or threatening her she might convince the girl into protecting her as well then she could convince her that she Kikyo herself was to be her true mate

Kikyo said for the soul collector to ; bring Savewolf back to the small clearing. She rearranged her clothing from the small battle and noticed a few drops of his blood had gotten on the small vial. Deciding it wouldn't matter much she whipped the vial on her robes only to notice that it had been absorbed into the potion itself.

'Oh well' she thought 'noting good can come from Naraku's blood anyways, probably just made it stronger'

Seconds later her soul collector slithered threw the trees, Savewolf right behind. Kikyo smiled as Savewolf walked right into her little trap.

As Savewolf got closer to Kikyo and noticed naraku there as well as she asked " might I enquire as to why have you summoned me Kikyo for I was very sure it was inu. uh pardon me . the inu hanyou that you wanted to speak to if I didn't know any better I would say your shall we say "desires" would have changed along with the gender you normally do these things with ?" her tone was a teasing erotic type yet it held so much innocence she had raised an eye brow at this as she smiled witch made both naraku and Kikyo groan and moan on the inside as they thought "_does she not know what her smile does to me ?"_

Savewolf got curious and said " oh unless your soul collectors got a bit fearfull to ask would you kindly tell me as to why the both of you are in these parts and might I say been a moonless night its quite interesting and don't worry naraku I know of your secret but I am no rat I will not say anything about such secret to the others but neither will I tell you about their secrets mostly because well their just plain either boring or well lets just say their female stuff you as a guy would into be interested in " she smiled again and felt the wind as she closed her eyes she whispered softly

" remember ..remember the fifth of November the gunpowder treason and plot I know of no reason why the gunpowder of treason should ever be forgot " (A/N this frase is from code name V for vendetta i know but i just love it )at this naraku and kikyo watched as she traced in the sky what seemed to be where the moon should be if it wasn't a moon less night" it is a beautiful night is it not ...a perfect night to have a "bite" to eat"

Both naraku and Kikyo were amazed as savewolf closed her eyes again she whispered" stars and comets are such interesting things don't you think so and humans are such interesting creatures even more so when joined to a demon in order to create a creature that ha sboth strengthes and personalities no?" she turned to look at them and sighed felt slightly thirsty as a fang appeared escaping her lip as she stared at them she said " if you excuse me im going to have a bit of a drink " as she prepared to leave Kikyo remembered the potion and said

" here take this its juice it should help quench your thirst " naraku noticed that was the potion he ordered a witch to create in order to take savewolf as his life mate but after witnessing Kikyo watching and in a way stalking savewolf he decided to tell the witch to sell it to Kikyo so that if the potion was tracked down it would be Kikyo to pay for it not him and after the potion is taken then he would take the girl she would either fall in love with him or lust after him enough to accept him as a life mate and in time he would make her love him.

Savewolf took the vial and sniffed it as she closed her eyes and smiled as she drank the vial and softly moaned exposing her throat to them she whispered" hn interesting flavor "

Not a minute passed when they saw savewolf pulse as she grasped her lower belly softly and she closed her eyes as she whispered " oh my I heard of juices that where aphrodisiacs but this is ridiculous ...oh ..wha..what did you give me to drink ?" her vampiric personality was fighting to take control in order to start speaking to her making her moan as she felt and saw in her mind images of sesshomaru and kagura slightly change into naraku and Kikyo as she turned

to look at them her eyes were purple and red mixed the pupil was fully purple and the iris red with small dots of silver gold and teal as she whispered" my... my such interesting creatures " she moved closer her aura showing a slight change as well as her scent becoming sweeter more alluring and slightly spicy with her raising arousal making naraku groan inwardly thanks to her scent his nether regions were becoming hard to the point of sweet pain at this both Kikyo and naraku were aroused and amazed when she laughed it sounded to erotic and sensual they were ready for her at any given moment when they heard her words

she had finally realised what wa sin the juice more so what it shouldnt bee in the juice... naraku's blood even a few drops would be enough to push her in to blood lust but it would be un controlable now since she handt drank blood in atleats 5 months witch for her was even more than her normal or even her fathers normal limit as she laughed in an erotic way .

" oh i dont believe this you.. you...you… you gave me a few drops of the half demons blood didn't you Kikyo ...ohhh ...mmmm...do you have any idea what you awoke in me especially with such a difficult potion... ahhh... tell me how many priest monks and dark miko's it took to create a potion of such caliber more less did any of them told you that if mixed with the blood of a human it would drive me to a certain stage of my fathers kind especially if the blod is either demon or hanyou andthe darker the owner of the blood the stronger the hunger for me becomes ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh i must admit it does make me feel a hunger but a hunger of somethgin more than blood or food oooh it feels very good such feelings its euphoric even mmmmmmmmmmmmmm no?"

they were both shocked when savewolf spoke and even more shocked when she walked up to them and smiled as she traced Kikyo face first then softly let her nails cut a small part of her neck as she moved closer and licked and sucked on the wound moaning softly as she placed her had witch began to glow red in Kikyo lower belly making her moan and reach an exploding climax calling out her name as she whispered " that is but a mere taste of what I can truly do child "

she smiled and moved doing the same to naraku as he felt her warm hand in his lower belly he felt she had increased the same ability to cause him so much pleasure that he released inside his hakama groaning out her name as she smiled and whispered" I feel a bit hungry now if you excuse me " she was turning to walk away when naraku grabbed her and whispered into her ear " my dear your not going anywhere but into my bed " with this he took her bridal style and disappeared leaving Kikyo gasping from the after effects of savewolfs ability to cause her pleasure

kikyo finally realized what happened savewolfs vampiric nature had awoken once more and the potion had driven her into full blood lust but the difference with vampires and demons was that while demon killed and drank the blood for sport vampires drank the blood and became very aroused so much that they would accept even a demon mating with them that was why demons would be kept away from female vampires especially when they are mature enough to breed

unknown to Kikyo a soul collector saw all this and went to the group and warn them when it arrived the group was searching madly for savewolf even sesshomaru and kagura felt something was wrong with their mate when rin kanna and shippo pointed to the little soul collector and said " look it's a soul colector maybe it knows where she is?" they asked it well inuyasha been the baka he always is asked yelling after he graspped the poor little collector who started to twich and after gettign pissed off at the hanyou it bit him making inuyasha yell " you stupid thign what the fuck did you bite me for?" the soudl colector twiched before inuyasha asked again " you stupid snake where the fuck is savewolf ?" at this the soul collector began to twich even more and started to cry tears of blood the blodied tears had fallen to the ground and spilled telling them in a message

" _keeper in danger dead miko gave her a strong potion had to use 400 dark mikos ,priest and monks combined in order for the potion to be strong enough dead miko fought before keeper arrived with the dark hanyou who's blood was spilt into the potion witch awoke keepers vampiric nature naraku took her away he mentioned showing her to his bed she said she was hungry keeper will not remember what has happened if she does remember she will surely kill herself "_

Sesshomaru became enraged as well as kagura who also felt slightly hurt that their mate would agree to be with naraku as sesshomaru looked at kagura then at the messague and the soul coector and he said " how dare she " at this kanna stopped him as she noticed kagura angry and hurt as well and said

" do not feel angry towards savewolf the soul collector speaks the truth I will show you what happened " in a matter of minutes they all saw what Kikyo and naraku did from the fight narakus blood entering the potions vial and savewolf drinking it then what transpierced savewolf had seemed to struggle with her vampiric nature as well as her blood lust her body even trembled somewhat shpwign she was truly fighting against her wn instincts somethgin she had never aske dof any of the demons in the pack not even once but the potions effect showed in her aura for a few moments then mixed with her aura completely

Seen this kagura and sesshomaru thanked kanna for stopping them from denouncing her as their mate as the group decided to track savewolf meanwhile they were going to be surprised when they find her

**with naraku and savewolf**

Savewolf had managed to walk a few feet from naraku she was fighting with herself she felt the desire to drink blood and not just that but to mate as well as a soft whimper escaped her mouth she stopped for a moment and began to clench her hands as she moaned and bared her throat almost as if in pain and pleasure mixed together as her hand traced her throat softly whispering " i .. i ahh .. i have to get away from him he dosent know ahh such hunger i wotn be able to hold on much long even i have my wn limitsand this blaste dpotion has broken and multiplied its passing ahh mmmmmm "

savewolf was strugelign as her body readied itself for not onyl feeding bllood but alsu matign and or rutting with her mates but sadly the potion was distortioning who he rmates where makign ehr think narkau wa she rmate slightly as she strugeled even more before some fo her mind began to acept her hunger .

naraku saw this and wondered " why does she whimper like that " one of his inner demons said "**mate is aroused yet her desire and need to drink blood is overpowering her we must find a village for her to drink she is strugelign even as wel speak it pains her we must fidn some fresh blood for her i remember that female vampires after calming their blood lust have the strong desier to mate the potion will disturbe her instincts makign her think we are her mate even though the dog demon mated her we can mark her and pup her when we mate her tonight "**

Naraku agreed and said " my dear I will be looking for something for you to feed on wait here " as he left he didnt hear saveolwf swarnings to nto aproach her nro to brign any humans near her right now as she fought yet again against the potiona nd her blood lust she tried to ignore the lust and began to breath deeply hoping to calm abit but it didnt work as ,

savewolfs blood lust became even stronger as she walked away from the field she saw a village as she walked to a child she saw her worst nightmare the girl fell and cut her knee making it bleed as she thought "_no anythign but that not a child ... no please not a small pup not a human pup please ahh "_ she felt her body pulseas the pain of her blood lust reched its peakc in alast eford to save and prevent the child from getting hurt or worse killed by her own hands she reached for the girl as she screamed " **run!!** " but it was too late her mind fogged and her blood lust took its final toll on her as many of the villagers were killed surprisingly she left the young males breeding females children and a miko alive as she fed from others even some of their live cattle as she drank she cried realizing the "juice" Kikyo gave her was a potion witch drove her into feeding .

she stoppe tryign to fight even harder after ralising slightly what was happening even her vampiric instincts and personality where agreen to fight the potion but it was too strong for her now since she had not fed in over 5 months her eyes found more victims as

she walked towards where the men where they saw her and became worried asking " young lady are you ok here let us take you to ur miko shell know what to do " and began to come near her when they saw her eyes showed extreme fear as she said with a restrained voice " no stay back i... ahh i cant control it i have .. have to feed" with that one of the men had brough some recent game witch had covered him in blood making her scream she grasped her belly and throat as she looked at them they gasped as they saw her eyes show fear and sorrow but what surprised the was her tears of blood witch showed how ashamed and sorry she was for what her body was froced to do thanks to the potion in her system as she screamed one last tiem in hope to save them "** you have to run get away from me now it its a potion run now!!"** at that savewolf let out a painfull scream and attack them feeding as more shamefull tears streaked down her eyes .

she ran drinking from them she had manage to roar loud enough to scare many from the villague to go to a safe place as she walked to the middle of the village she calmed slightly and recalled everythign she did and everyone she fed upon makign her cry ut in agony and remorse.

she looked aroudn ehr and her hands witch where staine din blood as she cried " what ... oh god what have i done no ..no pleas e not again NO!OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! " she yelled this as she striked at the groudn until he rknukels where bleeding makign ehr cry out in even more agony for the lives she took unbeknown to her she was been watched by a pair of crimson eyes and her own group .

" **with naraku the inu tachi sesshomaru kagura all finding the village and savewolf "**

Miroku had sensed as well as every demon in the pack naraku and savewolf scent they foudn a man that wa sobiously runing form the village they where headed to as they stopped him miroku asked the frightene dman " dear sir whats wrong has somethgin happened "

the man looked at him and said " please you have to help young monk in the villague a young woman a girl even the poor child she she started attacking i wa walkign with a few of my fellow villaguers geting back home when we saw her she had tears of blood her eyes showded she was ashamed of somethgin that wa suntil we saw what she was remosrsefull abotu she had blood coverign her hands and her clothes her body trembeled she yelled at us sayign that she couldnt fight it any more and for us to run she even roared to frighten avery one away if you can please dotn kill her and help her fight whatever has possesed he rplease i can fele the poor child never menat to harm much les skill anyone "

at this miroku agreed and said " we kno her she is a friend we will try our best to save her and the rest of your villague" at thsi the man thanked him and ran to a nothe rvillage near by in hopes to get helpe to find the other vilagers and perhaps some help in restoring the villague hopefully the girl would be calm byt he time he ruturned and they could all perhaps help the girl from thsi horrible expiriance from what he felt the child was really tryign to protect the villaguers and she was fighting so much it visibly showd how much it pained her to have to fight against whatever was forcing her to attack them

the group had decided to find a way to aproach savewolf and the villagers that where still inside the village as well as naraku they were ready to find naraku and the village destroyed with a crying savewolf but when they found the village were savewolfs scent was there alone it showed something they all regretted to see as they saw naraku as well they saw he was just as shocked and to sesshomaru and kagura it seemed that naraku was slightly amazed a twinge of fear and yet fully aroused by what he looked at as naraku thought _"what ha skikyo doen was this the work of the poion or wa sit the potion mixing with my blood that forced her to do this i can tell she is ashamed of this even i woudl nto fo been so sadistic wel maybe i woudl but her no not her she has a kind heart grrrrr when i get my claws on kikyo im going to kill her and make sure savewolf witnesses the death of the cause of her sorrow now ... and now to go and calm my mate" _

"naraku was surprised and worried when he saw what savewolf did next as he thought _"what? no i cant let her hurt herself like that she is no at fault for what happened to this humans if they whant to hurt someoen they will hurt kikyo not her i wont let them get near my mateshs is **mine**_""

the others watched It was none other than savewolf she had fed on young adult males that were without mates or children to care for also men that protected the village but it was what they saw in the middle of all the carnage that surprised them no it was savewolf and what she was about to do

kagome saw what she was doign and screamed " savewolf NOOOO!! "savewolf was cutting her wrist in a way that it would kill her as she cried tears of blood both naraku ,sesshomaru and kagura rushed to her side only for naraku to be repelled by a barrier that only allowed savewolf and her mates to enter as she struggled against her own blood lust and the potion with the feeling of remose for taking the humans lifes as she whispered" i cnat let anyothe rbe harmed please no more "

Everyone was surprised as she took her blood and placed it on a cup and drank from the cup as she finished she pulled her hands into her belly and whispered something as she let a soft whimper of pain witch in normal standards would be a person even demon begging for death already she pulled what seemed to be a small ball of red as she whispered"return to them what I took and i pray to you that they may find it in their hearts to forgive me for this horrible action against them"

the red orb multiplied into more tiny orbs and restored the blood from each dead villager as her body trembeled she slightly shiveredrecognizing both sesshomaur and kaguras auras aroudn her she walked to sesshomaru she whispered" my lord I will ask for you to lend me tenseigua for a moment" her tone sounded tired and ashamed of what she did to the villagers also as if doing this was weakening her when he let her have the sword everyone was amazed

Savewolf slit her wrist letting it bleed in to tenseiguas blade as the sword took the blood and small symbols and in a inu and vampire language showed its acceptance to her as she whispered"i pray to you please carry out my will tenseigua" (A/N I know this was inu taishos line in inuyasha 3rd movie but I like it ) to everyone's surprised the sword pulsed and revived everyone there even the live cattle for the villagers and restored everything as if she had not destroyed the village

Everyone saw as the head villager went to her and sad " thank you for reviving us we sensed something was wrong with you for that we don't hate you child but tell me who used the vial of the change of heart potion against you " savewolf had tears in her eyes as she said " Kikyo" everyone gasped when she simply said this as she looked at them and said " she gave me some juice I should of known she would try something like this but I believe it was naraku's blood witch drove me into blood lust since it was mixed witht he potion i think the must of fought befor ei arrived to their location and his blood somehow ended in the vial mixing with the potion I am calmer now I hope your village is safe and im sorry for harming any of you i have never dreaed nor desiered to drink from humans muchless inocent ones please if you and the rest of your village coudl forgive this ones transgretiosn if not i will leave and place a protective spell on any amulet you have in order to protect your village against em and my kind for all time " she sudenly bowed low to the groudn almost a sif she was a slave or somethgi lower than the rank fo slave as the elder moved so se woudl get up she did and

She went to leave when the children of the village ran and hugged her saying " can savewolf nee chan stay for the night we don't hate you nee chan you helped revive mammas and papas even grandmas and grandpas to us for that we thank you " savewolf held each child and after that she moved to where rin shippo kanna and kohaku where the group watched as savewolf hugged them and said " can you ever forgive me for making you see what darkness lies in my heart I would never dream of hurting you if I can prevent it " she lowered herself in a bowed again witch was for the lowest of slaves making sesshomaruand kagura growl and grasp her body and lift it as kagura gave sesshomaru and nod he looked at her saying " never shall you bow like that my dear you are neither a slave nor a traitor kanna showed us what happened and It seems naraku has already fled "

Everyone stayed that night in the village but even the group was surprised to see savewolf move and sit down on the edge of the village and sat on guarding it until the break of dawn when she fell asleep slghtly crying and whimering telling all who would hear just how sorry she was for even tryign to hurt nay fot he vilagers even if she wa sunder a spell or blood lust

**days later **

Savewolf and the group had returned to their jewel shard hunt savewolf softly kept an eye on the pups and kagome as close as she could when they were getting ready to camp witch was before sundown they all saw savewolf had hunted some game (A/N more like to boars and a caribou)

Sesshomaru and kagura noticed she was leaving the camp and they decided to follow her as they did so they where not the only ones watching her

**in a dark castle with both naraku and surprisingly Kikyo **

Both naraku and Kikyo where watching where savewolf had gone to deciding to join forces and take savewolf for themselves naraku would make savewolf his mate and pup her like he planed and Kikyo could take savewolf as a mate like savewolf had done with kagura and sesshomaru but when all sesshomaru kagura Kikyo and naraku looked at savewolf they were amazed at the beauty and erotic way she moved and sang her voice like a 1000 angels

**with sesshomaru kagura and savewolf been found by them and naraku and Kikyo through the mirror**

Sesshomaru had heard kagura ask him " why do you think savewolf needed to leave the camp she could be in danger" at this sesshomaru agreed and said " even if she was in danger she would not bee for long for this sesshomaru will kill whoever harm my mate " at this kagura made an approving sound but what greeted them was something else something that had them both amazed awed and aroused to the point of pain .

In a small part of the woods where a lake was she was dancing and singing a melody that seemed to be from her very soul as she danced and sang she was thinking of sesshomaru and kagura witch they began to feel the meaning as she smiled at them while singing

Savewolf had been singing and dancing calmly for half an hour before she felt her mates eyes as well as naraku and kikyos through a mirror like kanna's and she smiled as she began to sign a new song (A/N I down own the song im alive from Celine Dion)

Mmmmm ... Mmmmm ... I get wings to fly Oh, oh ... I'm alive ... Yeah When you call on me When I hear you breathe I get wings to fly I feel that I'm alive When you look at me I can touch the sky I know that I'm aliveWhen you bless the day I just drift away All my worries die I'm glad that I'm alive You've set my heart on fire Filled me with love Made me a woman on clouds above I couldn't get much higher My spirit takes flight 'Cause I am alive When you call on me (When you call on me) When I hear you breathe (When I hear you breathe) I get wings to fly I feel that I'm alive (I am alive) When you reach for me (When you reach for me) Raising spirits high God knows that... That I'll be the one Standing by through good and through trying times And it's only begun I can't wait for the rest of my life When you call on me (When you call on me) When you reach for me (When you reach for me) I get wings to fly I feel that... When you bless the day (When you bless, you bless the day) I just drift away (I just drift away) All my worries die I know that I'm alive I get wings to fly God knows that I'm alive

during her song she had danced made slight back flips letign her body enoy as the air moved around ehr body a sshe jumpe din the air to do the acrobatic maneuvers as wel as her arlequin tricks she had landed many tiems on either slipery or veyr sharp and pointed rocks smiling when she felt the wind blow and caress her as.

she finished her song slightly happy she enjoyed that sogn alot but rememberign her transgertions against her mates made her sad again and sighed savewolf turned slightly to them and whispered" im sorry for very transgretion i may have caused will you ever have the heart to forgive me and my dark soul my dearest mates .

with that she felt both sesshomaru and kagura embrace her and kiss both sides of her neck as she softly mewed in pleasure all three stared at eatchother and kagura whispered" savewolf how did you manage to make kikyo and naraku feel pleasure by touching them " at this savewolf closed her eyes and let her hands touch their lower bellies as they glowd red in caused both of them to reach a few climaxes as sesshomaru and kagura roared their release into the air they watched as savewolf may have been the one to pleasure them but their mind link so powerful to her had triguered her own releas as they saw her they where amazed at what they saw

savewolf was slightly tremblind with desier as well as her face held a small blush her eyes slightly glowed in the moon light as she softly moaned and gave of small and deleightfull atleast to kaura and sesshomaru that is and as well to kikyo and naraku who where watching soft mewling and needy whimpers and whines as she nuzzled kagura then sesshomaru as she whispered" i need you i need both of you " at this she fell to her knees in front of them waiting for their reaction and their next move .

sesshomaru and kagura smiled at eachother and aproached savewolf softly as they kneeled before her sesshomaru moved so she was behind him on his lap while kagura began to trail soft kises on one side of her neck sesshomaru followed by moving to the other side of her neck niping softly imprinting both their scents on savewolfs skin so no one would dare take her from them as they felt savewolf do the same for them as she moaned and mewled for them

sesshomaru looked at kagura and used their mind link makign sure savewolf didnt hear them kagura started to speak to sesshomaur as she said "_sesshomaru would you agree to not onyl mate with our dear savewolf but rut with me i woudl feel more comfortable even closer to the both of you it you where to take not only savewolfs my my own inocence as you can see or smeel im still a virgin even thought savewolf and i mated she never breached my virgin barrier thiking i woudl like to gift a male with that and i only trust you with this besides savewolf " _

sesshomaru gave off a soft apreatiative and sugestive growl to both kagura and savewolf as they both shivered in pleasure as sesshomaru said to kagura through the mind link _" it would be this sesshomarus pleasure to be your first male and i agree i would only let savewolf and you touch me this way no one else shall touch this sesshomaru in this way not now nor ever "_ kagura smiled at sesshomaru and they both watched savewolf grab one of their hand and placed both hands in to a small hold as she placed both her hands on top and under both seshomaru and kaguras hands symbolising her aproval for sesshomaru to take kaguras virginity and so forth been her first male she smiled and noded as she kissed both of them then encouraged them to kiss witch they did softly

"**ok guys this is another lemon only this one is a hmm what do they call it ... oh yea a three some for those who enjoy this kind of lemon hope you enjoy for those who dont i apologize but im trying to make everyone happy hope you can skip this part and continue after the end of the lemon"**

sessharu had finishedhis and kaguras kiss as they both saw savwolf had actually moved slightly away and had been so engrossed in watchign them that she never realise she had actually began to pleasure herself while givuing out soft needy whimpers and mewls as she looekd at them she softly asked for them to come closer by just her eyes as sesshomaru crawled on all 4 towards her he moved to stand behind her while lettign his lawed hern caress her skin he started with her arms and lowered through her flat well tone dbelly to stop and her hips while kagura crawled to her front she softly layed kises on her face adn had begun to kiss her lips as sesshomaru trailed one of his hands to touch onof her breats while kagura tended to the other

both demon and demoness began to trail hot kises to her neck making savewlf arch her back an moan sesshomarus free hand had sliped to touch savewolfs core making him and kagura groan and moan when he felt kagura shan had started to touch savewolf at the same spot he intended to touch as she intertwined his finguers with kaguras the both started to pleasure her sweet pussy while strokign her clit and inserting their finguers until she reached climac makign her clal out for both of them in pure exstacy she moved with each of their strokes and careses until she held both ot thier hands closer to he rcore screaming once more their names her body trembeled and softly made them feel what they made her expiriance only 10 times stronger

as she smiled to them she turned to kiss kagura for a moment the softly kissed sesshomaru as she began to undress him she had already undressed kagura she smiled at sesshomaru and trailed kises down his body as she did this she continued to watch a kagura had moved closer while softly stroaking savewolfs hair she used her fre hand to run her fingers through sesshomarus hair as she softly trailed kises down kaguras neck while purrign in pleasure to both savewolf an dkaguras touches savewolf smiled and reached sesshomarus hakamas and softly tuged at them as she made sesshomaru rise to hsi feet she smiled and heard her vampiric personality speak to ehr and whisper what to do with such an amasing tool witch layd between her mates legs ( A/N for those of you who dotn knwo a sif yet the large tool she spoke of is sesshomarus cock lol thank you ;p)

she had taken his hakamas and his loin cloth off his body and let them fall somewhere aroudn as she trailed her small claws upward thouching hsi thighs and legs as she reached to hsi cock she softly whispered" my my you sure arent a little demon in any departure my dera mate i wonder how will you reatc when i take you in my mouth will you moan at my touch even growl oh how i long for both you and kaguras growls ad even purrs and snarls they really are a strange but desierd turn on " she looked at both sesshomaru and kagura who had heard her wrds and softly looke dat her next action

kagura was amazed at savewolf touchign rubign and at the end takign sesshomarus cock into her mouth watchign ehr do this kagura got up and ran her claws down sesshomarus body kising him softly as he answered back both of them felt savewolfs hands one cupind kaguras sex while inter twinding her fingers with sesshomaru to return the favor to them when they pleasured her as she smiled she had used her fre hand to squeese sesshous ass and slightly spank him makign ehr blush while still taking him on her mouth both kagura and sesshomaru opened their mind link making sure savewolf didnt hear

"_its amazing how inocent sh looks even when doign all fo thsi to both of us ahh mmmm her touch s incredible i cant wait until you moutn her so i can kiss her again while rubing her clit or even eatign her out while you thrust inside her from behins both your juices would taste amazing i wonder "_sesshomaru grasped kaguras body closer and growled sugestively and kagura growld and hissed in respons in pleasure they both moaend and were even mroe amazed at savewolf becomign even more roused at the mere thoguth and by just hearign them growl witch made both their egos b boost even more

sesshomaru softly trailed kises down kaguras neck and enjoyed lapping at her belly then moved down and began to spreag her legs pulling on over his shoulder as he whispered" brace yourself upon e kagura " doign what he asked she hld onto hi and to a rock behind her while he began to lick rub and nip at ehr clit and virgin core makign ehr arch her back as savewolf continued to suck sesshomaru he gave a pleasured growl when he felt savewof nip rake her fansg and cup him until he finally released one of the many eh intended to do this night , as he called savewolfs name as well as kaguras

savewolf had licked sesshous cock clean as sh moved and softly traile kises until she reached his face and kissed him making hi taste himself on he rmouth unable to hold on much longer savewolf grabed kagura and placed her beneath herself and slightly placed herself on all 4 in frotn of sesshomaru in aperfect submission position as she looek at him and whispered" will you please come insid eme my lov ei need you so much "

hearign her made sesshomaru and kaguras eyes bleed red as the gave off a combined dominant growl making any nearby leave the area for they knew both demosn where matign their mate and bitch (A/N bitch in thsi frase is do to sesshomaru calling ehr hsi bitch becaus eit was a compliment seen he is a inu tai youkai heh and mate well mate is for kagura to dscribe savewolf as hers ) sesshou crawled behind savewolf and mounte dher as her thrusted his entier length inside her core makign savewolf arch her bac callign out to him while she used one of her vampiric abilities to make kagura feel as if savewolfs finguers witch where touchign ehr core and thrusting inside her feel even better almost a sif kagura herself was been impaled in sesshomarus thick shaft savewolf had moved even more witht hem enjoying eating kagura out as she grabe done of sesshous hands and placed it betwee her legs and hlped him rub her clit as she whispred" sess gods you feel so good dont stop love please"

at thsi sesshomaru let his beats take control of spahc and asnwered "**my dar i will enjoy both you and kagura as you both scream this sesshomarus name in pure rupture and euphoria now my liettl bitch cum for me onc emore "** as if his words where the triguer oth females came forcing sesshomaur to roar in his release as they all called eachothers name sin pure rapture savewolf had moved an placed kaguraon top of her and sesshomaru mounting kagura as he impaled her to hsis haft and waited for the pain to subside they spend the rest of the night matign with one anoher calign out in ways many would be enviouse of .

"**end lemon "**

by the firts light of dawn sesshomaur and kagura where thoroughly fucked and happy when they woke up they saw what seemd to be a feats onyl seen in the most largets of all celebrations in youkai sociaty especially in courts (A/N meanign theres a lot of food) savewlf had sat down and was finish paintign a sketch she mad eof all threww of them kagura was in the clothes from the future savewolf decided to sketch her in and sesshomaur wa sin his dog demon form and savewolf was betwene them both she had a strange whimp made of rose thrins and vines aroudn ehr left thight and waist at the lower hip while sesshomarus dog form was smaller in hight and size his tail was curle dup around her right thigh trailign up to her covered clothed core while kagura had her hand upon one of savewofs clothed breats amost in a small coverign yet possive stance savewolf had a smile shpwing her fangs and had her hands aroudn kaguras bely and sesshomarus chest meanign they where hers and belng to her and she beligd to onylt hem and their familly

sesshomaru and kagura smiled and whent with savewofl to bateh and eat before returning to the others .

A/N ok guys guive me some ideas ok tell me what you woudl like for them to do and ill se how i can turn your fantasy into reality here until then

kagome" wow i cant believe you would do or make my cousin act so um well you know " blushes "

me" well you know she is part vampire and even if she is still shall we say inocent in these thinsg that dosent mean she cant let her vampire nature guide her " smiles devilishly

sesshomaru " i agree this sesshomaru enjoys as my mate touches me as well as kagura in that way especially when her barrier prevented the dark half breed from going to her

naraku " hey thats not fair i want to get to tuch savewolf like that why cant you make a naraku/savewolf pairing huh?"

me" well you just ruined my next story now didnt you "

naraku" really?" raises an eyebrow and smirks devilishly towards savewolf "

savewolf " ok now see that is why my vampiric side is so jumpy you keep making naraku have all these dreams and fantasys witch between us i think your making me create them without my own knowing is that true?"

entier cast looks at me and rais an eybrow

me " well um you see thats for me to know and the readers to try and find out "

sesshomaru " well my dear since you are the author and also the character savewolf that would mean you are both mine and kaguras does that make you our bitch "

me (shivers at been called a bitch and starst to get aroused by the word and blushes )

kagura " my my it woul seem our little anjeru (angel of death ) is really aroused shall we help her then maru chan?"

sesshomaru (aka maru chan ) " indeed " cast watches as savewolf is been taken away for aome "private " excersise lol

me" hey shippo rin why dotn you say our goodbyes"

rin and shippo " we would like to say in behalf of savewolf the angel of death thanks to our readers and we hope you like this chapter more to come until then read review and guive ideas

entier cast minus savewolf kagura and sesshomaru " Ja Ne "


	9. Chapter 9: A childs history and savewolf

A/N: Okay guys this here is a new chapter for you. Yay!! I have been thinking of many things and hope you guys like this chapter too. I would like to thank all the people that have added the story to their favorite list and even the ones that wanted to be alerted when a new chapter was up. i also apologize for been so late in this next chapter i have been having troubles with my health and also a bit of writers block lol.Well guys here is another chapter hope you like .. oh before I go warning this chapter will have Inuyasha and Kikyo bashing lol (sorry for those who like those two. Don't worry it's not too much ) and also other warnings may apear later on .

Disclaimer: I Savewolf the angel of Death are in no way affiliated with Inuyasha, so there! 'looks at lawers and judge angry and slightlie smirks (the same way alucard does when he's about to kill hehe)

Destined to Be Mates

Chapter 9: A childs history and savewolf's familly reunion

It had a been a few days after savewolf had showed them her hunger for blood it had been days since they encountered kikyo and naraku everyone was worried about savewolf and how she interacted she looked calm but somehow they still felt she was distressed but that soon changed .

after a week passed they had heard rumors of a shard been in a nearby village in witch everyone agreed to investigate what they didnt know was that what they would encounter would show somethign about savewolf that none knew about .

as the group walked everyone looked around kagome began to say " savewolf why dont you kagura and sango and me go to the hot spring near by while the boys start cooking the meal huh?" at this kagura looked at her mate and said " perhaps we should go " savewolf had looked hesitant at first but kagura siftly walked closer and whispered something in her ear so only both of them could hear savewolf sighed softly again and agreed as she kissed rin shippo kohaku and kanna then turned and kissed sesshomaru as she got her things she followed

**at the spring **

sango kagura and kagome watched as savewolf undressed she semed slightly hesitant at first yet calmer as well but at the same time she semed as if she was scenting the area kagura moved closer and tried to soothe savewolfs angst by rubbing her belly witch only cause her to moan softly so only kagura could hear while savewolf payed her in kind by simply rubbing her belly as well as rubbing and nipping at her elven ears when kagome and sango werent watching.

after a while savewolf smiled and continued to relax with the others until a familiar scent washed upon her making her open her eyes wide and tense as she lifted herself from the waters kagome asked" savewolf whats wrong ?" they saw as she got up from the spring and faster than ever before she got dressed as she got her scythe and said to them " get dressed and return to camp **now!!** " with that she whent away into the east of the spring to where the village they were lookign for was located .

**back at camp with the girls returning**

as miroku watched shippo and the rest of the pups play sesshomaru and inuyasha caught the scent of blood from the drection the village they where headed to was located miroku noticed their stance and said " perhaps we should call for the girls " as if on que the girls returned but they all noticed savewolf missing at this inuyasha been the brash hanyou he was asked" oi where the fuck is savewolf ?"

at this kagome growled slightly and said " inuyasha sit boy" making inuyasha fall to have a nice talk with his good friend dirt. dirt ,inuyasha inuyasha ,dirt ( A/N someone used this very same frase in their fanfic witch happened to be a sess/kagome pairingi would like to recieve in a review the name of said story or of the author or anyone read it please even if its in a single spark i thank them for their inspiration on this heh)

as kagome told the boys what hapened sesshomaru got up and said " it would be best to investigate this sesshomaru does not wish for his mate to be in harms way especially with what transpiered a few days ago " this also made kagura move closer to sesshomaru in agreement they didnt whant their mate harmed in any way .

as everyone called out for the kids they got ready to break camp and follow savewolf to the village what they found there was somethgin they wished never to see corpses everywhere but it wasn't the dead that cought their attention it was the way they died that frightened and yet made everyone very nervouse (A/N well some just a little on the cautiouse side)

as they investigated the corpses some where women that showed had either been raped and youn girls as well the strange things was only those that semed to have been virgins where the only ones raped the others bore only one single wound they all had one thing in common they had a strange bite mark on their neck and their bodies showed they had been bleed dry making them worry about savewolf until they all heard a small cry of pain it sounded like a small child crying out .

as they followed the sound what they found was something that amazed and surprised them .

**in the village where the little girl is and the group finding them **

there in the ground was a little girl no older than 3 to 4 years old she had the same bite mark on her neck but it semed very old as if she had it almost all her life but that wasn't the cause of her cry no she seemed to be fighting with something that was hurting her from the inside they could all see she was on her knees holding her lower belly and crying but it was sango that noticed it before the rest and gasped earning the others attention

kagome asked " sango whats wrong?" sango looked at them and said " the little girl was attacked by a blood suker a...a...a vampire but she wasnt killed like the others no her fate was a worse one and the mark seems old maybe she was biten a few years back but im not sure " at this shippo asked" what what could she be force to endure sango ?" at this they heard a soft sensual yet calming and wise voice " she has been sired the way some vampires are only capable of breeding " (A/N some vampires cant concieve children so they sire meanign the bleed a human to the point of death and then guive them their blood the vampire that drinks and gives their blood to the human is their sire in a way )

they all turned and saw savewolf aproaching the girl as they heard her say " i know this girl she is far away from the village she is supose to be from that and she is suferring from her first blood lust " the little girl was holding her throat and belly now but she was starting to look at savewolf for a slight moment when she began to breath faster and faster until it surpassed hyperventilation even for a demon type of hyper ventilation this seemed.

to reminding them of how savewolf looked a few days ago when they found her at the village while the little girl cried even more as if it hurt her even more sesshomaru had come closer to the small child and watched as he got closer the little girls now vampiric instincts came forth makign her whimper and whail as she jumped and sought to bite and feed in hopes of making the pain go away .

sesshomaru saw this and grasped the girl by the scruff of the neckline of the girls shirt and growled at her baring his fangs the little girl cried and started to claw at his hand and slightly try and bite him until he heard someone say " let her go my lord it is my responsabillity to attain to her needs especially this one " as they saw savewolf come near the child

inuyasha been the baka he allways is decided to speak " what the hell does that mean that stupid brat has nothign to do with you " at this they all saw savewolf look at the hanyou and then turn to the crying child

as the child saw her aproach she began to hiss again this time crying out in sheere pain savewolf took her cloak off and knelt before the child and said " hush little one " at this the child calmed slightly when she began to feel savewolfs aura and scent she was leting some of her seals break so that it would show she was a vampire like her as the little girl recognized savewolfs unique aura she whimpered softly .

" ma .. mas... master? ... sav..save...savewolf -kasan? " they turned and saw the child speak as inuyasha said " what the fuck is that supose to mean why the hell did she calle you master and why the fuck did she call you mother? "everyone looked at the hanyou and then back at savewolf as kagome asked " savewolf who is she did you know who siered her as you called it " they where amazed when savewolf noded and simply watched the child.

the child looked at them through the pain and said " lu ...lun...luna...lunatea" she softly whimpered then got more air to speak " this ones name is ...lunatea but mast... uh mama calls this one ... luna " she grasped savewolf's hand softly mewing and gowling so aas to only kitsune and even canine youkai could understand making inuyasha angry even more and savewolf looked at her yet again and said "its good to see your healthy luna its has been at least 2 years since i last saw you " the small child noded and softly nuzzle savewolfs hand and gave it an afectionate lick and nip but then luna started to tremble and cried as the transforation continued and it made her ribs move hurting her more at this savewolf grasped luna tighter but not too tight as.

luna began to cry a bit harder as she said " mama it hurst really bad i tried to be brave like you but it hurts very badly" savewolf looked at luna and said " i know my little one i know i will take the pain away very soon here come closer" luna had slightly moved closer to savewolfs body enjoying her calming scent and aura as well as the wamrth of her body.

everyone was amazed and a little worried when they saw savewolf take her left arm and slightly cut her own wrist as she place the bleeding wrist close to lunas mouth who began to watch the blood drip from said wrist as she began to pant softly while watching the drops fall to the ground her litlle toungue began to slightly lick her little lips as she watched with intent the small cut luna began to breath even faster surpassing critical stages of hypervetilation witch made kagome worry about the small pup

savewolf watching this looked at the others then at luna again as she said " hush im here little one calm down and drink from me ,quench your thirst and be calm again "

with this they all saw as the child began to drink from savewolf wrist when she had her fill she softly let a soft mewling sound and cuddled closer to savewolf as she placed her cloak around luna's body and cradled her as if she wher a small bundle to treasure they all saw the child as she looked at savewolf and mewled a soft word " master? shew?".(A.N. the shew is the sound she is making picture for those who saw the series hamtaro how hamtaro and his ham ham friends would clen their ears and fluffy belly while makign a chiew sound)

savewolf looked at kagome and said " would you mind if she comes with us i will explain how i know her when we make camp" at this inuyasha growled and said " hell no we dont need another usless brat hanging around us we got the stupid runt shippo we got the bastrads brat rin and now we have kohaku and kanna who are nothing but weaklings i wont protect any more stupid brats she gets the hell away from us "

at this everyone was surprised when a soft blur pased them and they saw inuyasha been thrown into the ground by savewolf who was using a small amount of presure as they turned and saw savewolfs eyes red and purpel as she hissed saying " the child in vampire laws is just a toddler ...a pup or kit if you will ,not to mention she is **mine**. tell me if she where yourse would you leave her and abandon her ? would you leave her here to starve or be hunted down if she where your own huh half breed?" after she said this she had mooved away from inuyasha to move to lunas side as kagome and the rest came closer to her

they where surprised when she hisse at all of them she was placing herself in a protective stance between lunatea and the other pups when they saw the little girl come closer and slightly hold savewolfs hand as luna nuzzled the hand and climbed up savewolfs leg and climbed to reached her neck nuzzelign even more she said " savewolf luna is fine mast...uh ...kasan must stay calm they are no threat to luna nor the other pups " hearing this she sighed softly lettign luna go down towards her own arms but not before she licked lunas neck showig them she was under her protection luna softly purred and softly mewed yet agin and landed softly on her arm and walked towards kagome luna falling asleep.

as they saw her calm she placed luna on kagomes arms and said " if she wakes and is thirsty guive her this to drink " she gave kagome and sango a small flasks containign some of her own blood and the blood of a few animals as she said " it would be best if you all leave now these corpses arent dead just yet their master is here somewhere and i intent to eradicate the pathetic excuse for a seudo vamp his wretched kind is what gives true nosferatu a bad reputation " miroku turned to savewolf and said " but these people are dead how can they not be dead when..."

he didnt get to finish his statement when they all turned to see the villagers corpses beguin to rise and moan they had turned into ghoules making the children all but luna scream savewolf turned slightly and said " take the pups away from here **NOW!!** ...the only way to destroy them is by severing their heads and /or piercing their hearts "

at that kagura ordered ah un kilala and jaken to take the pups and luna away and to guive her the blood if nesesary as they all got ready to attack .

**mean while with naraku and kikyo in his castle **

naraku had been watching the group since he left the day of the "incident" as he called it he was amazed at how arousign she was when feeding as well as his human heart onigumo was aroused as well but it had a slight twinge of fear when seen her feeding from the male humans now he was here along side kikyo their new alliance was indeed an interesting one they had both agreed that they could share savewolf

seen as she would need both a male and a female mate since her own instincts called for such thing to naraku this was in its own way a blesing for he would have her and he could bed the wench if he desiered and savewolfs female mate could go and rut with another male and leave him to enjoy savewolf all to himself both turned to the mirror yet again .

watching her fight with resurected human corpses that somehow seemed on the intent to eat them more than anythign as he heard kikyo say " its incredible even with what has happened she remains arousing and even more inocent than before i must admit the girl is powerfull now i see why she is called an angel of death hm she seems more of a fallen angel or an angel of darkness"

at this he looked at kikyo and laughed " she sure knows how to keep us impressed though she even gave the child some of her own blood witch surprises me i thought vampires normally sire children like demons by rutting and concieving them it seems some still use the old way of siryng althought she seems determine i really cant wait to have her under me as she calls out in pleasure "

kikyo looked at him and said " well if it wasnt for this new allyance we made i would be the one to seduce her besides the girl sure prooves to have stamina if she can withstand sesshomaru and kagura and still be able to walk and talk as if she had nothing happened"

at this both continued to watch as they saw a tall male coming closer to them he seemed very aluring as they heard him talk to savewolf and fight her they became aroused by what they saw

**back with the shard hunters and the new comer **

they had managed to destroy the ghoules for good surprisingly it was savewolf that took almost every one of them as they heard a dark laughter that sounded alurign to both sango and kagome makign them shiver savewolf moved closer to both girls for a moment and whispered a few words making them calm so as to prevent them from been cought by the males words

" my ...my... my you seem to be very powerfull now tell me why did you destroy by beautifull servants what did they do to you ?"at this he turned to see savewolf he had a low hip leather pants with blakc boots with chains on the boots as a buckle for them he had a tight leather tanktop on he had a mixture of black raven hair with smooth red and blue streaks on them his eyes a blue color that had swirsl of red on them makign him look very enticing if not erotic

as he smiled and said " oh my your a delectable little morsel arent you tell me my dear whats your name and why are you so alone there when you should be by my side ?" at this both kagura sesshomaru and inuyasha growled at him for talkign to savewolf that way but they were all stunned when she spoke

" i dont need to be by the side of those who think raping in order to get more slaves not to mention seen one so young in her vampire years and lettign her suffer through her first blood lust tell me is that how you intent of taking care of your own children if you ever have some?"

the male laughed and said " i am kyo my dear perhaps if you come with me we can raise her as well as many of our own what do you say ?"

at this they saw savewolf take her cloak off and reveal the symbols on her arms and slight hip since the jeans she normally wore were allways at the low hip exposing some of her flat belly and hip to them she placed herself in a fighters stance and said " you give true nosferatu a bad name stand down and fight me "

at this kyo growld and said " oh ill win this fight my dear and then ill enjoy fuckign you in front of this pathetic mortals and demons so they can see to whom you belong to ill be sure to make the expiriance a very memorable one for you heh heh take a good loock dear for this is the face and body that will take you as a life mate and gift you with many pups and fledglings hah who ever was a lover or mate will be forgoten easally"

this said made both kagura and sesshomaru growl with jealousy especially when the vampire vanished and apeared right before savewolf and grased her chin and lifted it to kiss her her eyes thought stayed open sesshomaru kagura kikyo and even naraku saw that she was more bored than aroused by the vampires actions but she seeme d to slightly smile when the kiss began to end as she whispered" wrong way to entice one that was allready kissed beyond passion child that and if you wanted a real kiss you should of just asked "

kyo looked at her and laughed sayin" are you asking me to kiss you for real my dear or what is it you wish to ask me" at this everyone saw and heard savewolf ask kyo " have you ever danced with the devil by the pale moon light have you ever expirianced her kiss or even the devils own sensual dance touch or even more so its sweet tourture one that drives even the most powerful to their knees well have you little one?"

sesshomaru and kagura began to share their mind link alone again as kagure said to sesshomaru who looked down right mad with jealousy"_sesshomaru dont be fooled our dear mate savewolf is using her vampiric nature to fight him this is how vampires of opposite genders fight mostly they try to arouse the oponenet to the point of extreme sexual frstration but i am still worried about the effects it has on both participants"_

sesshmaru turned form savewolf and kyo to ask kagura through the mind link"_what do you mean by that kagura ?"_ kagura sighed and thought"_sesshomaru when vampires of both savewolf and kyos ranks and age fight they are very strong in on specific power and thats their sensual and erotic of not sexual prowes meanign they will try to seduce the other until eather both loose themselves to passion or one submits of too much pleasure"_ sesshomaru becoming enraged was calmed by kagura and his beast who told him to back down and watch as he agreed

they all saw as kyo attaked his body was taken back when savewolf unleashed her vampiric aura and her seals melded as she laughed and whispered" anjeru give me your trust as we defend those in our pack and those entrusted to us by our nature " (A/N she meant she was protecting the pack and the little girl whom in many ways she has taken in as her own )

kyo growled again and fought he used every trick he had even tried to arouse her but only got aroused himself by her scent alone as she pined him down she whispered" im going to show you how to really use your sexual prowes but only in a way that will shall we say kill your apetite for along time little fledgling " with that her hand glew red and warm as she reached his lower belly almost his navle as she closer her eyes and unlocked the ability she used against naraku and kikyo only this time it was even more powerfull sending him into madning climaxes until he fainted from the sheer pleasure as she moved she smiled for her had biten her hand taking her blood without her consent

meaning he started to be purified and desolved by her blood as she finished the rest of the ghouls died turning into ashes as their fallen master .

savewolf turned to the group and felt the little girl luna move towards her and attach herself to her leg and whispered" master does luna stay with master? "

she looked down and softly patted her head as she noded and brought her up by the scruff of her kimonos neck and softly licked her neck in affection as she said "luna you forgot how did i ask you to call me the first time you understood a few years back what do you call me besides master ? " at this they all say as the little girl blushed and said " luna is to call master either mama or savewolf kasan only call master when in front of other vampires and need to be protected and show im taken under savewolf kasans protection other than that luna is supose to call mas.. uh savewolf -kasan either mamma or savewolf -kaz san" savewolf patted her head and said " good girl now what say we go to the river and wash your hands ? "

with that she whent to a near by river leaving the group and the vilage as they all saw luna running after her and standing as close as possible to savewolfs body relishing and absorbing a smuch of savewolfs calming scent as possible softly every now and then purrign and hearing savewolf purr and whispered a few words of praise and afection through vampire lenguage .

**later in the afternoon**

everyone had agreed to take a break and set camp earlier so the children could play and get luna to play as well they were gettign near another village but this news seemed to make savewolf almost estatic to get there so they asked while the children played with kilala and ah un they adults would hear how savewolf knew the girl .

sango watched savewolf sit by the fire and asked " savewolf now that where camping would you please exlplain how you know that little girl and why your excited to get to the next village were going to ?" everyone agreed to sangos question as they saw savewolf sigh and actually simle at them a true and happy smile as she said " very well ill start then "

savewolf watched for a mment at the childern then returned to say " when i was but a few years younger one of my cousins my real cousins that is had mated with a lycan when sahara my cousin gave us the news of their matign everyone was happy i had just gotten back to our home after a familly tried to starve and beat me to death my uncles got coustudy from the goverment until they found me another home durign that time i stayed"

she sighed and continued her story " i watched as sahara started to get bigguer and slightly chubby i knew she was pupped so we waited when sahara whent in to labour we were out in the forest sadly hunters had found us and we decided to fight and protect the new mother and child but sadly i was the only one left alive from the fight besides luna and sahara "

she watched luna run and laughed softly when they turned they all saw luna start to run around with shippo and rin only she was runing on all 4 like a small puppy every now and then yippign or mewling/ barking (A/N she is part animegus she has the ability to transform in to many animals ) as savewolf continued inuyasha said " fhe then why the hell is she here if you were so young how come she looks so small ?" savewolf sighed and said

" luna was and is an animagus she can age like demones seen as she is one a full blooded one at that her grandfather is atleats on our side of the family and with my blood it intensified it any way ... saharas mate carl came and fought the hunters but sahara had alreayd been badly wounded and so was he they both came closer to me when aunt maharet found us both my cousin and her mate had asked me to sire luna for them and to raise her for them "

savewolf had gained a distant look for a moment before kagura asked " what happened ?" savewolf looked at them and said " this was the first time i had ever taken the blood of a nother sentient being especilly oine so young and small even more since she had for some reason born fully human her powers and blood awoke later after i sired her "

inuyasha looked at her and said " what the fuck is that supose to mean you mean to tell us she was born fully human when her father was a lycan and her mom a demon or somethgin like that?" at this savewolf noded and said " luna had taken a blunt magic attack that had been aimed for sahara before any of us knew sahara was pupped with luna and the magic was a one time deal the child was only born human due to the magic witch was supose to seal saharas true powers and form phisical that is " everyoen looked at her and miroku asked

" lady savewolf tell us why does she call you master and mother?" at this everyone was surprised slightly by savewolf laughing" because in many ways i am i may not be her mother because i birthed her or she shares my blood in terms of conception but she is my daughter in many ways i was a virgin before i mated lord sesshomaru but that didnt stop me from adopting her through human ,lycan ,vampire, demon and any other culture that allowed me to adopt her"

after a few moments savewolf said " luna was just a new born when i sired her it took everything from me when i bled her dry then gave her my blood not once did she cry out in pain perhaps it was because my blood soothed her now she is in human and demon a 3 year old almost 4 years old she is such a sweet angel that and since she shares my blood in a few ways heh she knows many of my moves and was fully trained in arlequin acrobatic and deathdefying movements stunts and gymnastcs as well as fighting skills "

sesshomaru and kagura looked at her and sesshomaru asked" does the girl know you have two mates ?' everyone saw savewolf and where surprised to hear what she said " she know's she didnt call you neither ottou san nor kagura kasan because she feared you didnt see her as your own pups even though im her mother that and her isntincts tell her to be as close to me a spossible she needs to imprint your scent all of your scents to mind and she has yet to do so she plays with rin shippo kilala and ah un and in many ways she is developing her social skills even more vampires like kits and inu even any other canine based youkai have their instincts drive them to be affectionate with their mates and pups especially those that are adopted since they lost their original parrents due to death or abandonment"

savewolf smiled and saw as luna came runing on all 4 and yipping playfuly to the other pups and towards savewolf whom answered back slightly until una yipped at inuyasha witch was making inuyasha as brash as allways say

" why the fuck is that dumb brast runing in 4 legs like a stupid mutt?" at this they felt savewolf aura darkned a inuyasha began to choke what surprised even kagura and sesshomaru was that it was luna's aura trying to sooth savewolf when she saw savewolf take offense at what the half breed said to lunas way of walking (A/N aka her puppy walk lol)

savewolf smiled and the called out to luna who came closer and she held her hand to luna and said " luna i want you to meet my mates and your other adoptive parrents if they so choose to see you that way " at this both kagura and sesshomaru held their eyes and noded they would protect this pup as well as rin and shippo and any other they had either kagura or savewolf

the little girl came walkign in 4 legs then started to blush doe to inuyashas insults her litle face was in a slight frown thinking the worst because of inuyashas words and got up and began to walk normally in her 2 legs she sarted to sniff sesshomaru and slightly jumped when his tail swished slightly making her crouch on all 4 againa and began to swapy softly at his tail makign soft yipping and mewling sounds as she began to play with the tip of sesshous tail makign them all smile sesshomaur let his tail coil around luna who began to purr softly and sopke softly " se..sesshou..maru ottotou-san?

inuyasha stopped and said " what the fuck how the hell did the brat say that?" sesshomaru surprised almost everyone when he laughed and said " hai little one i am your ottou san if youll have me as such" ( A/N if i spelled ottou san wrong then please tell me ok) kagura moved slightly and luna moved closer to her (A/N luna had imprinted sesshomarus kilala rin shippo ah un jakens scent already and was scenting the other still stayign close to sesshomaru kagura and savewolf)

at this luna purred and said" pappa!" she hugged his tail while saying" pappa fluffy ... luna likes fluffy" she purred again and savewolf softly lifted luna and said " and this is your kagura kasan " kagura smiled and luna looked at her and said softly " kagura kasan pretty can luna have sisters or babby brother from her?" she tilted her head in sign of confusion and curiosity witch made savewolf smile and lick lunas neck in afection purrign oftly makign luna yawn slightly as she whispere" luna bathe now nap later?"

savewollf noded and said she was taking luna for a bath getting her suplies she whent to the spring near by and washed with luna .

**with savewolf and luna at the river"**

savewolf had helped luna bathe and bathe herself as she finished getting dressed she cought a scent of someone very familliar just then a strange young man apeared he had dark almost black hair with golden and red streaks his eyes where blue with slight green speks as well as red

he said not a word yet he began to sniff the air as if to identyfy the two girls he sudenly turned into a fighting stance as well as savewolf just as the others apeared to see if savewolf and luna where ok in one moment luna made her way (A/N in her puppy walk meaning she ran towards the tachi using her hands and little feet) they all saw as the stranger was very handsome even matched sesshomarus beauty yet this boy had an aluring yet erotic way of standing and moving as he let his claw like nails apear at the very same time savewolfs claws were released as they waited

**with the group finding them !**

the group had been worried since savewolf nd luna took too much time bathing at the river so they whent after their scents when sesshoaru and kaguras protective growls made them see to where the two demons where watching

"**savewolf the stranger and the tachi watching the fight"**

both savewolf and the male didnt move time passed when sudenly they striked at eachother moving very fast only trying to toy with the other until savewolf had managed to pin the male down she noticed and realised who it was

to the members of both sesshomaru and inuyasha's tachi were surprised when savewolf got up and looked at the male as her aura exploded with pure happyness and joy as she whispered " maru?" they heard the young male whisper back " wolfie is that ..is that really you ?"

they got up and looked at eachother for a moment befor they said " whoaaahhh hah hah it really is you " maru had grabed savewolf making inuyasha sesshomaru and even kagura growl softly with jealosy until they saw how the male held her in his arms and lifted her to the air and cought her making her sit on his arm and shoulder he let her down and kissed her lips then her cheeks as she did the same (A/N the kisses arent perverted ok in may cultures siblings and familly members kiss just a small touch of the lips in some cases like spain)

he began to twirl her around yet again as savewolf turned to the tachi and said " guys this is my half brother maru i havent seen him in 14 years " at this they made their intruductions as savewolf smiled at them she looked at maru again and said " wow your not the same little boy i use to play with thats for sure how many will i have to beat to a blody pulp in order for them not to hurt you and i do speak of both male and females " she smiled and winked at maru

everyone saw as savewolf and the young atrsctive male spoke with one another as allways inuyasha been the idit that he is spoke " hey whench who the fuck is this guy huh one moment your fighting and the next hugging what the fuck is up with that?" when he saw as well as they others the where speachles both savewolf and maru locked eyes with one another then savewolf smiled at inuyasha and whispered to maru a word then then both said it "**SIT** "

everyone there laughed even sesshomaru let a small chuckle escape his lips as he watched both his mate and the young male .he waited until the others had calmed down enough to hear and speak as savewolf looked at them she said" everyone i would like for you to meet my younger halfbrother sesshomaru or as we call him maru especially now that well maru can you sense somethign with me or have these 14 years dulled your sences ?" she smiled and niped at him playfully making the others watch the boy laughed and said " oh hai scensed you allright girl ill have to kill many vamps lycans and even human or demons from tryign to mark you hah?"

everyone of them smiled and got to know maru and were told of the villague they where headed to savewolf began saying"the villague is special because it travels through time half of the year its in these times the feudal era while the other half is spent where kagome and i come from " after explaining about the village and it technologies to everyone that didnt know the where amazed the village held the same as the feudal era whent it came to work and clothing but eveyroen was very happy as maru said

" they are going to be really happy to see you many worried about those people taking you for the last time away from us " he nuzzled softly to her belly as inuyasha did before some time agoe"maru is it the halloween festibal yet ?" when maru smiled and noded she let a small scream of joy she couldnt help let out as she looked at the others she placed her emotionless mask once more as she walked with maru gettign to hear stories of him with their father and how the rest of the familly was doing

**later that night"**

everyone had a great time in the village after a few days passed they left with many treats from the future and healthy snacks as well and more medicine incase of emergency the children ran and played in the sun while savewolf took charge of caring for them guiving the poor retainer jaken a break yet he still remained by her side to help with the young pups as she looked at them

she placed a hand on her belly and hoped they could defetat narku soon she was feelin that strange animalistic need to bear young to guive birth to her own pups as she let a soft sight jaken recognized said sight and whispered" soon my lady soon you and lord sesshomaru will be free of the cursed naraku and you can creat as many pups as you desier " he pated her hand gently and savewolf smiled saying" thank you for been kind to me master jaken"

in the villague where savewolfs familly lived they had all agreed that maru should go with them in case of anythign happening he could teleport to the villague and get help as many nights had passed savewolf spend more time with her young brother than her mates witch had caused them a lot of frustration but that would soon change oh yes both kagura and sesshomaru had a greed to take savewolf together like when he took kaguras inocence and ruted with both of them only this time it would be even more delightfull seen as both where wet and ready for the small party to beguin.

sesshomaru and kagura where in savewolfs room where they waited for her as she entered and took her cloack off she turned to look at her bed and found somethgin that pleased her and yet roused her curiosity yet happyness making her purr sugestibly to both taiyoukai and wind witch she aproached the bed and said " now where did we become so familliar oh now i rmember it was the first time kagura had a man inside her or should i say a huge demon."?

at this sesshomaru rose from the bed and wraped savewolf in his tail as he brought her closer he moved one of his hands down her body as he reached her core he began to play with her just as kagura started to come closer.

"**ok guys heres another lime with the three of them if you dont like skip this part to wher eit says end of lime/lemon"**

while sesshomaru had begun to pump savewolf on his fingers enjoying her soft mewls of pleasure kagura had finally come within reachfull distance what surprised both taiyoukai and demoness was when savewolf grasped kagura from the back of her neck and kissed her with a hunger and love that surpassed any neither demons could even dream of having

after the kiss ended she softly cresed kaguras lower body as she got her ready she had bagun to suckle on kaguras niples like a pup looking for nurishment from its mother both girls moaned as sesshomaru withdrew his fingers from savewolf to a his tail while he finguer fucked kagura savewolf slowly watched as she whimpered and touched his tail helping it find the treasures that whereher inner warmth(A/N meaning she helped his tail enter her fully")

after many hours of making love to one another the three rested for a while when savewolf saw both demons where asleep she decided to go and take walk in order for her to do somethign she enjoyed ever since she was nothing but a child

"**end of lime/lemon"**

after walking for a few minutes she reached a beautiful lake and decided to practice with her electric guitar (A/Nor base i allways confuse those 2) she found a rock to sit down for a while and took out her music book it held the lyrics of the song she had memorised the entier song esoecially since she wrote it

(A/N i would like to say that i did not wrote nor am i owner of the song' angels and the howling nor am i part nor own within temptations band so dont sue )

as she had also brought a small boom box she had the cd with the other instrumental parts of the songs and began to sing the one she liked to sing the most

sesshomaru and kagur had woken up a few minutes after savewolf left and had followed her after waking the entier camp only to see maru pointing to where savewolf had gone and to just enjoy the show they where about to recieve witch was anothe rof savewolf ssecrets she enjoyed music alot and wrote many of the music her brothers band sang even when she only send it throught email or normal mail

when they arrived they saw savewolf get started :

Sparkling angel I believed You were my savoir in my time of need. Blinded by faith I couldn't hear All the whispers, the warnings so clear. I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door. There's no escape now, No mercy no more. No remorse cause I still remember The smile when you tore me apart. Chorus: You took my heart, Deceived me right from the start. You showed me dreams, I wished they would turn into real. You broke the promise and made me realize. It was all just a lie. Sparkling angel, I couldn't see Your dark intensions, your feelings for me. Fallen angel, tell me why? What is the reason, the thorn in your eye? I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door. There's no escape now, No mercy no more. No remorse cause I still remember The smile when you tore me apart. Chorus: You took my heart, Deceived me right from the start. You showed me dreams, I wished they would turn into real. You broke the promise and made me realize. It was all just a lie. Could have been forever. Now we have reached the end. This world may have failed you, it doesn't give you reason why. You could have chosen a different path in life. The smile when you tore me apart. You took my heart, deceived me right from the start. You showed me dreams, I wished they would turn into real. You broke the promise and made me realize. It was all just a lie. Could have been forever. Now we have reached the end.

savewolf had goten up from the rock many times and danced along to the rythym while still playing her guitar as she finished the song she took abit of the cool water from her bottle and contined to sing the next one (yet again i own nothign nor am i the writer of the song or the band within temptation so dotn sue me)

while watchign the inu tachi and sesshomarus tachi wherent the only ones watching deme in adark castle both kikyo and naraku where watchign and hearign as well as kikyo said " that song was amazing how can she show so much emotion and feelign yet her face does not show it " naraku laughed and said " my dear kikyo its not her face you should watch but her eyes they held a fier allost as if the song she was singuing was coming from her heart and not from someone else

at this kikyo agreed and they both watche dmore "

savewolf drank more water and got ready to sing again

We've been seeing what you wanted, got us cornered right now  
Fallen asleep from our vanity, might cost us our lives  
I hear they're getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They're coming down the hills from behind

When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created,  
I want to be awakened somehow  
(I want to be awakened right now)

When we start killing it all will be falling down  
From the Hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing...

We've been searching all night long but there's no trace to be found  
It's like they all have just vanished but I know they're around  
I feel they're getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They're coming down the hills from behind

When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow

When we start killing it all will be falling down  
From the Hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing...  
When we start killing...

I feel they're getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They're coming down the hills from behind

The sun is rising  
The screams have gone  
Too many have fallen  
Few still stand tall  
Is this the ending of what we've begun?  
Will we remember what we've done wrong?

When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow

When we start killing it all will be falling down  
From the Hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing...  
When we start killing...  
When we start killing...

savewolf ended the song her movementes in this sogn wher emore interesting and amazin her arlequin skills helped alot amost as if she was angry at somethign or someone but her eyes showed the deep passion she truly felt about singing

everyone watchign got surprised when savewolf said " you can all come out now i knew you where all thee from the very beguning so would you like to hear the songs again or perhaps go back to the villague for some food?"

they all areed to eat even sesshoaru and kagura only if they got to spend time with saveowlf witch she agreed making inuyasha and even kikyo and naraku jealouse.

well guys sorry for such a short chapter but i have been in the hospital for a week and now i think i might need to get back to said hospital due to my kydneys so hope you like this one and ill write as soon as possible for those that help me with the story please send me an email with ideas for chapter 10 ok until next time

Ja Ne

dragon's cuorner"

author " well guys what do you think/"

sesshopmaru" why did you leave the end like thath this sesshomaru was gettign ready to take my mate and you stop "

savewolf smiles and pets sessh on the back " aww dont worry love it gets better on the next chapter"

inuyasha " why te fuck didnt you put me with her huh?"

crikets are heard around them

kagome " i like that we met maru i juts hope he likes me too "" blushes"

maru " my dear kagome i woudl love to take anythign you offer" kisses kagome shand andwrist tenderly

rest of the cast 3 well hope to hear from you soon until then Ja Ne


	10. Chapter 10:savewolfs familly and a tag t

Disclaimer: i own nothing except the chracter savewolf everything else is to the great creator of inuyasha

A/N: All right so here's another chapter I'm starting! There's some lime so all you kiddies out there aren't allowed to read! Sorry! There's also some Yuri (girl x girl) contained in this chapter so again kiddies, you're not allowed to read!

Disclaimer: I Savewolf the angel of Death and Silver Moon Vampiress are in no way affiliated with Inuyasha, so there!

Destined to Be Mates:

Chapter 10:savewolfs familly and a tag team between siblings 

the group had decided after many asking to stay this including rin shippo and even more so svewolf to stay for the hallowen festibal

witch was only a few days explaining to the tachi what halloween was they began to accept and celebrate with the rest of the villagers.

sesshomaru and kagura had never before seen savewolf so happy.

allthough they were sightly jealouse for she was spending more time with her brother than with them that they thought something was wrong until the entier tachi decided to follow savewolf and maru when they took their instruments meaning a guitar and a keyboard ready to play the instrumental part of the the tachi found them they where all amazed at what they heard and saw.

***with the tachi finding savewolf and maru***

everyone of the tachi was surprised even more when kagome said " i didnt realize savewolf and maru knew how to sing muchless play an instrument their very good "at this sango noded as well as the rest . kagura watching as kagome seemed to be watching maru instead of her cousin witch made the wind demoness smile at her with an 'i know what your thinking' look

right infront of them was a huge stage made of wood where savewolf and maru where both singuing and dancing and playing it wasn't maru singuing at the time it seemd they agreed on one song to practice one that kagome gasped when she heard it and said to the tachi " that song i recognize it"

sango been curiouse as well as kagura who asked at the same time " what song ?"kagome explained that song had won many prizes and the best song of the year awards and such making sesshomaru and kagura guive a small proude growl towards their beautyfull mate

they all agreed and sat down either on a tree brach or in a rock or on the ground they watched and heard savewolf sing for the first of the songs they were going to use for the festival

(A/N i dont own the song nor did i wrote or sang it this belongs to lee anne its called cant fight the moonlight)

Under a lover's sky

Gonna be with you

And no one's gonna be around

If you think that you won't fall

We'll just wait until

Till the sun goes down

Underneath the starlight,

starlight

There's a magical feeling so right

It'll steal your heart tonight

at this point savewolf took her cloak off revealing a tight black shirt with a rose vine sorrounding her sides and a small dagger printed on the tang top it dripped red bright blood as her pants where low hip ones balck tight hugging and enticing any that wanted to watch both kagura and sesshomaru purred with excitement but it was too low for the others to hear as the song had seen as savewolf sang the next part she had smiled at maru and winked at him who also winked and started to slightly dance while playing.

You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know,

but you know that you Can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know,

but you know that you Can't fight the moonlight

, no You can't fight it

It's gonna get to your heart

There's no escape from love

Once a gentle breeze

Sweeps its spell upon your heart

No matter what you think

It won't be too long

Till you're in my arms

Underneath the starlight,

starlight We'll be lost in the rhythm so right

Feel it steal your heart tonight

at this part savewolf had moved to where sesshomaru and kagura where to the group it seemed that savewolf was singuingin the next part of the song just for them while she danced and played her guitar.

You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know,

but you know that you Can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know,

but you know that you can't Can't fight the moonlight,

no You can't fight it, (no)

No matter what you do

(no matter what you do)

The night is gonna get to you

Don't try you're never gonna win

oh Underneath the starlight,

starlight There's a magical feeling so right

It will steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist

(you can try to resist my kiss)

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know,

(don't you know that you can't)

Can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark,

You'll surrender your heart

(surrender your heart)

But you know

, but you know that you Can't fight the moonlight,

no You can't fight it.

You can try to resist

(you can try to resist my kiss)

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know,

(don't you know that you can't)

Can't fight the moonlight Deep in the dark,

You'll surrender your heart

(surrender your heart)

But you know,

but you know that you Can't fight the moonlight

, no You can't fight it.

It's gonna get to your heart.

at this time they all were amazed savewolf sang with the voice of a 1000 angels it was seductive and yet inocent with a truthfull meaning to some while a beautifull way of showing she cared the tachi continued to hear her sing not realizing that a pair of crimson eyes as well as dark dead brown eyes watched far a way from a mirror

***with naraku and kikyo***

they where impressed as they heard savewolf sing as they continued to watch kikyo said"its amazing her voice its so beautifull i seem to be feeling drawn to her by just her voice "

at this naraku agreed and said " yes and if our plan is a succeces the potion i got from the witch that sold you the vial of potion she drank before she will be ours for the taking"

they both a greed and watched as maru began to sing with savewolf a new song.

***with the tachi maru savewolf and kikyo and naraku watching and hearing***

savewolf had taken a small break and said to maru " hey that was great shall we try another song?"maru looked at her and said " hell yea i missed singuing with you so much ill make sure we sing atleast one song ?"

savewolf laughed and agreed as she said " true ... hey why not try to sing runaway that one you remember right i wrote it when i was with many of my adopted famillies before kagome's took me in " maru looked at her and said " sure sis that one between you and me is my faeivourite one too " they got their electric guitar and boom box as well as marus keyboard (A/N the village and forest around said village has a spell that allows them the comfort of cable internet and even electricity ok just so you dont get confused")

everyone watched and heard the talk with the siblings and became amazed awed and even aroused (A/N/ meanin sesshomaru kagura kikyo and naraku the last two by watching and hearing through the mirror )as they began to sing

(A/N i dont own nor did i write the song runaway by liniking parkso dont sue me ok)

Graffiti decorations

Under a sky of dust

A constant wave of tension

On top of broken trust

The lessons that you taught me

I learn were never true

Now I find myself in question

They point the finger at me again

Guilty by association

You point the finger at me again

I wanna run away

Never say goodbye

I wanna know the truth

Instead of wondering why

I wanna know the answers

No more lies

I wanna shut the door

And open up my mind

Paper bags and angry voices

Under a sky of dust

Another wave of tension

Has more than filled me up

All my talk of taking action

These words were never true

Now I find myself in question

They point the finger at me again

Guilty by association

You point the finger at me again

I wanna run away

Never say goodbye

I wanna know the truth

Instead of wondering why

I wanna know the answers

No more lies

I wanna shut the door

And open up my mind

I'm gonna run away and never say goodbye

Gonna runaway, gonna runaway. Gonna runaway, gonna runaway.

I'm gonna run away and never wonder why

Gonna runaway, gonna runaway. Gonna runaway, gonna runaway.

I'm gonna run away and open up my mind

Gonna runaway, gonna runaway.

Mind

Gonna runaway, gonna runaway.

Mind

Gonna runaway, gonna runaway.

Mind

Gonna runaway, gonna runaway.

I wanna run away

Never say goodbye

I wanna know the truth

Instead of wondering why

I wanna know the answers

No more lies

I wanna shut the door

And open up my mind

I wanna run away

And open up my mind (x4)

after finishing the song they looked at eachother during the dance they had both swinged at the rythym until savewolf walked all around stage and enjoyed dancing upon it laughing some times while playing others.

maru kept a watchfull eye until he smiled and moved towards savewolf as he laughed he grabed her making sesshomaru kikyo naraku and kagura growl softly in a jealouse way until they saw savewolf laugh and been twirled around by her younger half brother.

~** a few days after the festibal ~**

after a few days later the festibal had gone and passed as everyone had gotten ready to leave they noticed savewolf slighly saddened by this but sudenly the small frown upon her face changed into a smile that would make the sun envy of its brightness as maru said" you dont actually believe that after so long im going to let you go without me ne? and before inuyasha starts i know how to battle youkai and if were attacked lets just say wolfie and i will have a surprise for you and the pittyfull demons that atack us ".

as time passed they had all agreed for a break to eat lunch when all of a sudden everyone saw savewolf and maru stiffen and get up from where they where resting kagome looked at the siblings and asked" savewolf maru whats wrong?"

at this neither of the siblings had a chance of answering for a group of demons rushed at them as savewolf and maru dodged the attacks the rest of the tachi got ready for battle before a voice stopped them " dont interfere let us fight these demosn in the way we use to " it was maru he had requested to be allowed to fight the demons with savewolf alone .

as they all noded they saw somethign that was incredible when savewolf began to move as if dancing so did maru only his was abit more like a mixture of break dancing and a seductive way bringuing the female demons to their knees with whant when the males attacked savewolf they had not noticed she had blown a small powder around her it was a pheromone dust witch she had created with her blood .

then as if practiced savewolf and maru began to use their arlequinn training maru had lifted savewolf into the air and jumped himself to kill the last of the demons when maru shouted " dragont strike" and savewolf following him had shouted " twist of fate" both attacks combined turning in to what looked to be a dragon/dog demon type of form and the dragon striked destroying every demon that had attacked them .

savewolf and maru were bathed in theyr own blood but savewofl softly whispered" clense and return to us" their fallen blood had been cleansed and their wounds fully healed as if nothing had happened.

for a moment the tachi contemplated what to do wondering if the siblings whee ok but then a soft sound like that of tinckeling bells was heard it was savewolf she was laughing like back in the villague she was happy the tachi saw as they laughed then jumped and hi fived eachother as they began to playfully fight as savewolf said " after all this years we still got it huh?" maru laughed and said " yes i cant believ it man you practically made those male demosn beg for you hah hah hah"

savewolf laughed and said " and you dont think i didnt see what you where upto i saw those demoness practially rubbing on to you like well heh heh like bitches in heat literally" they stoped for a moment and pictured what savewolf said and they both fell to the groudn laghuing

**~in naraku's castle~**

kikyo and naraku had watched the siblings speak and where amazd at their combined fighting abilities naraku noticed how kikyo began to feel alured by maru and said to her " after we mate with savewolf you can rut with her brother that way you can bare him pups while savewolf bares mine "

naraku noticed something in kikyo she hand t respond instead she was blushing as she looked at both siblings she had placed her hand right where savewolf had placed it in order to make her climax a few times with her ability as she said " just thinking of it makes me become ready for them" .

~**back with the tachi~**

they had all gotten more time after the fight until kagome and savewolf felt the jewle shard's comin at a great speed meaning kouga was coming as kouga apeared he said " hey how's my woman doing?..." he would of continued until he noticed maru and said " maru is that really you? my how time flies i remember when you where nothing but a small pup playing with the pups of my tribe how long ha sit been 10 years maybe? and why are you with muttface pack anyway?"

at this savewolf answered" hes my brother kouga " kouga and the rest turned to see savewolf as maru noded and placed a hand on savewolfs belly meaning he was protecting her just in case.

after the meeting with kouga the group encountered what seemed to be a villague but it looked more as if it was dugged up as everyone looked around savewolf and maru smiled and called to the village * clear* the rest of the group saw as many who looked to be meerkat demons came up from what looked like under ground doors they all looked upon savewolf and maru and many ran to greet them happylly as they all where invited to rest in the villague.

inuyasha been the brash hanyou he was asked" what fucking village are you talking about " savewolf and maru laughed and said " teir village is very beautifull you just have to go down through their entrances we know the demons in this village and like normal meerekat they dig tunnels to get to their villages true entrance witch is inside the mountin over there" she ha dpointed to what seemed to be a huge mountain that could hold up to 5 villagues .

the meerkat demon named haru had said " miss savewolf sir maru woudl you two help us in our re construction we need to dig more tunnels before the hyeena demons come" at this savewolf and maru agreed knowing that with the need to dig tunnels again also came the time for them to sing a song they enjoyd to sing while digguing it was one savewolf and maru wrote together for the meerkat demons .

the rets of the group whent down as the reached the village they where amazed they had the same tecknology as savewolfs village even electricity and other utencils as savewolf and maru got ready the meerkats began to sin with them making the group watch them work and sing .

(A/N i down wn nor did i write this song the owners is disney and the owner and producers of the lion king 3 movie)

Quick before the hyena come..

Timon: All we do is dig, so we can hide-hide so we can dig-dig!  
Nants ingonyama bagithi babaÂ  
Timon: All we do is dig, so we can hide-hide so we can dig-dig!

Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah  
Keepa digga never get done-a  
Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah  
Quick before the hyena come

Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah  
Keepa digga never get done-a  
Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah  
Quick before the hyena come

Happiala Hakuna Matata  
Timon: Hakuna Matata  
Timon: All we do is dig, so we can hide-hide so we can dig-dig!  
Happiala Hakuna Matata  
Timon: Hakuna Matata  
Quick befefore the hye-hye-hyena come

Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah  
Keepa digga never get done-a  
Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah  
Quick before the hyena come

Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah  
Keepa digga never get done-a  
Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah

Quick before the hyena come...

Diggah Tunnah is what we do  
Life's a tunnah we dig it through  
Diggah Tunnah is what we sing  
Diggah Tunnah is eveything

Mud & clay it's a meerkats friend  
Always more around every bend  
And when you get to your tunnahs end  
Hallelujah - let's dig again!

Dig!

here they all watched as savewolf and maru used their hands and feet to kick and punch soe of the walls and lift huge marble or ivory arquitectures to suport the walls and cealing of the new tunnels as they continued their song.

Dig!

Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah  
Keepa digga never get done-a  
Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah  
Quick before the hyena come

Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah  
Keepa digga never get done-a  
Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah  
Quick before the hyena come

(Try clapping with both hands)

Rafiki:Â Happy Hakuna Matata  
Timon: Hakuna Matata  
Timon: All we do is dig, so we can hide-hide so we can dig-dig!  
Rafiki: HappyÂ Hakuna Matata  
Timon: Hakuna Matata  
Timon: All we do is dig, so we can hide-hide so we can dig-dig!

Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah  
Keepa digga never get done-a  
Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah  
Quick before the hyena come

(Mixed Chanting)

Diggah Tunnah is what we do.  
Diggah Tunnah is what we sing.  
Mud & clay it's a meerkat's friend.  
And when you get to your tunnah's end..  
Halleluja - let's dig again!  
Dig!

Digga digga digga digga (Tunnah!)  
Digga digga digga digga (a little faster!)  
Digga digga digga digga (What was that?!)

Nants ingonyama bagithi babaÂ  
Timon: All we do is dig, so we can hide-hide so we can dig-dig!  
Nants ingonyama bagithi baba  
Shenzi marie fetatora belle-jeda jackelina hyena

Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah  
Keepa digga never get done-a  
Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah

Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah  
Keepa digga never get done-a  
Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah

Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah  
Keepa digga never get done-a  
Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah  
Quick before the hyena come

when the song ended so did their work it looked amazing and on the walls pretty stones of multi colors sorrounded them as small lights where lit aroud them it looked regal and beautifull both siblings thanked the meerkat demosn for the expiriance and they whent up saying they where going to practice a song they were dying to try.

everyone had followed savewolf and maru without their knowing and what they heard was amazing sdavewolf and maru where siguing of bad demons but to the demons in the giant group it made pretty good sence since they did fight demons that tried to drag them down.

(A?N i know i write too many lirycs but i say again i own nothign nor did i write the song)

Always, known in, all my time

A little left of center now

Reflect as I realise

That all I need is to find the middle pillar

Path to sit like the sun by a

Star in the sky and just be Sinners,

casting stones at me

I...I stand, not crawling, not falling down

I...I bleed the demons that drag me down

I...I stand (For nothing)

Not crawling (The center)

Not falling down (Of calms within the eye)

I...I'll bleed (For no one)

The demons (But myself)

That pull me down (For me and no one else)

Goodbye, sunshine, I've put it out again

, sad I'm over, personalities,

at this time when both mentioned personalities they had meant savewolfs vampiric instincts as well as maru both lyan and vampire instincts as well as they continued their song

conflicting I don't need you,

or anyone else, but me I'll just be

, living my own life I feel

I'm glowing center grow, infecting

I feel alive Shovel dirt over lime

Plant it in myself to sit like a seed under

Covers of Earth and just be Sinners,

pointing fingers at me

I...I stand (For nothing)

Not crawling (By myself)

Not falling down

I...I bleed (For no one) The demons

(But myself) That drag me down

I...I stand (For nothing) Not crawling (The center)

Not falling down (Of calms within the eye)

I...I'll bleed (For no one) The demons (But myself)

That pull me down (For me and no one else

Come play kill

Refuse my body,

refuse my shadow

Stone cold will Refuse to lead this,

refuse to follow Bitter pills

Refuse to feed this,

refuse to swallow

I'm fueled Godless

Come play,

come play Kill

Just be, just be Just be

, just be Just be, just be

I...I stand (For nothing)

Not crawling (By myself)

Not falling down

I...I bleed (For no one)

The demons (But myself)

That drag me down

I...I stand (For nothing)

Not crawling (The center)

Not falling down (Of calms within the eye)

I...I'll bleed (For no one)

The demons (But myself)

That drag me down (For me and no one else)

as they ended their song they where sweating slightly yet their energy never disipated savewolf laughed and said " boy i sure did miss singuing and playing with you maru"

maru laughed and sair " right back at ya sis" they hugged eachother and bowed to eachother as they said together" its ok guys we know you where watching tell us what did you think of the song?"

the group stood still that is untill shippo rin kohaku kanna and luna yelled " its was great we love the song " the children ran towards them and gave them a big hug witch they answered back

**meanwhile back with naraku and kikyo~**

they had watched since the beguining of them entering the villague how savewolf and maru showed great teamwork diguing and singuing together witch had enticed both naraku and kikkyo as he said " my they do sing beautyfully ne?" kikkyo agreed and mooved away from the mirror watching both of them had made her feel aroused witch she went to the bathing hotspring and tried to release some of the tension he raroused body had.

**~back with the tachi~**

everyone had gotten ready for the eavening meal when savewolf asked maru " hey why dont you try to talk t kagome i know you like her so go and talk to her " at this both kagome and maru blushed making savewolf laugh and bid them a good night she purred to sesshomaru and kagura that she would be waiting in their chambers for some fun and fun they did have all through the night those who could hear all three sesshomaru kagura and savewolfs cryes of exstacy through out the night .

~**a few days later~**

the group had recieved a messague this one was from kikyo who asked for savewolf and marus precense in a castle not too far from where they where at this savewolf and maru agreed to go alone what greeted them in the castle was something they didnt expect inside the castle they found ...

dragon courner"

maru & savewolf " hey great cliffy there " (both looked at each other and laughed)

savewolf" my we do sing alot dont we?"

author " i hope you liked it "

kagura" i enjoyed all of it especially the end of the chapter

sesshomaru " this sesshomaru allso enjoyed hearing my mate sing especially the end of the chapter as well ( smirks and drags kagura and savewofl away)

shippo" maybe we can have brothers and sisters and cousins from both kagura and savewolf huh rin?"

rin" oh rin whanst a babby sister or brother or both "

(sounds end with a giant roar around them)

inuyasha " fhe he didnt even had enough stamina for both hah maybe you should pair savewofl with me huh?"

savewolf" i would rather die than be touched in thta wya by you inu koro"

kouga " hey i like her even more now ( laoughs at inuyasha and sees him be sat by savewolf again"

savewolf and inu cast " we hope you liked the chapter more to come soon until then JA NE!!!!"


	11. Chapter 11 A potion and a brother's rage

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Disclaimer: I Savewolf the angel of Death are in no way affiliated with Inuyasha, so there! 'looks at lawers and judge angry and slightlie smirks (the same way alucard does when he's about to kill hehe)

Destined to Be Mates

Chapter 11: A potion and a brother's rage:

it had been a month and a half since maru joined the tachi he enjoyed been with savewolf and her new family maru had come to see luna like a niece and had some time to entertain the small child when savewolf couldn't due to bathing or any other thing like catching fish or even hunting .

savewolf had spent some alone time with kagura and sesshomaru while maru had watched over the tachi and luna as some time passed and day turned to night the camp had followed savewolf and maru who began to sing savewolf had started to sing a song both maru and savewolf herself loved she looked at maru and said " hit it"

the drums and guitar that they played started as savewolf began to sing and dance in front of the hidden tachi as she sang

(A/N im not the owner nor did I write the song im a bitch by Kelly Clarkson)

I hate the world today  
Your so good to me, I know  
But I cant change  
Tried to tell you but you looked at me like maybe Im an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet

Yesterday I cried  
You must have been relieved to see the softer side  
I can understand how youd be so confused  
I dont envy you  
Im a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one

Im a bitch  
Im a lover  
Im a child  
Im a mother  
Im a sinner  
Im a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
Im your hell  
Im you dream  
Im nothing in between  
You know you wouldnt want it any other way

So take me as I am  
This may mean youll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous  
And Im going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today wont mean a thing

Im a bitch  
Im a lover  
Im a child  
Im a mother  
Im a sinner  
Im a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
Im your hell  
Im you dream  
Im nothing in between  
You know you wouldnt want it any other way

Just when you think you got me figured out  
The seasons already changin  
I think its cool you do whatcha do  
And dont try to save me

Im a bitch  
Im a lover  
Im a child  
Im a mother  
Im a sinner  
Im a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
Im your hell  
Im you dream  
Im nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

Im a bitch  
Im a tease  
Im a goddess on my knees  
When youre hurt  
When you suffer  
Im your angel undercover  
Ive been numb  
Im revived  
Cant say Im not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way

**2 weeks later**

The group had been walking for a while now and they all seemed to relax enjoying the walk until

An ouger demon showed up demanding the jewel shards both savewolf and kagome had everyone was astounded when savewolf said " luna think you can handle this demon?"

Everyone gasped except sesshomaru savewolf ad maru as the little girl nodded her head and took a fighting stance the demon laughed saying" you send me a puny child against me hah hah now that's something funn…"

The demon didn't have a chance to finish as luna took his outstretched hand and flipped him to the ground as she said "who's the puny demon that got beat by said little girl huh ?"

Everyone was laughing and enjoyed seen luna take the shards from the ougre as they walked away from the demon they decided to make camp savewolf and luna had returned from hunting a bit of game for the tachi and said " were going to the spring ok well be back soon "

With that the rest of the tachi began to eat unknowingly to the tachi there were two set of eyes watching savewolf and luna going to the springs

**Back in naraku's castle**

Both naraku and Kikyo were watching as they smiled and Kikyo said " my that little girl is powerful and savewolf has taught her well imagine the strength of your pups with her and my own sharing her blood "

Naraku agreed and kikkyo asked" how shall we give her the potion ?" naraku smirked and said " we shall give it to the little girl luna and say its juice from a good fruit then she will give the potion to savewolf " with this naraku and Kikyo vanished from the castle .

**With savewolf luna **

Savewolf had been resting her back on a nearby rock while luna smelled something sweet and said" mamma im going to get some fruit and juice ok?" savewolf nodded and luna went into the forest to gather juice and fruit when she heard someone say " are you looking for fruit and juice child"

Luna been so innocent and naïve said " yes m'am do you have some fruit and juice you can give to luna please?" Kikyo smiled at the child and poured the potion into a cup and gave it to luna as well as some fruit telling her " make sure your mama rinks the fruit juice and you ca have the fruit " kikkyo pet luna's head and smiled .

In the shadow of the spring naraku had seen savewolf calling luna just as luna came back with the potion and fruit

**Naraku luna entering the spring**

Naraku watched as luna said to savewolf " mamma here's some fruit juice and some fruit " at this savewolf smiled at luna and drank the full cup of the potion as savewolf smiled to luna she felt strange for a moment as she took luna's hand they dried off and dressed as savewolf started to feel strange she told luna

" luna I feel strange something is happening to me go… go and get my mate hurry " at this savewolf fainted luna been scared began to cry for savewolf" mamma wake up please mommy wake up " at this time naraku appeared before luna and said

"my dear what's wrong " luna crying looked at naraku and said " can you help my mommy?" naraku nodded his head and said " I can help her but I will bring her to my palace and take care of her "need's" there " luna nodded and said " ill go back to the tachi then but can you make sure she's ok ?" again naraku nodded and vanished with savewolf into the night .

**With the tachi and luna reaching them **

They were all eating when luna came back without savewolf as sesshomaru and kagura looked at luna they smelt naraku all over luna and asked the child " luna why do you smell like naraku ?" at this luna got scared at the growl inuyasha gave at the scent of naraku around luna .

Been the baka he is he grabbed luna by the shirt and started to shake her making her cry sesshomaru growled at inuyasha and said while ripping luna from his brothers hands " do not take you're anger with the child your making her cry "

Inuyasha growled once more then gave the crying child to sesshomaru who began to soothe the child as maru looked at luna and said " luna what happened tell us where is savewolf?"

At this luna told them everything from kikkyo giving her some juice to naraku taking savewolf to his castle only after telling them all of this they all heared a threatening growl it even made sesshomaru worried when they turned to see who growled they where surprised.

It was maru his eyes where neon colors almost turning into black as he said in a growling tone "those no good dishonorable bastards it was a potion all right one that has changed her mating instincts"

At this sesshomaru and kagura asked" what do you mean maru?" maru looked at them and said " it was a potion to change who savewolf mated with meaning when she mates instead of your faces her mind and scent will recognize naraku and Kikyo as her mates "

Everyone there including sesshomaru shivered at the power maru was showing as he started to transform into his lycan and demonic form luna said whimpering" uncle no go uncle no go please luna scared mama is gone its because luna gave juice to mama that mama Is gone luna is sorry "at this they al saw maru calm slightly and hugged the child growling soothingly to calm the small pup.

**With naraku and savewolf**

Naraku had carried savewolf all the way to the caste where Kikyo was. kikyo smiled and said" welcome home savewolf" the potion had already changed the faces in her mind and softly move from naraku's side to move around Kikyo she softly licked kikyo's neck and nipped tasting her blood .

Once they where inside the castle.

Kikyo had began to undress both herself and savewolf while giving savewolf soft encouragement as naraku began to undress.

**Heads up guy's lemon here and a bit of yuri **

Kikyo had begun to caress savewolf's body while relishing in her soft moans while naraku began to kiss and nip at her neck she had brought their bodies closer yet with a slight confusion as to why she felt like this with her mate's as she thought 'why do I feel like its my first time mating with my mates?'

Savewolf took naraku's member and began to suck on it as she felt Kikyo entering 3 fingers inside her pussy she moaned again and whispered naraku's name as she continued to suck on his member as she heard naraku whisper" you like this don't you my dear oh my dear savewolf faster " at this savewolf moaned and used her hand around his lower belly and forced him to cum on her mouth

As kikyo received the same treatment naraku placed himself on top of savewolf an entered her. her body stiffened as naraku felt her virgin barrier witch she had regenerated for her mate she softly looked into naraku's eyes

but something happened within her pleasured mind naraku's face vanished for a moment to show sesshomarus as well a kikyo's face turned to kagura but when she was about to voice this to them she felt Kikyo nipping at her throat and kissing her before she could say anything she moaned and let them touch and kiss her

as naraku moved faster inside of her he was preparing to pup her as she pleasures Kikyo with her mouth and fingers she made all three cum at the same time making naraku spill his seed inside savewolf's waiting womb but there was something savewolf didn't get to mention to naraku was something about her and pups inside her as all three called out each others names they landed in each of savewolfs sides after a few minutes kikyo and naraku left savewolf to rest for a while not realizing the potion was starting to wear off as savewolf whispered" what have I done "

**end lemon**

when naraku and kikkyo left she got up from the bed and paced she hoped that she could escape hoping beyond hope that she was not pregnant by naraku for she didn't gave concent and feared of what would happen should she be pregnant with his pup

**star finding the tachi**

none of them realise'd a soul colector the one called 'star' notice saw everything and how savewolf looked confused and was getting ready to stop them star decided to go towards the tachi. As star flew it reached the tachi and inuyasha been the idiot he always is grabbed the small collector and screamed " where the fuck did naraku took savewolf to?"

star looked at maru and began to bleed tears forming a message" keeper in real danger the hanyou made stronger potion give to little luna potion made with even more dark miko's and monks tricked luna into giving the potion to keeper"

hearing this made sesshomaru and kagura ask" did the potion work on savewolf?" the little collector twitched once more and bleed a message" keeper not at fault keeper saw naraku and kikkyo as her mates before potion began to wear off keeper did not have time to mention to them if they desiered pups from keeper they had to have her aproval "

**with maru the tachi and the little soul colector**

maru hearing this growled angrily and said " that son of a bitch" everyone turned to him and asked " what's wrong maru ?" sesshomaru looked at maru and asked" what could happen if my mate did not give concent about pups"

maru had his eyes turning almost black from his rage as he said " when savewolf because of the potion rutted with Kikyo and naraku and if naraku was looking forward to pup her he probably got her pregnant but if savewolf does not accept the child she will…" at this they all were shocked when maru punched a tree destroying many behind

kagome looked at maru and said " calm down maru what will happen with savewolf if she got pregnant without her consent?" at this sesshomaru and kagura agreed they wanted to know what would happen to their beloved mate for they knew that it was the potion's fault that she rutted with naraku and Kikyo

not that she rutted with them on her own mind they already started to feel their mate felt sad and felt as if she had betrayed their mating marks (A?N sesshomaru and kagura forgave savewolf for rutting with Kikyo and naraku ) and made sure that when they return her to the tachi they would make sure that the horrible incident will be forgotten by their touch .

maru looked calmer thanks to kagome but then he said " we have to hurry if what I think will happen happens it will be a very dangerouse thing and only the love of luna and myself will be the only thing that will calm her sorrow."

sesshomaru and kagura asked " why wouldnt our touch soothe her like your's or luna's ?" maru looked at both demons and said" because you may have the mating marks of savewolf but not her blood link the way we do with her" hearing this they noded in agreement and with this information.

The tachi followed the little soul collector and found narakus castle when they got near they saw something that will forever mark their minds. in the gate was savewolf but what shocked and scared some made maru rage in the gates was savewolf she had blood staining her legs and she was holding her belly as she fell to her knees with tears in her eyes she softly gave a mournfull cry. thats when ...

They all saw maru give a raging howl/roar as he ran towards savewolf's falling body when he caught her he saw she was trembling as he whispered " savewolf did he pup you " at this savewolf nodded as sesshomaru and kagura felt their mates pain increase they heard savewolf whispered to maru

"maru ... please... please take me away from here i beg of you ... do not let my mates nor kagome see what's wrong with me please "maru nodded and whispered" try and relax wolfie everything will be all right ok just hang on" with that maru ran from the castle

Sesshomaru kagura and the rest of the tachi followed savewolf and maru what they saw made the girls cry and shock kagura as she felt the heartache her beloved mate felt within her

As the tachi found maru and savewolf they saw maru between savewolfs legs as he kept saying " push wolfie you have to keep pushing" they heard savewolf give a cry of anguish as the scent of blood permiated the area making kagura sesshomaru and inuyasha growl when they where close enough sesshomaru and and the rest of the tachi gasped.

they could hear savewolf scream over and over as maru kept yelling" keep pushing wolfie " at this savewolf said" im pushing as hard as i can maru please make it stop please i cant take this anymore please maru make it stop " savewolf had started to cry due to the excrutiating pain going on her body that is until...

a babbies cry was heard then ...

Maru had extracted what seemed to be the body of a small newborn pup that had been fully developed they could all of them hear savewlfs mournful cry of anguish pain sorrow and she gave a mournful cry aswellwhen maru gave her the body of her pup just as savewolf held her pup close to her she gasped as she felt the body began to stiffen

savewolf then noticed something about her pup she began to nuzzle it while the tachi watched until ... she felt more than saw her pup stopped breathing sudenly as she whispered" no... please not my pup " maru felt more than saw savewolf's pup stop breathingand walked to where they sat as he said " wolfie quick guive me the pup maybe i can still revive him

after two minutes passed the tachi heard savewolf guive a mournful cry once more ... her pup died .

When savewolf felt naraku and kikkyo near she grabbed the babbie;s body and got up with maru helping her they all turned to see naraku as savewolf said for all to hear in a cold yet angered tone" are you happy now? did you even care to what would happen to me when i am pregnant with an unwanted pup see and memorize this for this is what would happen if I got pupped without my concent"

Savewolf had in her hands the small bundle that would have been hers and naraku's pup as savewolf looked at sesshomaru and kagura she whimpered in fear as sesshomaru and kagura saw her trembling maru asked" wolfie whats wrong are you ok? wolfie please tell me whats wrong are you in pain again?" savewolf moved to get behind maru the moment sesshomaru took a first step towards them savewolf looked terrified at their nearnes as she held the body of her deseased pup making both sesshomaru and kagura feel hurt ... hurt that their mate was afraid of even their nearness seen all this maru said " sesshomaru … kagura do you still love my sister?"

At this savewolf looked terryfied and yet ready for them to either beat or renounce their mating marks on her but what she was about to hear would make her be able to tolerate the pain she felt on her very soul at the moment(A/N she is in mourning for hr lost pup ok even though naraku was the father it was still her pup)

as both kagura and sesshomaru said " we love her and we know she was not at fault " maru looked at them and said " sesshomaru kagura let me take her away at least for some time i will camp near the tachi's camp site but for now let me and wolfie mourn four her pup and my nephew or niece"

With that said sesshomaru kagura and the tachi began to walk away from the castle to find a safe place where they could make camp that left the rest of the tachi to fight naraku and Kikyo but not before the siblings had a surprise for naraku.

As they found them naraku said " where is savewolf ? she carries now my pup so you will never see her aga…." Naraku stopped talking when he saw maru's eyes they where fully black as he softly said to kikyo and naraku " tell me did savewolf told you what happens when someone tries to pup her without her concent?"

seen that neither knew maru laughed very darkly and said " i hope your very proud of what you **BOTH** !!! did to her and to the pup **HER **pup just died and she is in emotional pain and you only have to blame youre selves savewolf tried to warn you but you didnt listen and dont even think you will get the pups body no wolfie and i will burry it in a ceremony and none will take that right for neither me nor savewolf"" with that maru picked savewolf gently and ran his hand softly down on her belly to soothe her slightly as he disapeared from sight with savewolf and the pups body.

when naraku and kikyo vanished the rest of the tachi followed

maru and savewolf what they saw made them feel sadness ...

in a nearby field savewolf and maru had changed in to their wolf forms maru had just finished burrying the pup's body in his human form before savewolf changed into her wolf forn and mournfully called maru closer

sesshomaru and kagura saw as savewolf ran slightly to jump on to marus body tackeling him to the gound getting on top of him and nuzzeling him allmost as if trying to express all the pain she felt all th love she would of guiven the small pup **HER **small pup after nuzelling and marking maru with her scent and he with his scnet her body slightly changed her furs color as she gave a mournfully howl to the moon followed by marus own howl sudenlly savwolf whispered to maru so only demons could hear " mau unburry my pup please i wish to mark his body with my scent let me hold him one more time please"

at this maru agreed and turned back into his humanoid form and dug the pups body as he layed the pups body to the soft ground even maru himself backed away from the body as savewolf ran straight for the pups body and began to nuzzle lick and bathe the body each lick elicit a small whimper from savewolf as her wolf form began to rub around the pups body

suddenly savewolf layed before the pup and began to pullthe body closer to her belly allmost as if trying to encourage the dead pup to suckle on her breast for nourishment as she felt that her pups body grew colder and stiffer she whispered" im sorry my little pup im sorry for you death you ere not at fault of what you ... father did to you and to me " with that maru looked at savewolf and saw her grab the pups body gently wth her muzzle and softly lay the body back in its grave sh slightly licked the cheek ofher pup and finished burrying him as she used her claws to carve in a stone maru had placed on th grave she had even guiven a name to him she had called him alucard just like her father .

savewolf slightly called maru closer as he turned back into his wolf form savewolf tackled him once more and softly rubbed her body closer trying to mark his scent with hers as she whimpered maru every now and then would lick at savewolfs neck and nuzzle closer un til savewolf gave a mournfull cry one that echoed around them.

neither savewolf nor maru felt the tachi's precense nor naraku's and kikyo's prescence as narku whispered so only he and kikyo could hear " what have i done to my preasiuse mate to be if i had but known i would of asked her before pupping her but now im the cause of her pain i will make ameds somehow i vow this to you my sweet angel.

**some nights later with savewolf and the tachi**

savewolf had been happy to have the forgiveness of her true mates even though she still felt sad of loosing her first pup they had spend all afternoon mating with her she enjoyed spending that time with them she looked at maru and said " thank you my brother " with that she kissed maru and said " thank you all for forgiving me " that night they all rested and enjoyed the food that savewolf and maru hunted savewolf still felt sad and it still hurt to loose her first pup but with maru and luna along with the rest of the pups the pain started to slowly pass.

**the next morning**

savewolf and maru had woken up long before the rest had they had hunted some food for the tachi and left a small scroll telling them that they where going to practice a new song savewolf had written .

when everyone woke up and ate they read the scroll and followed the sound of savewolfs echoing voice

as they arrived in the field savewolf and maru where on the began to hear savewolfs voice as she sang

(A/N I didn't write nor am I the owner of the song pucket full of sunshine)

I got a pocket,  
got a pocket full of sunshine  
I got a love that knows that it's all mine  
,oh  
Do what you want,  
but you never gonna break me,  
sticks and stone are never gonna shake me  
oh,oh,oh

[Chorus]  
Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)

[Interlude]

I got pocket,  
Got a pocket full of sunshine  
I got a love that knows that it's all mine  
oh,oh,oh

Wish that you could,  
but you ain't gonna own me  
do anything you can to control me  
oh,oh,oh

[Chorus]

[Hook]  
When the slaves that are go  
Where nobody knows  
and I call it home  
When there's no more lies  
and darkness is light  
and nobody cries  
there's only butterflies

[Chorus 2x]

[Chorus & Interlude]

The sun's on my side  
Wave me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky  
I know i'll be alright

The sun's on my side  
Wave me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky  
I know i'll be alright

As she finished dancing and siguing she felt much better and yipped to maru who dropped his instruments and began to chase savewolf and tagguing her as he tackled her to the ground they began to wrestle and laugh as she looked to where sesshomaru and kagura were she asked " care to join inn ? luna heard this and mewed softly jumping towards savewolf and began to tickle her making savewolf laugh softly for the first time in a few days

At this sesshomaru and kagura smirked and the rest of the day was spent playing and enjoying the small time they had to enjoy it freelie.

**one week later**

the tachi had been walking until maru and savewolf scensed a demon aproaching them as the siblings felt this they took a fighting stance warning the others when savewolf saw the demon she heard it say " guive me the shards of the shikon jewle and i will amake your deaths a quick one " at this savewolf said " youll have to kill me to get to the shards "

at this the demon smirked and said " verywell then ill do this " in a single moment the deamon used one of his claws and touched her forehead sudenly they saw savewolf hold on to her head as memories of her mother camille and her newborn sister kiara rose from witin her mind sharing a link to maru he felt and saw the same things as savewolf did only to maru they where just pictures in his head to savewolf it was so much emotional pain that her aura showed how much it pained her the demon laughed and said " lets see if you like this little picture "

with that he took the moment kiara and savewolfs pup died making her bite her lip in order or her to withstand the emotional pain she felt by seeing the memories of kiara and her pup's death until they all heard a voice saying " stop you attack against her she is not your target " it was a puppet ... a puppent in form of naraku as savewolf saw the puppet her eyes turned black fully as she screamed " **NARAKU!!!!!!!!"**

at this even maru was amazed at how much anger and pain he felt from savewolf the tachi including sesshomaru and kagura saw savewolf run straight at narakus puppet as she ran towards the puppet she began to change into her wolf form she gave a dagerouse roar and launged for the puppet's throat relishing in its painfull cry and relishing the gush of blood that ripped from its neck she turned to look at the demon that had made her remember her sister's and pup's death she growled at him and before h could utter any word she ripped his neck and drank from his blood guiving an satisfied roar that made the ground tremble.

**meanwhile with naraku and kikyo**

both naraku and kikyo saw what had happened to naraku's puppet and the demon they hired to tak savewolf away from the tachi kikyo saw how much anger nd pain the demon had caused her and said " the demon broke his word he said he was going to bring her tous not harm her the way he did "

naraku noded as he said " i will make amends with her hopefully she is as forguiving as kagome "

they kept watch as they saw maru come closer to savewolf

**back with savewolf and the tachi**

maru had started to aproach savewolf who began to turn into her human form the moment she did this she fell to the ground maru catching her as he said " wolfie what did you see tha t made you react so violently" savewolf whispered two word's that made maryu growl and rip the still livin demon in half she had whispered" alucard and kiara) her pup and their newborn sister .

some time passed in the same day as the tachi whent and made camp savewolf decided to go bath she was going to bathe alone but shippo,rin kanna and luna whent with her maru noticed savewolf softly nuzelling each and everyone of them he could easally feel savewolfs sadness due to he lost pup and the memories of her sisters death

**some days after**

it had been 3 days since the demon attacked them and savewolf was starting to show signs of recovering emotionally she even played and laughed with the pups everyone just hoped that warm feeling within savewolf would remain for a long long time

Dragon corner"

Author" well how do you like the chapter?

Savewolf" I felt strange when naraku and Kikyo tried to mate with me "

maru" yea i felt angry when savewolf lost her pup "

naraku " how do you think i feel you made my sweet mate to be loose our pup"

savewolf"(growls and bare her fangs at naraku ) your the caue of my pain you bastard "

kagura " yes but after 2 more nights you felt loves and cherished "

savewolf" yes i kinda liked spending tme with yo and sesshomaru "

Sesshomaru " yes this sesshomaru enjoyed the afternoon that was one of my faevourite parts"

kagura" 'nods and smiles at savewolf and sesshomaru

naraku " can you make a naraku and savewolf pairing please?" makes puppy eyes

savewolf " lol

well thanks to those who review and I hope you like what oms neaxt so until then …

inucast and savewolf "Ja Ne!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12 a father's return and a tench

**A/N: Okay guys this here is a new chapter for you. Yay!! I have been thinking of many things and hope you guys like this chapter too. I would like to thank all the people that have added the story to their favorite list and even the ones that wanted to be alerted when a new chapter was up. i also apologize for been so late in this next chapter i have been having troubles with my health and also a bit of writers block guys here is another chapter hope you like .. oh before I go warning this chapter will have Inuyasha and Kikyo bashing lol (sorry for those who like those two. Don't worry it's not too much ) and also other warnings may apear later on .**

**Disclaimer: I Savewolf the angel of Death are in no way affiliated with Inuyasha, so there! 'looks at lawers and judge angry and slightlie smirks (the same way alucard does when he's about to kill hehe)**

**Destined to Be Mates **

**chapter 12 : a father's return and a tenchi's happiness**

it had been three weeks since savewolf lost her first pup she still would softly leave the safety of the camp and would turn into her wolf form to howl at the moon

One particular night sesshomaru and the rest of the pack heard savewolf's mournful howl and went to see what was wrong when they got there they saw another wolf much larger in height than savewolf as the wolf came near savewolf the wind blew softly and brought the scent straight for savewolf and maru as savewolf suddenly changed from a mournful howl to a slight whimper as she saw the wolf coming closer

She suddenly turned back to her human form and bowed low to the wolf as maru went running straight for the wolf and savewolf as he knelt before the wolf next to savewolf sesshomaru looked at his beloved mate and everyone was shocked when savewolf said " welcome back… father"

Everyone with the exception of sesshomaru, and maru was shocked this giant wolf was both savewolf and maru's father at this the rest of the tachi watched as the giant wolf turned into a very aluring man he had the same colored eyes as maru and savewolf only his showed just how wise this man was

He smiled and lifted savewolfs chin with his fingers and softly lifted her body wrapping one arm around savewolfs waist sesshomaru had to restrain a jealous growl as he calmed his beast explining that this was their mate's father.

His beast recognised suddenly that it was savewolf and maru's father indeed they all saw as savewolf was lifted gently into the man's arms as he said " my angel my beautyful angel oh how ive missed you my dear" he kissed her cheek and then a touch of her lips with his (A/N they dint kiss in a perverted or gross way ok)

Maru went straight for them and said" its great to see you again father" after maru introduced everyone except sesshomaru to their father maru said to the tachi " my friends this is our father lord alucard morte " everyone decided to go back to camp where alucard was briefed on what had happened to save wolf only making alucard growl angrly as he said " how could that hanyou pup her like that even if he dint know about it he should of well damned know to ask her if she wanted a pup" maru calmed his father slightly but the very mention of naraku's name again had his eyes turn black as he restrained a angered growl .

What astounded the tachi was when savewolf sat on alucard's lap placed one of his hands on her belly where her pup would have been and whimpered softly letting him know he was not alone on the pain of loosing a softly growled bck calming her soft whimper.

Alucard calmed enough now to hear the full story and said" at least savewolf has two mates to protect and be protected by" he smiled and said to kagura and sesshomaru " thank you for been there for her " with that the tachi went and started to go to sleep

**The next morning**

The tachi had a woken to a feast this time it had been savewolf and alucard who hunted and prepared the food everyone was amazed at such feast as the meal ended everyone returned to break camp and get ready to part .

As they where walking alucard had started a conversation with save wolf asking her how kagome's family was treating her how she was eating and if she had "fed" all of this savewolf told him how great kagome and her family where treating her how lucky she was to find a good human family but she still loved and wanted to visit her real family to witch alucard let a happy howl into the air witch made everyone even sesshomaru chuckle and laugh.

During lunch alucard and sesshomaru watched as savewolf and kagura played with he pups he even was glad to see his preasious grand daughter luna play when he last saw luna she had been crying for her "savewolf -kasan" to return back home.

He enjoyed the small laughter of both girls as he kept noticing savewolf rub her belly sometimes looking to the sky and fighting off tears as he whispered to sesshomaru and the now arriving kagura " take good care of savewolf and after naraku is killed sesshomaru ask savewolf for consent of bearing your first pup to her that question will be a blessing she has luna to care for and nurse but she desires what every good hearted female wishes at her age …. And that my friend is to start a family ".

At this both kagura and sesshomaru agreed and told him of who naraku was and how they became savewolf's mates asking alucard laugh softly at the ways she had rescued kagura and kanna and how she had made sesshomarus cold ice heart melt thanks to her pure and inocent nature as well as heart.

**one week later**

After alucard had spent some time with both maru and savewolf as well as guetting to know kagome and the rest of the tachi both kagome and savewolf tensed as they got ready to tell the tachi a demon came runing straight for savewolf she only had time to turn and watch as the demon grabbed savewolf and scratched her she landed near the feet of her father

Staring at this kagome noticed maru tense she asked maru " maru what's wrong why are you tensing like that?" the rest of the tachi looked as savewolf lifted herself from the ground only to see alucard came closer to savewolf and lift a single drop of blood from her lip and side savewolf looked at her fathers eyes and smirked at the demon and said softly " oh your dead now little demon".

Maru looked at alucard and gave a nod as he whispered to kagome " stay behind me " inuyasha been the idiot that he always is asked" why the fuck should we back off?" maru looked at inuyasha then pointed at his fathers eyes they had turned into a neon type of color almost turning into black.

Savewolf took a fighting stance when all of a sudden alucard turned into his giant wolf form and ripped the demon's throat as he finished ripping the demon to shreds with his claws and fangs he lifted his muzzle covered in blood and licked savewolf's side healing it as he whimpered asking savewolf if she was harmed with her patting alucards head and growling softly alucard returned to his humanoid form and kissed her forehead.

None noticed the pair of crimson eyes nor the dead brown ones

**With naraku and kikyo**

They had been impressed about savewolf and maru's father a they agreed before they would have savewolf once more only this time naraku would make sure to get savewolfs approval for them to create a pup he still watched as savewolf rubbed her belly he noticed she yearned for a pup even if he was the father he sensed in savewolf she had cherished the pup he had placed within her womb

Naraku stil had those deliciouse dreams where savewolf had mated with him and even dreat of the pups they would have

**That night**

The night had come on the day and they had gotten three more jewle shards from the demon that attacked earlier in the day as everyone got ready to slep alucard had turned into his wolf form again and slept that night curled up around savewolf and maru's bodies

As everyone got ready to sleep they could only wonder just how protective would alucard be of both his pups especially everyone was ready to slep they all noticed alucard maru and savewolf get up and walk away kagom eworied asked" where are you three going at this hour?"

savewolf looked at her father then at maru seen both nod savewolf looked at kagome again and said" where going out to hunt and play abit"inuyash theen the baka he allways isl said"why the fuck are you going to hunt at this hour muchless play dont you three know there fucking demonsaround us they can go and kill all of you "suddenly inuyasha was faced with alucard as he said " are you implying i would let my pup's be threatened after you saw what hapened earlier if one single drop of savewolf's blood made me rip that demon to shreds what do you think i would do to the one that dares cause even more harm pup"

when the rest of the tachi noded all three went away not noticing the tachi had followed them .

**with savewolf,alucard and maru been watched by the tachi**

when they reached the field near camp all three let go of their cloaks and turned into their wolf forms alucard softly becones savewolf closer as they all watche savewolf aproach alucard they saw him softly nuzzle her and lick her neck as he let his tail softly rub agains her soft belly she made a soft purring sound as her twin tails swished in the air savewolf began to lay down her tummy exposed to her father as she whimpered alucard chukeled and licked her belly softly nuzelling her in a show of affection thats when maru began to whimper even as far as to pretend he was limping letting one of his front paws go up slightly as savewolf got up and sofly licked and niped his "wounded" paw she softly nuzzled him in show of affection.

as savewolf "healed" his paw he took the oportunity to softly lick and nip her fur clean making savewolf guive him a soft apretiative purr alucard had taken the time to laydown and enjoy seen his pups play and spend free time having fun as he gave a doggy grin watching them wrestle and nip playfully at eachother this helped savewolf slightly by making her forget for a brief moment her lost pup .

savewolf had asked her father and brother if they would join her in a song she had written after she had a dream of naraku went sesshomaru and kagura heard savewof ahd been having dreams of herself rutting with narku they had been hurt and jealuse thinking their mate was starting to be convince by naraku to accept him as her mate but she had told sesshomaru and kagura about te dreams and had explained that it was due to the pup she and naraku had concieved that the link was made and it was a bond that was as permanent as their mating and blood link seen both her father and brother agree to what she was saying the accepted it even thought it still made them feel jealouse

as the tachi was watching savewolf get ready their father alucard had taken his cloak off revealing a very atractive male

alucard was wearng a black tanktop/whifebeater and black low hip jeans that slightly let his navel be seen as he whore boots that had chains and a beltbuckle on them making him look like a gothic god his fangs shined when he smiled looking at the female his daughter had mated he winked at the girls as he got ready to play with his beautyfull angel and his handsome son.

**naraku and kikkyo**

naraku hae entered into savewolfs mind and had seen her dreams of rutting with him then saw and heard her explination feling happy that he had some kind of permanent link to her thanks to their now deceased pup hoping he could have a moment of her time even if it was in the realm of dreams he was glad as he whispered" i will make amends somehow to you my dear angel " kikkyo had allso agreed to help in hopes that savewolf would dream of rutting with her just as she rutted with naraku even if it was in her dreams.

**back to savewolf alucard maru and the tachi**

as savewolf looked around she knew her mates and the tachi where listening as well as naraku and kikyo as she smiled and said " hit it"

(A/N i own nothign i neither wrote the song nor am i the owner of said song)

Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill

I want to love you but I better not  
Touch (dont touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses  
Tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too  
Much (too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips  
Are venomous poison  
Youre poison running through my  
Veins  
Youre poison, I dont want to  
Break these chains

at the next part of the song naraku had entered savewolfs mind by their link due to their dead pup and saw his own reflection inside her mind as she sang the next verse her hand within her mind as well as outside touched or looked like she was touching narakus lips softly and getting closer within her mind to narakus face almost as if she where going to kiss him but then backed up and continued the song

Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, Im caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat

at the next verse she was streching her hand again only to pull away and wrap her arms around her body as if she was been prickled by needels as the song said.

I hear you calling and its needles  
And pins (and pins)  
I want to hurt you just to hear you  
Screaming my name  
Dont want to touch you but  
Youre under my skin (deep in)  
I want to kiss you but your lips  
Are venomous poison  
Youre poison running through my veins  
Youre poison, I dont wanna  
Break these chainsPoison

One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
I want to love you but I better not  
Touch (dont touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses  
Tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too  
Much (too much)

I want to taste you but your lips  
Are venomous poison  
Youre poison running through my  
Veins  
Youre poison, I dont wanna  
Break these chains  
Poison

the next verse naraku saw inside savewolfs mind share with him the desier she had due to their link her desier to touch him again making sesshomaru an dkagura wonder what was inside their mates mind at the moment even though they respected her and didnt use their mating link to enter her mind they continued to watch and hear the song.

I want to love you but I better not  
Touch (dont touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses  
Tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too  
Much (too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips  
Are venomous poison, yeah  
I dont want to break these chains  
Poison, oh no

Runnin deep inside my veins,  
Burnin deep inside my veins  
Its poison  
I dontt wanna break these chains  
Poison

as she finished her song she smiled and bowed to her father and brother as she looked around it was noon the tachi was eating when they all heard a howling sounds savewolf was the first to rise as she heard the howls again she recognised them her face turned from one of normal one to a very happy one as she looke dat her father then at maru they both noded and with savewolf they both howled as they recieved an answer she turned to look up the hill ...

up in the hill where three wolfs but they where atleast ten times bigger than any normal wolfs (A/N they where like for those who watched the movie princess mononoke the way the giant female white wolf and her two pups looked like and their size) they all heard savewolf say " kyro, haku ,anayu " they all saw savewolf race towards the wolfs as the two wolf pups ran towards her they all saw the one called anyu aproach her as she kneeled before anyu the wolf said while lifting savewolf with one of her massive front claws " i have missed you my daughter"

savewolf laughed softly when anayu lifted her with her front claw licked her neck and nuzzled her savewolf said softly " as i have missed you too ... mother" at this inuyasha been the baka he allways is said " oi what the fuck i thought you said savewolf's mother died then who the hell is that wolf huh?" alucard looked at inuyasha ad said " its true that akima savewolf's mother died but if it wasnt for anayu savewolf would of died along time agoe "

hearing this the tachi asked what did he mean alucard sat down and said " savewolf whe she was only two days old her mother and camille had decided to take savewolf to the forest to show her to the animals around includin anayu sadly camille had placed savewolf on a basket near the river... the basket had fallen to the river with savewolf in it anayu at that time had been mourningfor the lost of her only female pup when she noticed the basket and camille and akima runign screaming for savewolf ... anayu had smelled savewolfs scent inside the basket and had manage to catch the basket before it fell to the waterfall thus akima gave her the name savewolf witch meant she had been indeed savewd by a wolf allthough anayu is a wolf entitty she is indeed savewolf's mother after akima passed away anayu teached savewolf everything she needed to know about the forest its cretures and spirits"

hearing this they all saw how kyro and haku started to nip and play with savewolf nd maru who had changed into their wolfen forms as well as little luna who began to play and softly nip kyros tail anayu looked at the tachi and then at alucard as she said " thank yo for caring for her it really means alot to see my little pup alive and well but tell me why do i scense a bit of sadness in her?"

hearing this the tachi explaind to anayu what had happened to savewolf including the loss of her first pup anayu had whimpered slightly and had gone to savewolfs form and lifted er face licking her neck in a form of comfort savewolf had turned back into her humanoid form and had hugged anayu thanking her for her love and understanding.

as the night aproached anyu and her pups bid the tachi ferwell and they would assist i the fight against naraku even though savewolf was trying to tell the tachi that perhaps the link she and naraku shared now perhaps she could convince him of guiving the jewelshards to kagome even though inuyasha insulted savewolf for even sujesting such a thing witch made savewolf have to restrain her emotions alucard had said the subjugation spell and landed inuyasha into a much bigguer hanyou shaped hole thn when savewolf first said the command.

that night sesshomaru had taken kagura and savewolf to a deep part of the forest but not too far from the tachi camp as all three mated that night so did maru and kagome who after a few weeks courting in secret that same night kagome had guiven maru he rbigguest gift she had gifted maru with her vrginity and allso agreed to become marus life mate through out the night hey could hear pleasurable sound smoans and even howls while in camp a lecherous monk was sleeping close to the love of his life a sertain demon slayer as well as a very happy alucard as he heard his pups finnaly be happy .

**with naraku and kikkyo**

they had both watched savewolf interact with anayu and her pups and saw just how happy she was with them savewolf had really gotten better emotionally since the loss of her pup but naraku felt the link between himself and savewolf as he dreamt of her and she dreamt of him he remembered the song she had sang that afternoon and he enjoyed it watching her sing even i it was a song that made him look like a poison atleast she was happy and they now shared a link perhaps they could indeed share dreams of both rutting with eachother he hoped as he and kikkyo whent o bed both dreaming of their sweet angel of savewolf.

**the next morning with the tachi**

as everyone woke they had all awaken to a feats savewolf maru and alucard had gotten early to hunt for food and for making the banquet they where about to eat savewolf smiled slightly as she said " my firends and familly this is but a small token of my gratitude again for you all showe dme such wonders and for helping me cope with my first pup's loss and for so many other things from deep withi my heart i thank you . and i would like to congradulte maru and kagome who in the middle of the night ahd become mates life mates to be essact" they all cheered for them as she smiled and said " kagome shippo welcome to the familly " both shippo kagome and even rin hugged savewolf alucard and maru for now they where cousins and sister and daghter -in law. as time passed through the day they where reaching the eastern lands when sudenlly ...

a gust of wind apeared and a young man apeared he looked very handsome as he looked around he said " i am here with a messague for lady savewolf lord alucard and lord maru from lady sakura" hearing sakuras name all three named wentto the messenger and asked for the messague " you are all requested at the eastern palace the old swordsmith totosai is there waiting for you ll i am to escort you to the palace myself if you would please take your belongings and follo me " with the news they all agreed to visit the eastern palace to visit their great friend and familly lady sakura and lord zion.

when they arrived at the palace everyone even sesshomaru had been surprised the palace was tall and beautyful with jewles in every tapistry of both sesshomaru and inuyasha's father helpig sakura and zion along side their friend alucard defending the lands as well as protecting those of their lands and kingdomes.

when sudenly they heard a soft voice " could it bee is it really you savewolf? and alucard why didnt you call me sooner i would of called for you all had i but known " at this everyone turned only to find savewolf knealing/bowing to a beautyfull and handsome couple lady sakura and lord zion where wearing a traditional yet very elegant kimonos they seemed to be a mixture of fighting and elegant kimonos allowing both to move gracefully as well as easelly.

sakura saw savewolfs form of bowing and sadly said" my child why do you bow as if you where a slave come now up ... up child" at this sakura lifted savewolfs chin and with that her entier body as she asked savewolf" now my dear what do you call me and zion ?" savewolf softly blushed and said" granny sakura and granpa zion" at this a soft melody erupted from sakura and zion's bodies as they softly kissed and hugged savewolf as both entered savewolfs mind they saw all that human famillies did to her as their aura turned into a sad one sakura sudenly said while picking savewolf up " oh my dear had we but known we would of gotten you away of those bad humans the moment the first strike was put upon you" savewolf looked at sakura and hugged her slightly crying zion looked and lifted savewolf on his arms and hugged her soothing her .

when they entered the palace savewolf smiled as she saw totosai talking with one of the servants as savewolf aproached she smiled and said " totosai how are you ?" totosai smiled and said " its good to know your ok savewolf and im here just visiting perhaps we can take a look at the scythe of yourse so i can sharpen it " after this savewolf had a greed and guiven totosai the scythe but it was too heavy for him making him laugh and say " perhaps you can lift it for me savewolf?" savewolf noded and hlped him fix and sharpen her weapon as she smiled once the work was done everyone was ready to go to bed

during their stay alucard had briefed zion and sakura of what has happened to savewolf from her coming to the feudal era to naraku using two potions to get to savewolf and even as far as to pup her even making savewolf loose the pup by the time alucard finished zion had red eyes from rage and sakura had tears in her eyes they had made a vow to protect savewolf from naraku even if it meant their deaths.

**three weeks later**

the tachi had decided to leave the eastern lands and try the western lands for jewle shards as they said their goodbyes to sakura and lord zion everyone had enjoyed their stay as the left the tachi had been happy for they made a new ally in order to defeat naraku savewolf still had dreams of rutting with naraku but enjoyed mating with sesshomaru and kagura happyllie alucard was even more happy knowing that both his pups had mates kagome had increassed her scenses and now had full control of her powers she even trained in acrobatic moves with savewolf and maru.

everyone was taking a break when luna stopped playing and ran straight for savewolf saying ? mamma mama their bad demons coming " at this savewolf and maru had positioned themselves along side with their father as maru started to turn into his lycan form his tail swished back and forth as did alucard who turned into a giant black/dark blue wolf while savewolf chose to reman in her human form for the moment everyone looked at how gracefull savewolf alucard and maru worked together surprisingly it was savewolf telling their father and her brother where to hit what attack to use and when to back off when needed savewolf also showed them one of her new attacks as she had stopped moving the demons laughed and whent straight for her only to have savewolf estend her arms into the air as if she was moving or grasping somethign sudenly invisible like hands flew from her body and began to cut the demons to shreds as she finished she said to the tachi " that is one of my secret attacks i could of used it when i was with the human famillies that adopted me but why waist energy on them?"

inuyasha been the baka he allways is asked " then why the fuck didnt you use that attack on other demons when we neede that power wench " at this he was pushed into the ground by said hands as she said to him " because i was waiting for a true fight to show this ability you simple minded hanyou".

when they destroyed the horde of demons that attacked them savewolf looked at the rest and said " why not make camp here the pups could use the break to play ah un kilala and myself will watch over them in the next field.

**in the field with the tachi and naraku watching**

none had noticed naraku and kikkyo watching savewolf play and watch over the pups as she sometimes whimpered at the feel of her empty belly she still thought about her son alucard and what it would feel like to play and nurse the small pup sometimes at night she would change into her wolf form and lay next to luna who with savewolf's encouragement began to suckle onto her breast for she had started to lactate and handt told nyone except maru and luna she knew her father knew about her lactating but let the subject alone for now.

as savewolf sat down watching kilala ply with the pups ah un sometimes licking or tickeling the pups with thei muzzles savewolf began to sing softly

(A/N i did not wrote nor did i sing the sng nor am i the owner of said song )

prais for the high tide

praise for the seaside

praise for the sun at high noon

praise for the lightning

praise for the singuing

praise for father sun and sister moon

praise for father sun and sister moon

at thsi time luna had come closer to savewolf in her wolf form looking like a white little wolf pup as savewolf continued the song

Praise for the red dawn,  
Grass that we walk upon,  
Praise for the river's whispered tune.  
Praise for the wind brother,  
Praise for the earth mother.  
Praise the father sun,  
And sister moon.

Hey-ya, hey-ya, hey-ya

(luna howls)  
(howling continues) Hey-ya, hey-ya, heoy's-yas

savewolf took a breath and began to sing a new song the pups and everyone heard and watch her dance and sing

Deep in the night the wind blows cold,  
And in a heartbeat the fear takes hold,  
Deep in the storm there's a place that's soft and still,  
Where the road waits to be taken if you only will,  
The voices inside you can lead you so astray,  
Believe in what you dream,  
Don't turn away, dontcha turn away,

Reach for the light,  
You might touch the sky,  
Stand on the mountain top and see yourself flying,  
Reach for the light,  
To capture a star,  
Come out of the darkness and find out who you are,

Somewhere in time the truth shines through,  
And the spirit knows what it has to do,  
Somewhere in you there's a power with no name,  
It can rise to meet the moment and burn like a flame,  
And you can be stronger than anything you know  
Hold on to what you see,  
Don't let it go, dontcha let it go,

Reach for the light,  
You might touch the sky,  
Stand on the mountain top and see yourself flying,  
Reach for the light,  
To capture a star,  
Come out of the darkness and find out who you are,

There's no turnin' back,  
Your destiny is callin',  
Listen to the thunder roll,  
And let your heart break free,

[Flute Solo]

[Reach for the light]  
Reach for the light,  
You might touch the sky,  
[Stand on a mountain top]  
Stand on the mountain top and see yourself flyin',  
[See yourself flyin']  
Reach for the light,  
To capture a star,  
Come out of the darkness and find out who you are,

Reach for the light,  
You might touch the sky,  
Stand on the mountain top and see yourself flyin',  
Reach for the light,  
To capture a star,  
Come out of the darkness and find out who you are,

Yes, reach for the light.

as savewolf finished she bowed to the pups then to the arriving tachi as the pups yelled " your the best singuer in the world mamma, auntie savewolf" at this praise she blushed and thank them all for their support.

as noon turned into night savewolf said " i wish to go and bathe i will be back late so go to bed without me " this was to the tachi itself when she used her link to sesshomaru and kagura she smiled at them and said to them "_my mates i will be waiting for you both at the spring"_ with that said she walked awy to the spring.

**in the spring with sesshomaru and kagura**

as savewolf entered the spring she had started to undress very quickly as she began to bathe she felt both kagura and sesshomaru's aura and called to them

as sesshomaru and kagura saw their mate they gave her a sugestive purr/gorwl witch she answered with one of her own only hers sounded softer even more erotic thatn theirs as they undressed and entered the spring she turned to sesshomaru and said " come here handsome"

**ok guys lemon in this part so kiddies no looky and for those that dont like yuri turn to the end of the lemon thank you in advance**

with that she surprised kagura and sesshomaru when she pulled him down to er lips in a passionate kiss he softly moaned her name as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer making her feel just what her kiss alone did to him she could feel kagura getting alittle jealouse so she finished her kiss with sesshomaru and said to kagura " come here sweetheart " with that she took kagura in her arms and kissed her with the same passion she felt for sesshomaru as kagura moaned into the kiss savewolf moaned after kagura when she felt sesshomaru nip at her neck as she let one of her hands run through his hair savewolf had pressed her body closer to sesshomarus while her other hand was raking down kaguras back and hair.

after kissing kaura she felt both kagura massaging he rbreast while sesshomaru used his fingers to get her ready for his cock as he whispered" do you like my touch savwolf do you like when both kagura and this sesshomaru touch you like this " kagura smiled and said" do you enjoy our touch how we get you ready for our intrusions how we kiss lick at your body devouring you?" all te got for an answer was a kiss to each and a slight use o her alring power but she didnt make them cum yet she just gave them a small dossage of her ability to drive them wild as she whsipered to both demons " let go of your restraints i wish to feel all of you"

with that she heard kagura and sesshomaru guive a roar as kagura layed down on the ground and savewolf was placed on her hands and knees just as she was smiling at kagura she felt sesshomau enter her in one single thrust making savewolf moan out loud as she called their name whispering to them " gods you feel good inside me around me keep going my loves"

as she inserted three of her fingers into kagura she kissed kaguras mark upon her neck and began to suckle on to kaguras breast

as she lowered herself to kaguras core she had stopped sesshomaru from making her cum as he looked at her he saw she was adjusting her body lifting her ass alittle bit more into the air as she moaned and lcked kaguras core she said to sesshomaru " my love why dont you come closer and thrust that huge weapon you call a cock inside of me as i make our dear mate kagura cum with us ?" earing this sesshomaru thrusted inside savewolf while savewolf ate kagura out licking niping at her core drinking her esscnse a she felt her innerwalls clamping around her fingers she let out a roar tht sunded aroudn the spring as she milked both kagura and sesshomaru of their essence and seed she layed between the demons and took a soft breath.

**end lemon**

savewolf had smiled and held both sesshomaru and kaguras hands closer to her body as she placed one of kaguras hands in a posesive yet protective way on to cover savewolfs breast while she took sesshomarus claw and possesively placed his other claw covering savewolf's core as she held each of her mates at each of her sides she whispered" i love you both so much one day we will feel both kagura and my own belly swell with the pups we both desier after naraku's demise and dont fret just because i have a blood link due to my and narakus dead pup does not mean i will turn to the evil side and mate him " witht hat said she had taken both kagura and sesshoarus free hand and had intertwined her finguers with them and she fell asleep next to the spring.

the next morning they bathed ate and got food for the tachi she noticed maru and kagome had gone away from the camp and had allso been mating the same night as she smiled and kisse her father brother and now her cusin/sister - in -law she smiled and said " good morning" after everyone was acounted for she smiled and they took breakfast and left to find more jewle shards.

after some time in the day savewolf and kagome felt the jewle shards naraku had and sure enough there he was at the top of a hill as savewolf looked at his eyes she began to feel strange as her fathe rnoticed something in her he held his words until time was right when the tachi was geting ready to fight naraku suddenly...

**roarrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!**

**NO NARAKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

a horde of demosn whent straight for naraku making the blood bond betwen naraku and savewolf awaken her inscintc sto protect the father of her dead pup her eyes turned black and red as she came to narakus body she lifted his face from his knealing form stuning everyone in the field as her aura turned darker as she whispere dina rage controlled tone it sounded like her very insctincs had come to defend naraku as she said" you dare harm the father of my dead pup ... **ill kill you!!!!!!!!"**

with that savewolf whent straight for the demon that had cut naraku's face she bit ripped and scratch every demon around he runtil she was sorrounded by the demons maru and alucard screamed" savewolf get away from them now" she didnt have the time for she fell to her knees and exstended her arms into the air as invisible like hands came from her body straight to the demons cuting and disembowling them as is they where nothing .

when naraku watched this alucard said to him " if you value your life and that of savewolf's you will flee now before its too late " hearing this naraku noded and vanished as savewolf used dragon twister to finish the demons off only for the tachi to see savewolf covered in her own blood falling to the ground she whispered" im sorry sesshomaru an dkagura i couldnt fight the strange urge to protect him " teasrs of blood escaped her eyes as she fainted

sesshomaru watched as well as kagura as alucard carried savewolf in his arms healing her and feeding her body his blood as they remembered her whispered words they aproached her body and said to her in a gentel way " there is nothing to forguive my dear mate it was your instincts that drove you to kill the demons not your original mind we forguive you"

with that their day ended as all fell asleep until...

they all heard a familiar laughter ... it was naraku he had apeared before them and send many of his demons after the tachi meanwhile the tachi alucard and maru fought the demons naraku took this to his advantage and kidnapped savewolf after the demons were killed they all heard something that made the earth tremble in fear

**ROARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

it was alucard he had gone feral for a moment when he finished his roar maru looked at alucard and said tot he tachi " stay behind me he cant recognize any of you ... luna go near him and calm him down please" after mru siad this inuyasha been the idiot he allways is said" how the fuck is that puny little girl going to calm alucard when he is this pissed off you moron" at this they all turned to hear a soft purring what met their eyes was alucard holding luna with a soft and gentel hold licking and niping her neck as alucard calmed he said

" we must go after them i will not allow my pup to be harmed in anyway not after what those wretched humans have done to her allready ... no offense to you guys that is" with that they lifted camp and whent after savewolf and naraku's scent.

**"meanwhile with naraku and savewolf reaching his castle"**

naraku had started to notice something odd about savewolf as he flew away from the tachi he noticed savewolf was very calm he couldnt control his curiouse nature anymore and asked " my dear savewolf not that im upset about this but tell me why dont you scream for the others or resist me?"

he watched as she turned to look into his eyes and smiled as she said" i am calm because i have been in worst conditions guiven to me by my own adoptive parrents back hme so what ever you have planned for me cant be that bad besides if you try and hram me my father will know and then you will be in real danger my dear dark prince" with that she smiled and kisses his cheek as if trying to calm him

as they arrived at the palace savewolf noticed kikyo was there but she had something in her arms as she whispered" what doess kikyo have in her hands?"as if reading her curiouse nature naraku smiled and said " kikyo is holding my infant would you like to go down and greet them " hearing naraku speak to her about his infant she noded and whispered to him " what is the infant's name naraku?"

**with kikyo akago and the arriving naraku and savewolf**

kikkyo noticed savewolf watching the infant long before landing as naraku landed and took savewolf's hand in his he lead her to where kikkyo and the infant where as kikyo smiled at savewolf she was surprised to see savewolf smile back at her and asked " kikyo what is the infants name?" at this naraku noded and kikyo said " his name is akago"

both naraku and kikyo watched as savewolf looked at the infant and whsipered" may i hold him?" at this even akago watched her as kikyo gave savewolf akago who instantly held to savewolfs breast softly as she smiled she whispered"  
did he eat allready if not may i feed him" kikyo noded and gave savewolf a small bottle with goats milk for the infant with the infant and bottle in hand savewolf walked to a nearby tree and sat down to feed akago who had begun tryin to suckel and search for her breast in hopes of finding nourishment.

suddenly naraku and kikyo heard a soft laughter it was savewolf as she smiled and played with akago holding him closer to her breast as she softly said to him " well akago since you finished your food how about we take a small nap " at this she settled down abit closer to the tree and placed the infant closer to her heart as she closed her eyes and slept while she did this akago had started to search deep within her heart and was shocked to feel only inocence and love even after.

akago witnesed savewolfs memories the death of he rmother and siblings all of the humans that starved hit and nearly raped her all the ba dmemories seemd like a small flashbacks as he finished seen all of he rpast he began to cry he kept thinking" this girl has the most purest of souls i hhave ever felt before and yet she doesnt hate me for doing this to her ... hm shes very nice perhaps she can stay here and care for me "

akago woke from his trance and felt kikyo take him from savewolf arms and he began to cry naraku looked at akago and held him saying" why do you cry?" akago looked at his "father" and said" she smells nice and warm let me sleep here with her for a while " naraku knew what whent on and smiled saying " enjoy your nap with her my son"

as savewolf slept kikyo and naraku began to watch her as kikyo said " you do know she seems to allready have feelings for akago if the tachi triesanythign against your infant will she loose control and attack them i wonder?"

at this naraku said " time will tell they wont findthis place soon though i have hidden this palace very well even alucard wont be able to locate this place"

**10 days later**

it had been ten days since savewolf was kidnapped and the tachiu was gettign anxiouse the pups kept crying at night alucard and maru woudl change into their wolf forms and howl their dispear(sp?) even sesshomaru and kagura felt alone without their lovely mate

**meanwhile with narakus tachi**

for naraku and kikyo it had been 10 wonderful days savewolf had gotten closer to aago and any of the children of the servats she spent more time entertaining feeding even changing and bathing akago just like a mother would only she did it out of love as she smiled at akago the infant came to see savewolf like a mother even called her so as savewolf smiled at him a small tear escaped her eyes as naraku aproached her she whispered" i wish i could of kept the pup you placed inside me it still hurts to loose him "naraku was stunned but then called a servant and softly took akago from her hands

and gave the small pup to the servant after akago and the servant where gone he held her closer surprised when she moved closer to him as she softly placed a hand in his chest she whispered" i miss feeling the infant within me you know i allready forgave you for not asking me to bear your pup but it still hurts to have lost the pup" at this naraku looked down to her and lifted her chin or her to face him as he got closer to her he whispered" perhaps we could try again som time my dear " with that he gave her a soft kiss on the lips he was happy when he felt her respond to the kiss with a soft one of her own

suddenly she turned from him and held her neck as she whispered " im sorry " with that she whent inside the palace looking for the servant so she could spend more tiem with akago

**14 days later**

the tachi had finally found narakus palace only to find savewolf...

well guys i would like to thank those that read my story i thank them very much i would like to say that savewlf isnt a whore the kiss she gave him is due to their lost pup witch had created a veyr deep blood bond between savewolf and naraku ok so no name calling savewolf kikkyo its ok with me but noit savewolf ok thanks

"dragon quorner"

Author : sorry if i havent updated for so long but this time I hope its as big as the other chapters hope i can make more lemosn like the one in this chapter tell me if you would like for me to write a lemon between kagome and maru ok?

Sesshomaru : indeed I would like to ask if there could be a lemon between myself save wolf and even perhaps kagura in the next chapters aswell?:

save wolf" o yes please?(goes all puppy eyes on the author"

Author : ook ill add a lemon when im inspiered aggain "

Kagura " yes please do so"?

Naraku " hey why arent me and kikyo in this chapter for longer than a few words?"

Author " calm yourself naraku you will be in the next chapter a bit more maybe even mke savewolf rut with you alone since you two had a pup together true in the wrong way and the pup died but dont worry let the peopel decide if i should make another lmon between you two"

Cast " we hope you enjoyed this chapter more on the way until then

Ja Ne


	13. Chapter13 savewolf’s memories and matern

**A/N: savewolf and naraku are going to be ooc here ok remember she doesn't have sesshomaru nor kaguras mating mark on her so she isn't cheating on them nor anything ok she isn't a whore nor a slut **

**Disclaimer: I Savewolf the angel of Death are in no way affiliated with Inuyasha, so there! 'looks at lawers and judge angry and slightly smirks (the same way alucard does when he's about to kill heh heh)**

On the last chapter

**14 days later**

the tachi had finally found naraku's palace only to find savewolf...

And now …

**Destined to Be Mates **

**Chapter13 savewolf's memories and maternal love**

The tachi had found savewolf right in front of the palace owned by naraku but what surprised them was that she was holding akago with a motherly look to her eyes as sesshomaru and kagura watched they took a step closer to them and sesshomaru said" savewolf drop the infant he will kill you " at this they where all stunned even akago was surprised when savewolf looked at them her stance had changed she looked ready to fight yet she also looked confused at sesshomaru and whispered " excuse me but do I know you?"

Hearing this kagura and sesshomaru felt hurt until alucard said " savewolf have you bonded with the infant " hearing this they all saw as savewolf nodded but still looked confused that's when inuyasha decided to show just how much of an idiot he really was by asking savewolf" don't you know who we fucking are?"

Alucard and maru looked at each other and suspected of what might of occurred for savewolf to not remember her mates even their mating marks upon her body had vanished but before they could ask her inuyasha been the baka he is unleashed the wind scar hoping to hit the infant instead they all saw a barrier protect savewolf and akago followed by a soft voice as it said " fool you nearly killed **BOTH!!! **of them "

It was hakudoshi everyone got ready to attack once more but suddenly savewolf said to them her eyes turning red and black " harm the infant or his brother and I will kill you all myself" after that she beckoned hakudoshi closer as he summoned entei who appeared in a blaze of glory hakudoshi mounted the horse and gave savewolf his hand looking back at the tachi and her father and brother she gave them all a confused look once more then took hakudoshi's hand and flew away with them

Once the tachi was alone alucard asked " tell me what is that infants ability and make sure you are very honest for savewolfs very life might be at stake" . hearing this kagome said to him " well from my expiriance with the infant he can enter inside your very heart and soul and try and find the smallest speck of darkness inside you and use it to his advantage but why would you ask this?"

Alucard watched maru nod and said " savewolf's memories have been accidentally altered the infant didn't seem to wish to do this to savewolf perhaps while he was watching savewolf's soul and heart he witnessed all of her past including the treatment she received from those humans and tried to erase or at least change them to make her feel better"

Hearing this sesshomaru and kagura remembered not seen their mating marks upon savewolf's body even their link to her was fading but they noticed the link they shared with one another was as strong as ever as they voiced this alucard said" that is because savewolf gifted you with a small mind link incase she lost hers with any of you so the counterpart would be able to explain this to the said lost counterpart"

After explaining more about this to the tachi they decided to call it a night and just hoped savewolf would be all right.

**With hakudoshi and savewolf arriving at the new palace **

As entei hakudoshi and savewolf arrived akago had fallen in a light slumber after savewolf fed him she smiled at the infant and kissed his forehead and gave him to hakudoshi who took his "brother" and decided to leave savewolf with the now arriving naraku.

As naraku walked closer to savewolf she turned around and smiled at him and asked " hi did you missed us?" naraku smiled truly smiled at her and while wrapping his arms around savewolf he said " every moment away from you is hell to me only of thinking that you will return is the only thing keeping me sane while your away"

Savewolf kissed his lips and softly smiled again as he walked her to the garden she smiled and walked towards a rose bush enjoying the scents they gave away naraku had ordered the diner to be brought to the garden as he said " would you grace me with your company while having diner with me?"

Savewolf nodded gently and sat beside him as they ate savewolf looked at him and smiled as the diner ended naraku smiled at her and after the servants left he gave orders not to be disturbed by anything nor anyone as the gate to the garden was locked .

Naraku softly turned to savewolf once more and whispered something no one had ever heard from naraku before " savewolf I ….I … I love you " with that he kissed her gently at first as if to not scare her away as he softly felt savewolf kiss him back he let a soft moan escape his mouth.

**Here's a lemon for all those naraku fans reading this story ok**

Naraku had softly but gently even began to trace savewolf's waist then her ribs and finally he lifted her shirt off her body as he gazed at her bra covered breast he softly kissed her once more and moved to take the bra off her once it was taken away he softly laid savewolf on the ground as he grasped one of the breast while nibbling on the other

savewolf softly arched her back closer to him as she softly whispered" oh naraku don't tease me like that "naraku softly nipped her breast while moving to do the same to it's twin as he nibbled on the other breast he let his free hand roam her body softly when he reached to her pants he began to remove them .

As he finished removing her pants and shoes he smiled at her and finished by taking her panties off her as he watched her with hungry eyes he saw her hands move to cover herself as he took them and gently said to her " don't your very beautiful my dear "savewolf blushed at his words and softly began to undress him as well .

As she finished undressing him savewolf looked at him trulie looked at him and whispered" your so handsome my dear naraku" he looked at her and waited for her to make the next move witch she did she got up and began to touch his shoulders at first then she moved her hands from his shoulders to his chest enjoying how every muscle twitched from her mere touch she moved lower to his strong abs and then lower as she softly grasped him in her hand she began to rub him making him moan softly

As savewolf kept the rithym naraku didn't see savewolf get on her knees not until she took him in her mouth at that naraku whispere dher name as he ran his hands through her silky hair she continued a soft rythym enjoying the soft moans and groan's he gave her she increased her rithym until he came in her mouth as she swallowed every drop she smiled at him

As naraku looked at her he kissed her gently and then saw her lay on the soft bed then he laid on top of her and softly kissed her lips as savewolf whispered" let your self go naraku let your demon's share this with us" hearing this every demon inside him purred with appretiattion and love for her as he entered her weeping core she arched her back and moaned his name softly .

At first his thrust had been soft and gentle until savewolf took his hands and intertwined his fingers with her own as she said " gods naraku go faster and deeper please "hearing her say this made him go faster and harder as they both reached climax savewolf screamed his name while he screamed hers as they laid in each others arms savewolf smiled at him and whispered" I am glad I share the blood link of our pup with you naraku" with that she fell into a soft slumber

**( A/N ok that part was going to be sweet and/ or weird for those who hate naraku but savewolf remember she doesn't remember she is mated to sesshomaru and kagura ok so she is not cheating on them she doesn't even have their mating marks ok)**

After savewolf fell asleep he dressed her and himself and carried her to his room at that time akago and hakudoshi appeared and hakudoshi said " it seems the link you share with her thanks to your dead pup has increased and akago and I could and would love to have her for a mother " seen savewolf sleeping with a smile on her face naraku agreed and said " then from now own you and akago may call her mother if she agrees too it"

As naraku walked to the room he laid savewolf down and kissed her lips before exiting the room

**Three weeks later**

The tachi had been looking around every land they could walk in searching for savewolf as they searched many demon's remember seen savewolf with akago in fields but as soon as they had tried to come near her to take her away from them hakudoshi would appear and before they could stop them they would disappear into the horizon.

As kagome and maru looked at alucard they asked " how is your link with savewolf?" alucard responded " its stronger than ever but without her memories of been sesshomaru's and kagura's mate I'm afraid savewolf is beginning to fall for naraku they do share a blood link thanks to their dead pup" hearing this kagura and sesshomaru felt sad but alucard said " don't loose hope if what I think is happening its true savewolf is managing to make hakudoshi and the infant akago fall for her they have even come to call her mother"

Kagura suddenly ask " could savewolf's kind and gentle heart make sure akago and hakudoshi come with us to fight against naraku?" before alucard could answer inuyasha said " what the fuck do you mean?… there is no way I'm protecting those two bastards protecting you and kanna is enough I'll kill those two before they can come with the pack"

Alucard looked at inuyasha and said " my simple minded inuyasha if you even try to raise your claw let alone your sword against those two from what I can feel in savewolf's link with me it will only help in getting yourself killed by her hands" inuyasha been the stupid hanyou he is asked " why the fuck would she kill me for them?" Alucard nodded and maru said " because she all ready formed a maternal soul link especially with the infant akago who was the starter of said link"

The tachi looked at maru and kagome asked" what did maru's words meant alucard?" smiling at kagome he said" my dear savewolf has joined her soul in ways to both akago and hakudoshi if inuyasha where to harm any of them especially akago she would loose control and kill him "

The tachi nodded and decided to call it a day.

**Meanwhile back with naraku and his tachi**

Naraku was in his study when kikyo appeared as she walked closer to the window she had noticed naraku was in she asked him " how is our dear savewolf doing ?" naraku turned to see kikyo and said " she is doing fine she is even taking care of both hakudoshi and akago they all just left to go to the field nearby to play"

Hearing this kikyo tensed suddenly and naraku asked her " why do you tense like that what is wrong with them going out to the field?" at this kikyo looked at him her face paler than normal as she said " I scensed a hoard of demons going straight for the field" at this naraku turned to kikyo and said " come with me I wont let my "children" and savewolf to be harmed by those weaklings"

When naraku and kikyo arrived at the field naraku told kikyo" stay hidden " as she did what she was told she noticed the tachi had actually found the field as well and they where all astound when…

**With the tachi finding save wolf , akago and hakudoshi**

As the tachi walked searching for savewolf alucard had mentioned to them that he felt savewolf's prescence nearby in the field as they arrived at the field they all witnessed that when alucard mentioned savewolf had become in many ways akago and hakudoshi's mother he meant it in every way possible .

**In the field with the tachi and naraku looking at what save wolf was doing**

As naraku kikyo and the tachi watched the hoard of demons had started to attack . hakudoshi had begun to fight in order to protect his younger sibling and the one he had started to call mother sadly one of the demons had wrapped its claws around his body as well as other claw ripped akago from savewolf's arms as the demon said " what is a puny woman like you going to do when I do this " in one moment he let his claw cut both akago and hakudoshi 's face as the scent of blood permeated the air the demons stopped attacking when they felt it …

It was small at first but when the first scratch was made in akago's face making him cry for savewolfs warm hands her aura changed as it constricted so much it was barely felt the demon laughed and said to both infant and child" see this bitch isn't as strong as you thought she'd be hah probably is a slut " as he was about to continue his insults a soft yet dangerous voice spoke" put them down and what did you call me you pathetic excuse for a demon?"

The demon looked at her and said " I wont put them down and I called you a bitch and a slut what are you going to do about it?" at this the demon suddenly lost both its claws as savewolf looked at the demon and said in a motherly type tone " hakudoshi you and akago come here this little field trip is over" at this the demons began to strike only to be faced with savewolf's scythe as she attacked with it calling forth the dragon twister once more

As the tachi arrived to where savewolf was they all saw her give them a confused yet ready to defend akago and hakudoshi look once more as she then said " hakudoshi call entei where going home to rest and tend to your wounds"

Hakudoshi nodded and summoned entei as soon as entei appeared before them hakudoshi helped savewolf get on with the now calming akago as she licked the soft wound from akago's face alucard noticed both the infant and hakudoshi really did see savewolf as their "mother"

**Back in the palace with an arriving savewolf hakudoshi and akago**

As soon as entei landed she got off it's saddle and tended to hakudoshi's wounds as she said " I'm sorry my little one I failed to prevent any harm upon you " with that hakudoshi really saw her eyes for the first time and recognized the love she felt for him and akago as he gave her a small smile he said " it is ok mother you protected me and akago afterwards "

As if trying to show her hakudoshi's words where true akago gave savewolf a soft squeeze she softly laughed and said " perhaps we should get you two washed and fed would you like to bathe with us hakudoshi?"Savewolf had been bathing with akago to make sure akago didn't drown by accident if any of the servants would bathe him .

After bathing savewolf took the boys to the dining room to be fed she smiled at the servants and asked " is naraku eating with us ?" the servant shook her head and said " master naraku had an errand to do but he'll be back soon"

At this savewolf nodded and began to feed akago his bottle after diner savewolf walked with the boy's to the garden where she sat down under a large sakura blossom tree and begun to sing a soft melody for them making both children fall asleep with the help of a servant savewolf changed akago and placed both children to sleep as she sat down again under the same tree and fell asleep in a soft slumber.

When naraku arrived he found savewolf under the same tree she had woken up as soon as she felt naraku's precense in the palace as she got up from where she sat she bowed her head softly and said " welcome home naraku" her eyes shone with inocence and happiness as he looked at her eyes once more he gave her a true smile and said " with you here I'm glad I'm home' she smiled at him once more and entered the palace as she looked around.

She noticed kikyo was in the palace as she smiled at the miko she said " welcome back kikyo will you grace us with your precense here for long?" kikyo nodded and was stunned by savewolf kissing her cheek and patting her back softly

As naraku reached where savewolf and kikyo where she left the two to chat as savewolf walked away she was dancing and smiling as she danced she let go of her aura showing three of her tails as kikyo and naraku turned to see her they where amazed at how beautiful she looked with the three tails but suddenly one of them vanished laving savewolf with twin tails swishing around sometimes rubbing her belly making her hand reach and touch where her pup would have been still.

Savewolf still had memories of her dead pup as she felt sad suddenly she let a soft whimper escape her mouth as she grasped her belly hard as if she was feeling sadder than ever she even felt the need to take care of a pup even if it was naraku's she wanted to ask naraku a very important question but hoped he wouldn't mind .

**Meanwhile with naraku and kikyo**

While naraku and kikyo where discussing a plan for kikyo and naraku to rut with savewolf once more suddenly naraku felt more than heard savewolf give a small whimper in pain and desire but this desire was not of lust but the desire to love a pup as he felt this sudden urge to rut with savewolf to give her what she wanted he wanted her to ask him to allow her to adopt his pup's .

Kikyo was concerned and asked" naraku what is wrong has something happened to savewolf?"naraku looked at kikyo and said " yes something is wrong with her " kikyo opened her mouth but naraku beat her to it " she desires to show love to a pup even if I'm the father but I will wait until she ask me what she desires" at this kikyo realised what was wrong with savewolf and said to naraku " you must speak to her right now naraku she is part vampire and vampires when they have the need to love pups they become very sad"

Naraku suddenly asked " what would happen if she didn't get to love a pup?" kikyo turned her face and looked sad and worried as naraku turned her face gently and said " what would happen to savewolf" kikyo looked at him and said " she would surely die of sadness she would starve herself until she would die if she didn't have a pup to hold remember she knew how it felt to have a pup within her your pup died in her arms I think she might ask you permission to adopt akago and hakudoshi as her pups "

As naraku nodded he walked closer to savewolf and found her crying as she held her belly concerned for her safety he looked at her and hugged her as he asked her" what is wrong my angel" savewolf blushed and said " I cant stand it thinking of our pup been dead makes me feel bad but I'm afraid" naraku looked at her and asked" afraid of what my dear " as savewolf turned her face from him he took her chin softly and said

" savewolf tell me what is it your afraid off "at this savewolf told him " I am afraid to ask you to allow me to … to … to adopt akago … and hakudoshi through a maternal soul and blood link the soul link is all ready formed akago had started it by accident the first time I slept with him in my arms " at this naraku looked at her and was stunned _' she wants to adopt my pups as her own ? She truly is an angel"_ after he thought of this he smiled at her and said " when do you wish to perform the blood link part of the ritual ?" at this savewolf smiled and said " the sooner the better"

**The next morning**

In the palace a great party was made amongst the servants naraku and kikyo for that morning savewolf would officially adopt akago and hakudoshi but first she had to ask them . As savewolf entered hakudoshi's room she saw him playing with akago as she smiled at the two brothers she looked at hakudoshi and said " may I ask something to you both?" both siblings looked at her then nodded .

As savewolf sat down between the brothers savewolf asked " what would you do if I asked to use a ritual with the both of you?"hakudoshi looked at savewolf and said " what kind of ritual?" savewolf looked at them and then asked " when you look at me what do you see me as ?" akago gave her a confused look and hakudoshi asked" what do you mean exactly ?"

Savewolf looked at them and took a deep breath to calm herself as she looked at them she asked " I meant how do you see me like for example do you see me as a friend as a servant or something more?" akago looked at her and then hakudoshi said " we see you as more than a friend and more then a servant if you wish to ask us something don't be a raid to ask us " hearing this savewolf took another deep breath and then asked the question that was burning inside her " hakudoshi … akago would you mind if I adopted you as my son's?"

After saying this savewolf lowered her head expecting hakudoshi to laugh and tell her they would rather die but what came out of hakudoshi's mouth was a godsend for savewolf" hakudoshi looked at her and said happily " we would be honored to have you for our mother and savewolf may we start calling you savewolf kasan ?" hearing this savewolf kissed their forehead's and said " would you mind if we did the adopting ritual right now?"

Akago started to wiggle from his place in the bed and tried to get near savewolf as he softly said " the faster the better oka-san" savewolf took akago in her arms and kissed him and hakudoshi once more as savewolf came out of the brother's room with them the entire palace was looking at them in the garden as naraku and kikyo smiled at savewolf they all watched as savewolf slit both her wrist and slit akago and hakudoshi's as she softly linked her wrist's with that of the brother's she began to softly whisper a few words and finished the link by kissing their cheeks

The servants after the exchange of blood cheered for the new mother and son's as savewolf smiled at her new pup's she whispered to them " I love you so much my little one's"

**Meanwhile with the tachi**

During the festivities I naraku's castle the tachi was walking still searching for savewolf when suddenly alucard stopped making kagome look at alucard and asked" alucard whats wrong?" alucard looked at sesshomaru then at kagura as he said " savewolf has just finished what akago started by accident" inuyasha been the moron he all ways is asked" oi what the hell do you mean that savewolf finished what the stupid infant started?" alucard looked at inuyasha and said " what I meant you simple minded hanyou was that savewolf has used the maternal soul and blood link to officially adopt akago and hakudoshi as her pup's "

Hearing this sesshomaru and kagura felt hurt and sad as kagura said " we have lost her if she has officially adopted them then…" alucard looked at them and said " no you have not lost her she only adopted them she didn't mate with naraku she asked naraku if she could adopt them but that is it she didn't rut with him again or anything" hearing this sesshomaru asked" will she rut with him again alucard?" alucard sighed and said " it is possible but don't be angered at her she doesn't remember that she is your mate she is not to blame and neither is the infant akago I believe he is still too young to have full control of his powers"

Understanding they nodded and went back to searching for the palace.

**10 days later with naraku and his tachi**

It had been ten days after savewolf officially adopted akago and hakudoshi and she had proven herself to be quite the mother she would bathe and feed them she would even teach them she was teaching hakudoshi how to read write and even do math and study science she even made it fun for him to understand as savewolf sat down watching both boy's play she got out her guitar and began to sing a soft melody she had written for a friend once

( A/N I neither wrote nor am I the author of the song hero by Enrique Iglesias )

Would you dance

If I asked you to dance?

Would you run

And never look back?

Would you cry

If you saw me crying

Would you save my soul tonight?

Would you trembleif I touched your lips?Would you laugh?Oh please tell me would you die for the one you loved?Hold me in your arms, tonight.

At this moment savewolf took the chance and held akago close to her heart as she continued to sing while the walking servants and even kikyo and naraku watched and heard savewolf sing to the children.I can be your hero, baby.I can kiss away the pain.I will stand by you can take my breath you swearthat you'll always be mine?Or would you lie? would you run and hide?Am I in too deep?Have I lost my mind?I don't care... You're here tonight. I can be your hero, baby.I can kiss away the pain.I will stand by you can take my breath , I just want to hold you.I just want to hold I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?I don't care...You're here tonight.I can be your hero, baby.I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by your can take my breath away.I can be your hero.I can kiss away the I will stand by you can take my breath can take my breath away.I can be your hero.

When she finished her song she had a small tear in her eyes and for once it was a clear sweet smelling tear as akago asked" why do you cry?"savewolf looked at akago then at hakudoshi as she said with a proud voice" I cry because I'm very proud to be your mother and I'm very proud to have such handsome and strong pup's" with this she kissed each on the cheek and forehead and took them to be washed fed and put to sleep.

A new dawn would be coming soon and she had to make sure her pup's would be safe she felt her father and brother reaching the palace and wanted to be sure her pups wouldn't be harmed for she would kill even her own father in order to protect her pup's she already knew akago when they first met did something to her memories but she forgave him she still remembered all the bad humans yet she didn't remember sesshomaru nor kagura been her mate's .she kneww sesshomaru and kagura where her friends but she didn't remember been their mates she even remembered everyone in the tachi .

**One week later **

After a week of searching once more the tachi had been given a godsend the found savewolf with the pup's as alucard got near savewolf he asked her " savewolf how did you get away from naraku? " savewolf looked at alucard and said " I didn't escape father he has been very kind to me he's even gentle with me …" before savewolf could continue inuyasha stuck his foot in his mouth by yelling at her and saying" fhe your nothing but a slut a damn whore for him now aren't you?"

Hearing those words been said to her made her tense as inuyasha continued to insult her they heard a soft voice whisper" stop it …" but the hanyou didn't stop he kept calling her a whore until…

Hakudoshi's voice was heard " **STOP IT **you bastard !!! You are making our mother cry and that we don't forgive " after saying this hakudoshi attacked inuyasha making inuyasha unleash tetsaigua against the pup that is when alucard yelled"**INUYASHA DON'T!!!"**

Everyone was shoked to see savewolf grasp the sword with her hand cutting herself her hand bleed deep as she looked at inuyasha and said to him her eyes black and red as she said " you… you dare raise that sword against my pup's I'll … I'll kill you" but before she could strike kagome stopped her saying " he didn't mean it savewolf he's an idiot you know that "

Savewolf looked at kagome and said " I'm sorry I lost control but he threatened my new pup's I wont let him do that again" she looked at her father then at the tachi and finally at her pup's as she said " I'm sorry but we have to go now we will see each other again hopefully when the hanyou wont insult me and call me a slut nor a whore witch are things that I am not " with this they all watched with sad and hurt eyes how savewolf left with hakudoshi entei and akago back to naraku's castle but this time they knew where to go both siblings had seen that savewolf's father and the rest of the tachi did want and neede savewolf back that's when

Akago linked his mind with hakudoshi's and then said to him"_brother did you see their eyes they really do need and want her back perhaps we can escape with her and help the tachi kill naraku after all he did wanted to sacrifice you hakudoshi when he was brought back from the netherworld mybe the tachi will accept us as we are savewolf kasans pup's now maybe even sesshomaru and kagura can forgive us for entering her mind and accidentally erasing them from her mind"_hakudoshi agreed and they then planed on telling savewolf of escaping the palace then joining the tachi afterwards

As day turned to night naraku had gone with kikyo to the eastern lands to get a spell and to train kikyo in order to make kikyo worthy enough of becoming savewolfs female mate meanwhile hakudoshi and akago had told savewolf of akago entering her mind and accidentally erasing somethings in savewolfs minds they didn't have the heart to tewll her that sesshomaru and kagura where her mates but they where shocked when savewolf said " I knew akago had accidentally erased something from my mind I still don't know what but maybe the tachi will help in figuring that out I'm not mad nor do I hate you guys you're my pup's now and I love you just the same "

**The next day **

As the tachi continued to search for savewolf the wind blew softly making alucard stop inuyasha decided to ask " oi what the fuck is wrong with you alucard why did you stop?"hearing this alucard said one word" savewolf" the tachi turned to alucard and kagura aske d" wher eis she?" alucard started to walk and said " come she is nearby and so are her pup's

As the tachi walked to a nearby field they where stunned and happy to see…

It was savewolf she smiled at the tachi and had her bag along with two other small bags with her as well as hakudoshi and akago as she looked at the tachi she aske d" would you mind if they come with us?" as inuyasha got ready to speak kagome smiled and said the "s" word making inuyasha crash into the earth as akago and hakudoshi laughed softly and happily they all gave and introduction to the pup's and then alucard came near the boys' and said " so youre the two little pup's my daughter adopted?" akago been scared suddenly hid his face on savewolfs chest whimpering softly while hakudoshi softly nodded but took a fighting stance infrotn of savewolf and akago just incase he attacks akago sudenly was taken from save wolf's arms and what surprised akago and even hakudoshi was when alucard held the small infant and laughed as he said " a fine young grandson's you have gifted me with my dear angel fine grandsons indeed" he patted akago and hakudoshi's head ssoftly and said " welcome to the tachi little ones"

Hakudoshi and akago smiled and said " thanks we will help in any way we can " after they told the tachi what naraku and kikyo where and what they where doing the tachi started to make a plan to head to the eastern lands but not before they relaxed for a few days in order to set things right about the pup's training .

While alucard tended to the pups savewolf sat down next to sesshomaru and smiled at him as she said " hi did you miss me?" she smiled at him as he smiled at her and ran his soft claw hand down her cheek as he got closer to her he whispered son only she could hear " every day you were away was worst than hell itself to me" as savewolf looked into sesshomarus eyes she smiled and softli kissed his lips it was a quick kiss that turned to another then another quick kiss until savewolf felt it right to kiss him and so she did at tis sesshomaru purred and held er face closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist making her stradle his lap as she moaned and whispered to him " oh god sesshomaru " (A/N though she was going to say naraku's name didn't you lol")

Hearing this sesshomaru asked " did I hurt you " savewolf shook her head no and said" you didn't hurt me sesshou im glad im with the tachi but I wish I knew what I am missing I felt right when you touche me and kissed me is that normal for us? And why did I get the sudden urge to kiss kagura as well" at this sesshomaru smiled and said " it feels right because it is right my dear but don't force yourself to remember it will come to you in time just enjoy the ride till then" with that he kissed her once more and then walked with her to camp as everyone got ready to sleep they all watched savewolf sleep with akago and hakudoshi at her side with all three had a big smile on each of their faces

Dragons corner "

Author " I know that this chapter was most about save wolf's relationship with naraku akago and hakudoshi bit I felt like guiving naraku akago and hakudoshi fans a break hope they liked it for those who don't like them my apologies I will try and write faster next time

Akago" I enjoyed savewolf adopting us as he rpups"

Naraku " yes I enjoyed the adoption and rutting with her it was magical "

Inu cast : 0_0 ooookay

Savewolf" hope you enjoyed this chapter until then Ja Ne


	14. Chapter 14 : a tenchi's need and a mothe

**Disclaimer: I Savewolf the angel of Death are in no way affiliated with Inuyasha, so there! 'looks at lawers and judge angry and slightly smirks (the same way alucard does when he's about to kill heh heh)**

**Destined to Be Mates**

**Chapter 14 : a tenchi's need and a mothers love**

It ad been three weeks since akago, hakudoshi and savewolf returned to the tachi .she had shown in many ways that she loved her new pups .one night while the tachi was camping hakudoshi noticed savewolf softly rub her belly as she looked at the sky the stars were bright that night .

Hakudoshi looking at her he walked closer to savewolf and asked her * mother do you miss your new pup that much ?* seen savewolf nod she looked at hakudoshi and said *hai my pup I miss your brother alucard very much I wish he would still be either within me or here with us .*

Akago looked at his mother and said * mother why don't we return to naraku and kikyo ask him to give you another pup we can call him to pick us up during our bath we must be alone in the spring I'm sure he has returned to the castle by now *'

Savewolf nodded at hakudoshi and akago but said * I would like that very much but wont the tachi be worried for us?* akago smiled and said * we can make it look like naraku kidnapped us again and they wont know were going willingly *.

Savewolf looked at both her pups and said * as much as I'm sad to leave them you are right I wish to see naraku I still don't know my feelings for him but he's very nice to me and our link due to your brother alucard is getting stronger *. Savewolf looked at the others and then at the sky once more.

Hakudoshi smiled at his new mother and said * then it is settled ,tomorrow we will return to "father" let me summon him through our link*.

**Meanwhile with naraku and kikkyo**

Naraku was upset when the servants said savewolf and his pup's had left the castle to return to the tachi as kikkyo looked at naraku she said * don't be upset our angel went with the tachi to calm them I'm sure she would return " at this naraku was about to say something when he felt hakudoshi call him .

As he approached a tree he closed he's eyes and asked hakudoshi " hakudoshi why did you ,your brother akago and savewolf left ?* at this the young pup said in his mind " mother wanted to calm the tachi for a bit but she misses you very much she even wishes to rut with you and for you to pup her once more ,we will wait for you to come to us and take us back once the tachi settles for camp tomorrow we will go to the spring and bathe there you can take us back "

Naraku smiled and said * very well take good care of your mother for me son oh and tell her kikyo has gotten stronger as well so she can rut with us once you are back home " with that naraku severed his link with hakudoshi . kikkyo looked at naraku and said * what did hakudoshi said to you ?"

Naraku smiled and said *our dear tenchi misses us tomorrow after the tachi camps our dear angel will take akago and hakudoshi to bathe there in the spring I will take all three of them and bring them, here were they belong "

Hearing this kikkyo asked* did savewolf ask of me?" seen naraku nod and smile she said * then our tenchi will be glad for I have become strong enough to be her female mate " naraku nodded and they both went to bed dreaming of their beautiful tenchi's return.

**Back with the tachi **

The group had watched how savewolf stared at the sky as her new pups stayed closer that's when little luna came near hakudoshi and asked him " are you my new big brother ?" as hakudoshi nodded luna smiled and hugged him saying" yay now luna has a big and strong big brother to play with " hakudoshi smiled and said to her * hai and I have a strong and pretty baby sister " they hugged as luna noticed hakudoshi's weapon and asked him * can you teach me to use the weapon you have someday?" at this hakudoshi smiled and said * hai one day I will teach you but for now lets go to sleep". With that everyone went to sleep.

**The next morning**

As everyone woke up and had breakfast they began to walk to the northen lands as the pups played with savewolf she looked around she was hopping hakudoshi had spoken with naraku as he used their mental link he said to her "_mother I had spoken with naraku he will take us from the hot spring tonight he will make it look like we were kidnapped again by him and kikkyo is now stronger and worthy of your mark but for now lets enjoy the day "_.

Savewolf nodded at hakudoshi and continued to play and walk with the pups, she felt a bit sad in leaving luna but thought it best for luna to be with alucard and her brother maru . as they where walking suddenly kagome and savewolf felt a demonic aura approaching the tachi it had a few jewel shards on its body as hakudoshi took the same fighting stance as savewolf everyone watched as the demon said * give me all your jewel shards or I will kill you all " the demon smirked when he looked at hakudoshi and savewolf he started to look at savewolf with a lustful gleam in its eyes as he said * my dear your very pretty why don't you come here with me together we can be a powerful threat to these weaklings "

Savewolf looked at the demon and then to hakudoshi as she nodded and said * let see if first you can defeat my son hakudoshi * at this hakudoshi nodded to her and used his weapon well killing the demon savewolf got some of the jewel shards and gave some to kagome then she kept 3 for herself .

Day started to turn into night as savewolf looked at the sky and she felt hakudoshi approaching her as he whispered so only she could hear " soon mother soon naraku will come for us " savewolf nodded and placed a hand on her belly she felt suddenly hakudoshi's hand on her belly and whispered so only she could hear " soon mother you will have another pup on your womb from what akago saw on your soul the pregnancy will take only but 2 weeks of gestation you will have a pup very soon to call your own as well as naraku's" . savewolf smiled and as she saw everyone settling in camp she got up form where she was and said " I think I will take akago and hakudoshi for a bath call me if something happens ok" seen her father and brother nod she took her' s and akago and hakudoshi's things from camp and went with her new pups to the spring.

**In the spring**

As savewolf undressed herself and her pups she smiled letting the waters soothe her body as she felt an aura she knew naraku was near she smiled and finished bathing her new pup's as they got ready to leave the spring she felt more than heard naraku wrapping his arms around her as he whispered to her" did you miss me my dear angel?

Savewolf softly traced his arms around her waist and softly turned and smiled at him as she whispered" only as much as you missed me " with that naraku smirked as entei appeared in a rush of flames hakudoshi mounted the horse and offered his hand to savewolf who took it gladly .

**Meanwhile back with the tachi**

The group was setteling in when alucard and maru felt it as they got up everyone looked at them as kagome asked " alucard maru what's wrong ?" at this alucard looked at his father who nodded and said " naraku is by the springs " hearing this they all got up and ran to where the spring was.

As they reached the spring they heard a howl ... it was alucard as he said " that bastard ! he took them " maru had black eyes as alucard had pure blood red one's kagome looked around and then saw a jewel shard on the ground and picked it up " this was with savewolf could naraku have taken her maru "

Maru noded and said * savewolf is in trouble her aura and scent smell like she wasn't afraid of naraku but she has entered in to her maternal stage at this stage she will not care if naraku pup's her "hearing this sesshopmaru and kagura looked at maru then said * we are loosing her aren't we maru * at this kagura and sesshomaru became even more worried when maru nodded " hai were all loosing her naraku must be tricking her in to accepting him he will no doubt pup her as soon as they reach his palace"

Alucard suddenly let out a angered roar as maru looked at alucard and said * father what's wrong * alucard looked at his pup and said * he will ask her to be pupped she will agree in the state she is in especially since they share a dead pup that link has gotten stronger we must find her soon or else we will loose her to him by his tricks "

Then the group returned to camp and waited for the next day to start the search for their beloved tenchi.

**Back with naraku and his tachi **

Kikkyo was smilling when naraku landed with his pup's and savewolf as they landed savewolf did something that stunned kikkyo as savewolf gave akago to hakudoshi she ran to her and kissed her lips a bit .

Kikkyo moaned and couldn't help but say "you missed us greatly didn't you my sweet savewolf?" she only received a small nod from savewolf as she looked at them she noticed kikkyo's power and said * you have gotten a lot stronger my dear" kikkyo only blushed and said "I did this for you so you would have a strong female mate of whom you could be proud of " savewolf nodded and smiled as she felt naraku behind her she felt his arms wrap around her waist .

Naraku couldn't help but say "perhaps we should go inside the castle and get settled in I wish to rut with you and ask something of yours " as everyone entered the castle the pup's where bathed fed and brought to their respective rooms as savewolf walked with kikkyo and naraku.

Savewolf entered the room where kikkyo began to rub her shoulders as she asked savewolf * will you rut with us ?" savewolf softly touched kikkyo's face and whispered " that would be lovely " she felt naraku behind her and she noticed he was as aroused as kikkyo was witch started to arouse savewolf too .

**Ok guys here's a lemon for you **

As kikkyo closed and locked the door from the room naraku had begun to undress savewolf as she began to undress him .savewold smiled at naraku and whispered" I missed you a lot my dark prince you and … kikkyo"naraku smirked and softly inserted 3 fingers inside her as savewolf moaned and moved with his hand she softly began to rub his cock as she beckoned kikkyo closer she kissed kikkyo and began to rub her pussy as well she felt naraku move his fingers to be replaced with his cock.

As savewolf felt naraku entering her she moaned just as she felt kikkyo moaning her release .savewolf softly kissed kikkyo as she felt naraku rub one of her breast just as savewolf was suckleling on to kikkyo's breast making her moan as she felt naraku increase his rhythm as he smiled at kikkyo he was moving faster and harder as kikkyo screamed her release once more savewolf had used the same ability she used to cause an enormous amount of pleasure forcing kikkyo to pass out due to pleasure .

savewolf fell to her hands and knees as she was reaching her climax naraku smirked and softly asked her" will you accept baring my pup savewolf?" as he said these words savewolf reached a huge climax just as naraku was she screamed for him * **yes** ! ooohhhh narakuuu!"

with that both savewolf and naraku reached their climax as he spilt his seed inside her waiting womb savewolf fell backwards onto naraku's chest as he lifted his hand to her face he softly smiled at her placed his hand on her belly and said while kissing her " this time our pup won't die my darling beauty"

unknown to them "star" the little soul collector witnessed everything it knew savewolf only said yes doe to the amount of pleasure she was given and knew savewolf had accepted to bare naraku's pup due to her instincts and her need to feel a pup growing within her thanks to the link her dead pup shared with naraku.

**With the tachi and "star" **

It had been a long day of searching for savewolf and her pup's as they made camp inuyasha saw "star" been the baka he all ways is he grabbed the collector and yelled at it " you fucking snake tell me where did naraku take savewolf and her pup's "

"star "suddenly trembled and wrote a message "_**keeper was lied to she bares now evil hanyou's pup he waited until her release to ask her to bare his pup once keeper reached climax she yelled she would accept to bare his pup keeper is pregnant with the evil hanyous pup she didn't know he would use her like that must save keeper and her unborn pup ."**_

Inuyasha growled suddenly and said" so she betrayed us that lying whore "at this in a blink of the eyes alucard had inuyasha dangeling by the throat as he said in an angered tone * my daughter would never betray her mates or the tachi ;like that he knew she would desire a pup during this time so don't you dare call her a whore *

With that kagura began to cry as she said* we have truly lost her now and what did the collector meant that the pup would be coming soon " alucard dropped inuyasha and said * my daughter can give birth to a fully developed pup after 2 weeks of conception the pup would grow slightly until it looked like a 3 year old pup but then the pup would grow no more until its 3rd year of life he will not age anymore until the pup is 3 years old "

Hearing this kagura and sesshomaru asked the collector * did she mated naraku or just rutted with him?" "star " looked at both demons and said "_**keeper was tricked into having a pup but she is not at fault and no keeper only rutted with evil hanyou so she is unmated for now"**_

Sesshomaru and kagura looked a bit more calm and glad as alucard said " we must find her before she gives birth. the birth should be approached with care only maru and myself could be there without her attacking for the safety of her unborn pup we know how to calm savewolf while birthing the pup"With that everyone went to sleep .

**Two weeks later**

It had been two weeks since naraku pupped savewolf and the tachi was getting near the castle .naraku had left the castle with kikkyo to bring someone that could help her with the birth. savewolf had explained to them how she would develop her pup and after a week she had started to look like she was ready to give birth it was a few days before that naraku and kikkyo decided to leave the palace.

As savewolf was walking on the castle she suddenly felt strange she walked to the entrance of the castle where she found her father and the tachi as she looked at them she was going to say something when she felt it ... her water had broken as she felt blood down her legs she was going to say something to her father when she felt the first contraction suddenly she looked at alucard when …

**With the tachi finding savewolf**

Alucard and maru had scensed more than saw savewolf in the front gates of the castle as soon as he saw savewolf ,alucard suddenly yelled " everyone stop right now maru quick catch your sister " at this maru nodded and ran catching savewolf just in time as he looked at savewolf he whispered so only alucard could hear " wolfy is it time ?

Savewolf felt her brothers arms around her waist as she nodded " maru call father ohh the pain please make the pain go away brother " before anyone could move savewolf released a painful howl/whimper as alucard turned to the tachi and said * stay here ... she's in labor we will go to the forest and help her " with that the tachi watched as alucard race to where his pup's where he took savewolf from maru's arms and all three vanished through the forest .

As the tachi grew more worried they followed the small family and what they saw was amazing to them.

**With savewolf ,alucard and maru and the now approaching tachi**

Everyone watched as maru braced savewolf from the back as alucard was between her legs sweet blood permiated the area as savewolf started to whimper in pain saying* father I can't do this it hurts too much * alucard looked at his pup and said * savewolf you must push … push now" savewolf felt her body tremble with pain as she felt maru trace her swollen belly.

This calmed her a bit as she push alucard could see the head of the pup as he said " ok my angel one more push this time a big one do it for me darling do it for your pup" that did it as savewolf took a deep breath she pushed as hard as she could then suddenly…

A baby's cry was heard

As everyone approached the three figures they were amazed alucard looked at the tachi and smiled saying * it's a girl* he showed the newborn pup to the tachi and they all watched as the newborn started to change it seemed it began to grow faster than anything thei've seen as the little pup reached the look of a 3 year old pup they all watched as the pup looked at savewolfs face.

The pup had a sea crystal teal eye and a red eye just like her parents. the small pup looked at savewolf and softly said " mamma?" everyone looked at the pup and waited after a few seconds kagome looked at alucard and asked " may we come near you? " alucard looked at savewolf who nodded.

The tachi slowly approached them and kagome looked at the small pup and said" what will you call her?" they all were amazed when savewolf said " kiara" she had named her little pup after her sister. The tachi nodded they would protect this small pup even from her father .

As alucard and maru took the pup and savewolf to bathe and change the tachi sat down for lunch as savewolf and kiara returned they where clean kiara had a small jeans and a shirt that said angel on the front. As savewolf sat down her pup softly walked to her as she whispered" mamma, mamma I can walk".

Everyone looked at the small pup and smiled as the new mother said "yes my little kiara you can walk just like a big girl " with that savewolf grabbed her little girl and softly said " I love you very much kiara " everyone watch mother and daughter until kiara asked" mamma where's papa at?"

Everyone tensed at the words of the small pup as savewolf said "papa had to go away for a while but here you have lots of people that love you and you will meet your papa soon " with that she urged kiara to play with the other pup hakudoshi took his weapon and then asked the little girl " would you like to meet your brother and sisters?"

Hearing this the small pup nodded as hakudoshi presented her to luna akago and rin the other pups encouraged kiara to play with them unbeknown to them naraku was just arriving to the palace as he searched the castle for savewolf he found her with a little girl that had the same scent as he and savewolf's mixed together he reached the tachi and said " where are they where is savewolf and my pup"

**With naraku reaching the tachi **

Naraku looked at savewolf then at the new pup as he wondered why savewolf wasn't swollen with his pup he noticed kiara and saw one of her eyes was as red as his and the other as teal as savewolf's eye as he saw her he landed on to the ground and said " savewolf is the little girl our pup?"

Savewolf looked at naraku as she approached him everyone was on their guard as she said * yes she is our pup " as naraku approached savewolf and the little pup kiara. maru and alucard growled at naraku and said * back off you filthy thing " at this savewolf growled at them saying" I will not allow you to harm my pup or her father " at this the link naraku and savewolf shared due to their dead pup had gotten stronger with the birth of kiara .

Alucard placed himself in front of savewolf and kiara and said * leave if you care that much leave this place and don try to gain custody of my daughters pup" with that alucard extended his hand and a whip attacked naraku as he growled at the evil hanyou maru had placed his hand on savewolf's belly and soothed her as naraku watched he smiled and said * I will let you enjoy savewolf and my pup but before I go what is my daughter's name " everyone was ready to kill naraku but they where all shocked when they heard savewolf say " leave naraku please if you do care for us let us stay here with the tachi and her name is kiara "

Savewolf was feeling confused but then she approached naraku her pup was with the others as she whispered to naraku "leave let me enjoy the peace I now have we will meet again soon " with that savewolf walked away from naraku and took kiara away as naraku growled he said to the tachi " enjoy their company for soon I will have my mate and my daughter back " with that he vanished.

Everyone followed savewolf and kiara as savewolf turned to a wolf she began to encourage kiara to play with her savewolf would lick or nip her pups body softly letting the small pup play with her tails .as day turned to night savewolf had taken almost all of the pups to bathe after they bathed savewolf cradle kiara and softly akago her pups and even luna slept near savewolf that night was magical for the tachi as they promised to protect savewolf and kiara even more than before .

**Three weeks later**

It had been three weeks since kiara was born and everyone noticed that kiara had more of savewolf than of naraku .kiara would softly use what few abilities she knew she had be put to good use and she was a fast learner she would go with savewolf and softly train on how to catch fish how to turn into a wolf and even used her demonic powers on how to heal and communicate with other animals .

Those three weeks were spent on teaching playing and guarding kiara and savewolf they where making their bond even stronger sometimes both savewolf and kiara would whimper missing naraku but now everyone was on high alert incase naraku tried anything.

As everyone decided to take noon off from searching for jewel shards they all settled down for a meal when they noticed kiara run on 4 legs she was jumping and crouching slightly kagura noticed this first and asked her " kiara why are you running like that dear?" hearing this everyone watched the new pup and waited for kiara to answer.

Kiara blushed and stood up on her little legs and said * sorry I just wanted to play with mamma that and i was pouncing heh heh "hearing this savewolf smiled and nodded but inuyasha beat her at answering kiaras words * you stupid brat why would she play with a weakling like you ?" hearing this savewolf looked at inuyasha and was going to speak when inuyahsa continued " fhe your nothing but a stupid brat you are weak ugly and worthless I should kill you right now just to hurt naraku"

Suddenly the air got quiet everyone tensed when suddenly they felt it … it was small at first but the aura was turning black and showed it's owner was mad as hell suddenly kiaras eyes started to water as she began to cry she looked at inuyasha and said " your mean mister i don't like you ... **Sniff** **sniff"** mamma " she began to whimper but before inuyasha could speak more he was pinned to the ground by none other than savewolf.

Her eyes were black as she said with a dark tone * that is the last time you insult my pup unless you want me to rip your guts out in a slow and painful way do you understand me halfbreed?"

At this inuyasha nodded and suddenly whimpered in pain .seeing this savewolf let him go and called kiara who came walking attaching herself on to savewolfs leg as she cried *mamma I want papa to be here I wanna go to see papa " hearing this everyone tensed .

Savewolf looked at her and said * I know little one but we can't not yet ok for now if the halfbreed hurts you or your feelings you tell me and I'll take care of it ok?" at this savewolf picked kiara up and softly soothed her.

As noon turned to nightfall savewolf took kagome and the pups as well as kagura and sango to bathe she was very careful with both akago and kiara as they returned from bathing savewolf put all of the pups to sleep as she sat down she watched the fire and softly sighed she felt more than saw everyone except sesshomaru go to sleep he sat next to her and softly place an arm around her as he asked "do you wish to return to naraku?" savewolf looked at him and said " my pup has the right to know her father but I don't want the others to think I have betrayed anyone here I love my daughter both of them and the other pups but I feel the need to let naraku at least see kiara "

Savewolf turned to look at the stars and asked "why are you so worried about this?"sesshomaru looked at her and softly said" I worry what naraku might do to the pup or you " savewolf looked at him and smiled she softly gave him a hug and said " thanks for worrying but it will be ok I wont let naraku take my pup even if he is the father" savewolf smiled at sesshomaru and kissed his lips softly soon the small kiss became passionate .

As they kissed she felt sesshomaru move her closer to his body she felt it was ok to do so . sesshomaru began to purr at her she softly chuckled at him but whispered" why is it that it feels like its normal for us to kiss like this?" sesshomaru took a breath and whispered back " it is not just me that feels right to kiss with isn't it you feel allured by kagura as well I can feel it on your aura"

Suddenly she felt kagura who had woken up after hearing her name speak and sit next to them " try kissing me and see how it feels" with that savewolf softly kissed kagura and she felt the same feeling she felt when she kissed sesshomaru after the kiss both kagura and sesshomaru softly looked at her savewolf had a light blush on her face and her eyes seem to glow with an emotion they recognized they knew now that savewolf was falling for them even after she rutted and had kiara .

As savewolf looked at them she asked " where we ever in a relationship " sesshomaru smiled at her and said " we were close but remember no matter what happens we love you very much so let things go along until you know what your feelings are towards kagura and myself"with that they went to bed.

**A few days later**

It had been a few days later after savewolf kissed and spoke with sesshomaru and kagura all of the tachi saw how savewolf was extremely protective of the pups every time one of them would cry whimper or show distress savewolf would soothe them but it was kiara who savewolf protected the most .

One day both kagome and savewolf noticed more than felt a demon rushing straight at the pups but it was what the demon did that showed just how protective savewolf was of kiara .

The demon had appeared in front of the group demanding the shards only for kiara to walk to the demon and said " your mean mr demon I don't like you go away " the demon suddenly laughed and picking kiara up said to her " why would I stop who's gonna stop me you ? you little brat " the demon laughed at kiara and threw her to the ground .

That's when they felt more than saw savewolf rush to kiara who saw her little head bleed seen all the blood made kiara whail out of fear as savewolf reached kiara her aura turned black as she said in a darker tone " you dare harm my pup that is your worst mistake" at this savewolf turned into her wolf form and ripped the demon to shreds drinking its blood for nourishment.

Then she rushed to kiaras side and healed her daughter's injuries kiara softly calmed then giggled when savewolf nuzeled her neck as the tachi watched suddenly kiara turned into her puppy form and began to move under savewolfs form and softly began to play with savewolfs tails then she beggan to nuzzle savewolfs belly seeing this savewolf layed down for a moment letting the small pup nurse from her .

As day turned to night everyone was eating when kiara asked "mamma are we going to see papa soon?" everyone looked at kiara but it was savewolf who said " not yet darling " before she could continue inuyahsa growled and grabbed kiara by the scruff of the neck of her shirt and growled at her saying" you would like to see a murdered and a bastard fine next tiem we see naraku you can just go with him that way I can kill him and you for been a traitor to this pack " with that he dropped kiara to the ground but this time it was sesshomaru who pinned inuyasha to a tree and growled at him saying" she is only a small pup that does not know the past of her father so stop hurting her or I will kill you "

Inuyasha fhed and jumped to a tree to sulk at that everyone began to go to sleep kiara softly been soothed by her mother while the demons in the pack could hear in the distance kagome and maru matting. Alucard was happy his pups were close he felt kiara move to him and then aske d" are you my grandpa?" seeing alucard nod kiara yipped and jumped to his arms saying" yay grandpa ... kiara loves grandpa a lot" alucard and savewolf alongside the rest of the tachi smiled at the tender moment between grandfather and granddaughter after that they all decided to go to sleep .

**the next morning**

everyone had just woken up when they found savewolf and kiara missing worried for their safety they all ran towards the river thats when they saw anayu and her pups aggain savewolf was presenting kiara to them.

**with anayu , her pups , savewolf and kiara**

anayu had scenced savewolf birthing kiara before and had rushed to see her "daughter" in hopes of meeting her "granddaughter " in person. as anayu came near the small pup she asked " what is the pup's name my daughter?" savewolf looked at anayu and said " her name is kiara " at this savewolf pushed kiara closer to anayu suddenly kiara whimpered and said " mamma wolf scary mamma im scared" savewolf softly looked at her pup and said " it is ok kiara she is your grandma" kiara looked at anayu and waited for the wolf to nod at this the tachi was amazed when kiara yipped and hugged anayus muzzle saying " yay now kiara has a grandma but kiara wants to see pappa too " anayu tensed when savewolf said to anayu " naraku is her father but i dont know wether to let him see her "

anayu looked at savewolf and said" she will meet him in time my child but for now keep her safe if you need help just call me and i will be there in no time"with that anayu howled for her pups and desapeared .

**meanwhile with naraku and kikkyo**

naraku and kikkyo where both watching from a mirror they where watching savewolf and kiara at this kikkyo said" your daughter is so beautiful and i can feel great power coming from her savewolf did a good job with her i cant wait to meet her pup"at this naraku smiled and said" then perhaps we should go and meet her once savewolf and kiara are bathing we shall go visit them"

**later that night **

the tachi had just gotten a few more shards when they made camp savewolf looked at them and took kiara to bathe . while savewolf and kiara were bathing kiara looked at savewolf and said " mamma someone is coming"savewolf looked at her pup and nodded she knew who it was as she dressed and dressed kiara she said " naraku kikkyo you can come in now " at this naraku and kikkyo appeared naraku looked at kiara and smiled at her suddenly kiara whent straight for naraku and sniffed him a she recognized the scent she asked him "are you my pappa"

naraku noded and was happylie surprised when kiara jumped at his arms and nuzzeled his neck saying" pappa ... pappa kiara wanted to meet pappa ... pappa smells nice " as they looked at kiara savewolf took her from narakus arms and said " she is very nice and loved you from the very beguining she wanted to meet you offitially"

unbeknowns to them the tachi was getting near them

**back with the tachi fidning them**

the tachi had felt narakus and kikyos aura around the spring savewolf and kiara where in as alucard growled he said to the tachi " naraku and the dead whore are near the springs no doubt they will try something.

**back with the tachi finding them**

savewolf scenced her father and the others nearing the spring she looked at naraku and said * go before my father and the others..." savewolf didnt have enough time when she felt the windscar on her tragectory she looked at inuyasha and saw the attack going straight for kiara and naraku as she looked at them she yelled **KIARA... NARAKU ... NO!**

suddenlly ... kiara screammed "**MOMMY NOOOO**! " savewolf had used her body to shield naraku and kiara .

**with the tachi and inuyasha unleashing the windscar**

the tachi watched when they reached the spring they noticed kiara on narakus arms this made inuyahsaa growl as he said " thhat traitorouse brat ill take care of this once and for all ... **WINDSCAR**! at this alucard shouted " **INUYAHSA DONT**! with that the windscar whent straight for naraku and kiara . everyone was shocked when savewolf used her body as a barrier to protect naraku and her pup.

**with the tachi naraku and savewolf and kiara **

kikkyo had fled when she felt the aura of the windscar but yelled when she saw savewolf shielding naraku and kiara from it ashe thought " no savewolf my beauty forguive me for fleeing " .

naraku and kiara looked at savewolf's kneeling body and kiara jumped from naraku's arms and whent to savewolf saying " mamma... mamma are you ok mommy please dont die" kiara whimpered softly until she felt savewolf bring her closer as she got up she looked at naraku and whispered" leave for your own sake naraku leave" with that the stunned naraku left but not before he traced savewolfs face tendrly for a moment suddenlly savewolf coughed and fell to her knees kiara whimpered and said " mommy we have to help you grandpa uncle mommy is hurt " at this alucard looked at savewolf and healed her .

savewolf looked at inuyash and growled " you fool you nearly killed my pup" at this inuyahsa said " fhe then why did you come out here alone were you planing on giving kiara to naraku or where you going to leave with him you traitor" at this inuyahsa suddenly felt a bite on his hand and growled kiara had bitten him as she said " dont ... my mommy is not a trai... trai... traitor and neither is kiara"

savewolf looked at inuyasha and said " if you raise a hand to my pup i will kill you without a second thought do you understand me and me nor kiara ar traitors of this pack naraku came to meet his daughter witch is his right but for now lets go back to camp " with that everyone whent to the camp and got ready to sleep .

as the group began to fall asleep sesshomaru and kagura walked up and sat between savewolf and she looked at them and smiled sesshomaru looked at her and said " are you ok ? the windscar was very strong " he traced one of his claws gently down savewolfs back as did kagura witch earned them a soft moan from her

as she said " its ok it doesnt hurt it mmm ... it feels good when you trace your claws on my back is that normal for us ?" at this kagura smiled and nodded " hai just as this is normal for us " with that she kissed savewolf softly who moaned and kissed kagura back as she finished the kiss she pulled sesshomaru closer and said " come here handsome" with that she kissed him as the kiss felt good she flet happy when she heard him moan and purr savewolf smiled and said to them * you both are amazing and inticing heh are you angry that i bared kiara/" at this both demons shook their heads and kagura said " you were not at fault naraku tricked you into conciving kiara but with the small pup here we see you are happy so we are happy for you

with this savewolf softly hispered" will you sleep with me ?" both demons nodded and whent to sleep with their tenchi .

** the next day**

everyone was waking up when they scensed two strong auras coming towards them alucard and the others recognized the auras as savewolf looked at where the auras were coming from she smiled as she said " kiara daraling wake up there is someone i wish for you to meet" hearing this everyone was awake now when the two auras apeared infront of them ... it was lady sakura and lord zion they had felt more than where told by alucard through a mind link that savewolf had had a nother child fathered by naraku and wanted to meet the pup.

at this kiara woke up and said " ok mamma " at this kiara walked towards savewolf who started to aproach sakura and zion when kiara was infront of sakura and zion everyine looked at zion who began to smile at the small pup and laugh as he said " oh my and who might this lovely pup be" he smiled at kiara who whimpered and hid her face on savewolfs leg saying " mamma he scary mamma demon is scaring kiara" at this kiara yipped when zion picked her up

sakura looked at the small pup and said" zion dear your scaring her now what is her name ?" savewolf looked at sakura and said " granny her name is kiara she is narakus second pup with me "hearing narakus name zion growled but then calmed enought to look at kiara then sakura took kiara from him and said to kiara " its very nice to meet you kiara im sakura and this is zion we are youre great great grandparrents but you can call us granny sakura and grandpa zion"

at this everyone was shocked when kiara jumped and hugged sakura saying " really ... yay now kiara has more grannies and grandpas heh " savewolf offered a seat to sakura and zion and smiled as she explained how kiara was concieved and birthed sakura was shocked and zion growled as he said " that bastard knew you were ina state were you were not thinking propperly to think he pupped you when you were most voulnerable."

at this savewolf nodded and said " i know but i would not change a thing kiara is very preasiouse to me and i would kill who ever tires to take her from me" hearing this sakura nodded and said " its good to know you bonded well with her but tell me has naraku tried to take her from you" at this savewolf shook her head but before she could speak inuyasha said" fhe the stupid brat wants to go with him the little traitor she probablie would steal savewolf and kagomes shards and give them to him "

everyone was shocked at what inuyasha said when zion looked at him and said " kiara would never do that she is a sweet and inocent pup she would never betray her mother nor the pack" at this zion felt something tug at his hakama and looked down to see kiaras big eyes as she said to him " kiara wont give shards to pappa dont make kiara go away dont make kiara leave mamma and be alone" with that kiara began to whimper as zion piked her up and purred soothing her .

** a few days later**

it had been a few days later since zion and sakura visited savewolf and the pack they had played and spoken with kiara bonding with the small pup they enjoyed her companny just as she had enjoyed theirs. the tachi was walking on a path when kiara looked at the others and said " theres a demon coming can kiara fight this time?" everyone was watching kiara as the demon came in rushing at them as the demon stopped infront of kiara she took a fighting stance and said " fight me mean demon" at this the demon laughed and piked kiara up by her shirt and said " you think you can beat me you little brat " at this savewolf looked at kiara and was getting ready to protect her pup when kiara sneezed at the demon and a blakc

smoke came from her mouth ... it was miasma just like narakus but when the demon let kiara go everyone watched as the miasma dissipated the demon had turned to ashes and bones as kiara looked at two jewl shards on the demons forehead she reached for them saying " ooohhhh pretty ... mamma look i found two shinny shards" with that kiara aproached the tachi when inuyahsa piked kiara up and growled at her saying " give me those you brat "

kiara took the shards and bit inuyahsa in the hand saying" no this are for mamma and aunty kagome bad inu... inu... inuyasha bad sit" at this the beads around inuyashas neck glowed as he dropped kiara he langded ona crate as everyone looked at kiara as she said " what thats what mamma and aunty kagome say to him when hes been mean heh heh "

**later that night**

everyone was getting ready to sleep when savewolf looked at the sky and felt kikkyo was in the area as she got up she looked at the others and said " im going for a walk ok" everyone awake nodded and waited for her to walk away.

as she reached a clearing savewolf looked at kikkyo sitting in a tree as she aproached the dead miko she looked at her and smiled " good night kikkyo having some time alone?" at this kikkyo looked at savewolf and said " i was waitting for you my tenchi"at this she beckoned savewolf to aproach which she did .savewolf sat infront of kikkyo and smiled as kikkyo touched savewolfs face she kissed kikkyos hand and asked her

" what is it you are looking for and did you like kiara?" at this kikkyo smiled and kissed savewolfs lips saying" she is so beautiful just like you " savewolf blushed and said " today she fought a demon on her own she used miasma like narakus to kill the demon that and i think she can scense the jewl shards just like me and kagome do "

at this kikkyo was shocked but smiled at her as she touched savewolfs arm she soflty began to seduce savewolf as she moved her hand from her shoulder down to her arm to her side and waist then back up her waist to land on her hand as she took savewolfs hand she placed it on to her own breast as she said to savewolf " oh savewolf i have waited and craved forr your touch for so long will you ... willl you rut with me tonight ?"

hearing this savewolf looked at kikkyo and smiled as she began to squeeze had breast softly pinching the nipple as she kissed kikkyos nexk and placed kikkyos hand on her breast as seh noded ,

**ok guys this is a yuri so enjoy of you dont like it sorry and skip down **

savewolf smiled after she kissed kikkyo and got up she lifted kikkyo to stand and began to undress her when she was done savewolf layed kikkyo down as she smiled at her savewolf got up and did a little striptease for kikkyo slowly undressing while she caressed her own breast then she moved her hand to her flat well toned belly then she reached her panties and slowly took them off while she was doing this kikkyo had begun to pleasure herself waitting for savewolf to come closer.

as savewolf finisshed undressing she smiled at kikkyo and crawled on all four to reach her once she layed ontop of the dead miko she smiled at her and said " you look amazzing my dear miko" with that she kissed kikkyo softly she began to trace her body softly hitting each pleasure spot on the mikos body as kikkyo moaned and arched her back

savewolf moaned when she felt kikkyos hands move on to her back on her breast and she felt more than saw kikkyo enter 2 fingers inside her making savewolf moan and stopp her teasing as she kissed kikkyos neck she trailed down to her breasts.

then she played homage to them until they were hard little nubs as she kissed liked and nipped her way down to kikkyos pussy where she licked softly then blew softly to tease her as kikkyo entangeled her fingers in savewolfs hair moaning out her name.

savewolf smirked and whispered" you like this dont you my dear kikkiyo " at this kikkyo moaned her name once more and softly arched her back as savewolf reached her pussy kikkyo moaned and pulled her up as she traced savewolfs body she softly did the same to savewolf as savewolf moaned her eyes inside her mind suddenly turned instead of kikkyo she began to see kagura but then the vision turned back to kikkyo as she felt kikkyio liking her pussy she moaned and moved with kikkyo

as savewolf suddenly got up she traced kikkyos body and entered 2 fingers inside kikkyos pussy just as kikkyo was doing the same to savewolf as savewolf and the dead miko kissed and fingered eachother she savewolf softly moved closer to kikkiyo and moved her finger s faster as she said to kikkyo " move faster and harder love" at this kikkyo did what she was asked and inserted a third finger inside savewolfs pussy after a few more minutes both of them called out eachothers names falling to the ground.

**ok yuri ended**

as savewolf and kikkyo catched their breath savewolf looked at kikkyo and smiled as she said " that felt nice did you like it?" kikkyo looked at savewolf and scensed kagura aproaching as she said " yes i loved it but kagura is coming perhaps i should go " at this savewolf felt kaguras precense and noded as she said to kikkyo " when i was rutting with you i saw her face inside my mind as if i was rutting with her " this shocked kikkyo but said nothing with this she kissed the now clothed savewolf and left.

**with kagura finding savewolf**

savewolf had sat down when kagura found her she had beend worried when she saw a soul collector and had felt more than seen savewolf rutting ith kikkyo she knew her dear tenchi didnt realize she was mated to kagura and sesshomaru yet but she knew savewolf had begun to fall for them aggain as she reached her she smiled savewolf looked amazing under the moonlight she truly looked like a tenchi as she aproached her and sat next to her she felt savewolf lean her body to kaguras

what shocked kagura was what savewolf said next " kikkyo summoned me here earlier" at this kagura asked " did you rut with her?" at this savewolf looked at kagura and said " we did but when i was rutting with her i saw your face and nearly screamed your name when i reached my climax did... did we ever rutted you and i?" at this kagura looked at savewolf and sighed deciding to tell her the truth she nodded and said " yes we use to rut before akago errased your memories"

at this savewolf looked at the sky and then asked " did i ever rut with sesshomaru too?" at this kagura looked at savewolf and asked" why do you wish to know?" at this savewolf looked at kagura and blushed saying" i have the strange urge to rut with you and sesshomaru when i kiss you but i dont whant to insult you two " at this kagura hugged savewolf and said " oh my tenchi dont worry we love you very much but we can wait and yes it was normal for you to rut with sesshomaru i did as well when you were with us "

at this savewolf looked at kagura and kissed her as she softly smiled and whispered the words that kagura had dreamed to hear from her tenchis sweet lips " kagura i think im falling in love with you and sesshomaru but because of kiaras and alucards bond between naraku and my self im scared ... scared of been called a whore and a traitor "at this kagura held her even closser and said " dont worry none of us think your a whore naraku tricked you and dont worry if you feel like rutting with sesshomaru and myself that is normal for us guive it time"

at this kagura was surprised when savewolf whispered" i dont want to wait any more kagura will you ... will you rut with me?" hearing this kagura looked at savewolf and noticed a faint mark on savewolfs neck it was barely vissible but it was there kagura recognised her own mating mark uppon savewolfs body even though it was vanishing at the oment as she looed at savewolf she smiled and noded " hai i will rut with you " with that she kissed savewolf softly

**here goes another yuri for you if you dont like skip down**

savewolf moaned at kaguras kiss as she softly put her arms around kaguras neck as she whispered" kami i love the way you feel when you kiss me " with that savewolf continued the kiss kagura moaned as she felt savewolf release her hair from the tight bun it was alwways on as she raked her fingers down kaguras hair kagura began to purr at her .

as she felt more than saw savewolf began to undress her as kagura herself began to undress savewolf while she payed homage to her breast so did kagura she moaned licked pinched and nibled on to kaguras breast as she layed her down once they were both naked savewolf trailed kaguras body softly and gently as she kissed licked and nipped down kaguras body she felt kaguras nails trace her scalp making savewolf purr with excitement.

as she reached kaguras thighs she softly kissed and nipped the inner side of them spreading them as she inhaled kaguras aroused scent it drove her mad as she looked at kagura with love in her eyes she softly kissed and nipped the inner thighs as she reached kaguras core she gave her a lick and softly blew on her clit making kagura moan and arch her back as she softly said " ohhh savewolf dont tease me like that i need you my sweet angel " at this savewolf liked her aggain just to hear kagura moan softly

as savewolf licked and reached her core savewolf inserted three fingers inside kaguras pussy making her gasp and moan her name as savewolf whent up kaguras body she whispered" do you like this ... do you like when i touch you here my sweet kagura?" at this kagura moved one of her hands to softly hold savewolf hand as she grinded down on savewolfs hand on her core as savewolf kissed kaguras neck she increased the rythym as she kissed kagura she whispered to her " cum for me kagura call out to me my dear "

at this kagura reached her climax as she called out savewolfs nam ein pure exstacy. as she cought her breath savewolf smiled but gasped when kagura switched their bodies and now savewolf wa son the soft ground as kagura kissed licked and nipped her way down her body as savewolf softly moane dkaguras name she felt kagura enter her core with three fingers as she thrusted her hips up into kaguras hand she moaned and whimpered out in pleasure as kagura kissed her neck nipping gently making savewolf gasp out " oh kagura more please make me cum with you " with that kagura whent faster and harder rubbing her clip and suckeling her nipple until both where hard little nubs as kagura smiled at her she felt savewolf reach her core once more as they layed next to each other each fingering the other they felt the coild of climax soon aproaching as kagura sait to savewolf " coem with me my sweet angel cum with me " with that both screamed out their climax calling eachothersnames.

**end yuri**

as they layed there catching their breath savewolf looked at kagura and smiled as she whispered" did we allwasy have so much fun doing this kagura?" at this kagura smiled at her and said " oh hai and it was even better with sesshomaru but right now lets just enjoy this im sure you will rutt with sesshomaru indue time once youre ready you will know but for now lets enjoy this " savewolf smiled and said " we better get bathed and dressed " at this kagura kissed her and they whent for a bath they dressed and returned to the tachi .

**in the tachi with savewolf and kagura returning**

savewolf and kagura entered the camp when sesshomaru felt them enter as he looked at them he had heard savewolf and kagura call out eachothers name and with their link kagura had explained to him what had happened he wasnt too happy she had rutted with the dead miko but was glad that savewolf had confessed her love for kagura and he was even more glad when they rutted together he was extatic when kagura told him through thie rlink that savewolf wished to rut with him as well but let that be for another time.

**the next morning**

everyone woke up the next morning to find a feast alucard and this time it was maru who had both hunted the meal as the tachi was shocked but pleasantly surprised to find savewolf sleeping with kagura in her arms as kiara looked at kagura she whispered so as not to disturb her mothers rest " is she your mate now miss kagura?" at this kagura looked at kiara and said " not yet kiara and if you like you can call me kagura kazan too if you like " at this kiara smiled and softly yipped as she aproached the duo and nuzled kaguras neck saing to her " yay now kiara has a nother mommy to love" hearing this everyone was smiling at the tender moment.

as everyone ate the feast alucard and maru made savewolf smiled as she said " excuse me " at this savewolf got up and walked away with maru at this the group followed them as they aproached they could hear music as savewolf said

**with savewolf and the tachi **

savewolf was looking at her father and the others when she smiled at maru and said " now maru "

at this maru smiled and began to play the music savewolf gave him

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Caught in a bad romance

Ra Ra-ah-ah-ah  
Roma Roma-ma

GaGa  
Oh la-la  
Want your bad romance

I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as its free  
I want your love  
Love love love  
I want your love

I want you drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love love love  
I want your love

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
A bad romance

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love and  
All your lovers revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Caught in a bad romance  
Ra ra-ah-ah-ah

Roma roma-ma  
GaGa  
Oh la-la  
Want your bad romance

I want your horror  
I want your design  
Cuz youre a criminal  
As long as youre mine  
I want your love  
Love love love  
I want your love

I want your psycho  
Your vertigo shtick  
Want you in my rear window  
Baby youre sick  
I want your love  
Love love love  
I want your love

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad romance  
Your bad romance

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love and  
All your lovers revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Caught in a bad romance  
Ra ra-ah-ah-ah

Roma roma-ma  
GaGa  
Oh la-la  
Want your bad romance

Walk walk fashion baby work it  
Move that bitch c-razy  
Walk walk fashion baby work it  
Move that bitch c-razy  
Walk walk fashion baby work it  
Move that bitch c-razy  
Walk walk passion baby work it  
Im a free bitch baby

I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I dont wanna be friends

Je veux ton amour  
Et je veux ta revenge  
Je veux ton amour  
I dont wanna be friends  
(Want your bad romance  
I want your bad romance)  
Want your bad romance!

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love and  
All your lovers revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Caught in a bad romance

Ra ra-ah-ah-ah  
Roma roma-ma  
GaGa  
Oh la-la  
Want your bad romance

as she finished the song she bowed and smiled as she said " did you like it ?" hearing this everyone laughed and cheered as they looked at the group savewolf smiled she was enjoying the day as everyone looked at her kagura smiled and asked " what do you call that song?" at this seeing maru smirk savewolf smirked too and said " its called bad romance heh" at this everyone laughed as they broke camp and walked kiara was very close to savewolf as they where enjoying the day when

a demon came rushing kiara jumped into a tree branch as savewolf doged the demosn claw as she looked at kiara she nodded as kiara smiled and said " hey mr demon ... up here" at this kiara jumped and used the miasma and killed the demon as she landed on all 4 she smiled and asked the tachi " did kiara do good?" at this sesshomaru aproached her and said " kiara did very good " at this he petted her head making kiara nip playfully at sesshomaru and said " thanks sesshou outtosan " at this everyone gasped as kiara blushed sesshomaru smirked and said " it is ok little one you can call me that if you wish "

at this they decided to spend the rest of the day playing and relazing.

A/N ok guys heres another chapter done hopefully you like the song its called bad romance i dont own it its by lady gaga for those who dont know the song lol well hopefully i will write another chaoter soon untill then Ja Ne.


End file.
